Perfidy
by KNO
Summary: AU. After serving jailtime for illegal service in the army, TenTen is released to teach a new generation of girl soldiers. Will she be able to overcome the obstacles and prejudices that stand in her way? Rated T. REINSTATED.
1. Release

_As a warning, this starts off like a sequel, but I promise you it's not. Just go with it. ;)_

_Also, there is no formal time period/setting for this AU. This is very much a mash-up of the legends of Mulan and Joan of Arc, and I pulled a bit from Tamora Pierce's quartets _The Song of the Lioness_ and _The Protector of the Small_. So, keep that in mind, I suppose. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns all characters. The idea and words are mine.

* * *

Prisoner.

Deceiver.

Liar.

TenTen scratched the sliver of skin below her manacles. She bit her lip when the irritated skin cracked and began to bleed once more.

She assumed they would kill her soon.

Treachery was a crime that was punishable by death, and the full consequence was usually enacted.

TenTen was not afraid of death.

For as long as she'd been in this country, TenTen had never been afraid of death.

Outside, the sky was threatening rain.

The tower croaked and groaned as the wind roared outside.

There was a clatter in the hall.

TenTen peered through the dimly lit cell, expecting a guard.

Instead, she saw her prosecutor.

His eyes were the strangest she'd ever seen: a misty white, the pupil hardly defined.

Behind him walked a guard, a set of keys in his hand.

TenTen watched them, curious as to what her prosecutor wanted.

Her case had already been decided. She was expected to burn any day now. His job was done.

_What does he want now?_ TenTen thought, suspicious.

The guard unlocked TenTen's cell and entered, grasping her manacled wrists and unshackling them.

TenTen sent him a questioning look, but the guard remained silent, stepping once more out of the cell, leaving TenTen and her prosecutor alone.

"Come," he said shortly, his peculiar eyes focusing on her brown ones.

TenTen stood, deciding to reserve her questions until he told her just what was going on.

She exited her cell, feeling uncertain.

Her prosecutor turned and started walking down the slim walkway of the prison.

TenTen passed other prisoners, numerous guards, each time receiving the same curious look.

Up ahead, her prosecutor never lost stride, carrying him to the outside world.

TenTen bit her cracked lip, anxious.

It had been weeks, close to a month since she'd been outside.

TenTen tentatively stepped out into open air, feeling the rough road under her scantily clad feet.

It had begun to rain lightly.

TenTen shivered a little in her thin clothes.

"Hurry up," called the prosecutor, not pausing even once to see if she was still following.

TenTen followed a little closer, silently considering abandoning her prosecutor. She was free now, and that meant he no longer held any hold on her. . . But there were too many questions she still required answers to.

Grudgingly, TenTen stuck with the man leading her, trying to suppress her curiosity.

He led her through several streets before finally arriving at what appeared to be a former public house.(1)

The prosecutor sat at a desk facing the door where TenTen was framed.

"Please sit," he said through clenched teeth.

TenTen did not know what she had expected from him when she first saw him in the prison. Though, considering, anger seemed to be an appropriate reaction.

TenTen sat on an uncomfortable chair at the corner of the desk, meeting the prosecutor's eyes without fear.

"You should be pleased to hear that you've been cleared of all charges," he began, barely containing malice from his voice.

TenTen waited. She knew there was more.

"The queen has found you guiltless of that which you were charged and has absolved you from execution."

He paused, as if collecting himself.

"She sent me to retrieve you and inform you that you will be honored for your hand in the war. She requests your presence at the castle when you're done here."

He closed his mouth, glaring at her.

TenTen considered him, thoughtful.

"How angry are you that you weren't able to see me burn?" TenTen inquired softly.

He blinked, as if this wasn't the response he'd expected.

"Guess," he answered, his gaze unflinchingly fierce.

TenTen nodded curtly and stood, leaving without another word.

-o-

With their city being the capital, the castle was built in the center with everything else sprouting off in all directions.

It was a full downpour outside when TenTen trudged into the stone-walled safety of the castle, feeling completely out of place in her scanty prison garb.

A group of maids went scurrying by, glancing at her.

The leader of the group appraised her and called out, "What's your business here?"

TenTen straightened a little.

"The queen requested my presence. Where is she in residence?"

The maid considered her in her prison clothes once again, but if she had an opinion she kept it to herself.

"Follow me," she said briskly, parting from the group and setting off down a hallway.

-o-

Tsunade was lounging in her personal sitting room when the maid and TenTen entered.

Tsunade straightened, smiling as the maid left and left TenTen standing alone.

"Good morning," Tsunade greeted.

TenTen bowed respectfully, looking at the carpet.

"Please sit," Tsunade invited, gesturing to a high-backed chair close to Tsunade.

TenTen obeyed, keeping her expression flat.

"Well, I see you made it in one piece," Tsunade genially started, treating TenTen to a smile. "Was Neji cordial?"

TenTen met Tsunade's amber eyes, conveying a negative response.

Tsunade nodded.

"He raved for about an hour at me before I made him go release you."

TenTen sighed.

"He's very upset with me," she murmured, frowning.

"Yes, but if it makes you feel better, he isn't that pleased with me either," Tsunade responded, raising her eyebrows.

For a moment Tsunade paused, studying TenTen's features.

"Foremost, I must apologize for the length of time you spent imprisoned. It took several weeks to dispel the charges against you."

"So, it's true?" TenTen inquired. "I'm free?"

"Yes. You're free."

Tsunade let this sink in for a moment before saying, "I'm going to honor you for your service during the war. As you can probably imagine, your circumstances were especially unique and your command in some of the key battles aided our victory.

"The law forbidding women to serve in the army has been in place ever since the military has been established. I have abolished it."

TenTen gaped at her, surprised.

"Women can serve in the army now?"

Tsunade nodded, smiling slightly.

TenTen mulled this over for a second, eventually nodding.

"After I'm honored," TenTen began, sneaking a glance at Tsunade, "I wish to return home."

Tsunade stared at her and smoothed her dress over her knee.

"No," the queen answered firmly.

TenTen's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I wish you to remain here, at court. I have a job for you to do."

TenTen waited for her to explain.

"Since women can now serve in the army, there will be girls wanting to train and become soldiers. You will be their instructor."

TenTen blinked.

"I don't understand," she stated. "Why would any girl wish to become a soldier?"

Tsunade stared at her, confused.

"TenTen, you were a soldier—!"

"My circumstances were different," TenTen firmly interjected. "Now that the law is abolished and the war is over, there's no reason for women to be trained as soldiers. Not that any would choose to."

Tsunade lifted her head slightly in antipathy.

"I think you underestimate your race." Tsunade reached to a side table and retrieved a slim stack of papers. She held them up to illustrate. "Applications."

Tsunade handed them to TenTen, who incisively looked through them.

When she was done, she looked at Tsunade, expectant.

"It's not many, obviously, but hopefully recruits will grow over time."

TenTen glanced back at the papers.

"Eight girls?" she inquired, raising a single eyebrow. "And what will I teach them?"

"Everything a male soldier learns," Tsunade instructed surely. "I won't have any discrimination."

TenTen sighed, thinking.

"Neji obviously retains his position as overseer and instructor of all soldiers."

"I can handle him," TenTen murmured.

TenTen sighed again, looking at the queen.

"I have no choice in this decision?"

Tsunade smiled politely.

"I'm afraid not."

TenTen nodded dutifully.

"Then I accept."

"Good," Tsunade said, pleased. "I have rooms set aside for you, since you own no property in the capital. You should be able to find everything you need there."

TenTen stood, recognizing her dismissal.

"Thank you," TenTen bowed again, and retreated from the room, applications in hand.

-o-

Her rooms were on the ground floor of the castle, tucked along a hallway of other occupied rooms. They were small, but functional and practical, no more or no less to what TenTen needed.

The first thing she did was take a bath.

Good hygiene in prison was a privilege, not a requirement, and the guards deemed most of them undeserving of a privilege such as a bath.

While TenTen scrubbed off the grime that had accumulated on her body over the past few weeks, she thought.

She had never expected girls would wish to become soldiers. TenTen herself had never wanted to be one—she had had no choice. But to willingly submit to a military lifestyle? In a way, TenTen admired these anonymous girls.

She had never before been put in a position to teach children, and TenTen wasn't sure if she would be an appropriate teacher.

_Who is more qualified?_ TenTen thought. _You're the first woman to ever serve in the army. Who is more qualified than you?_

Moodily, TenTen ducked her head under the water, freeing her hair of soap.

And Neji . . . he was a problem.

TenTen resurfaced, wiping her face with her hand.

She hadn't expected his reaction to be so hostile.

However, looking back on it, TenTen didn't know what she had expected.

Neji was by nature austere and rigid. He followed the law without yield. If TenTen had been surer of anything, she should have been sure of his reaction.

TenTen pushed the matter from her mind and stood from her bath, drying off and redressing for bed.

It was only mid-afternoon, but TenTen was exhausted.

After lying down, it took her only seconds to fall into sleep.

-o-

The dreams got more and more vivid as time went on.

She could smell the heady presence of the fog and burning wood. The sounds of battle could be heard. TenTen felt the weight of her armor, the heat that accompanies padding and chainmail.

Suddenly, TenTen was transported to the battle she heard, standing on the brink of a hill.

Someone clapped her on the shoulder.

TenTen turned to see Neji, clad in his armor.

His face read grim severity.

"You take the lead," he ordered, sending her off.

TenTen tripped off down the hill, feeling the constricting band of linen she'd used during the war to tame her breasts. She was a man in this dream.

Her sword was in her hand, even though TenTen couldn't recall withdrawing it.

Soldiers were fighting everywhere, scattered across the unlevel ground.

TenTen analyzed the sides, seeing that it was matched evenly.

She entered the fray, driving her sword certainly into the hearts and bellies of her enemies.

Overhead, an eagle cried.

TenTen blinked, looking up.

An arrow whistled through the air.

The arrowhead buried itself in her chest.

TenTen looked to see the shooter.

Atop the hill where she had just been, stood Neji, a bow in his hand.

No sooner did TenTen collapse, did men, enemy and friend, fall upon her, wielding weapons. They ravaged her repeatedly, laughing.

TenTen woke with tears in her eyes.

* * *

(1) The formal name for a pub.

_Review please._


	2. Ceremony

_I want you guys to know that I tried really hard to keep away from the knight aspect of things in this Fic. That's such an interesting period of history to me, and I've read a lot on the subject. And they always say, write what you know. ;)_

_This chapter seems a bit stiff to me. Though maybe I'm overthinking it. :/_

LunaAndVos: _Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. :)_

blank: _Thanks. :)_

kenzinator: _Thanks very much. :)_

DarkAnonymous324: _Thank you!_

Fake Bliss: _Thanks. :D_

the dishy fishy: _My head, strangely enough. ;)_

weaponmistressbunny: _:)_

JaJa-Princess: _That last bit of section you read was a dream. :) Yeah, I'm trying to incorporate different bits and pieces from my influences. You'll find out, as we go along. :)_

Anne: _Yes, she's an amazing writer. I love her books. Thank you!_

piixiiestiix: _I guess you'll have to stick around and see, won't you? :)_

eternalsmiles: _Thanks!_

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns the rights to these characters. Ideas and words are my own.

* * *

Her unusual circumstances had all been brought on by the conscription.

The war had been in its early stages; hostilities had been exchanged and skirmishes were fresh. The damage, however, had been done, and the queen had sent out conscription notices to every household in the kingdom. One male was required from every family to serve in the war as soldiers.

TenTen was the only child to a set of merchant parents. Her mother died of a fever when she was still a toddler. Her father maintained the household, covering both roles for the majority of TenTen's young adult life.

The conscription notice arrived on her father's fifty-ninth birthday.

TenTen's father had served in previous wars, and had even held the honored title of a captain. But he was old now. His hands had arthritis and were knobby and gnarled. His eyesight was no longer the clearest. There was no way he would survive the engagements of battle.

Since she was the only offspring and she couldn't allow her father to become a soldier again, TenTen had made the sacrificing decision to go in her father's place.

She had been nineteen.

-o-

TenTen was unable to go back to sleep after her nightmare, so she grudgingly got ready for the day, dressing comfortably in pants, shirt, and jerkin.

In the mood for an early morning ride, TenTen headed out to the stables, where she found a sleepy-looking stable hand was pitching hay into stables.

He looked at her clothes and raised his eyebrows, but was quick to obey when she requested a horse.(1)

Through her service in the army, TenTen had learned a good deal about horses. The stable hand retrieved her a droopy-eyed mare with a genial demeanor.

The mare lipped TenTen's shirt as she settled the saddle on her, seeming to be searching for breakfast.

"No food on me, I'm afraid," TenTen apologized, patting the mare's flank as she mounted up.

Riding was something TenTen had learned on the road to battle, though it quickly became one of her favorite past-times.

TenTen nudged the mare forward into the pre-dawn morning.

The mare was pleased enough to trot around the dark enclosed field.

Lightly gripping the reins, TenTen sighed, remembering her recent troubles.

She was not an attention-seeking person, and the whole business of the queen wanting to honor her was simply ridiculous. TenTen didn't want that kind of acknowledgement. It would probably only give Neji more reason to hate her.

The mare whinnied under her, aware of her rider's sudden change of mood.

TenTen patted her neck to keep her calm, her countenance still sour.

The sad thing was that she understood why Neji was so angry. She had deceived him—consciously, even—for her own cause. Deceit was something Neji found unforgivably disgraceful.

TenTen frowned, turning the horse back towards the stables.

Dawn was cresting over the horizon, brightening the world to grey.

TenTen smiled bitterly.

The light revealed the secrets.

-o-

"I can't allow you to bear a grudge against her for what she did."

Neji glanced at the queen, choosing to remain silent.

Tsunade went on sternly, "She will be the instructor to girls wanting to become soldiers. And you will not stand in the way of that. Do you understand?"

Neji was quiet, mulling his options over.

Finally, he said, "Since you've decided to disregard the law by pardoning and honoring her, I don't see how I can graciously remain in your service. She lied about who she was to everyone. She deceived me, her commanding officer, and most of all, put others at risk. She is a danger, and that's why I arrested her in the first place. You undermined my decision, which in itself is something I disagree with. So, respectfully, I resign."

Tsunade's amber eyes were on fire with anger.

With measured control, she responded, "I dismiss your resignation. You will fulfill your contract with me until I decide to release you from it. You pledged your life's service to me, and there's no way I'm letting you bow out because one of your soldiers lied about who she was." Tsunade leaned forward in her chair, commanding attention. "Neji, I warn you—do not let hate and prejudice rule you.

"You will remain the overseer of soldiers and soldiers-in-training. You will master your anger against TenTen and not let it interfere with your work."

Neji sat back in his chair, silently fuming.

"Now, do you understand, Neji Hyuga?"

Resentfully, Neji met the queen's eyes and nodded his assent.

-o-

_Your application to train as an armed soldier has been received and reviewed. You have been accepted as a soldier-in-training, under my instruction. Understand that this undertaking is not to be taken lightly. Soldiers undergo difficult trials to become fit enough to be deemed ready to fight in combat. Know that you will be demanded to perform any task your instructor deems permissible and complete any task given. The life of a soldier is not an easy one. If you have not been deterred from your venture, your presence is requested in the capital city by the first of August. Until then, may peace be on you and your household._

TenTen reviewed the letter to be sent out to the eight applying girls, thoughtful.

She wasn't used to writing so formally, but Tsunade had bid her to write the letters herself, intending to make it more personal.

TenTen was sure the girls would hardly notice the difference.

From her review of the applications, TenTen better knew what she was dealing with. All of the girls were between the ripe ages of nine and eleven, and they all seemed eager to learn and train. TenTen was still puzzled as to why. All girls that she had met had only seemed interested in dresses and court romances and silly frivolities compared to the rough, precarious life of a soldier.

_Well, you'll soon find out_, TenTen thought, sealing the envelope.

-o-

Later, after dinner, TenTen was again summoned to Tsunade's quarters.

"Hello," Tsunade greeted amiably.

"Did you need something, Lady Tsunade?" TenTen asked, staying in the door's entryway.

"Yes. Tomorrow is your ceremony."

In the back of her mind, TenTen's attitude sank a little.

"Really, Lady Tsunade, this . . . ceremony isn't necessary. It'll just bring on more attention that I don't need."

"Nonsense," Tsunade dismissed curtly. "You single-handedly led troops into battle and won. Such leadership should be commended."

TenTen sighed.

"The ceremony will be late afternoon tomorrow, and a state dinner will follow."

TenTen almost blanched.

"You're kidding," she blurted instead.

Tsunade smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. State dinners almost always follow particular ceremonies."

TenTen inhaled deeply to keep calm.

"I hope you'll be properly attired. . ." Tsunade hinted, analyzing TenTen's pants with a dismayed visage.

"You want me to wear a dress," TenTen deciphered flatly.

"They'll respect you more that way."

Slightly touchy, TenTen responded, "On the battlefield, you earn respect by your capability to adjust to different situations."

"Then this should be no problem for you," Tsunade replied primly.

TenTen nodded once in submission.

"I'll wear a dress. Anything else?"

Tsunade seemed to pause before murmuring, "Naturally, your arch-nemesis will be present. . ."

TenTen shifted her footing.

"Are you worried we'll start dueling between courses, Lady?" TenTen posed.

Tsunade chuckled.

"No. I've already spoken to Neji and he's promised to be cordial."

TenTen raised her eyebrows, disbelief written across her features.

"I promise I'll be pleasant, Lady Tsunade. Ignoring a person's existence goes a long way."

Tsunade nodded, satisfied.

"Thank you, TenTen. Now go get some rest. Being nice to nobles is not an exhaustion you're accustomed to."

-o-

The next day was lively with the preparations for the afternoon's ceremony and the night's state dinner.

TenTen avoided all of it as best she could, retreating to the deserted armory.

It had been so long since she'd handled a weapon. . .

TenTen ran a finger down the curved blade of a scimitar sword.(2) Tentatively, she withdrew it from its holding place.

The weapon felt comfortable in her hand, as if a month and a half had never passed where she hadn't been fighting.

Smoothly, TenTen slid her foot forward, arcing the sword to catch an imaginary attacker in the chest. She spun, decapitating another fake foe.

"TenTen?" spoke a voice suddenly.

TenTen dropped the sword in surprise, a loud clang resounding in the armory. TenTen winced at her foolishness and picked up the sword, setting it back in its place.

"Is that . . . Are you TenTen?"

TenTen looked towards the speaker, bemused.

The man stared back, his dark, bushy eyebrows framing his black eyes.

His expression foretold shock.

"I heard. . . Weren't you in prison?"

He stared at her, as if to ensure he was speaking to whom he thought.

TenTen treated him to a lopsided smile.

"Yes, I was," she replied.

Lee hadn't changed at all since the last time she saw him—nearly two months ago on the field of battle. He had been a fellow soldier, and an enthusiastic one at that.

Lee shook his head slightly.

"What—How?"

TenTen appraised him.

"I'm sure you've heard the story," she said, walking towards him.

Lee's cheeks flamed.

"I heard you were arrested. . . All the rumors said that you were a woman."

"The rumors were true this time around," TenTen confirmed tonelessly.

Lee nodded, staring at her.

"Everyone said that Neji was the one who arrested you."

"He did," TenTen answered. She hesitated then continued, "He was the prosecutor in my case, before Tsunade had me pardoned."

Lee raised his furry eyebrows, thoughtful.

TenTen cocked her head at him, curious.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at home, relaxing from the lack of duty?"

Lee shook his head, smiling slightly.

"I wish. Lady Tsunade recruited me to run the armory. She said something about my enthusiasm for the heat of battle would be well-used in an armory position."

TenTen glanced longingly at the weapons along the walls.

"I'd trade with you any day. She made me the instructor of girls training to become soldiers."

Lee laughed.

"I would, but currently, you're the only person in the country qualified to take that job."

Grumpily, TenTen crossed her arms.

"I tried to refuse her, but she wouldn't hear of it."

Lee considered her, his dark eyes attentive.

"Think of the things you could teach them, though! So many possibilities. . . Right now, you're making history. The girls you'll be teaching, they'll be the first squad comprised of women to ever exist in our country. How can you not be more excited?" Lee exclaimed incredulously.

TenTen shrugged, meeting her comrade's gaze.

"I never asked to be a topic of history, Lee. I don't want that kind of recognition."

Lee clapped her on the shoulder, shaking his head.

"I would get used to it, if I were you. The first woman warrior? People will be talking about you for ages."

TenTen snorted, but her heart sank, because she knew he was right.

-o-

TenTen stood in front of the monumental doors to the ceremony hall, feeling as insignificant as a fly.

The doors had to be hundreds of years old; the antique cedar wood probably dated back to the days of the old capital city.

TenTen ran one hand over the ornamented door that painted pictures of battle, holiday celebrations, civilians working, lovers, and so much more. Feeling it beneath her fingers, TenTen felt she was touching history itself.

On the other side of the thick door, attendants pulled the large ringed handles, admitting TenTen.

She kept her face stoic and emerged.

The ceremony hall was filled completely, and everyone attending was focused on her.

TenTen felt her throat dry and close off, nervousness seeping into her brow.

_Don't look at them_, she advised herself, strictly keeping her eyes straightforward.

She began walking down the long aisle, trying to keep her pace normal.

Everyone was silent. TenTen could only hear her muffled footsteps.

_Don't show any fear._

Tsunade was waiting on the dais at the front of the hall, holding something that shined.

Mentally, TenTen sighed, falling into a bow at Tsunade's feet when she reached the dais.

"TenTen Ito is being honored today for her exemplary show of leadership during the war, despite being disguised as a man."

TenTen blushed furiously, embarrassed.

Tsunade went on, "TenTen will single-handedly train the first women-comprised team of soldiers in this country. It is an honor and a blessing to have her among us. She is most certainly a jewel in this country's crown."

Tsunade tapped TenTen on the shoulder, gesturing for her to rise.

Tsunade held up a gold merit, from which was attached a red ribbon, and a silver signet ring. The country's symbol blazed in the ring's center: a single burning flame.

"I ornament you with these artifacts of honor, TenTen Ito, that people may know what you have done for this country, at the risk of your own life. I thank you, and the Fire Country thanks you."

TenTen bowed her head as Tsunade pinned the medal to her chest and slid the ring onto her right hand.

The flame seemed to dance in its silver circle.

-o-

At the state dinner, TenTen was seated to Tsunade's right, the seat that denotes extreme favor. Such a place of honor was usually reserved for the next person to ascend the throne, but tonight, it displayed TenTen in a positive light.

TenTen glanced at Tsunade, realizing just how much thought she'd put into promoting her.

Across the table, however, sat the one person that probably hated her most. Neji.

His pale eyes stared at her straight on, unforgiving.

"Good evening," TenTen murmured to him.

Neji inclined his head.

Next to him sat a vivacious blonde. She grinned at TenTen's address.

"Miss Ito, I am Ino Yamanaka. You are an inspiration to women across the country, and my personal hero." The blonde shook her head. "I don't know how you accomplished such a feat—masquerading as a man. You even fooled Neji, here, and he sees everything."

TenTen glanced at Neji's face, which was as flat as ever.

"Thank you for your patronage. Not many see my service in so positive a light," TenTen responded, deciding to ignore the latter statement.

"Really," Ino pressed, "how did you manage to fool so many intelligent men? Didn't your family protest? Did you fear being discovered—?"

"Ino," Neji interjected, his voice clear and sharp.

Ino looked at Neji, blue eyes wide and innocent.

Ino smiled apologetically at TenTen.

"Forgive me, Miss Ito. Neji says I can be a little . . . forthright."

TenTen nodded at her, pardoning her words with ease.

Ino ate for several minutes, but eventually, her questions had yet to be quelled.

In-between courses, Ino again struck up a conversation with the woman soldier.

"How did you learn to handle weapons, Miss Ito?"

"Call me TenTen, please, Miss Yamanaka. I learned in the camp and on the road to battle."

"You must have had a knack for it, to ascend so high in the ranks."

TenTen gave a noncommittal jerk of the head.

"Neji, how did she do it?"

Neji's mouth diminished, clenched tightly in defiance.

"As I recall," he replied coolly, "she was fluid in archery and sword work."

Neji sharply met TenTen's eyes, holding them.

"Isn't that right?" he asked, offensively abrasive.

TenTen stilled, her limbs quieting.

"Yes," she muttered breathlessly.

Tsunade glanced between the two and distracted Ino to alleviate tenseness.

"Ino, have you begun planning your wedding?"

Ino brightened immediately, her eyes shining.

"Oh, yes. I want to get all the preparations finished before winter. I so want to have flowers at my wedding. . ."

Confidently but surreptitiously, Ino covered Neji's closed fist that rested on the table and gave it a squeeze.

TenTen almost choked on her food.

_Neji . . . engaged?_

TenTen felt mirth bubble to her mouth, but she refused to laugh.

Neji caught her struggle and glared.

"Is something funny?" he inquired softly.

TenTen bit back a smile.

"No, I just wanted to say congratulations to you both. Marriage is such a happy celebration. I wish you both the happiness that comes with it."

Ino grinned, delighted. Neji glowered, eyes hard.

-o-

"General?" TenTen called, nervously waiting at the entrance to Neji's tent.

"Enter, please," Neji responded after a pause.

His tone foretold distraction. TenTen knew it would not be enough to divert him from the news she had come to share.

TenTen took a breath and entered the tent, wary.

Neji looked up and smiled lightly.

"Ready to go home, Captain?" he asked pleasantly, rolling up maps.

"Yes," TenTen admitted, a rush of breath escaping her.

Neji nodded.

"Yes, it's been a while since we've been home. We'll finally get to relax, for once."

Neji looked back at her, studying her expression with his analytical gaze.

"Is something on your mind? You like you have something to say," Neji murmured, focusing his attention on her.

TenTen felt her burden.

"I have something to tell you," she murmured.

"Go ahead," Neji released easily.

TenTen swallowed. She could see curiousness in his pale eyes.

TenTen exhaled, feeling she was at the brink. And she was.

She took a second to gather her words, and the truth came spilling out.

"From the moment you met me, I've been pretending to be a man. I'm a woman. I disguised myself as a man so I could take my father's place in the army."

TenTen paused for Neji to speak.

He said nothing. He only stared.

TenTen wordlessly unpinned her hair from its previous men's style, returning it to twin buns. She shrugged off her cloak that disguised her figure. Her unbound breasts pressed against the fabric of her shirt.

Neji's eyes widened a fraction.

TenTen stared back at him, her nerves a livewire.

His jaw clenched, and then he said, "You're under arrest for deceit against the country."

He walked over to her measuredly and forced her to her knees.

He tied her wrists, draped her cloak over her shoulders, and led her outside to her surely doomed fate.

* * *

_That bit at the end was a flashback, just in case you didn't catch it._

(1) I'd like to point out that women in this Fic are expected to dress, act, etc. like women (for example, women in this Fic are expected to always wear dresses/skirts). Obviously, with TenTen's disguise as a man in the army, she is considered a little bit vulgar. However, when she freely dresses in pants, it's like she's proclaiming: "Look at me, I'm as crude as a prostitute." So, just wanted to point that out.

(2) A scimitar is a sword with a curved blade. It originated in Southwest Asia. It is similar to the Indian pulwar sword.

_Please review._


	3. Grave

_Just a heads-up, this chapter is somewhat depressing, and not one of my best. My apologies._

Ja-Ja Princess: _Yeah, I didn't even think of that til you mentioned it! :)_

DarkAnonymous324: _Wait no more._

Midnight Insomniatic: _Me too! I love history almost as much as I love writing, if not more._

piixiiestiix: _Yeah, it depends on the story how much I write. This one averages about five pages, give or take. I plan to do just that. :)_

kenzinator: _Don't they always? ;)_

Drea1284: _Thank you!_

Wroathe: _Haha, thanks so much for your sweet review! I'll do my best to deliver to everyone's standards. :)_

bright-rebellious: _I know, right? Such an odd pair. . . ;) Thanks._

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto is the creator of the characters (except for Takeshi and Chen, who are of my own creation). The plot and words are my own.

* * *

"Don't ever let someone doubt your abilities, TenTen."

TenTen blinked, settling her eyes on the sword her father had hung above their fireplace. It held special meaning for her specifically: grandeur, glory, honor, justice.

The blade was dark, and when it caught the glow of the fire, TenTen thought it was alive.

TenTen turned her gaze back to her father, who was working on a set of leather armor for a local general.

His hands stretched out a recently soaked piece of leather. The fabric was dark and shiny.

"There are people who think that others are beneath them due to social status or wealth. You need to understand that most people think women are subject to men. People will treat you badly sometimes. Don't ever let someone take you for granted. Don't ever let someone doubt what you can do."

He glanced at his daughter, his tanned hands continuing to stretch the leather.

"Do you understand?"

TenTen nodded.

"Yes."

And she did.

-o-

Following TenTen's return to society as a free citizen, she sent a letter to her hometown, inquiring of her father.

A week later, post-ceremony and state dinner, TenTen finally received a response.

The simply written letter made her insides curl. With barely a pause, TenTen stood and walked briskly to where the queen was residing.

Tsunade was drinking her tea when TenTen barged in unannounced. From the look on the young woman's face, something had upset her deeply.

Wordlessly, TenTen handed the letter to her sovereign.

Tsunade's amber eyes floated over the page, digesting every word.

It read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_The merchant known as Takeshi Ito died in the summer._(1)_ If you're related or know of his next-to-kin, their appearance would be greatly appreciated to settle the remainder of Ito's debts and belongings._

_Chen, a neighbor_(2)

TenTen made fists at her sides, but hid them from Tsunade's view when she finally returned her gaze.

"I'm going," TenTen murmured.

Tsunade considered her for a moment before handing back the letter and permitting a solid nod.

"Be back by the time your charges arrive!" Tsunade barely had time to call before TenTen disappeared from her presence.

-o-

She rode alone.

Her town was to the south of the capital, and three and a half days' ride for the determined traveler.

TenTen was more than determined. She was overall desperate.

She received weighty, questionable looks when she asked for single rooms at inns along the way. It was well known that women were expected to travel with companions, specifically male protectors in one shape or another.

TenTen forsook this rule altogether. These people knew nothing of her background; she could handle her own affairs.

The last stretch to her hometown was covered during an atrocious onslaught of rain. She crested the hill to her village, which sat in a valley, and dismounted, soaked to the skin.

Very few people were out due to the downpour, and if they were, they rushed to get to shelter.

TenTen went at a slower pace, not in a hurry.

It had been over a year since she'd been home.

She had grown up here—in this small, valley town—and her parents had lived here many years prior to her birth.

Her roots ran deep, despite her prolonged absence.

People now had probably never given her a second-thought after she'd been declared missing. TenTen did not permit bitterness to enter her thoughts. This was her own circumstance, her own fault. Besides, people were naturally unobservant to the happenings of a girl from so long ago. TenTen did not blame them. If she were still the young, naïve daughter of a merchant, she would have done the same.

Her father's house was nestled in a corner's street's nook, with his dilapidated workshop tacked painstakingly next to it.

TenTen stared at it, memories returning to her in a rush like the budding of blood from a wound.

Her last day with her father was so vivid.

She had received the conscription notice several days before, and had already made the decision to take her father's place.

She had been unnaturally quiet the entire day, so much so that her father took notice.

"TenTen-chan," he murmured affectionately at dinner. "What's wrong? You seem sad."

TenTen was careful to avoid her father's probing gaze, skirting his question with a light-hearted, "I'm fine. Just tired."

Takeshi appraised her, thoughtful.

"You know, TenTen-chan, you've seemed gloomier over these past few days than usual. Is there something I should know?"

TenTen blinked, remaining silent.

"A boy, perhaps?" Takeshi prompted.

TenTen smiled to appease her father, but inwardly her heart was crumbling.

Takeshi gripped his daughter's hand briefly, a knowing look in his similar brown eyes.

"Maybe I'll look in to settling a marriage for you, hm? With your guidance, of course," Takeshi murmured.

TenTen felt tears push at the corners of her eyes, but she refused them. Her eyeballs burned from the pain.

"I'd like that," she said, mustering as genuine a tone as she could.

Takeshi smiled, pleased, and turned back to his dinner.

Now, in the rain, TenTen regretted what she'd done.

She could have seen her father's last days without breaking his heart. She would never have had to deceive anyone. She could have remained a young, naïve merchant's daughter the rest of her days.

But there was no use dwelling on the past. That future had been stripped of her, and TenTen could do nothing to salvage it.

On the door to her father's house was a notice, saying for any visitors to refer to the neighbor Chen at his address.

TenTen sloshed through the mud to the house across the street, knocking sorely on the door.

A haggard woman answered and immediately glanced TenTen over. TenTen could see the judgement already in her eyes.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked primly.

"I'm looking for Chen," TenTen answered, holding up the paper that had been placed on her door.

The woman looked suspicious. Her eyes narrowed.

"What business do you have with him?"

TenTen pushed her dripping hair out of her eyes.

"The man that died across the street? I'm his daughter."

The woman cocked her head at TenTen, remaining guarded.

"One moment," she muttered.

The woman turned her back and disappeared in the hallway, ducking into a room.

TenTen leaned against her horse's side, letting the mare support her weight. The horse chuffed, her nose dripping with rain.

TenTen rubbed the mare's neck absentmindedly, standing up straighter when the woman reappeared in galoshes and a coat.

"Follow me," she muttered brusquely to TenTen, shutting the door and heading off in the rain.

-o-

The woman had short legs, so TenTen stayed her distance to keep from overtaking her.

By now, everything TenTen had brought along for her journey was saturated in water. Her clothes stuck to her skin; her hair hung heavy and plastered itself to her pale forehead.

Her bones ached, and she was cold and wet. TenTen had only just arrived, and already she was tired of her journey.

The woman led her into the shopping district, where there were slightly more people around, despite the weather. Here, weather did not hinder works of trade.

She stopped at a small, flat building that had smoke emitting from a chimney in the back.

The woman entered without knocking, and after a short exchange with someone inside, a rotund man with short dark hair and a mustache appeared, looking curious.

"You knew Takeshi Ito?"

"I'm his daughter," TenTen replied.

Chen's eyebrows rose.

"Takeshi told everyone that he assumed you'd run away. . ." Chen said slowly, analyzing her.

TenTen sighed softly. Despite her honored title from the queen, TenTen still felt like she'd shamed her entire country, and especially her hometown, if not also herself.

"I ran away to take my father's place in the army during the war," she explained. "I've only just now gotten back."

Chen stared at her, wide-eyed.

He leaned against the doorway of his business, as if her answer held such a weight to knock him down.

"W—we heard about you, when the peddlers came in a month ago. They said a woman who'd disguised herself as a male soldier had been thrown in jail."

TenTen assented.

"I was released by the queen's order," she clarified. "Now would you mind telling me what happened to my father?"

Chen appraised her, probably deciding if she was being truthful or not.

"He died," he finally released. "No one has been able to settle his estate or affairs since he left no will, and you, his next of kin, were gone. It's been a burden on the lawyer."

TenTen frowned.

"How did he die?"

Chen shook his head, unsure.

"No one knows for sure. One of his customers found him when he came to pick up an order. It appears he had died in his sleep."

This information did not make TenTen feel better. It made her feel even more incomplete, even though she knew the cause.

"He was buried in the yard behind his workshop. . . We didn't put up a marker, since he isn't our relative. The lawyer will want to see you—!"

"Thank you for your information. You have my sincere thanks," TenTen murmured, turning away, back into the rain.

-o-

TenTen could tell where her father's grave was, even without a marker. The earth, though it had been flattened and dampened, was still noticeably tilled.

TenTen distantly tied her borrowed mare to a fencepost and knelt in the mud at her father's graveside.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to say goodbye, _ba-ba_."(3)

In the sky, a roll of thunder passed by.

"You must think I ran away from you, but I didn't. I left for your sake, not my own. Please . . . I know what I did was dishonorable. _Ba-ba_ . . . I did it for you."

It was not rain that was falling from TenTen's eyes anymore; it was her own tears.

"Please forgive my foolishness and my meddling. If I was the cause of your death . . . then I don't deserve to live!" she cried, deeply gripping the slippery mud. Her hands felt filthy.

TenTen coughed a little, cradling her head with her soiled fingers.

_Ba-ba_, she mouthed silently.

-o-

TenTen removed herself from her father's graveside when the skies sprinkled their last drops of rain onto the earth.

Her house was not locked, so she entered with the scarce belongings she'd brought with her, after seeing to the mare's needs outside.

Inside, nothing had seemed to change. It was largely the same as it had been the night she'd left, more than a year ago. Odds and ends were scattered around, in an intentional clutter where her father had known everything for its place.

His clothes still hung over the fireplace, long since dry, and her room was as she had left it—rumpled in her hurry to leave.

_I've been through so much since then._

It almost scared her how much she had changed and gone through.

She'd committed deceit, seen death, experienced jail and redemption. . .

TenTen dismissed her reminiscing. They held no density here, under the roof of her late father's home. Such thoughts, such experiences, were disgraceful to spread before her father's memory.

TenTen meandered around for a while before wandering into her father's workshop. His tools still lay scattered on his work table, piles of leather stacked on the floor by the window.

TenTen found the last projects he'd finished lying on top of the counter; a pair of leather riding gloves and a pair of archer's gloves.

TenTen tried them on, both fitting snugly. These were for her.

His last project, evidently, had been for her.

TenTen swallowed past the lump in her throat and pocketed the gloves, intending to set out at once to clear things with the local lawyer.

-o-

"Naturally, you cannot inherit property, as you are a woman, and there is no male kin to be spoken of. However, you are permitted to take anything you desire within the property that belonged to your father or yourself."

TenTen nodded, and signed the papers he thrust towards her, forfeiting her right to claim her own property.

Despite Tsunade's proclamation at the ceremony, women were still very much subordinate, especially in transference of property.

The lawyer curiously eyed TenTen as she handed the papers back to him.

"Did you think your service in the army would accredit you honor among your neighbors?" he inquired pointedly.

TenTen stared at him, refusing to lower her eyes.

"I did what I felt I had to do to preserve my father's life," she answered softly.

The lawyer shook his head and filed the papers, eyebrows arched disapprovingly.

"Better to have let him go and die, than destroy any remnant of respect you once had."

His words bit into TenTen's flesh like a wolf's canines, ready to tear her to bits.

Without replying, TenTen stood and exited, walking back to begin gathering her things.

Absentmindedly, she scratched the scar left by her manacles.

* * *

(1) Takeshi is a Japanese name that means "warrior, military".

(2) Chen is a Chinese name that means "morning". I assume he's a baker of some sort.

(3) Ba-ba is the Chinese word for "father", informal tense. Understand that I'm mixing all aspects of different cultures, so don't take the language to be concrete Chinese.

_Review._


	4. Charges

_Again, not my best chapter. But we're getting to the good stuff, I promise._

Ja-Ja Princess: _Thank you. That's really what I'm trying to portray._

kenzinator: _Thanks! :)_

blank: _Thank you._

DarkAnonymous324: _Thanks for the review._

Midnight Insomniatic: _Thanks! :D_

kenni no. 1: _:) Thanks very much for the review._

Drea1284: _Yes, yes they are. :/ It'll be okay though._

bright-rebellious: _Aw, thank you!_

Ladybuggy55: _Thanks. And I got the name from a site I use frequently. Obviously, they could be wrong, but I think there can be different interpretations. Nonetheless, Chen isn't that important to the story. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns the characters, as you all very well know.

* * *

Of the items still remaining, TenTen packed little.

She only decided to take the things her father would have wanted her to have: his sword, a few pieces of leather armor he'd crafted, his tools, papers clarifying births and finances, and other novelties. Of her own belongings, TenTen chose nothing besides a few scarce articles of clothing and small trinkets that had once belonged to her mother.

She saddled the mare the very next day, but decided to visit her father's grave before leaving for the capital.

TenTen stared at the grave for a long time, minutes passing fluidly into hours.

Ultimately, as the sun started to wane into afternoon, TenTen was broken from the spell the grave had transfixed on her. She jolted, as if from a dream, and moved to where the yard met the forest.

Her search took a while, but after looking thoroughly, she finally found what she had been hunting for: a stone as long as her forearm and as heavy as a shield. Its purpose was clear; the stone was to serve as a grave marker.

TenTen set the stone deep in the soil, feeling another ounce of sadness slip down her spine.

The mare snorted impatiently, and TenTen heeded the animal's willingness to move on, climbing into the saddle and guiding the horse onto the main road.

-o-

To her surprise, when TenTen returned three days later, her former prosecutor stood in the stables, unsaddling his own horse.

TenTen tried to disappear behind the packs attached to her saddle, but this was a foolish venture. Neji had known her basic frame and walk for over a year. TenTen almost cursed herself for her naïveté.

As TenTen led the mare into an empty stall, Neji analyzed her additional items.

"While you were gone your students arrived," he said sharply and disapprovingly from his stall.

TenTen blanched and glanced at him.

"They're here already? But it's not even—!"

"Some people were taught that punctuality was a virtuous characteristic," Neji interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

TenTen's cheeks flushed with indignation and embarrassment.

"While you're standing there, glaring at me," Neji continued, undeterred, "I want to inform you of a few things concerning your . . . students."

He waited to ensure she was listening before proceeding, "They are to learn at the same rate as the boys, and complete every level of training a boy completes. If they fail in any venture, you are to dismiss them. If I hear or see you favoring their inadequacies, I will personally confront you and issue punishment. I'm entitled to observe your instruction any time I wish, and additionally, I will be instituting periodical inspections on both you and your students. Understand?"

TenTen blinked, but grudgingly nodded.

Neji considered her a second longer, before his gaze filtered to her loaded saddle.

"Where did you go, anyway?"

TenTen frowned, feeling very private.

"I had to settle some affairs. They don't allow that kind of freedom in prison."

Neji's expression remained flat.

"Don't try and bait me into an apology. If I had had my way, you would be dead by now."

TenTen shook her head and returned to unburdening the mare.

A moment later, she heard Neji's footfalls as he exited the stable.

-o-

"SHHHHH!" came an obnoxiously loud hush from around the corner.

TenTen immediately paused in walking, confused, as she peered around the entrance hall of the castle.

Another voice, older, added, "Do you want her to hear you?"

"I'm sorry!" squeaked another, clearly the youngest.

TenTen's brow furrowed, shifting her saddlebag's weight to her right shoulder.

Slowly, she peeked around the corner where the voices were hiding and discovered three girls, ranging in height, bickering.

TenTen raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat to gain their attention.

The youngest shrieked and jumped, frightened. She took one look at TenTen and ran in the opposite direction, apparently too startled for words.

The other two called after her, and one followed, treating TenTen to an apologetic but fearsome glance. The third, assumedly the oldest of the triad, remained and smiled sheepishly.

TenTen prompted her to speak with a single, questionable raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We just heard you had returned, and we were all really curious, so we thought we'd come and have a look at you. That was rude, I suppose. . ."

TenTen digested this for a moment, feeling out of her element.

She gestured after the two girls who had left.

"Is the youngest just easily frightened, or am I really that terrifying?" she inquired.

The eldest's eyes grew big and she quickly shook her head.

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry we were so rude. Please don't send us away. We didn't mean to—!"

"Ito."

TenTen and the girl's gaze snapped to the speaker.

TenTen blanched. Her prosecutor again, within the same hour? TenTen almost sighed out of exasperation.

"Yes, sir?" she responded, remembering to address Neji formally.

Neji's gaze swiftly analyzed the girl; TenTen saw her shrink back in the corner of her vision. Instinctively, she stepped forward, moving in front of her.

Neji's eyes flashed to her brown irises, loathing in his concentrated stare.

"Perhaps you should get acquainted with your students, to prevent these outbursts."

TenTen bit back a sharp reply, and bowed her head in submission.

"Yes, sir."

Neji stole another glance at the girl before disappearing down an adjunct corridor.

TenTen watched him leave and turned back to the girl, who was now hugging the wall.

Wide-eyed, the student asked in an awed voice, "Is that General Hyuga?"

TenTen winced.

"Yes, that's him," she answered tiredly. "Now, what is your name?"

The girl brightened slightly.

"Matsuri," she spoke proudly.(1)

TenTen smiled a little.

"Well, Matsuri, are you excited to learn a soldier's way of life?"

Matsuri nodded eagerly, her heavy hair brushing her cheeks.

TenTen appraised her, thoughtful.

"What, exactly, do you think you're going to learn?" TenTen questioned Matsuri thoughtfully.

Matsuri cocked her head, seemingly mulling it over.

"Probably horse-riding," Matsuri eventually responded.

TenTen inclined her head and transferred her saddlebag to her opposite shoulder.

"Well, I look forward to meeting the rest of your comrades. If everyone is arrived, perhaps we can all take supper together."

Matsuri grinned.

"I'll go tell the others!" she exclaimed, turning to run away.

TenTen stood for a second, watching her leave and then disappear.

Silently, she looked to the high ceiling, as if asking for some sort of heavenly help.

A moment later she shook her head, feeling absurd.

-o-

From what she could tell, she was walking down a path that ran by the Kohaku River, a river that they had made camp at for numerous weeks on campaign.(2)

TenTen checked herself; she was dressed as a man again, though she was dressed in her casual clothes of breeches, tunic, and belt.

To her, it seemed she was merely wandering.

But after what seemed to be a long time of walking, TenTen came upon Neji, sitting in the grass, cooling his feet in the river.

TenTen went and sat next to him, rolling up her pants to dip her feet in the water.

"Hot day," she commented after several moments of silence between them.

Neji nodded, noncommittal.

TenTen decided to take a venture.

"Is something the matter, General?"

Neji shrugged, knotting his long fingers in the reedy grass.

"Nothing but the usual things, Captain."

Neji sent her a small glance, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm not a very good general, I'm afraid," he commented offhandedly.

TenTen immediately shook her head at this statement.

"But sir! You're one of the best strategists in the entire army! You're the Queen's master of soldiers. How could you doubt yourself when you have such great abilities?"

Neji attempted to frown and smile at the same time. It emerged on his lips as a grimace.

"It's kind of you to say those things, but I'm afraid I'm not all that people say that I am. I'm incredibly proud and unfair."

Neji pulled some grass from their roots and cast them into the river, seeing with distant eyes.

"Everyone has flaws," TenTen pointed out.

"I suppose. But mine . . . they seem to overshadow everything I do."

TenTen looked down at her hands, aware of the own burdens she carried.

"Great people become great people by working through those qualities that hold them back. It's what's so amazing about individuals. If you're really that arrogant and unfair, then I think you'd be a lot crueler. You have the makings to be a great general, despite your insufficiencies."

Neji paused for several seconds before turning to her, his eyes seemingly surprised.

"Tenzou, you're the best captain a general could have," Neji replied.(3)

He gripped her shoulder for several seconds to emphasize his statement.

"I'm truly grateful to have you here at my side during the war, Tenzou."

TenTen felt the words deep, down to the core of her soul.

-o-

A firm, loud knock penetrated through the wood of TenTen's door, waking her from her sleep.

Groggy and confused, TenTen pushed herself off her mattress.

"Damn dreams," she said to herself as she stumbled to the door.(4)

Bleary-eyed, TenTen opened the door to admit a messenger.

"The queen sends this," said the boy, holding out a note.

"Thank you," TenTen responded brusquely, taking the slip of paper.

The boy trudged off, and TenTen opened the note, reading its contents.

_TenTen,_

_Please know that the girl's training is expected to start tomorrow. I hope you'll take time before then to become acquainted with them._

_Most of the girls are being housed in guest rooms among the soldiers' barrack hall._

_Also, I want to inform you that three of the applicants are presently unable to follow through with their training. If you have any questions, please feel free to speak with Neji or myself._

TenTen pursed her lips, but slipped the note into her pocket.

After smoothing out her hair, TenTen grudgingly made her way down to the designated rooms for soldiers.

She had only been housed in the soldier's barrack hall once before, during the war, when their company had had to make a brief stop in the capital.

They were quaint rooms, and usually only soldiers who did not own land and had permanent jobs within the capital took residence there.

TenTen knocked on several rooms before she received a reply.

"Yes?" asked a soldier gruffly when he opened the door.

TenTen queried, "Do you know where the new charges are staying, sir?"

The man frowned deeply and stuck his thumb further down the hall.

"A few doors down. You'll know them from the sound."

"Thank you."

TenTen started down the hall, keeping her ears open for the sounds of girls.

When she heard a squeal similar to the one she'd heard earlier in the day, TenTen stopped and knocked on the door from where the sound had emitted.

There was a scuffling of feet on the floor, and then the door squeaked open, one wide dark eye peering up at her.

"Hello," TenTen greeted, attempting a smile.

The girl blinked and spread the door wider, staring up at her.

"Are you our teacher?" asked the girl, her brow inquisitive.

TenTen nodded.

"Yes, I'm TenTen Ito. And you are—?"

"Karin Kurosaki," said the girl firmly, holding her hand out to greet TenTen.(5)

TenTen gave it a shake, assessing the girl's strength in silence.

"I wanted to get acquainted with you all at dinner. I would appreciate it if the lot of you could meet me in the dining hall."

Karin considered the older woman for a second before nodding dutifully.

"We'll meet you there, Instructor Ito."

TenTen thanked her and made her way down to the armory once more, intending to seek out Lee.

She found him fletching a set of arrows, his fingers nimble.

He smiled broadly when he saw her.

"I hear your girls finally arrived. Have you met them yet?"

"Only a couple," she answered, fingering the arrow shaft wistfully.

"How do they seem to you?"

TenTen mulled over the question.

"Bold enough, I suppose."

Lee inclined his head, his dark hair swishing around the tops of his ears.

"They'll need that. It's a harsh world that lies before a woman soldier."

TenTen snorted.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she shot. "Anyway, I came to ask a favor."

Lee's bushy eyebrows rose, but he waited to hear her request.

"I got rusty while I was in prison. I was wondering if you would let me use some of the armory's equipment to train with."

Lee took a quick glance around the armory, face passive.

"It won't bother me any if you use the weapons; just make sure you don't damage them any. I'd hate to have to pay the blacksmith to repair blades."

TenTen shook her head confidently.

"I'll be careful. And if anything is damaged I'll fix it myself."

Lee caught her eye and shrugged.

"Alright, whatever you say. If you need a training partner, I'd be glad to serve you."

He bent at the waist in a mock bow, making TenTen chuckle.

"Thank you, Lee. I owe you a thousand favors," she said as she left.

-o-

The remainder of the afternoon passed quickly, giving way to a cool evening that soothed the intense heat found during the days.

TenTen sighed, staring up at the vast indigo sky.

Her father had once told her that the night sky held the secrets of the world. He had said that the stars had seen millennia pass, with all its wars, sickness, drought, and starvation. It had seen all the wrongs civilizations had committed and all the rights.

These stars had even seen her transformation from a woman to a man to a woman once more.

TenTen mutely questioned the glowing diamonds in the sky what they thought of her.

The white embers were silent, but they winked back at her, teasing.

TenTen pushed off the ground and walked back up to the castle, aiming for the dining hall.

When she entered, TenTen noticed that her young charges had all managed to beat her.

They looked up when she came in, stopping mid-chew.

TenTen took a breath to steady herself before sitting down at the table the girls occupied.

"Good evening," TenTen greeted, attempting to be sociable.

The girls stared at her. Only Matsuri smiled.

TenTen cleared her throat.

"I guess introductions are in order," she began, unsure. "I am TenTen Ito. . . What are your names?"

TenTen pointed to the one closest to her, a small brown-eyed girl who wore her hair under a cap.

"Futaba," she squeaked, looking at TenTen shyly.

Next to her, a girl appearing to be the same age introduced softly, "I'm Hibari, Instructor Ito."

TenTen nodded, turning to across the table, where the older girls sat.

Karin Kurosaki, whom TenTen was already acquainted with, nodded, her expression guarded as she considered her teacher.

The girl next to her had orange hair tied in pigtails smiled genially.

"My name is Moegi, Ito-sensei."

TenTen nodded to her, saying, "And I've already been acquainted with Matsuri there."

TenTen surveyed the girls, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Well, tell me about yourselves," she encouraged.

The girls stared back at her blankly.

TenTen frowned slightly, wondering what she should do.

"Ito-sensei?" queried Moegi. "Can you tell us about your time in the army?"

TenTen hesitated, searching each of the girls' eyes.

"What do you want to know?" she asked in response.

The girls took the advantage and began peppering her with questions.

"What was it like?" chirped Hibari and Futaba, the youngest.

"How challenging was it to keep your identity secret?" queried Matsuri.

Karin posed, "How were you found out?"

TenTen inwardly sighed, reminded of Ino Yamanaka's endless torrent of questions several days ago.

TenTen shook her head and began to tactfully answer their questions.

"I hope you all know that war is something that's not ideal. It's unbearably uncomfortable and challenging physically, mentally, and emotionally. It's certainly not for the weak-hearted. Obviously, it's extremely commanding of an individual and you have to be aware of your surroundings at all times."

TenTen paused, recalling the numerous nights she spent sleepless, running over strategy and circumstance in her mind.

"Would you go to war again?" Moegi asked during TenTen's silence.

TenTen nodded without misgiving.

"Of course I would. Despite all that war costs you, it's fulfilling to know that what you're doing is for your country's subsistence."

TenTen nodded again to no one in particular before responding to Matsuri's query.

"As to my identity, I had to take certain measures to ensure that my womanhood remained a secret. As you all know, women's service in the army has prior been forbidden and punishable by death. I did my best to act as a man would in all situations, both socially and militarily."

"Were you afraid?"

TenTen blinked, her mouth slanted in a half-frown.

"Who wouldn't be?" she retorted sharply, unwilling to let her vulnerability show. "As for that last question, the night the war ended I told General Hyuga my real identity."

Karin's dark eyebrows rose, confused.

"Just like that? Why? You had a chance to leave without anyone ever finding out!"

TenTen mulled it over, recollecting what had been going through her head that night.

"I was unused to lying about something so serious for so long. I was General Hyuga's captain. . . He trusted me, and I felt that I had a duty to tell him the truth about who I was, despite the consequences."

TenTen let this soak in the young girls' minds before continuing, "Sometimes you make decisions knowing that the results will cause you some harm, because the preservation of yourself is more important. So, I told General Hyuga and he arrested me, according to the law."

The girls were quiet when she finished, and TenTen told them to finish up their dinner and get to bed.

"We start training tomorrow, at seven. I advise you all to be on time," she said sternly as they filtered out of the dining hall.

TenTen was watching her charges disappear down the corridor when she felt familiar eyes settle on her.

She didn't give him the satisfaction of meeting his gaze and walked out.

* * *

(1) Matsuri, as in the one from Konoha. Not the Matsuri from Sunagakure.

(2) If you've seen Hayao Miyazaki's film _Spirited Away_, this name might sound familiar. Kohaku and the Kohaku River belong to Hayao Miyazaki.

(3) Tenzou is the name that TenTen took when she became a man for the army. It is the name that Neji knew her by while she was in the army, up until the time she was put in prison.

(4) To clarify, the dream that TenTen had was an actual memory she had during her time in the army. Therefore, it actually occurred, TenTen was just dreaming about it.

(5) I wasn't satisfied with the number of girls between ages 8 and 11 represented in _Naruto_, so I stole one from another manga series I enjoy: _Bleach_. Karin happens to be one of my favorite characters in _Bleach_. Karin Kurosaki belongs to Tite Kubo, the creator of _Bleach_.

_Review please._


	5. Argument

_Hey guys. :)_

DarkAnonymous324: _Thank you. :)_

Drea1284: _Hahahahaha. Well, you've gotta admit he's the one who could sneak around the best, besides Sai._

Midnight Insomniatic: _You will! :)_

kenzinator: _Yeah, the story of Mulan and the story of Joan of Arc played a big part in the structure of this story. Glad you like it!_

AnimeFreak218: _Yeah. Gotta keep you guys on your toes, don't I? ;)_

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto created all of these characters. The situations I put them in are my own. I make no profit from writing this.

* * *

The heat was unbearable even before dawn.

TenTen smiled a little bitterly as she made her way from the castle walls to the armory outside.

Training was an exciting thought to TenTen; she'd practically been itching to work her muscles since she was released from prison almost a week prior.

Before she chose her tools of practice, TenTen stretched, feeling sweat already sprinkle her back, making her tunic cling.

Wistful, TenTen wished she could train without a shirt as men did, but it was a fruitless thought and TenTen just as quickly dismissed it.

She exhaled as she stood from stretching, her back creaking as she leaned to loosen it.

_When did I get this old?_ she pondered amusedly.

TenTen chose to begin her training with the glaive, a pole-arm with a long blade fashioned to the end.

Outside, the sky was beginning to lighten.

TenTen swung the pole-arm loosely, re-orienting herself with the weapon's use.

Before long, her muscles in her arms and back protested, remembering the familiar ache of exercise.

TenTen grunted, pushing past her muscle's protests and continued training, sweat dripping from her skin.

The sun broke, displaying her hard work to the world.

-o-

From Neji's office window, he could see the soldiers' training grounds in full view.

He had a habit of starting his work before dawn, which is why he was the first to see TenTen's solo training.

He watched her at length, following the line of her feigned attacks, the swiftness of which she carried the glaive.

Neji leaned against the sill, surveying analytically.

He had seen her practice before, but not like this. During the war, the soldiers tended to pair off with sparring partners, intent on keeping their muscles fluid and trained while battle was a few days off.

He'd never seen her practice on her own before.

_Though, before, she never had a reason to_, Neji reminded himself. _Soldiers were willing to train during the war. Of course it's different now, especially with her gender._

Neji frowned slightly, watching attentively as TenTen cut an invisible enemy down, splitting their head in a merciless swing.

Eventually, the sun rose high enough in the morning sky that it reminded Neji of the work he was supposed to be doing.

He turned away from his former captain framed in the window and returned to his desk, venturing to put her out of sight and out of mind.

-o-

TenTen was waiting for her charges when they made their way down to the training grounds from having breakfast in the mess hall.

"Good morning," she greeted.

The assembled girls smiled and murmured hellos.

"Before we begin your training, I would like to know what possessed you all to apply. I know my own reasons for joining the army, but yours interest me, seeing as women soldiers are now allowed. Futaba?" prompted TenTen, turning to the smallest.

The girl shifted her cap slightly on her head, dislodging some of her brown hair.

"My ma always told me the old legends when women could fight as well as any man. I've always wanted to be like those women in the legends. That's why I joined."

TenTen nodded, familiar with the legends the girl spoke of.

Moegi went next, eager to express her thoughts.

"Girls are just as good as boys!" she exclaimed. "I want to be stronger than any boy!"

TenTen smiled faintly, relating to her well—she had had these same assertions at her age.

When TenTen pointed to her, Hibari spoke in her quiet tone, "I want to be able to defend myself from anyone who tries to hurt me."

TenTen mulled this over, considering the young girl.

Matsuri proceeded without persuasion, "I always found things that boys like more interesting than girl things. I like horses and arrows and war stories. I'm not like other girls. Applying to be a girl soldier is the only career that makes sense for someone like me."

Lastly, TenTen turned to Karin, waiting for her to speak.

The oldest girl stared at the grass, her knees pulled defensively to her chest. Her dark hair hung in her face.

"Karin? Why did you join?" TenTen questioned.

Karin did not look up to meet TenTen's eyes, her focus remaining on the ground.

Tightly, she gripped her legs.

"My brother was killed in the war. It tore my family apart. I have no other qualities to benefit my family; my twin got the good looks and the kind temperament. I just have my athleticism. This is the only way I can provide for them, since a bride price is not predicted in my future."

TenTen sighed, feeling weighed down with the connotations of Karin's story.

She cleared her throat, unwilling to speak with the girl on the subject currently.

"Thank you for your confidences," she muttered. "I'll do my best to supply you with the knowledge to achieve your goals."

TenTen turned to the grounds where she'd laid out five wooden shields.

"Before you can learn how to wield a sword or spear, you must first learn how to defend yourself with the shield. Surviving trumps killing in a fight, understand? You're nothing but a useless idiot if you don't know how to defend yourself on the battlefield. If you can't learn these lessons, then you can't learn the others I have to teach you. This is the base of all things on the battlefield. Now, all of you grab a shield and prepare yourselves."

The five scrambled to do as she said, clumsily clambering to the shields and sliding their arms through the straps.

TenTen walked in front of them, informing them of the shield and its importance.

When she finished, she grasped the pole-arm she'd laid in the grass and slapped each shield as she passed.

The girls, surprised by the sudden hit, faltered in their footing.

"Plant your feet," TenTen called out. "That was just a tap. You would have fallen completely and probably lost your shield, your only defense, had that been a swordsman intent on killing you."

The girls did as she said, sinking their feet into the grass.

"Hold your shield close to your body. If your arm isn't hurting by now, you're doing it wrong."

At random, TenTen whirled on Futaba, the smallest of all five, and struck her shield hard with the pole.

Futaba collapsed with a gasp and rolled a little from where she'd been standing.

"And," TenTen added sharply, waiting for the girl to get to her feet, "_don't_ lock your knees if you know what's good for you."

-o-

It continued like this well into the middle of the day, when TenTen finally released her tired, hungry, and irritable students for lunch.

She could hear them grumbling all the way up to the castle, sore and snappish.

Grimly, TenTen managed a smile, putting away their shields and her pole-arm.

On her way up to the mess hall, she met Lee, who had been watching from the armory on the hill.

"Think they hate you yet?" he commented, his smile wide.

TenTen shrugged.

"If they don't yet, it's a guarantee they will after lunch," she replied crisply, unbothered.

"Don't be so hard on them!" Lee cried. "They're just little girls!"

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt that General Hyuga gives a damn how old they are. I have a schedule to adhere to, Lee. And if I don't produce results, then that will give General Hyuga just another reason to get rid of me."

Lee swatted this away, as if it were a pesky fly buzzing around.

"General Hyuga wouldn't dare. You weren't employed by him, the last time I checked."

"No, but I answer to him," TenTen corrected, slightly bitter.

Lee squeezed her shoulder in a gesture of camaraderie.

"Do what you think is best, but don't destroy their whole childhood, hm? General Guy wouldn't have been able to stand such an injustice."

TenTen smiled at the mention of Guy.

The man had been a general in the past war that she'd met frequently, being Neji's Captain. He had been a fun-loving, energetic man, completely out of place in war and one of Neji's recurrent annoyances, despite the respect he held for him.

"Have you heard from him lately?" she queried.

"His last letter reached me a few weeks ago. He's still doing patrol work for the queen on the border. He said something about returning around mid-October, during the Autumn Festival."

"I'd greatly like to see him again, under these new circumstances," TenTen murmured.

Lee nodded eagerly.

"I'm sure he'd express the same feelings, seeing as you are no longer a prisoner. When I write him back, I'll tell him of your release."

TenTen nodded in thanks and continued up the path with him, her stomach growling.

-o-

After lunch, TenTen had the girls return to using their shields.

"Instead of defending this time, though," TenTen introduced, "I want you all to practice using your shield as your only offensive weapon. Sometimes in battle you'll lose your weapon through varying circumstances. You need to be prepared to use your shield as a weapon in place of a sword."

The girls stared at her, confused at how they'd use their circular shields as weapons.

"I'll show you," TenTen obliged, reaching for Matsuri's shield.

TenTen slid her arm through the strap and gestured Matsuri forward to demonstrate.

"When using a shield as a weapon, your best bet is to knock out your opponent, or at least get him down on the ground where he's of no threat to you. Always go for the head first, especially if they're not wearing a helmet, which most likely, they will be. A good solid hit to the head though will rattle someone's brains, even if he is wearing a helmet. Once he's disoriented, go for his gut. Finish out with a kick to his groin."

TenTen slowly went through the motions with the shield, lightly tapping the wood to her head and stomach before feigning a kick to the center of her pelvis.

"Now you try it," TenTen instructed, giving Matsuri back her shield.

The girls set to work under TenTen's watchful eye, lightly cuffing each other with their shields.

-o-

TenTen was not aware of Neji's intense gaze until almost two hours later.

She turned her head, doing a scanning search across the training grounds.

A figure leaned against the fenced in area close to the stables where the horses were permitted to be ridden.

It took Neji only a second to see she'd found him.

Surreptitiously, he gestured her over to him.

TenTen squared her shoulders and cast a glance at her charges, glad to see that they were now relishing the power of dealing fake blows.

She smiled a little, amused, before assenting to join Neji.

Her expression gradually changed to stoicism the nearer she got to him. Neji always seemed to have that effect on her.

She leaned against a post several feet away from the stiff general.

"Starting them with shields?" Neji posed, his voice lacking inflection.

"Yes," TenTen answered. "I think it's important that they know how to defend themselves first, before they start brandishing swords."

Neji nodded easily.

"You think it's better they bludgeon each other to death first?" he queried softly.

"Better than stabbing each other to death," she replied daintily.

Neji looked at her in his peripheral vision.

"Tsunade wished for me to tell you that she would like weekly reports delivered on each girl and their progress by every Saturday. Likewise, I would like to see them as well."

TenTen narrowed her eyes, but perched a brow.

"You think it's necessary to monitor them like that?"

"Moreover you than them," Neji responded smoothly.

_Subtle_, TenTen thought drily.

"I'm not a child," she murmured back, uncomfortable with his open scrutiny.

Neji shrugged, unbothered.

"Nonetheless, you need to be watched like one. Your prior actions don't exactly promote confidence."

TenTen rolled her eyes, feeling her blood starting to boil. This time, it wasn't the sweltering heat that was the cause.

"Listen," she hissed sharply, turning to face him, "I know that the lack of me burning on a stake is a very huge inconvenience for you, but contrary to your belief, I am a very skilled warrior, despite my gender. In case you've forgotten, I did spend that year and a half at your side, fighting every damn day as your captain. I deserve the same respect now that I got from you all those months ago!"

Neji's face slowly turned stony during her speech, his pale eyes glaring at her unflinchingly.

When she finished, Neji replied in a voice that seemed to freeze the atmosphere, "You disgraced me with your confession and your service. A traitor to herself deserves to die a traitor's death."

TenTen's face flushed in shame and anger.

"You deserve my respect?" Neji went on, gaze harsh and unwavering. "You deserve nothing! You forfeited every right you had to my respect when you told me who you really were. I owe you nothing."

With those last fierce words, Neji stalked off back up to the castle.

Dissatisfied and sour, TenTen trudged back over to her students. Her fury with Neji momentarily died in her veins.

-o-

"Lee, have you heard of a soldier by the surname Kurosaki?"

Lee thoughtfully looked up from his dinner, cocking his head.

"It sounds familiar. I'm sure General Hyuga would know better than I do. Why don't you ask him?"

TenTen frowned darkly at her soup as if it had personally insulted her.

"I'm not speaking to General Hyuga currently," she stated, miffed.

Lee raised his bushy eyebrows, his dark eyes detecting the nature of this sudden lack of communication.

"TenTen, you can't blame him for being angry at you."

TenTen's attention was caught as she surveyed Lee, surprised.

"Pardon? I don't think I heard you right."

Lee considered her kindly, being careful to temper his words with the utmost genteel manner.

"You betrayed his trust. You can't be angry at him for being angry at you."

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"I don't care if he's angry at me or not," she claimed. "What bothers me is that he continuously has the nerve to treat me with insolence." She sighed, suddenly exhausted. "He didn't treat me like this when I were still masquerading as a man."

Lee set his spoon down.

"Think of it from the general's perspective," Lee encouraged. "You were most likely the person he trusted most during the war, and then, at the end of it, you reveal that you aren't who you said you were. You turned everything he knew inside out. Obviously he was confused."

TenTen did not debate this. She had spent her time in prison trying to cultivate just what the general had felt.

"I don't doubt his confusion," TenTen muttered. "However, I do have a problem with his obsession to see me killed."

Lee shook his head.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't do the same, had I been in General Hyuga's shoes. It would be very disconcerting to have one of the people you trust most in the world lie to your face about who you truly were."

TenTen ignored Lee's sentiments, going back to eating her dinner.

Though Lee presented a solid and substantial argument, TenTen refused to forgive Neji for his words.

* * *

_Please review. :)_


	6. Intolerance

_Hey guys. :)_

DarkAnonymous324: _Thanks._

kenzinator: _I hope so! :)_

Midnight Insomniatic: _Haha, thank you!_

amaya-chan22: _Ah, we'll see, won't we? ;)_

Drea1284: _More tension this chapter too, I'm afraid._

starisice: _He's not sexist really. . . I think moreover, the society they live in is sexist._

xXWWXx: _Thank you!_

kenni no. 1: _:) Thanks very much._

JaJa-Princess: _He has his reasons. I tried to explain some of them in this chapter._

Nanoue-Chan: _Thanks a lot for the review! Yeah, I thought I'd put a spin on things. :)_

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto owns all characters and places. I make no profit from writing about his creations.

* * *

It was rare during the war campaign that the army had contact with the outside world. However, the campaign would move as they pursued the enemy, which brought them into settled towns for several days.

TenTen considered the raucous behavior of her fellow soldiers as she leaned against the fence keeping the regiment's horses.

"This is an eyesore," she murmured to the general on her right, shaking her head.

Neji's mouth quirked slightly into a smirk.

"You can't blame them for indulging themselves a little," he responded thoughtfully. "Most of them don't know if they're going to make it through this war."

TenTen rolled her eyes, uncomfortable as a drunken soldier stumbled by them, a prostitute at his side.

Though she already had a customer, she made eyes at Neji and TenTen.

"Ugh," TenTen groaned, repulsed.

The carousing and employment of the town's local prostitutes had begun almost as soon as the company had made camp.

TenTen was surprised that Neji allowed such behavior among his soldiers, considering his strict nature.

As if he were reading her mind, he said, "It wouldn't be kind of me to keep them from such activities while we stayed near civilization. I forbid alcohol while we're on campaign because I don't need a bunch of drunken idiots getting killed unnecessarily. I'm more lenient when we stay in towns. This is the one chance the soldiers get to act a fool and have the pleasures I've denied them. It relieves the stress of the war, even if only for a moment."

Even with this ideology, TenTen was hard-pressed to see the benefits considering the display before her.

Neji nudged her suddenly, nodding across the road to where several women in scanty garb were standing.

A redhead with heavily painted eyes was assessing TenTen openly, her red lips forming an inviting smile.

"I think she's found her next customer," Neji commented, pointing her out.

TenTen flushed crimson, sending the general a sharp glare.

"That's not funny," she replied moodily.

Neji's smile was mocking but he patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"It was just a joke, Tenzou. Do you have a fiancé or someone back home you feel tied to?"

TenTen shook her head, thinking back months prior when she was still a woman and still lived with her father.

"My father was talking about setting up a marriage contract before I left. He might frame one for me if I ever get back."

Neji nodded smoothly.

"What about you?" TenTen inquired, raising an eyebrow at her commanding officer. "Do you have any women waiting for you?"

Neji shook his head, face impassive.

"No. My uncle thought it was unwise to set up a marriage when I was about to go off to war. I expect he'll form a betrothal upon my return."

"Will you have any say in the matter?" TenTen asked, curious.

Neji frowned.

"Most likely not. Noble families arrange marriages without giving those involved a say."

TenTen assessed him silently.

"You're a noble?"

Neji shifted uncomfortably next to her, leaning his weight against a fence post.

The frown on his face was more pronounced now.

"My family is noble," he responded softly.

TenTen felt like she was intruding, so she withdrew her eyes, focusing on the shady activity of the town's red light district.

Apparently realizing she would have to go fishing for her money, the redheaded prostitute crossed the road and advanced towards TenTen, swaying her hips.

TenTen tensed, standing straighter.

"Soldier," she greeted in a libidinous voice. "I'm sure the war has made you awfully desirous of a woman's company?"

She reached out a hand to touch TenTen's hair, but TenTen side-stepped her.

The prostitute frowned, frustrated. She wasn't used to having to try.

She made a move to corner him, but Neji gripped her shoulder firmly, keeping her rooted to her spot.

She glared up at him for interrupting.

"I'm afraid this one doesn't want your services," Neji lowly imparted.

The girl flushed, tossing her hair.

"Too bad. He's a looker," she remarked off-handedly.

"Perhaps one of the drunken ones will take you up on your offer," Neji suggested.

The girl flounced away, flinging her crimson hair over her shoulder.

A moment later Neji and TenTen saw her supporting a stumbling warrior, her painted lips at his ear.

"Thanks for that," TenTen muttered.

Neji did not answer, looking his captain over silently.

-o-

Neji blinked and turned back to Tsunade, tuning in once again to her lecture.

"You shouldn't antagonize her," Tsunade reprimanded levelly. "She's got as much of a temper as you do, from what I remember in your reports."

Neji refrained from rolling his eyes, deeming it too easy.

"Despite her temper, she doesn't have the authority or the standing to insult me," Neji calmly replied.

Tsunade frowned deeply, displeased.

"If you didn't bait her, I'm sure she would be more than amicable."

Neji chose not to respond to that.

"Listen, Neji Hyuga, I understand you feel betrayed, but have you thought about it thoroughly? You know this person, however much you choose to deny it. You spent over a year getting to know Tenzou the warrior. Now you have to put forth effort to recognize TenTen the woman. Contrary to what you seem to think, the two personalities both belong to the same person."

Neji sighed, rolling the idea around in his head.

He wasn't stupid; he realized that they were the same person. However, it was hard to suddenly start thinking of someone he'd known to be a man as a woman. When he saw her, he hardly knew if he could relate with her anymore.

"Now, can we discuss what I actually called you here for?"

Neji nodded his assent.

Tsunade held up a set of maps and handed them to the young general.

"There have been several skirmishes over the course of two weeks taking place along the northeastern border."

Neji surveyed the maps, running his analytical eyes over the circled areas along the border.

"General Guy is patrolling there now, keeping the situation under control."

Neji raised his eyebrows.

"What is there to keep 'under control'?"

Tsunade exhaled, folding her fingers together.

"It appears that the Lightning Country believes that we will be weaker after suffering through an almost two year war. They seem to be taking the opportunity to expand their border."

Neji frowned.

"And they think the best way to accomplish that is by force," he stated.

"Yes. Like I said, they're just skirmishes currently, but who knows what it could turn into, with the Lightning Country?"

"What are you asking me, Lady Tsunade?"

"Nothing, currently," Tsunade claimed tiredly. "However, if these skirmishes turn into something more threatening, I'll need you to go to the border to squash the opposition."

"I can do that," Neji murmured, handing her back the maps.

"Thank you. I'm sorry this trouble is coming so near with your engagement to Lady Yamanaka."

Neji shook his head, dismissing her apology.

"It's not a problem, Lady Tsunade. Duty comes before my personal life."

Tsunade inclined her head, hiding her sympathy for the young general.

-o-

TenTen scratched her head as she stared down at the paper in her hand.

She was supposed to be writing her weekly report on each of the girls, but TenTen wasn't entirely certain what qualities she was expected to comment on.

Before her were her subjects, working diligently with their shields. TenTen was determined to drill the movements into their heads until it was a reflex.

TenTen leaned back on the hill a little, squinting in the bright August sunshine.

Lazily, TenTen began to sketch the features of her first victim, Futaba. Subsequently, she wrote that the girl was the smallest of the five and light; she had great potential for a courier.

TenTen did the same for the remainder, sketching their facial features and making notes on their fighting style, stamina, and future use.

When she was finished she left the girls still practicing, telling them she'd be back soon.

TenTen walked up to the castle, feeling sweat erupt on her skin. Silently, she cursed the unbearably warm weather of Queen's City. It had never been this hot in her hometown during the summer; she had lived in fair proximity to the coast, northward of Queen's City.

Distinctly, TenTen felt a pang of grief. It happened whenever her thoughts drifted to her home and her deceased father. Her bouts of grief were frequent, alighting on her every second she was unfocused.

TenTen stifled these feelings away as she knocked on Neji's office door.

He called out for her to enter.

TenTen opened the door quietly, glancing around to meet Neji's gaze.

His head was bent over a desk, reading something intently.

He waited until she was fully in his office to look up.

Neji nodded to her in greeting. TenTen noted to herself he looked preoccupied and tired.

"I'm done with these reports," she murmured, holding them up as evidence.

Neji wordlessly reached out and took them, setting them on his desk to peruse.

Before he began to rifle through them, he glanced out the only window in the small room.

"How long are you going to train them with shields?" he inquired flatly.

TenTen shifted her footing, and replied, "As long as it takes for them to master."

Neji turned to the papers, his eyebrows furrowing at the sketches TenTen had drawn. If he found them odd, he didn't comment, continuing on their present topic.

"You aren't going to train them with anything else other than the shields?"

"Should I?" TenTen responded.

Neji cocked his head slightly, not looking at her.

"Are any of them acquainted with horses?" he posed.

"Not that I'm aware of," she answered.

"Why don't you try them on horses?" suggested Neji. "They need to be acquainted with them, at least."

TenTen nodded easily.

She hesitated before venturing, "Sir?"

Something in her tone made Neji look up, his pale eyes betraying curiosity.

"I was wondering if you've heard of a soldier from the war with the surname Kurosaki?"

It was a question that had been needling TenTen over the past few days, and she had the sensitivity to not bother Karin with it.

Neji seemed to think carefully, before nodding slowly.

"I think I heard of a soldier named Ichigo Kurosaki. Why?"

"One of my charges—Karin Kurosaki—is his sister. Her reason for applying to be a soldier is because of her brother's death."

Neji's mouth slanted in consideration.

"He wasn't in my regiment, so I didn't know him personally. Perhaps he was with General Guy's group?"

TenTen nodded.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I bothered you."

Neji stared at her, but said nothing, silently handing back the papers.

"As they begin to use weapons, you should record their aptitude for each one," he commented off-handedly.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Neji turned back to the work on his desk and TenTen took that as her dismissal.

-o-

TenTen breathed a sigh of relief as she tripped down the stairs from Neji's office.

Their argument from several days before had faded with the following days. TenTen owed some of the niceties to the fact she'd scarcely seen the general since their altercation.

TenTen turned over in her head the general's evident preoccupation. The skin under his eyes had been darker, predicting he was losing valued hours of sleep.

TenTen shook her head, shoving the matter aside. Neji Hyuga could take care of anything, especially himself.

-o-

TenTen was in her room, studying a book of her father's when she heard the scuffle outside her door.

TenTen strained her ears to make sense of the noise. She heard a small whelp that sounded very much like one of her charges, and TenTen stood, hurrying to throw open her door.

The scene before her was clear.

Two older boys, clearly soldiers-in-training, were grappling with Matsuri, Moegi, and Karin.

The two boys seemed to be winning, yelling out victorious taunts.

The girls, for their part, were doing what they could. TenTen saw Karin land a solid smack to one boy's cheek.

"Stop," she called out, eyes narrowed in disapproval.

The boys started, surprised they had an audience.

Wide-eyed and fearful of punishment, they pushed away from the girls and ran out of sight down the hall.

For a moment, TenTen contemplated running them down and dragging them into Neji right then, but she decided that could wait.

She crouched down to assess her charges, sternly meeting their gazes.

"What was the fight over?" she asked.

Karin, who had a nastily split lip, said nothing, her brown eyes dark in distaste.

Moegi and Matsuri exchanged a shared expression, their hair mussed and cheeks flushed.

Moegi said, "They insulted us."

TenTen mulled this over as she tenderly touched Matsuri's bruised cheek.

TenTen sat back on her heels, looking at the three.

"Go down to the infirmary and see if they can't do something about your injuries. I'll take care of this."

The girls seemed reluctant to let her do this, but after TenTen reiterated they needed medical attention, they stumbled down the hallway.

TenTen breathed deeply several times before she started towards Neji's office.

This time, she didn't bother knocking for entry.

Neji was not alone. His fiancé, Ino Yamanaka was there along with her chaperone.

TenTen only barely restrained herself from being civil.

"Lady Yamanaka," she greeted, nodding separately to her chaperone.

"Hello, Miss Ito," smiled Ino pleasantly.

TenTen turned to Neji, feeling her anger resurface. He met her gaze, irritation written on his brow.

"Did you need something?" Neji directed.

"Yes." TenTen sent a pointed look to Ino, but it wasn't her place to ask the girl to leave. "A few minutes ago, I discovered your charges attacking my girls. I sent them to the infirmary for medical attention."

Neji remained impassive.

"Yes?" he prompted, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want me to do about it?"

TenTen's cheeks flamed in anger.

"I demand you punish them," she replied in a clipped tone.

Neji stared at her, surprised.

"'Demand'?" he quoted.

TenTen leaned towards him, holding his eyes.

"They're your responsibility, even if you don't have a direct hand in teaching them. I demand that you take care of this. I won't have my charges—who have every right to be here, mind you—being victimized."

Neji looked past her, considering his fiancé and her chaperone.

He spoke without looking her in the eye, "I'm sorry if your charges were hurt, but seeing as I wasn't present, I don't see what else I can do on the matter."

TenTen was not a violent person, but at that moment, she felt the urge to strike this stubborn man. Before she could, she stormed out of his office, leaving a wake of contempt behind her.

-o-

"Lady Tsunade, I have a request for you."

Tsunade nodded for TenTen to continue, her focus on surveying papers on her desk.

"I want your permission to train women in the palace in self-defense."

That caught Tsunade's attention. She looked up at TenTen, awaiting an explanation.

"A couple of the boy soldiers attacked my charges. I went to General Hyuga about it, and he expressed he wouldn't do anything about it. If males insist on attacking defenseless women, then I intend to teach women how to defend themselves. Women do have a right to resist their attackers." TenTen took a breath and then continued, "I've given it considerable thought, and if you permit it, I'll teach any woman who's willing to learn on the weekends. It won't interfere with the job you've charged me with, I swear."

Tsunade leaned her head on her folded hands, wearing an expression of curiosity.

"You say you'll teach anyone willing to learn. . . Does that include women of the court as well as maids and children?"

"Yes, of course. I won't discriminate. . ." TenTen paused. "Lady, why would noble women need to know defense? They're chaperoned at all times if they're in the presence of a man. When would they ever have a need—?"

Tsunade cocked her head at her, amused.

"TenTen, surely you're not that naïve."

TenTen blushed and looked away, casting a wandering eye around Tsunade's office.

"I give you permission to do this. Neji will be furious."

TenTen's mouth almost formed a smirk.

"Considering he is uncompassionate to the plights of females, I hardly see a problem with it."

Tsunade smiled a little.

"Also, Lady Tsunade, I won't permit men to watch the women train. They'll only serve as distractions, and they don't need to be laughed at. I want them to be taken as seriously as possible," added TenTen firmly, brown eyes flashing.

"Of course," released Tsunade. "Who knows? If I ever have some free time I may attend your lessons."

TenTen flushed in pleasure.

"Thank you so much, Lady Tsunade. I won't make you regret this."

Tsunade inclined her head; she already knew the brunette wouldn't let her—or anyone else—down.

* * *

_So, have a good weekend, guys, and don't forget to review!_


	7. Assault

_Shorter chapter than last time, but I like this one. More character development. ;)_

DarkAnonymous324: _Thank you, as always._

amaya-chan22: _Thanks!_

Michaela Lala: _Thanks very much!_

Love Is Only a Word: _Gracias._

starisice: _Merci._

kenzinator: _Glad you think so._

Midnight Insomniatic: _Yeah. More meanness this chapter on Neji's part, but not just to TenTen._

Nanoue-Chan: _Vielen Dank._

kenni no. 1: _Karin will get her day in the sun. Just give a while. :) Also, Ino does address Neji's insensitivity._

AnimeFreak218: _Be patient. I'll deliver. ;)_

Drea1284: _Tacka dig._

Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan: _This is an AU, and I didn't want to base it off any particular country's historical or cultural background. I drew from all cultures-Chinese, Japanese, English, Irish-to write this Fic. There's no specific country it's set in, and no specific time period. I drew some of the plot from the story of Mulan, but I also drew from the story of Joan of Arc, alongside books I've read. No, I'm American, born and raised._

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto owns all characters. I'm broke, so no, I make no money from writing.

* * *

Karin scowled down at her bloodied knee, cross.

The boys that had attacked them had had no right to do so, and they had successfully soured Karin's attitude and temper.

Silently, the dark-headed girl gripped the sheets of the infirmary bed in her small fist.

Being attended across from her was Matsuri, wincing as the medic dabbed at her cheek.

Moegi waited at the infirmary door, arms crossed in bad humor.

"We should teach those boys a lesson," Matsuri muttered to the two girls, flinching.

Karin rolled her eyes.

"What's the point? We'll just get beat up again, or worse, get into trouble for picking fights."

Moegi was quiet, thoughtful.

"I agree with Matsuri," she proclaimed. "We've come all this way to serve the country, and this is what we get? I want a good chance to kick that one who punched me in the ribs—!"

"Think for a second," Karin interrupted. "We could barely defend ourselves when they attacked us. What do you expect to do when we bring the fight to them? We'll just get whaled on again."

This conversation was further interrupted by TenTen stepping briskly into the infirmary. She sent a sweeping glance at her three charges, her expression highly displeased.

"This won't happen again, I guarantee it."

Matsuri raised her eyebrows at her, doubtful.

"No offense, sensei, but you can't be with us everywhere we go."

TenTen nodded at this but responded, not a little proudly, "No, I can't. But I won't need to, because starting this weekend I'm going to teach everyone how to defend themselves."

The girls stared at her blankly.

Karin was the one who summoned a question first.

"Is this part of our training as soldiers?"

"No. It's not mandatory. I'm opening it to any woman on the grounds who seeks to learn." TenTen assessed Karin's knee and added, "Though, I highly recommend it if you want to be able to defend yourselves against those bullies."

Matsuri and Moegi pounced with inquiries of their own.

Karin stayed where she was, waiting for the medic to approach her unstaunched knee.

Truthfully, Karin had expected occurrences like these to take place. It was only natural—women were still very much viewed as convenient trinkets to have around at parties, not flesh and blood with feelings, much less ambitions.

Karin rolled her eyes. This lesson had been instructed to her by her deceased brother, before the years of the war.

_"Don't settle, Karin."_

The words were familiar in Karin's mind. Ichigo had said them many times before.

Karin was suddenly awash with overwhelming guilt and sadness. Somewhere, in-between those lines lied bitterness.

-o-

"Maybe that could have been handled better," Ino said to Neji softly after TenTen stormed out.

Neji flinched, glancing at her blue eyes.

"Oh?" he prompted.

Ino had not been given enough time to know Neji intimately. Therefore, it was not entirely her fault that she did not recognize his reply as a challenge.

Ino nodded eagerly.

"She's just trying to defend those girls she's been given charge of. It must be the maternal instinct in her," Ino added as an afterthought.

Neji had a sudden vision of TenTen holding a baby, smiling down at it as it reached out to her. He shook the image from his head.

"Anyway, maybe you should have showed more . . . empathy?" Ino posed, eyebrow arched.

"Empathy?" Neji repeated, treating his fiancé to a heavy gaze.

Ino flinched under its weight.

"From my perspective, for Ito to come in here, demanding that I punish my own charges for something I did not see happen is preposterous. She is the one who should have better control on her affairs. I can't help what my charges do outside of training—"

"You can instruct them to respect women!" Ino exclaimed. "Tell them to not go around starting tussles with girls!"

Neji glared at her, offended by her interruption.

"They've chosen their fate," Neji informed her in a low, dangerous voice. "Just as Ito did before them. With this destiny they've embarked on, they're not going to encounter even an ounce of respect. They know the consequences of what they've chosen, and they must deal with it themselves."

Ino's face scrunched a little in surprise; her blue eyes attracted a small ounce of sadness.

"You're never going to forgive her, are you?"

Neji did not dignify her question with a response.

"It was nice you stopped by, Lady Ino. I greatly enjoyed the company."

Ino was not stupid. She knew that was her cue to leave.

-o-

TenTen groaned softly and rolled to her feet.

It was Saturday, the beginning day for her self-defense classes.

TenTen had spent all week promoting the classes on the palace grounds, but most women either laughed in her face or shook their head in fear.

When TenTen voiced her frustrations to Lee, he only laughed, much to TenTen's outrage.

"TenTen, you expect too much. You're a rarity. Women aren't ready for this type of social change yet."

In her temper, TenTen had replied, "Well, they best get ready for it, because it's coming. I'll make sure of it."

And she would.

During the war, TenTen had given off a shy, reserved demeanor, mainly for fear of being discovered as a female. But with her return to her identity as a woman, TenTen had recovered a majority of her personality traits. Her ferocity and determination felt deeper than before; they screamed that they would not be as easily repressed like last time.

TenTen dressed quickly, intent on getting a personal training session in before her class appeared.

TenTen's individual sessions had gotten increasingly more intense the more her muscles remembered their use. She could feel herself getting stronger, more agile, every day she practiced. Her body protested at every twist and turn and step she made, but TenTen reveled in the sensation. It meant that her impassioned workouts were working.

TenTen tripped down to the training field, eager to get started.

She had finished with the glaive weeks ago, and had now moved onto knives.

Maneuvers only could only propel her so far, so TenTen had taken up throwing the blades at targets to increase her aiming capabilities. From what TenTen could tell, it sufficed.

The archery range next to the armory was her location for throwing.

TenTen unloaded her burden onto the grass and undid her leather vest, knowing it would only serve to give her heat exhaustion faster. Besides, no one was up this early anyway to see her.

TenTen rolled up the cuffs of her long-sleeved white shirt to give her hands room to work.

Squaring her shoulders, TenTen set to launching the blades fluidly at the armory wall.

Leaning out of his window to stare was Neji.

He shook his head, surprised by her stamina.

_She's at it again._

It had become a ritual of Neji's to survey TenTen's lone practice sessions every day, up until the time her charges arrived and she finished.

Neji claimed to himself that it wasn't something he particularly cared about—her progress was nothing to him. He was just curious.

He rolled his eyes at the word. _Curious._

Neji watched her throw her vest to the ground and raised a disapproving eyebrow at her impropriety.

_But then again_, Neji reminded himself, _she isn't used to being around people who would disdain her for such an action._

Neji rested his chin in his palm as he watched her launch knife after knife at the wall. From his point of view, she had exceptional aim.

Neji had watched her move fluidly through the armory's keepings over the last several weeks, studying the style with which she approached each respective weapon.

Even though Neji loathed her existence, he could not help but admire the girl's dedication and devotion to her skill.

_Perhaps I'll challenge her in a fight_, Neji mused, his mouth slanting downwards. _Just to see how much her physical strength has been improved. . ._

-o-

TenTen slipped her vest on, her skin sweat-soaked. This heat was an incessant evil.

"Sensei?" came Futaba's shy voice.

TenTen looked over her shoulder to see her group of charges assembled, looking vaguely awake.

"Are you all here for the self-defense teaching?" TenTen asked.

The five nodded sleepily.

TenTen cast a swift glance around, to see if any others would be joining them.

All was quiet on the training field.

TenTen shrugged away her disappointment. It was stupid to get her hopes over something Lee predicted would happen.

TenTen turned her attention to the five and began to instruct them on defense.

-o-

Later that afternoon, Neji made his way down to the armory, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

The training fields were empty, leaving Neji to his probing.

He reached the armory wall and examined where TenTen had been throwing knives earlier. Deep in the wall were grooves where the knives had stuck, several inches in.

"She's going to end up paying me for the repairs for the wall if she keeps practicing on it," Lee grumpily said, passing by Neji.

Neji barely glanced at him.

"If she's got such good aim, I don't know why she bothers," he muttered back, thinking the other couldn't hear him.

Lee shrugged.

"She's crazy when it comes to training, it seems. I've tried to get up early and watch her practice, but I never can force myself to do it."

Neji did not divulge that it was an interesting sight. It would be improper and send out false ideas about Neji's intentions.

"You're letting her freely use the armory's contents?" Neji asked Lee, an eyebrow raised.

Lee flushed a little.

"I didn't see any problem with letting her. She is employed by the queen, after all."

"You should monitor her more closely," Neji reprimanded. Without another glance in Lee's direction, Neji stalked back up to the castle.

-o-

As the sky darkened to an inky black, TenTen made her way into town.

Lee had invited her to a pub for dinner. TenTen suspected it was to help her feel better about her lack of turnout for her defense classes.

TenTen was grateful for Lee's sensitivity to the subject. No one else was likely to give her such sympathy.

_I'll just have to try harder_, she told herself as she walked to the public house. _Those women need to know how to keep themselves from unwanted attention._

TenTen walked into the pub, wrinkling her nose at the stench of cigar smoke and alcohol.

The bar's regular crowd was already lightly drunk, raucously calling out to each other.

TenTen quietly took an empty table near the wall, intending to wait for Lee to arrive until she ordered.

After nearly twenty minutes of waiting, however, TenTen abandoned her previous disposition and went to the counter to order.

A man that was conversing with the bartender stared at her as she approached, his eyes narrowed.

Before TenTen could even voice what she wanted, he interrupted her, his enormous stature looming over her.

"Bitch. We don't serve traitors in this bar," rumbled the man.

TenTen stared up at him, caught off guard.

Annoyed by her expression, the man struck her.

TenTen felt her head hit the wall behind her. Her eye socket throbbed painfully, an instant migraine bursting in her frontal lobes.

Blurrily, TenTen saw the man lift his hand to strike her again.

The fist never came. A hand on the man's shoulder had stopped him.

TenTen attempted to focus one eye, pushing aside the pain.

The interceptor moved her assaulter aside, sliding his white eyes over her face.

TenTen's face flushed from embarrassment.

"I think it would be best if you went home, Bo," Neji coolly suggested.

Gruffly, the man shook off Neji's hand and stumbled back over to his friends.

Neji looked at her for a second, saying nothing. With his head, he motioned for her to go outside.

TenTen pressed her fingers to her eye, wincing in agony.

Once outside, TenTen leaned against the wall of the establishment and closed her eyes, trying to focus on breathing regularly.

Neji pulled her hand away from her injury, touching the tender skin where she'd been hit.

"It's already bruising," he stated flatly.

His thumb lingered for a second on her cheekbone, before letting his hand fall loosely to his side.

"What did you expect?" he asked softly.

TenTen opened her eyes, sending him a confused expression.

"You came into this place, knowing that they know who you are. Did you even think of the consequences of your actions for coming in here?"

TenTen glared at him.

"No, I didn't. The last time I checked, I wasn't a prisoner anymore and I have a right to enter open places of establishment without being harassed."

Neji looked away from her, shaking his head.

"You should have known better. They'll hate and mistreat you as long as you live because of what you did."

"That's not fair," TenTen claimed sharply.

Neji treated her to a look she'd seen him use before on enemies. It was a look of the greatest disgust.

"Funny," he murmured coldly. "I thought you were smart enough to realize that nothing in this life is fair."

TenTen felt like punching him. She'd just been assaulted, and he was lecturing her!

"I thought soldiers were supposed to be treated with respect," TenTen snapped, her face and head aching.

Neji seemed to be only barely restraining a roll of his eyes.

"You're not a soldier. You're a traitor," he replied.

Summoning all the strength she had remaining, TenTen slammed her fist into Neji's set jaw.

Neji wavered a little from the force of her hit, but he recovered quickly, turning blistering white eyes onto her.

He raised his hand, and it was a clenched fist.

"TenTen—what happened?" came Lee's startled cry.

Neji's hand dropped heavily, coming to his senses.

He tore his eyes from TenTen's face and walked away, disappearing into the dark.

TenTen said little about the assault in the bar, letting Lee fuss over as he led her back to the castle.

* * *

_Review please._


	8. Status

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I got to write histories for some different characters, widening the perspectives. That's always fun. :)_

**Disclaimer:** I'm not responsible for writing _Naruto_. Those rights belong M. Kishimoto. I am his humble admirer, and I make no money from this.

* * *

TenTen sourly surveyed her face in the hand mirror. The skin around her eye was a blotted purple from Bo's fist.

Irritable, TenTen set down the mirror, her thoughts turning to Neji.

_He almost struck me. I'm certain of it. If Lee hadn't shown up. . ._

TenTen's frown deepened as she tugged on her shoes.

TenTen wondered if Neji would finish what he'd wished to accomplish the next time they were alone.

_Do I even defend myself?_ she pondered.

-o-

Ino could only begin to think of how much Neji would despise her if he learned of her secret admiration of the woman soldier.

She was the embodiment of everything Ino could never, ever be.

The Yamanaka family had by no means ever been noble, but Ino's father, Inoichi, was a great supporter of the kingdom's present administration. As a reward for his loyalty, Tsunade had made Inoichi a baron, and with this noble recognition, the status of the Yamanakas had soared.

With such status came responsibility, as Ino was formally instructed in everything proper under the Fire country's bright, burning sun. By her seventeenth year, Ino was pushed into society and court life.

She found it just as brilliant and inviting as she'd imagined it would be. Scandals kept her entertained, suitors kept her witty, and the company of other girls kept her on her toes. Ino was never one to be outdone, which was part of the reason she had such an outstanding reputation as the biggest flirt and the biggest gossip in Queen's City.

Two years following her court entry, the war broke out.

Things changed, as things usually tend to do during war, and Ino was jerked out of her girlhood dream.

Despite her father's status, he was still required to do his duty and serve in the war. Ino and her mother were heartbroken.

In her father's absence, Ino's mother sought to fervently secure her daughter a husband. Naturally, with most all eligible bachelors away at war, it was difficult work.

Ino felt her mother's fear almost as deep as her own. If her father died, their status (and more importantly, their funds) would fall, and Ino would be lucky to find a husband at all. It was much harder to climb up the social ladder when displaced at the bottom.

The war, however, was favorable to the Yamanakas; Inoichi was returned to them, as were single men who had been in such short supply.

Ino breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she was going to have to get married sooner or later, but with the pressure of her father's imminent death taken away, Ino figured the searching process would be lightened.

Her mother had had other plans.

Before Ino could say otherwise, she was paired with Neji Hyuga, a twenty-year-old newly appointed general who came from one of the oldest (and probably richest) families in Queen's City.

When they first met, it was stiff and awkward.

Ino did her best to charm him, as she had done countless men before, but her brand of flirtations didn't seem to stick. If anything, Neji seemed more annoyed by her than captivated.

In those first few meetings, Neji rarely spoke and was distant.

Now, Ino knew why.

Ino watched as TenTen corrected the posture of one of her student's arms, demonstrating by pulling her own arm back, brunt force focused in a clenched fist.

Neji had never spoken to Ino about what transpired merely weeks prior to meeting her. Nonetheless, with TenTen's release, and Neji's inflamed attitude, Ino guessed what the reason was.

Ino could not understand why Neji hated her so much. She understood that he had been betrayed, but to hate TenTen to such a depth was uncalled for. TenTen was the first woman warrior—she deserved high honors for her bravery and courage, not scorn and distaste.

TenTen had what Ino desired—freedom from restraints. Even though Ino embraced the social structure of court life, she wanted just as much freedom to do as she wished as TenTen did.

It was for this reason that Ino had decided to take TenTen's offered self-defense classes.

Ino knew Neji would be infuriated if he found out, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

TenTen and her charges looked up as Ino approached, eyes wide.

"Lady Yamanaka, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ino gathered her words and released, "I would like to attend your defense classes on Saturday, if you would allow it."

TenTen stared at her in surprise.

"You. . . You want to attend—?" TenTen repeated slowly.

"Your defense classes," Ino clarified, nodding surely.

TenTen digested this for a second, gesturing to her charges to stop staring and continue their drills.

TenTen glanced back at Ino, confused.

"The classes are open to any woman who wishes to learn . . . but what reason do you have to take them, Lady Yamanaka, if you don't mind my asking?"

"You probably cannot tell this from looking at me, but I want some independence. I want something I can do for myself."

TenTen's mouth lifted a little. Her eyes told Ino that she was familiar with the emotion.

"Does General Hyuga know your intentions to do this?" she questioned.

Ino flushed.

"No. If he finds out, I'm sure he'll be furious with me."

TenTen shook her head and responded flatly, "No, if anything he'll blame me for it, so don't worry over it Lady Yamanaka."

TenTen shifted her head to check on her students, and something around her eye caught Ino's attention.

She gasped and TenTen swivelled back to her, eyebrows raised.

"Miss Ito—your eye—he didn't. . . Neji didn't—?"

TenTen fingered the bruise around her eye.

She shook her head.

"No, Lady Yamanaka. The general—he didn't do anything. Think nothing of it," TenTen said.

Ino blushed bright red, angry.

"If he hit you—" Ino began, her voice shaking.

"Ito-sensei," called one of TenTen's charges.

TenTen looked behind her to see Matsuri holding the pole-arm they were working with. Across from her stood Futaba, nursing her arm and on the verge of crying.

TenTen made a face and cursed, quickly going over to Futaba to try and alleviate her ails.

Still flustered, Ino slid away, leaving TenTen to her duties.

-o-

"How is the situation at the border?"

Neji glanced at the speaker.

It was common knowledge throughout the country that Tsunade's close friend and confidante, Jiraiya, was also her lover. To most, it was Jiraiya who made the important decisions, with Tsunade acting in his stead. Even Neji himself wasn't sure how much hold Jiraiya actually had on decisions.

Tsunade glanced at some of the papers on her desk.

"It's not getting any better, from what Guy says."

"What do you plan to do about it, Tsunade?"

Tsunade gestured to Neji.

"If things continue the way they are, Neji will go to assist Guy."

Jiraiya turned to Neji, his intelligent eyes roving over him.

"What will you do, General Hyuga?"

Neji cleared his throat.

"Well, obviously, the goal is to stop the Lightning Country from gaining land that isn't theirs. If the problem continues and no diplomatic solution can be reached, we'll have to defeat them by force."

Tsunade sent Jiraiya a hopeful look.

"Jiraiya, I know you just got home from the Wind Country, but you're the best foreign minister I have—!"

"Say no more, Tsunade," Jiraiya cut across, smiling kindly at her. "I'll take care of it."

Tsunade beamed at Jiraiya, before turning back to dismiss Neji.

Neji bowed and exited quietly, thinking recent events over.

As long as Jiraiya succeeded in getting the Lightning Country to abandon their border dispute, Neji would have no reason to venture out of Queen's City. Neji did not doubt Jiraiya's diplomatic abilities, but if Guy was having problems, Neji's involvement in the matter was promising.

_Just what I need, more to stress over_, Neji thought.

Neji had been informed during the meeting of the intentions of the Wind Country's royal family to visit within the next few weeks. Though the Fire Country was on good terms with the Wind, and even counted them as an ally, it would do well to display the might of the Fire Country's military while they were in Queen's City. Tsunade had, without much preamble, given this task to Neji to complete.

This would mean countless hours of Neji's time funneled into Queen's City's live-in soldiers in preparing them to be shown off, both physically and mentally.

Not to mention, Neji's uncle was forever informing him of updates concerning his upcoming marriage to Ino Yamanaka, which Neji personally thought he could do without. He had no time to deal with such drivel.

And then, of course, there was the subject of TenTen and her girl soldiers.

Tsunade had not specified whether she intended to show TenTen off, but until he knew otherwise, Neji planned to keep her out of sight and out of mind during the royals' stay. It would just serve as an added frustration if the Wind royal family saw her and started asking questions about who she was. It could shine bad light on the social stratification of the Fire Country, Neji, and Tsunade herself.

Neji was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not even register TenTen until he had successfully run into her.

She stumbled back into the wall, and Neji instinctively grabbed her arm to steady her.

When TenTen was righted once more, she met his eyes, brown irises guarded.

Neji noted that her bangs only barely covered her bruise, which had developed a grotesque coloration overnight.

"Hello to you too," she muttered in greeting, glancing behind her.

Neji followed her gaze, finding himself outside of the infirmary. One of TenTen's smaller charges was being attended to by a medic.

"What happened?" Neji brusquely inquired.

TenTen crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"Matsuri was a little too enthusiastic with her pole-arm," she responded flatly.

Against Neji's better judgement, this brought a small smirk to his mouth. He dropped it quickly before TenTen could see.

She turned back to him, curiosity lingering in her expression.

"Did you purposefully run into me, or were you just unaware I was standing here?"

Neji ignored the irritated quality in her tone.

"I didn't see you. I was thinking."

"About what?"

Neji glared at her.

"None of your business."

TenTen seemed hardly bothered by this. She shrugged, shifting back to view the infirmary.

With her eyes focused elsewhere, Neji took the liberty to study her.

Despite the bruise, she remained the same. Neji still found it slightly trying to see her as a woman, but he was reminded easily by her liberated chest and hairstyle.

He watched as TenTen blinked, her long eyelashes grazing her cheekbones.

"General?"

"What?" Neji replied sharply, pulling himself out of his reverie.

TenTen seemed to mull something over in her head before glancing at him.

"The other night, outside the bar—what were—?"

"Neji," called a voice, interrupting.

Neji and TenTen both looked down the corridor to see an older man who looked similar to Neji. His white eyes were cold.

"Excuse me," Neji said to TenTen, not sparing her another look as he strode forward to meet his uncle.

Hiashi Hyuga surveyed the woman Neji had been talking to, his eyes disapproving.

"Who is that?" he asked his nephew.

Neji shook his head.

"No one, Uncle."

-o-

Later in the day, TenTen was summoned to Tsunade.

"In a few weeks, the Wind's royal family is coming to visit," Tsunade informed TenTen blandly. "I wanted to let you know because I plan for them to see your squad of girls."

TenTen tried not to blanch.

"Lady—what would you have me do?"

Tsunade considered quietly for a few moments.

"Is there some skill or something you can display for them to show off our might as a country? Wielding swords or arrows or something?"

Privately, TenTen thought her request was ridiculous. Her charges were barely handling pole-arms with fluidity, and now the queen expected them to suddenly brandish swords like common duelers? Preposterous.

"I'll do my best to prepare them, Lady," TenTen said.

"Good," Tsunade replied, moving briskly as she always did to the next topic. "Now, we must discuss what we're going to do with you."

TenTen stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"Me?"

"Yes," Tsunade clarified. "I plan to show you off as one of the jewels in the Fire Country's crown."

TenTen winced a little, unsure of the meaning, and not particularly certain if it was a compliment or not that Tsunade was paying.

Tsunade went on, unaware of TenTen's uneasiness, "The Wind royal family comprises of Lord Gaara, the youngest sibling who wears the king's royal crown, his brother Kankuro, and his sister Temari. Lord Gaara won't show much interest in your situation. He's a private man, and all but emotionless. He keeps his thoughts to himself, but the best way to impress him is to be your genuine self. His brother and sister, however, are another story.

"Kankuro prides himself on being arrogant and spontaneous, but in political matters, he matches just as much as the profundity and vigor that Lord Gaara possesses. He won't look it, but he is incredibly intelligent."

TenTen sighed silently.

"And the sister?" she prompted.

"Temari has no filter for her words. She is just as intellectual as her brothers, and she'll let you know it. She'll take a great interest in you, I suspect."

"I don't know why it's necessary for anyone to take an interest in me. I'm not accustomed to court life like everyone else."

Tsunade shrugged.

"It is what it is, TenTen. Accept it and move on. You are going to be talked about for ages, not just by Fire Country citizens, but other nations as well."

As infuriated as TenTen was, she kept her anger to herself.

Tsunade kept TenTen for a while longer, going over the high points of how TenTen should portray herself to the Wind Country visitors.

When she was finally released from the queen's quarters, TenTen was ready to vent.

Outside of the castle walls, TenTen felt a little better.

It was twilight, and though TenTen wanted to free her stress through a weapon medium, it was far too late to begin a workout.

TenTen sank down in the grass at the top of the hill that overlooked the armory, surveying the grounds.

Her eyes fell on a lone horseman, coming in from the castle's riding lands for the night. The horseman entered the stables, and several minutes later, TenTen saw him emerge and head up to the castle.

Unsurprisingly, it was Neji.

TenTen watched as he decided to walk up the hill she was sitting on. TenTen had no energy to move so she could avoid a confrontation, so she stayed where she was.

Neji crested the hill, his face as far away as it had been earlier when he'd crashed into her. Not for the first time that day, TenTen wondered what was bothering him.

Neji came upon her and halted, his expression indecipherable.

For a moment, they gazed at each other, seemingly testing the waters. But TenTen was tired, and Neji was preoccupied, so, just for tonight, they mutually agreed to be civil.

"The queen has informed me that I'm to teach my charges something with flare for the Wind royal family's visit," TenTen stated without introduction.

"You're not alone. She has instructed me to do the same."

TenTen scoffed.

"Yes, but at least you aren't the one that's going to be slid under everyone's nose like an insect that needs to be examined. I think everyone is aware that I wasn't trained to behave like a lady."

"Your performance is bound to be appalling," Neji agreed.

TenTen almost smiled, but she didn't, in case Neji hadn't intended for it to be a joke.

"Did you have a good ride?" she posed.

Neji nodded, noncommittal.

TenTen fixed him with an unwavering stare.

A question suddenly formed itself in Neji's brain, something he hadn't realized he'd been curious about.

"You said when you revealed yourself to me that you did it to take your father's place. What did your father say about your deceit?" Neji inquired.

TenTen frowned deeply.

"Nothing," she answered tonelessly. "He died while I was in prison."

Neji kept his eyes on her.

"When I left, I didn't tell him where I'd gone," continued TenTen, distant. "He thought I ran away. He never knew I disguised myself and took his place to serve in the war."

Neji was quiet for a moment.

"I know how you feel," he murmured. "My father was killed in a skirmish in another country when I was three."

TenTen mulled this over.

"At least he didn't die, not knowing what had happened to you," she retorted softly. "I single-handedly broke my father's heart, and I have no one but myself to blame for it."

"And your mother?"

TenTen shook her head.

"She died when I was young. I never really knew her. I have no other family now."

"An orphan," Neji classified.

TenTen inclined her head, studying him.

Abruptly, Neji set off, moving past her towards the castle. He needed time to think.

* * *

_Please review._


	9. Which To Bury, Us or the Hatchet

_The title for this chapter comes from a really great song that I thought was befitting. It's a great coincidence that my favorite band sings it. Check out "Which To Bury, Us Or The Hatchet" by Relient K. P.S: The acoustic version, preferably._

_This was also posted sooner than I thought it would be, but I really enjoy writing this Fic. :)_

_Also, more backgrounds/plot-development this chapter. :D_

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns all characters and places. Everything else I made up.

* * *

Neji looked up, considering the moon.

For something so far away and so celestial, Neji always felt comforted by the sight of it. It served to center him when his thoughts got to be too overwhelming. It was doing just that now, as Neji gazed up.

Despite the almost two years he'd spent with TenTen, her familial history had remained unknown to him. In fact, Neji was almost grateful that he hadn't learned it until now.

TenTen was unaware of this, but truly, he and she shared a great amount of likenesses. Neji himself was an orphan, and had lost his father prematurely. He knew little of his mother, just like TenTen.

_Perhaps_, Neji wondered, _the reason we got along so well before was because of these similarities._

Neji mulled this over, pensive.

Slowly, Neji felt an emotion filter through his person towards TenTen, something he hadn't anticipated: Pity.

Neji almost resented himself for feeling it. She had chosen her lot in life, and all of the recent events of her life could be traced back to her one decision to become a man.

Nonetheless, Neji could relate to her. He had not gotten to say goodbye to his father either.

Irritably, Neji scratched the back of his neck, frustrated.

After his father died, Neji became the charge of his uncle, who saw to it that the ancient Hyuga mindsets were instilled within him early on. Like superiority and pride.

Neji flinched.

His father, he was told, had never agreed with such teachings.

_What has changed me?_ Neji's mind whispered.

Neji shook his head. He did not know.

-o-

Ino grunted as TenTen slapped her thigh. It was not a cruel gesture—TenTen wanted Ino to tighten muscle that was not there.

"The more control you have over your body, the better you'll get," TenTen commented off-handedly, a slight frown indented on her lips.

Ino almost snorted.

TenTen moved on to her charges, correcting their postures.

"When in a one-on-one fight, your focus should primarily be on the posture of your opponent," she said, weaving between them. "Based on the way they act, you react accordingly."

TenTen pointed to Moegi and Karin, who were standing together.

"Karin, defensive position."

Karin shifted into the position TenTen had taught them, her arms bent, guarding both her face and her chest.

"Moegi, offensive."

Moegi balled her fingers into fists, staring Karin down.

"When Moegi moves in to hit you, Karin, you defend and then attack."

TenTen stepped back, nodding at Moegi to begin.

Moegi did not waste time.

She advanced towards Karin, her movements deft and lithe. Ino watched as the young girl arced her arm, swinging a fist that was sure to hit Karin's face.

Karin's defensive stance, however, saved her. She shifted her arms, and the only thing Moegi struck was Karin's forearm.

Heedful, Karin kept one of her arms up, defending her face. Her other arm sprang forward, almost catching Moegi square on the nose. The latter girl stumbled out of range.

"Well done, girls," TenTen called.

The two stilled, panting a little.

TenTen beamed at them.

"That was very good, for a first spar. Now, when someone comes at you from behind, what do you do?"

TenTen looked around at the assembled students, raising her eyebrows.

She glanced at Ino.

"Lady Yamanaka, would you care to help me with a demonstration?"

Ino shook her head, but TenTen ignored it.

She circled Ino and loosely wrapped an arm around Ino's neck.

"When an attacker comes from behind, your goals are to get free, and stop them if they are harming you."

TenTen crouched momentarily to withdraw a small knife she kept in her boot.

"Don't be frightened, Lady Yamanaka," TenTen said to Ino quietly.

Ino nodded, but she felt her heart rate speed up regardless.

TenTen prodded Ino softly in the back with the blunt end of the knife.

"Now, since I have a weapon, your first issue is to disarm me, or get me to release your neck. Imagine that I am holding you tighter, choking you, and that the knife in your back has already punctured skin."

Ino stiffened, beads of sweat erupting on her forehead.

TenTen prompted, "Since I would probably just stab you if you tried to get me to free my arm from your neck, it would be your best option to disarm me first. Now, what would you do to accomplish that, Lady Yamanaka?"

Ino mulled over her options, thoughtful.

From what she could recall from TenTen's other Saturday sessions, the best thing to do with an opponent was examine their openings. Ino grimaced. Since TenTen was behind her, Ino was blinded by TenTen's possible openings. She'd have to go off her intuition and deduction alone.

"I would try and find out where you left an opening," Ino voiced.

TenTen nodded from behind her.

"That's right. Now, where did I leave an opening?"

"Your ribcage and your legs and feet."

"Yes. What would be the best place to strike or maneuver to disarm me?"

Ino contemplated, focusing on each opening available.

A moment later, Ino decidedly answered, "Your leg. If I kick back at your kneecap or hook my leg around yours, the best thing that could happen is you would collapse, and you would release me or drop the knife."

TenTen grinned and released Ino.

"Exactly," TenTen said, smiling. "Wonderful, Lady Yamanaka."

Ino flushed modestly from the compliment.

"Just as Lady Yamanaka did, your best ally in a fight or capture situation is not brute force, but your mind. If you can mentally think your way out of anything, you can carry it out physically.

"That concludes our lesson for today. Next week, come ready to spar."

TenTen's charges began moving up to the castle in a swarm, chattering, but Ino stayed behind.

TenTen leaned over, inserting her knife back into her boot.

When she straightened, Ino was waiting for her.

"Did Neji teach you these things, Miss Ito?"

"Please call me TenTen, and yes, he taught me some of them. Most of them I learned from a bunch of the other soldiers though."

Breathlessly, Ino released her next question, "What was he like? During the war, I mean."

TenTen bit her lip and looked out over the grounds. Ino noticed that the bruise around her eye was now a softened and spotted brown and green.

It was late summer now, and the humidity was having its last hurrah before fall ushered itself in.

TenTen exhaled smoothly, remembering for Ino's benefit.

"He was different, before. Serious, of course, but there were moments when he was more relaxed and . . . considerate." TenTen shook her head, as if she were purposefully dislodging images.

"Just how close were you and Neji before you revealed yourself to him?"

TenTen's mouth was a flat line, her brown eyes still focused on the still-green grass. Her mind, conversely, was far away, lost in a past that was already history.

She sat down, and Ino joined her.

"Neither of us was promoted at first. That came later, after our skills had been displayed to General Guy and the others. The General was the best soldier in our group. He could disarm anyone and have them on the ground in seconds. He was the most brilliant fighter I'd ever seen. He was made a general after the first few months of the war passed. Coming into the war, I had no previous experience, other than some defensive moves with weapons my father had taught me. You learn quickly enough, in war, though. The other soldiers taught me, and the General noticed." TenTen released a slight smile. "During the war, we frequently had sparring sessions after we made camp. I had gotten fairly good, and when we made camp in Kusagakure, the General challenged me to a spar. I did not beat him, but he admired my efforts. When our spar was over, he invited me to become his captain, his second-in-command, and I accepted.

"It was easy enough to be his captain. As long as the General did not know my secret, there was nothing to worry over really. We sparred sometimes, and we talked." TenTen's face adopted a distant gaze. "I'm sure he regrets letting me know some of the things he did. We were supposed to be friends and comrades, and I destroyed that from keeping such a great secret from him."

TenTen shifted her eyes to Ino, who sat enraptured.

"A lot of people think the General is overreacting, and I must say that ordering my death was uncalled for, but . . . he really isn't. I betrayed him, and that is something I'm sure he sees as unforgiveable."

Ino felt her heart ache, though she didn't know if it was for Neji or TenTen or both of them.

"You understand him a lot better than I do," Ino muttered.

TenTen snapped out of her trance and gazed at Ino.

"Think nothing of it, Lady Yamanaka. You haven't known him as long as I have. I'm sure your relationship will only grow with age."

Ino nodded, but TenTen's words did not comfort her.

She changed topics, determined not to focus on her insecurities.

"What about you, TenTen? Are you searching for a husband? I'm sure I could help you, if you wanted one."

TenTen snorted, laughing.

She shook her head violently, grinning.

"Thank you for the offer, Lady Yamanaka, but no, thank you."

Ino raised her eyebrows.

"Surely you don't intend to spend the rest of your life single?" Ino prompted.

TenTen leaned back on her hands, a vague smile on her mouth.

"And if I do?" she retorted.

Ino stared at her, sure she was joking.

"Come now, Miss Ito. You can't be serious."

TenTen shrugged, noncommittal.

"I'm a woman, free to make my own choices in the world, tainted by war and lies. What would any sensible gentleman want with me?" TenTen posed, perching a dark eyebrow in Ino's direction.

Ino opened her mouth to reassure her, but TenTen dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Do not worry about me, Lady Yamanaka. I am perfectly capable of functioning by myself."

TenTen stood, extending a hand to the blonde noble.

Ino rolled her eyes and accepted the hand, allowing TenTen to pull her to her feet.

"Tell me if you reconsider," Ino pressed, keeping stride with TenTen as they went up the hill to the castle.

"You will be the first to know," TenTen assured, smirking.

-o-

"Come on, Tenzou. Make your move."

Against her better judgement, TenTen grinned.

"Seems like someone's a bit eager," she commented, watching Neji's eyes as they circled each other, half-crouching.

"Eager to beat you," Neji clarified, his eyes shining in the dark.

TenTen dove with quick feet toward him, throwing her arms around his waist and tackling him to the ground.

Neji was ready for this move; he leveled a foot on TenTen's abdomen and kicked. She went sailing over his head, into the brush of the forest.

Neji jumped to his feet and turned swiftly to keep his attention focused on his sparring partner.

A second later, TenTen emerged from the brush, looking disgruntled.

"There are thorns in there," she informed bitterly.

Neji smiled.

"Your own fault, of course. You shouldn't have come at me at that angle."

TenTen raised her eyebrows and crouched again, withdrawing a small, sharp dagger.

Neji let his smile fall from his mouth, but it did not leave his eyes.

"I won't be made a pincushion," Neji imparted flatly.

TenTen flashed her teeth.

"Then you probably shouldn't stand still," she advised.

As soon as the words left her mouth, she threw the knife. It tumbled handle over blade, gleaming.

Neji ducked; the knife thudded into a tree behind him.

"Nice reflexes," TenTen complimented, walking past him to get her knife.

Neji swung his leg out, sweeping TenTen's legs out from under her.

She glared up at him from the ground, brown eyes narrowed.

"Was that really necessary?" she inquired.

Neji just smiled and thrust out his hand to help her up.

TenTen took hold, and Neji easily pulled her to her feet.

-o-

TenTen jolted from her sleep.

Her bed was a mass of tangled sheets from where she'd been tossing.

Abruptly, TenTen's stomach lurched and she stumbled from her bed.

She vomited when she reached the bathroom, her hands clammy and her head throbbing.

TenTen breathed heavily, leaning against the wall to steady her unsettled thoughts.

-o-

TenTen chewed on the inside of her cheek, attentive to her charges.

Since Neji's instruction to orient the girls with horses, TenTen had undertaken his advice.

They were getting better at riding, which was important, but they were still a long way off from being first-rate horsewomen.

As it was though, TenTen could not afford to delay teaching them maneuvers atop a horse until they had mastered equestrianism.

The quintain was an aid TenTen hadn't personally used before, but it provided a stand-in for an opponent.(1) The girls were working with pole-arms, aiming for the center of the quintain, which was weighted on both sides with sandbags. If the girls missed, they would be thumped by a sandbag with enough force to unseat them.

So far, only the youngest girls, Futaba and Hibari, had been overthrown. However, all of the five had been hit by the sandbags repeatedly.

"Remember to keep your arm level!" TenTen called out. "Lean forward in your saddle and aim for the center!"

Moegi went next, her arm bent at an angle, holding her pole-arm steady over her horse's left shoulder. She struck the quintain solidly in the center, and raced by before the sandbag could hit her.

She grinned at TenTen, and the other girls let out a few cheers.

"Good job, Moegi," TenTen said.

Matsuri set up to go next, but TenTen noticed in her peripheral vision a visitor, and she automatically straightened.

"General," she greeted tentatively.

Neji nodded to her before leaning against the fence, eyes trained on the girls as they took turns at the quintain.

TenTen tensed, waiting for him to speak.

Around ten minutes later, when each of the girls had taken two turns at the quintain, Neji spoke.

"You should weight their weapons."

TenTen glanced at him, confused.

"Pardon?"

Neji turned and met her eyes.

"Girls have less arm strength than boys. If you weigh their weapons with lead they'll progress on the same level as the boys."

TenTen hadn't considered that.

"Just a thought," Neji murmured, walking back to the castle.

TenTen watched him retreat, eyebrows raised.

-o-

"Ino."

Ino looked up, startled.

"Shikamaru?"

A man sat across from her, a small, crooked smile on his lips.

Ino stared at him, shocked.

"What—what are you doing here?" she asked, her heart thudding in her chest.

"Father and I returned this morning from our expedition." Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be happier to see me."

Ino shook her head, eyes wide.

"I didn't—I never expected to see you again—"

Shikamaru absorbed this for a moment.

"I told you I'd come back."

Ino fought back the desire to shudder.

It was like seeing a corpse come back to life.

Ino reached out for his hand, to test his realness.

Shikamaru's dark eyes studied her movements with that sharp quality he had.

Ino's hand encompassed Shikamaru's, her blue eyes lingering on his features.

"I missed you," she murmured seriously.

Shikamaru's dark eyes flared and he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Ino's mouth.

* * *

(1) Just a little information on the quintain: In actuality, quintain communally refers to jousting games. However, it is indicative of a training aid when learning to joust. A quintain consists of a dummy and shield, mounted on a pole that swings. The point is to hit the shield without getting smacked or unseated by the sandbag attached to the other end of the pole. For my purposes, the quintain TenTen uses has no dummy, just the sandbag and shield. This exercise helped to increase accuracy on horseback.

_That bit in the middle was a flashback, by the way._

_More soon. . . Until then, please review._


	10. Complications

_Finally an update from me. :) Thanks for being so patient, guys._

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto owns all characters. The plot is my own.

* * *

The Wind royal family arrived in the middle of September, just as the summer heat was beginning to relent into cool, crisp autumn.

Much to TenTen's displeasure, she was ordered to be a part of the welcoming committee that Tsunade had assembled.

Noticeably, the assemblage was mainly comprised of power-players in Fire Country politics, influential individuals in Tsunade's court, and military personnel. Unsurprisingly, both Neji and Ino were present.

Ino smiled and waved at TenTen as she entered the entry hall at the front of the castle. Neji, next to her, frowned.

"Good morning," TenTen greeted them curtly, falling behind them so as not to be noticed as easily.

Ino turned to chat with her.

"Are you excited for the Wind noble's visit, TenTen?"

TenTen grimaced.

"I think it will be easier on everyone once they leave," she replied delicately, casting a swift glance around.

Ino grinned.

"I, for one, am eager to have new people in court for once. It gets dull after a while, conversing with the same people over and over again."

TenTen nodded, barely listening as she glanced at Neji. Aware of her gaze, Neji shifted to study her, an eyebrow raised.

TenTen held his gaze, wondering if their current unspoken truce was still in effect.

At the front of the hall, the doors opened, and three people came in from the sunlight, surrounded by a large entourage.

Tsunade, accompanied by Jiraiya, walked forward to meet them, a smile on her features.

"The Fire Country welcomes you," Tsunade greeted sweepingly.

The Wind visitors bowed in response, and Tsunade ushered them deeper into the foyer.

"I hope your journey was unproblematic," Tsunade directed, managing to phrase it as a question.

"It was," answered a tall man with dark hair.

TenTen shifted forward, next to Ino.

"Which one is the Wind king?" she asked the blonde.

"The small one with the red hair," Ino murmured softly. "The man who just spoke is his brother Kankuro, and the woman behind them is their sister Temari."

TenTen blinked, studying the three siblings.

The Wind king had vibrant red hair, but under his flaming locks, he was pale and sickly-looking. His brother, by comparison, looked far healthier. He carried himself with an air of self-importance, but his dark eyes were lively and intelligent as they roamed the hall. Temari had a haughty visage, her eyes cold.

TenTen sighed. She didn't plan on speaking to any of them, but nonetheless, she felt wary of their presence.

"How do they look to you, Miss Ito?" Ino inquired.

The skin around TenTen's eyes tightened as she answered, "They look like trouble."

Ino hid a smile behind her hand.

Tsunade was still speaking to the visitors, leading them into a large sitting area where a majority of the court lounged during the waking hours.

Tsunade's gathered committee began moving towards the doors to follow them, but TenTen hesitated.

Neji noticed and looked back at her, his eyebrows raised.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" he inquired as the foyer emptied.

"I don't see a real reason for me to go in there," she replied.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Didn't Lady Tsunade inform you that she intended to show you off or something like that?"

TenTen scowled.

"Yes," she grudgingly responded.

"And you're trying to run away?"

TenTen flushed, embarrassed and stalked forward, brushing past him to the lounge.

The crowd of people was arranged around the visitors and Tsunade, all attentive.

TenTen felt Neji move closer behind her, and she edged along the outskirts of the group to move away from him.

The action did not go unnoticed by Tsunade.

"TenTen," she called over, a tone of command in her voice.

TenTen grimaced and turned her head to her the queen's call.

"Come here and meet our guests."

TenTen sighed, mentally cursing Neji for causing her to be seen.

She grudgingly glided through the throng, attempting to put a placid expression on her face.

"Your graces," TenTen greeted softly, bowing her head slightly.

"May I introduce TenTen Ito? I'm sure her story has reached even the Wind by now."

The king's brother, Kankuro, inclined his head.

"It has," he answered in an even voice. "The woman soldier, correct?"

Tsunade nodded, smiling.

"TenTen is in charge of training the first group of girl soldiers in Fire country history."

TenTen's cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

Everyone was focused on her, except maybe the Wind king, who was coughing drily.

Kankuro continued to analyze TenTen, as did his sister. Their gazes weighed TenTen down.

"Sit, TenTen," Tsunade instructed.

TenTen obeyed, carefully judging the stares of the audience.

"Miss Ito?"

TenTen looked towards the brusque, mature voice. Temari's dark eyes were fixed on her.

"Do you like women?"

TenTen's eyes widened and a blush descended on her cheeks as she looked at the foreign speaker.

She felt all eyes glued to her face, as if they had been wondering the same thing but had not been brave enough to ask.

TenTen shakily met the inquisitor's dark eyes.

"Pardon?" she asked faintly.

The princess from the allied country rephrased her question, "Do you prefer women to men? I was just curious, considering your abilities and your service in the army. Most women would find it hard to be around men for extended periods of time."

TenTen swallowed, her head beginning to throb.

She had heard that one's romantic preference in the Wind country wasn't as socially binding as it was in the Fire.

"No, I prefer men," TenTen replied diminutively, her flush deepening to crimson.

It was unbearably quiet, with TenTen still as the room's focus.

From a corner wall, Neji watched her with his sharp eyes.

Ino leaned forward in her chair, enthralled.

"So, you're saying, Miss Ito, that the entire time you were at war you didn't pursue anyone at all? Even when you were surrounded by men?"

TenTen sighed, seeing the blonde's incredulity.

"Yes," answered TenTen softly. "I had other things to occupy my thoughts and attention."

The princess cocked her head at TenTen and smiled. Something told TenTen it was a rare gesture.

"Well spoken," she complimented firmly.

TenTen gave a nod of thanks.

A moment later, Tsunade had directed the subject to safer waters, successfully isolating TenTen to her own thoughts.

She watched as Ino engaged Kankuro and Temari, charm and politeness dripping from her lips.

In her peripheral vision, she located Neji, who was standing on the outskirts, his face impassive. Several times, TenTen noted that his gaze passed and lingered on her.

It made her uneasy, like Neji was purposefully keeping tabs on her.

"I'm sure you're all very tired. I'll show you to your rooms so you can rest before dinner," TenTen heard Tsunade say.

The welcoming committee dispersed and dissipated, leaving only a smattering of individuals.

TenTen felt Ino loop her arm through hers.

"I'd say that went well, wouldn't you, TenTen?"

TenTen smiled vaguely, her eyes flitting to the blonde's blue irises.

"If you say so, Lady Yamanaka."

-o-

Despite Tsunade's previous fixation of showing TenTen off, at dinner she all but exiled her to sit in her usual place with her charges.

The girls were notably intrigued by the Wind visitors.

"I heard that women have more freedom there," whispered Moegi from across the table.

Hibari scoffed, and Matsuri interjected, "I heard they're all barbarians."

TenTen treated a stern gaze to this statement, and Matsuri fell silent, pushing around the rice on her plate.

"They're allies with us?" Karin asked TenTen.

"As far as I know," TenTen replied, casting a quick glance to the royals' table.

The redheaded king was again strangely quiet, acknowledging questions with noncommittal shakes of his head. His siblings, in comparison, were livelier. Kankuro was engaging several court women at once, flashing them a roguish smile. Temari was in deep conversation with Jiraiya, with Tsunade looking on.

"The Wind king doesn't seem very interested in anything," commented Futaba, studying the man.

"No, he doesn't. Why do you think that is?" TenTen asked.

Futaba shrugged.

"My ma always said that important men rarely have anything important to say. Maybe the king knows that so he saves his words for really important times."

TenTen smiled at her assessment.

"Indeed," she agreed.

Towards the end of the meal, Lee appeared at TenTen's table and managed to squeeze himself between her and Karin.

"Some interesting news I thought you'd be intrigued to hear," he murmured to TenTen as he sat down.

TenTen raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Rumor has it that General Guy has returned early. I was in town and heard some merchants talking about it."

"Where is he?"

"Probably down by the stables. Naturally, he can't come see the queen right now—it'd be too dramatic with the Wind siblings here."

TenTen snuck a quick glance at Tsunade and the persons present at her table. The only person seeming unoccupied was Neji; TenTen could see his pearlescent eyes were glazed over.

Slowly, she nodded to Lee and stood from her chair, keeping her face placid as she edged out of the dining hall. When she knew she was out of sight, TenTen broke into a run for the stables.

A thought had possessed her brain ever since Lee informed her of Guy's projected return—she had no way of knowing Guy's thoughts on her betrayal. If Guy saw her as Neji did, she wanted to do her best to change his opinion. TenTen recognized her need for a high-ranking, supportive figure in her life, and she was determined to make Guy that person.

She strolled into the stables and saw Guy brushing his horse, the stable hand assisting him. TenTen started over to him, trying to squash her nervousness.

Guy looked up when she approached the stall, his face lined with exhaustion and concern.

He stared at her for a second before smiling.

"TenTen, I presume?" he greeted.

TenTen weakly nodded.

Guy left his horse to the stable hand and emerged from the stall to stand in front of her.

He assessed her for several seconds before he reached out and clapped her heavily on the shoulder.

"When Lee wrote me that Tsunade had released you from jail, I must say that I was pleased. It was slightly unfair of Neji to arrest you without asking my opinion first."

"General, I'm so sorry if I offended you—"

Guy shook his head, dismissing the rest of her words.

"It's in the past, my dear. I look forward to hearing your reasons for impersonation in the near future. Now, can you tell me what's going on at the castle? There are horses here that are foreign."

"I guess I thought that Lady Tsunade had told you—the Wind royal family is visiting. They arrived just this morning."

Guy's expression darkened slightly.

"Well, that presents a problem."

"Why? Lee said the same thing, but I don't understand why it should cause anyone trouble that they're here."

Guy sighed and leaned back against his horse's stall. He looked older all of a sudden; the lines in his face deepened.

"Think about it objectively. The Fire country just exited a war, and now we've been having threats from the Lightning country. It doesn't boast well of our stability, and even though the Wind are our allies, they are a proud, clever people. I wouldn't put it past them to try and wrest some land from us too while we're preoccupied."

"Are the threats from the Lightning serious?" TenTen inquired. This was the first she'd heard of any problem where Guy had been patrolling.

"Yes. I assume Lady Tsunade hasn't said anything to you personally?"

TenTen shook her head.

"I thought as much. She's trying to keep from panicking anyone probably. When I was on patrol, the Lightning began showing interest in more of our land. There have been several skirmishes, and tensions are running high. The only reason I left early was because I've heard that the Lightning king is going to involve himself."

TenTen almost paled.

"That sounds very serious," she murmured.

Guy nodded soberly.

"It is, but with the Wind royals being here, it makes everything more complicated." Guy studied her for a second. "Can you do me a favor and dispatch a message to Neji for me?"

TenTen nodded.

"Find Neji and tell him I've arrived. He'll know how to tell Lady Tsunade without letting the Wind siblings know."

"Yes, sir."

TenTen moved to the mouth of the stable, her thoughts swimming.

-o-

Up at the castle, dinner had concluded and slowly everyone was drifting off to retire to bed.

Neji had just finished bidding Ino goodnight when he saw TenTen emerge into the hall.

He had noticed she'd left before dinner was completed, and he was interested to see just what her reasoning was.

He started towards her, expression flat.

"General," TenTen began.

"I guess you decided to run away after all," he said, eyebrows arched.

TenTen's face turned stony and she treated him to a heavy gaze.

"I have a message for you. General Guy has returned."

Neji's forehead creased.

"He's not expected back for another two months," Neji replied slowly.

"He came back early. There are some . . . complications."

Neji met her brown eyes, seeking an answer.

"Where is he?"

"Down at the stables—!"

Neji moved past her, but was surprised to find TenTen trailing behind him a few feet as he maneuvered through the castle.

"What do you want?" he asked, snappish.

TenTen returned a fierce glare.

"I want to know what's going on as much as you do."

Neji barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"You're not entitled to know what's going on."

TenTen did not dignify his remark with a response; she continued to keep pace with him.

Guy was sitting on a stool, eating a plate of food he'd probably had the stable hand sneak from the kitchens.

"General," Neji greeted with a respectful bow of the head.

"Neji," returned Guy, his gaze skipping over the man to linger on TenTen. "Thank you, TenTen."

TenTen nodded easily, and inquired, "General, is it alright if I stay? I want to know what's going on, since everyone here has neglected to inform me."

Guy mulled this over as he chewed a hunk of cheese.

"I don't see why not. Information to a soldier is invaluable."

"General—" Neji began to say.

Guy held up his hand.

"We'll talk about those things later, Neji. Now, the important thing is to discuss what we're going to do.

"King A is getting involved in the situation at the border. Obviously, before now, it was only a few skirmishes we had to contain. But now that the Lightning king is showing interest, we have a problem."

"How has he shown interest?" Neji queried.

Guy reached into his pants pocket and withdrew a letter.

He handed it to Neji as he recited the words.

"'To whom it may concern, it has come to my attention that there is a border dispute taking place between my land and the Fire country's land. This should not be so. The Lightning people are a fierce nation, and we do not take kindly to accusations of deceit. If there continues to be a problem I will personally involve myself. Respectfully signed, A, King of the Lightning Country.'"

Neji sighed as he perused the letter.

"So, what does that mean?" TenTen asked.

"It means that if we don't withdraw our troops from the situation, things are bound to become tricky," Neji answered, his face withdrawn.

Neji glanced at Guy, a question in his eyes.

"I'll need you to come to the border, Neji," Guy clarified. "I know it's not a desirable situation, what with your marriage to Lady Yamanaka so soon, but this can't wait."

Neji nodded dutifully, folding the Lightning king's letter.

TenTen looked between the two men, mouth pursed in thought.

"For now, with the Wind family here, I can't afford to go up to the castle. I'll go home. Tomorrow, Neji, would you explain to Lady Tsunade our predicament? I'll wait until I receive word." Guy stood from the stool, and entered his horse's stall. "As for you, TenTen, I look forward to reacquainting myself with you."

TenTen smiled and nodded in return.

"As am I, General."

"Neji," Guy said in parting as he nudged his horse out of the stall.

A moment later, he rode out and entered the folds of the night.

Next to her, TenTen heard Neji exhale and he drifted over to his horse, running a hand down the animal's long nose.

It was a beautiful gelding, a palomino with a white mane.

"I like your horse."

TenTen flushed as the words left her mouth, embarrassed.

"I got him a few months ago. Shun got sick as the war ended and I had to have her put down," Neji answered softly.(1)

"I'm sorry," TenTen murmured.

Neji shook his head.

"It couldn't be helped."

TenTen moved forward timidly and reached out her hand to the horse.

"May I?" she asked Neji.

He gave her a short nod, pale eyes attentive.

TenTen ran her hand down the horse's long neck as she walked around the big horse.

"What's his name?"

"Kenta."(2)

TenTen patted the horse's flank as she thought, focused on the power in the horse's hindquarters. Neji's eyes followed her every movement, rapt.

"And where is your horse?" he asked. "I remember you having one during the war."

TenTen frowned, discontent.

"I don't know what happened to her. I wasn't exactly given time to arrange another owner for her."

Neji reflected on this as he watched her rub his horse's neck.

"I don't remember you having such a tender soul during the war." Neji barely withheld a grimace as the words exited his mouth, unchecked.

To his surprise, a small smile appeared on TenTen's lips.

"My father used to tease that I had no compassion, but I disagree. I'm not the kind of person who nurtures freely. If I feel for something, I feel it deeply."

"Is that why you gave yourself up to me?"

TenTen nodded slightly.

"More or less. I value honesty, and since we were such close partners, I felt it was my responsibility to tell you."

"If you hadn't told me, you would have been able to go home and see your father prior to his death. In retrospect, do you regret it?"

TenTen took several moments to mull over his question.

She finally decided, "Never. Deceiving you was wrong, and even though it angered you, I no longer had that burden to carry. Besides, everything happens for a reason, doesn't it?"

Neji stared at her, stunned.

"Telling me who you were was more important to you than seeing your father alive one last time?"

TenTen knotted her fingers in the gelding's mane, humming soothingly into the animal's ear.

"Yes. Like I said, I value honesty. And you were so honest and open with me throughout the entire campaign—I felt I had an obligation to tell you the truth."

Neji shook his head at TenTen, entranced.

"You're a very strange woman."

TenTen, for some reason unbeknownst Neji, smiled at this and stepped out of the stall.

"Goodnight, General Hyuga."

-o-

"Ino, please."

TenTen paused at the top of the stairs, confused by the male's voice.

"Shikamaru—don't."

TenTen leaned to view the owners of the hushed voices, which were coming from an alcove a few feet from Ino's room.

"Stop it," said the man's voice, flat and serious. "You know that the only reason I came back here was for you."

TenTen stepped a little closer, eager to hear.

"I know that, but . . . my parents—they already selected a match for me. You know they'll never accept you."

"I'll make them accept me."

"Shikamaru, listen to me. It's out of our hands. I want you, but . . . I'm only me. I can't go against the arrangement. I'll be shamed forever."

"Then forget the arrangement and run away with me."

TenTen raised her eyebrows.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"I'm serious, Ino." And from the tone in his voice, TenTen knew he meant it. "I won't be used. It's your decision, but you're going to have to choose what you want—this life, or one with me."

He must have made to leave, because TenTen heard Ino cry out, "Don't leave!"

There was a pause between the two speakers, before TenTen heard Ino say, "I just don't know what to do. I love you, but I'm in an impossible situation."

"Nothing is impossible, Ino."

TenTen blushed as she heard several moans emit from Ino's lips, an indication of more intimate moments. TenTen exhaled and rushed back down the stairs, her mind spinning.

As she stood in the empty indoor courtyard of the castle, she felt the weight of the information she'd just learned settle on her shoulders.

She held a hand to her forehead to try and process the news, but all she could think of was Neji and his horse and just how completely and soberly angry he would be when he found out.

It was true that TenTen had been the first betrayal, but it was certain that Ino, his future wife, would be the second.

* * *

(1) Shun was the horse Neji used during the war. Shun is "fast" in Japanese.

(2) Kenta is "strong, thick, big, healthy" in Japanese.

_Review, please. :)_


	11. Change

_This chapter is not my best, but understand that I wrote this over the course of two months, with many a break in between._

_So, with that, have mercy._

_I hope all of you are well. :)_

**Disclaimer:** All characters and places are the artistic/intellectual property of M. Kishimoto. The plot is mine, and unfortunately, I make no profit from writing.

* * *

The fire had been stoked again, and this fascinated TenTen because of the newly inspired life of the embers that sprouted from the flames. Compared to before, when the fire had been dying, the embers had been lazy, spiraling into the dark with an aimless purpose. Now, however, the little drops of fire were chaotic, spinning and launching into the atmosphere uncontrollably.

It reminded TenTen of battle.

Surrounding her lounged countless numbers of men and horses and weapons, contained in wild underbrush near the Stone Country border.

The following day, they would blitz the other side, once again sparking a new advance on the enemy.

A sudden weight dropped next to her, and TenTen started, relaxing slightly when she saw it was her commanding officer.

"Good evening," TenTen said tentatively when Neji stayed silent.

Neji nodded his head, pearlescent eyes focused on the roaring fire.

TenTen swallowed, wondering if she should try and begin a conversation or if Neji was content with the silence.

"Tenzou," Neji muttered, interrupting TenTen's mental debate.

"Yes, sir?" TenTen replied nervously.

"What do you think of the noble class?"

TenTen furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

"Sir, I don't understand—"

"Just answer the question," Neji ordered, a pointed annoyance in his tone.

TenTen pressed her lips together tightly, mulling over an answer that would satisfy him.

"I think most of them are arrogant minded and are not concerned with the needs of lower-ranked citizens."

Neji nodded as he thought over her reply.

"Sir—why did you ask?"

Neji glanced at her, and TenTen caught a flash of bitter amusement in his eyes.

"I wondered. There are some people in the country who believe that socialism is the best road to take because they can't stand the ruling and noble classes. But it would solve none of their problems. It would just cause more poverty and more anger. Violence and crime would run rampant, and the country would backslide into primitiveness."

TenTen studied Neji's profile for a second, committing to memory the set of his jaw, the purse of his mouth, and the straightness of his nose.

"Why are you preoccupied with politics, General?"

Neji frowned, and TenTen followed the dip to the corner of his lips.

"It seems like that's all my life consists of right now. The whole reason this war is taking place is because of politics—one country versus another—it's all just a struggle of society and politics." He paused, then said, "I hate it."

"You don't think that Lady Tsunade is doing the right thing?" TenTen questioned.

"No, but I'm not saying the war is entirely right either. It's a power struggle, but it's a necessary one. In society, there always has to be a top contender, and the only way to wrestle power from another is to fight, traditionally. Lady Tsunade is only reacting in the way she's been taught to from her ancestors before her."

"What would you have done instead?"

Neji plucked a blade of grass from the ground and turned it between his fingers.

"I would have surrendered."

TenTen stared at him, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Neji looked at her and smiled suddenly.

"Don't look so surprised. I think one of the best strategies a general can have is to recognize when something is pointless."

"This war isn't pointless. We're defending our country and its citizens. You should take it more seriously," TenTen chastised, her cheeks flushed.

Neji watched her for a few seconds before murmuring, "You're right. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Tenzou."

TenTen nodded her head in consent, flicking her eyes back to the fire.

She felt Neji stand next to her, and his fingers brushed against her neck as he squeezed her shoulder.

It made her shiver.

-o-

TenTen breathed heavily, lunging with her shield to block and thrusting her sword forward.

TenTen felt sweat drip into her eyes.

She spun, swinging her sword blindly.

Steel met steel.

TenTen staggered back, surprised.

She blinked her vision clear, taking in Neji Hyuga's sudden appearance.

He lowered his sword slightly, considering her with guarded pale eyes.

"Advance," he beckoned softly, gesturing her forward.

TenTen's forehead wrinkled.

She raised an eyebrow in query, but Neji just shook his head.

"Advance," he repeated, making his stance firm.

TenTen obliged with a small nod and proceeded, keeping her shield close to her body as she aimed her sword for Neji's ribs.

Neji blocked and pushed his strength onto her, intending to outweigh her into faltering.

TenTen knew this trick well. She had used it many times in battle previously.

She gathered force in her arm and angled up, breaking their swords' connection and thrusting her shield into Neji's unguarded chest.

The force of the blow momentarily knocked the breath from his lungs, and he stumbled back.

TenTen's brown eyes watched his white ones with wariness, wondering if he was surprised or was going to reprimand her.

He gave away nothing, quickly regaining his balance and striking with his sword again.

TenTen let him lead the spar for a while, matching his quick attacks with just as much speed.

The spar got more heated as time passed.

Neji nicked TenTen's thigh with his blade, and in turn, TenTen smacked Neji hard on the back with her shield.

They were both pouring sweat when TenTen finally called out, "Truce?"

Neji nodded, panting as he leaned on his sword.

"I came down to tell you that Lady Tsunade has decided to keep Guy's return a secret. So, he won't be allowed back in the castle while the Sand royal family is here. She bids me to tell you to make your visits to him discreet, and to not mention his return to anyone."

TenTen inclined her head at these instructions.

"What does she plan to do about King A?" TenTen asked.

"Lord Jiraiya is on his way to the Lightning Country right now to see if diplomacy will be enough to sway King A from this foolishness. If that doesn't work, she'll probably send me back with Guy."

TenTen mulled this over, twisting her shield in her hand.

"She would do that, with your wedding so close?"

"Stopping a possible war is more important than my wedding."

TenTen raised an eyebrow.

"Does Lady Yamanaka know that?"

Neji glanced at her, expression calm.

"She'll have to learn," he replied, sounding tired.

TenTen bit her lip, tempted to divulge the conversation she'd heard between Ino and her lover.

She shook her head, dislodging the thought. That wasn't her place.

Neji turned to head back up to the castle.

Before he left, he nodded to her and commented off-handedly, "You've gotten better, by the way. Well done."

TenTen stared after him, half-confused and half-pleased.

-o-

When Neji was alone, he rubbed his sword arm, sore. TenTen was just as strong as any man. Strong enough to even impress Neji.

Neji rolled his arm, attempting to loosen the tight muscles.

_I misjudged her abilities_, Neji thought as he sat down at his desk. _I thought she would have lost some of her strength in prison, but she gained it all back in the short few weeks since her release._

Neji pursed his lips, thoughtful.

_She puts more dedication into it than I ever did._

-o-

TenTen emerged from her room early Sunday morning.

She yawned as she started down the corridor, ready to begin her journey to visit General Guy at his home in the city.

He had given his consent after TenTen had dispatched a short message, and TenTen was pleased he had given her permission.

As she stepped out into the early morning, TenTen unexpectedly met Ino Yamanaka.

TenTen bowed quickly, surprised to see the girl out already.

"Lady Yamanaka," TenTen greeted, feeling awkward as she stared at the woman.

Over the past few days, TenTen had done her best to avoid the blonde. The conversation TenTen had overheard between Ino and her male counterpart was still fresh in her brain. TenTen was still trying to work out how she should handle the matter.

Ino smiled benignly.

"I'm surprised to see you up so early on your day off, TenTen. Where are you off to?"

TenTen spun a quick lie, aware that Guy's premature return was supposed to be kept secret.

"I'm running into town to check some merchandise at the blacksmith's. I've wanted to get some scrap metal to forge."

Ino nodded pleasantly; TenTen was aware the woman probably had no knowledge or care for what she'd just spoken.

"And you?" TenTen retorted politely, anxious to be finished with the conversation.

Ino smiled vaguely, her blue irises flitting to the grounds.

"I was admiring the flowers before winter sweeps in and kills them all. I don't know if you know this about me, but gardening is a true passion of mine."

"I didn't know that. Lady Tsunade should build a greenhouse to suit you."

Ino's eyes crinkled, her face changing into wistfulness.

"The castle used to have one, but it got deconstructed when the war began. They needed the building's structure for weapons and armor and such. Flowers aren't as important as soldier's lives."

This last sentence hit TenTen with a pang of sadness.

TenTen gripped Ino's arm and replied, "Things of beauty are treasured much more than any battle or war ever fought."

Ino flashed TenTen a small smile and nodded, pushing past her.

-o-

Guy's house was not a house, but rather, a large, semi-partitioned room set over an apothecary shop.

TenTen was nervous as she rapped on the only door at the top of the stairs.

She was left waiting for several minutes before the door was actually opened by the general, who did not greet her, but quickly ushered her inside, looking extensively behind her to locate uninvited prowlers.

Satisfied that she hadn't been followed, Guy shut the door and bolted it.

His whole demeanor changed as he shifted his focus to TenTen.

"Welcome, dear one, to my humble palace!" Guy grinned, throwing his arms wide to gesture to his living space.

It was anything but a palace, but humble it certainly was. The ceiling hung low, so Guy had to walk slightly bent over, and every available surface had a layer of dust on it, but TenTen could see the charm it held. On the walls hung maps of the country and the world, some delicately hand-drawn while others were inked out in precise strokes. Guy's bedroom was separated from the main living area by a heavy curtain, and a water basin with a mirror was assembled haphazardly beside it.

"Haven't been here much in the last few years. You have my sincere apologies if it disgusts you."

TenTen shook her head. If anything, it reminded her of her village, her house, and the state she had left it in.

TenTen's chest ached, heartsick.

Guy must have noticed the change in expression, since he quickly offered her a chair.

He sat down across from her and studied her as she gathered her composure.

"Is that your normal reaction to poor housekeeping?" Guy inquired softly when TenTen's expression cleared.

TenTen shook her head, flushed.

"No. I was—Your house reminds me of my home."

"Ah," Guy said, as if this explained everything.

He jumped up suddenly and grasped a kettle off a roughly hewn table.

"Tea?" he offered.

TenTen nodded, and Guy poured two cups, handing one to her.

He raised his glass to her and said, "To your health," before drinking his.

TenTen breathed out, feeling embarrassed and scrutinized and stupid.

"This tea," Guy began, "is from southern Fire Country territory. It's supposed to help you to think more clearly. And from my personal experience, it's good for the bowels."

TenTen chuckled and sipped some, growing slowly more comfortable.

Guy eyed her over his cup, dark eyes curious.

"I suppose you want to reacquaint yourself with me," Guy said, phrasing it dually as a statement and a question.

"Yes, sir. I didn't get to see you to explain myself before Neji arrested me."

"Well, truthfully, I've only heard bits and pieces of your story from Neji, and I'm sure his telling is somewhat biased."

TenTen cleared her throat and said, "Honestly, what he told you was probably correct. He has no reason to lie about what I did."

Guy mulled this over for a second before saying, "Nonetheless, I'd much rather hear your interpretation."

TenTen sighed and commenced.

"I grew up in a small merchant town south of the capital. My mother died when I was young, so my father was the only parental presence I had in my life. My father was everything to me. He taught me all that I know and educated me to the best of his ability. My father was old when the conscription came around, and I was in my prime at nineteen. I couldn't not take his place. I knew it was illegal and that women were barred from such service, but I thought the life of my father was more important, so I disguised myself as a male and joined the forces.

"Throughout the war, I lived in constant anxiety of being discovered. When Neji chose me as his second-in-command, even though I was honored, it terrified me. The guilt of living such a tremendous lie out before everyone, especially him, wore on me every day. When the war resulted in the Fire Country's victory, I was warring internally within myself. I didn't know if I should reveal myself or not. I could escape freely and no one would be the wiser, but I still carried my guilt. My conscience would not give me peace about it, so I decided to expose myself.

"I don't know what reaction I expected from Neji, but g it didn't completely surprise me when he arrested me. It was what I deserved, after such a long betrayal."

Guy frowned, the corners of his eyes tightening.

"I think it was slightly unfair of Neji to arrest you the way he did without consulting me first. Due to your unique circumstances, you should have received a lesser sentence. Neji took it too far."

TenTen responded, "He did what was prescribed by law and that was the death penalty."

Guy looked at her quizzically.

"Why do you defend him so thoroughly?"

TenTen flushed, but remained silent.

Guy sipped his tea, thoughtful.

"It's interesting," he muttered.

TenTen raised an eyebrow.

"What is?"

"Just how similar you two are."

TenTen wrinkled her brow in confusion.

Guy clarified, "Your family situations are similar. Neither of you knew your mother. I don't know if you know this, but Neji's father died when he was very young. He's lived the majority of his life as an orphan, living under the strict eye of his uncle and other family members."

"He did tell me his father died when he was young, but he seems apprehensive to mention anything else about his family."

_I believe there must be some bitterness beneath the surface_, TenTen thought to herself.

Guy nodded.

"The Hyuga are a very private clan. Not closely knit by love or bond, but by structure and ideas on how things should function."

TenTen winced; it sounded like a very cold environment to grow up in.

"Was Neji's father like that?"

Guy laughed sharply.

"No, never! Hizashi was a free spirit."

"You knew him, then?" TenTen probed.

"Yes," exhaled Guy reflectively. "Before his death, we were fairly good friends."

"What was he like?" pressed TenTen, eager for knowledge.

Guy smiled wistfully.

"The only way to describe Hizashi is spirited. He never cared for the traditional Hyuga way of doing things, and as such, he wasn't cared for much by his family. He was truly a joy to be around, and he loved his son more than his own life."

TenTen felt her chest warm at these words, heat rising on her face.

"But," Guy exclaimed as he stood, "that is in the past. What we must focus on now is the future. Is Neji still treating you abrasively?"

TenTen made a face, commenting, "Not exactly. . ."

"Fine, fine," Guy said, unbothered. "I know this is probably not in your character, but don't let him bully you. He knows better, and he certainly knows how to treat a woman."

TenTen frowned sadly.

"Unfortunately, I don't think he sees me as a woman, or even a male comrade, General. To him, I'm an abomination."

Guy shook his head slightly and gripped her shoulder.

"You are our woman warrior. Don't ever let anyone make you think you are anything less."

TenTen nodded.

"Thank you, General. I hope that you can forgive my betrayal."

Guy grinned at her.

"My dearest TenTen, I forgave you of it the instant I beheld your youthful face once more."

-o-

"What is that?" questioned Futaba, pointing at the notebook TenTen was writing reports in.

"It's my list of reports that I have to turn in," TenTen answered, glancing up at the girl. "I have to list your strengths and weaknesses so the general and the queen can review them."

Futaba stared down at the notebook, her face oddly contorted.

TenTen watched her, confused.

"What is it?" she asked her young charge.

"I wish I could read what you were writing about me," Futaba divulged quietly.

"What do you mean? Here," TenTen said, handing Futaba the notebook.

Futaba didn't even glance at the page, staring blankly back at TenTen.

"TenTen-sensei, I can't read."

TenTen's forehead furrowed.

"What do you mean you can't read?"

"I wasn't taught to."

TenTen took the notebook back, biting her lip.

"Futaba, did you receive any education at all while you were at home?"

The young girl shook her head, her cap sliding forward on her forehead.

TenTen blinked and called out to her other charges, "Who here has received any type of education?"

The girls stopped their playful sparring and considered their teacher.

"Education? Sensei, the only people who receive education are boys," Moegi stated.

Several of her other charges nodded to second this.

TenTen looked at each face, dispirited.

"I'll be right back," she told them, standing to race up the hill to the castle.

-o-

"Lady Tsunade, I have a petition for you—!" TenTen stopped as she entered the queen's office, eyes alighting on Tsunade's other visitor.

Neji stared back, clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were busy," TenTen immediately apologized, beginning to exit.

"No, it's alright, TenTen," Tsunade said. "Neji was practically done anyway. What are you petitioning?"

TenTen approached the queen, her face determined.

"I want my charges to be educated."

Neji's reaction was instant.

His face went from annoyance to defined defiance.

"And just why do they need to be educated?" he snapped.

TenTen turned to him, eyes bright and possessed with her idea.

"Because, if they're going to be trained like the boys, they deserve the education a boy receives."

"You present a valid argument," Tsunade murmured off-handedly.

"Lady Tsunade—!" Neji began.

Tsunade cut him off with a single glance.

"You can't have it your way all the time, Neji," Tsunade reminded. "What TenTen says is fair."

Tsunade turned back to TenTen.

"And who will educate them?"

TenTen swallowed; she hadn't gotten to that point yet.

"Lady, I'm no teacher," TenTen said.

"Of course not," Tsunade agreed, her eyes far away in thought. "Neither are you qualified for it. The only reasonable option is to do dual classes with the boys and their tutors as they learn."

TenTen and Neji stared at her, shocked by this disclosure.

"I don't know, Lady Tsunade," TenTen said, unsure.

"Lady Tsunade, that's an impossible idea," Neji claimed.

"And why is that, Neji?"

"Think of the parents of the boys by bringing about this change. They'll say that the girls are being favored by the government, and the administration will receive all sorts of backlash. There are other options—"

"I'll think about an alternative, but I think change is always best in times like these. A nation that does not change is destined for failure."

TenTen beamed and thanked her, catching Neji's eye as she walked out.

Something in his expression foretold a conversation to follow. TenTen refused to let it bother her. Change was coming, whether Neji wanted it to or not.

* * *

_Review please._


	12. Secrets

_Yes, this chapter is shorter than usual. But I'm (mostly) happy with it. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things for next chapter. Gotta start getting things going. . ._

_Thanks for reading/reviewing. As always, y'all are awesome._

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns it all. Minus the plot.

* * *

_Secrets._

"Shikaku, Shikamaru, welcome back."

Shikamaru and his father bowed their heads in acceptance of the queen's acknowledgement.

"How did it go?"

Shikaku stepped forward to deliver his report.

"Reparations are being smoothly carried out. The Stone Country is working to repair the assaults we delivered to their capital. According to some commoners, fires are still burning with their dead. For all our efforts, they are now submissive as a cowed dog, Your Highness."

Tsunade smiled tightly in pleasure.

"Thank you. I appreciate the time you both have invested in this." Tsunade paused, studying the father and son. "Have your identities remained a secret?"

Shikaku nodded without looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru blinked languidly; his father wasn't aware that his statement was only partially true.

"Good. It would be detrimental to you both if anyone found out. Now, may we discuss the current border situation with the Lightning Country?"

Shikaku turned to Shikamaru, who had been given charge of that situation.

"Our contacts in the Lightning Country have been generous with information. King A is determined to gain ground up to Shimogakure(1). This isn't a mild discrepancy. Our contacts were very clear. This is a land grab from King A himself."

Tsunade's amber eyes shined with anger.

She scoffed, "That idiot tried to sell me some story blaming _my_ troops!"

She fumed a moment, then sighed.

"Jiraiya will take care of it," she said half-heartedly and mostly to herself. She addressed Shikamaru and Shikaku, "King A is overstepping a huge boundary. It would help me to have you go to the Lightning Country."

Shikaku exchanged a look with Shikamaru.

"Lady, if it would please you, I would rather Shikamaru stay here. I have plenty of apprentices, but he is my best. The country's espionage left something to be desired in our absence. Shikamaru would do well to field codes and the management of agents while I am away."

Tsunade considered it.

"He would act in your stead as spymaster?"

Shikaku nodded.

"I've seen some of his work in the past. If he is willing to do it, then I have no qualms about it."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," said Shikaku, bowing his head to her once more.

Shikamaru inclined his head to the queen, his face impassive. On the inside, however, he was quietly rejoicing. Staying in the capital city meant more time to change Ino's mind.

Shikamaru would be damned if he didn't utilize the opportunity to its fullest.

-o-

TenTen scrutinized her row of charges, her head cocked in consideration.

"Sensei?" prompted Karin.

TenTen snapped out of her reverie and decided, "Your postures are all wrong."

Her girls shifted their feet and arms, trying to adjust.

"When shooting arrows, your posture is extremely important. It matters more with longbows than crossbows, but all the same, it's important. You should have straight arms, a straight back. That's right," TenTen encouraged as the girls rearranged. "Now, pull the string all the way back to your ear."

The girls struggled to complete this next objective.

TenTen smirked.

"It will take arm strength. We'll work up to it," she assured.

TenTen moved forward to help them unstring the bows.

"TenTen-sensei?"

"Yes, Moegi?"

"Did the queen really say we could be educated?"

TenTen tried not to beam.

"Yes, she did. I don't know the details yet, but I will soon. Are you girls excited?"

There was a chorus of agreement among the girl warriors.

"Why did you do that for us, Sensei?" Matsuri inquired curiously.

TenTen shrugged a shoulder.

"My father educated me, and just because you're girls doesn't mean you should be excluded from that. It just isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair," Karin muttered under her breath, certain TenTen couldn't hear her.

But she did.

TenTen hesitated, feeling the searing burn of those words, so similar to Neji's own.

TenTen blinked and turned to Karin, barely looking her in the eyes.

"I'm trying to make it fair," she murmured back.

Karin blushed in embarrassment and quietly unstrung her bow.

-o-

Ino was (mostly) minding her own business when Shikamaru finally found her a few hours later in an alcove of the open court lounge.

She started, wide-eyed.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed in an undertone.

"Tsunade gave me permission to stay here and act in my father's stead while he goes to deal with the Lightning Country dispute." Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow. "Disappointed?"

Ino's porcelain face flushed crimson.

She wisely chose not to answer his question.

"You shouldn't be here," she advised.

Shikamaru blinked languidly.

"Ino, stop playing coy with me. I know you're happy to see me."

Suddenly, Ino felt her eyes start to water with tears.

"Shikamaru . . . are you _trying_ to ruin my reputation?" she gasped, pressing a hand to her forehead.

Shikamaru stared at her.

When she finally resurfaced, Shikamaru replied in a cutting voice, "Has all of this gone to your head? Do you—do you really like Hyuga?"

Ino blanched and felt instantly guilty for it.

"Shikamaru, it's too complicated. Just go with your father to the Lightning Country and forget about me."

Shikamaru's dark eyes narrowed.

"Trust me, I've tried, but I can't. You've taken all of me."

Ino's eyes stung with shame.

"I'd give it all back, if I could," she murmured.

Shikamaru shook his head decidedly.

"Troublesome woman, I don't want it back. I just want you."

Ino helplessly looked at him, her face sad.

"I wish it could be that easy, Shikamaru, but you can't have me. I already belong to someone else."

"No, you don't," Shikamaru shot back. "You don't belong to him until you say those vows. Until then, you're as much mine as you are his."

Ino sighed, softly shaking her head.

"He'll kill you if he knows what you're up to. He's a general, for Tsunade's sake."

"I can handle myself," Shikamaru retorted blandly.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"You're digging your own grave," she warned.

-o-

"What are you doing?"

TenTen spared a second to sigh, continuing to put away her charges' practice tools.

"What do you mean?" she inquired back blandly.

She could envision his face in her mind—glaring and unamused.

There was a pause, and TenTen guessed Neji was trying to sound patient.

"I can't believe you want them to be educated," Neji said, coming to lean next to her.

TenTen shrugged as she shelved arrows.

"You know it's reasonable," she replied tiredly.

"Reasonable, but unnecessary. Do you even have an education?"

TenTen turned to look up at his face, suddenly defensive.

"Yes. My father took it upon himself to teach me to read and write and do arithmetic. And that's the same that those girls deserve."

Neji's pale eyes narrowed as he studied her.

"I suppose you learned strategy and geography on campaign then," he commented off-handedly.

TenTen nodded.

Neji watched as TenTen finished putting away the tools, thoughtful.

"If they're taught alongside the boys, their parents will have a fit."

TenTen swiveled to face him.

"Let them," she responded bluntly. "It's injustice that these girls haven't even been taught to read or write."

Neji blinked at her, silent.

TenTen's mouth slanted, a memory pressing itself to her lips.

"The other day I went to visit Guy. . . He told me about your father some."

Neji's open, pondering expression turned rigid and closed in an instant.

Stiffly, he responded, "What of it?"

TenTen shrugged, deciphering his body language.

"Guy said he was a good man."

Neji stared at her blatantly.

"He was."

A few seconds passed with the pair staring at each other. This was broken when Lee bounded into the armory.

With a lingering gaze, Neji withdrew from them.

Lee looked at TenTen with raised eyebrows.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

TenTen shook her head, noncommittal.

Lee shrugged and started over to his worktable.

"You wanted me to add lead to your charges weapons, right?" Lee asked as he unloaded a bucket of lead squares onto the table.

TenTen nodded absently as she chewed her bottom lip, still dwelling on she and Neji's conversation.

"Lee, I need a favor."

"Anything, sole love of my heart!"

TenTen rolled her eyes but hesitated before tentatively questioning, "You grew up in Queen's City, right?"

Lee nodded hurriedly, pulling on gloves as he reached for the lead weights.

"Why?" he asked in return.

TenTen fidgeted a little.

"I was wondering how much you know about the Hyugas. . ."

Lee raised his bushy eyebrows.

"Not that much," Lee divulged honestly. "The Hyugas are very private. Why do you ask?"

TenTen shrugged, noncommittal.

"During the war, General Hyuga said something about his family was nobility . . . but the way he said it made it seem like he was excluded from that."

Lee shrugged slightly.

"What do you know about them?" TenTen pressed, bent on keeping the eager curiosity out of her expression.

Lee rolled his eyes, but said, "Not much, I'll admit. Like I said, the Hyugas are private."

TenTen narrowed her eyes at him and prompted sharply, "Come on, Lee. I know you know more than that."

Lee sighed, as if exasperated.

After analyzing TenTen for a moment, he began, "The Hyugas are one of the oldest families in Queen's City. Their history goes back generations, maybe even to when the Fire Country was first formed, or so I've heard. Anyway, they keep to themselves. The general was right to refer to them as nobility—they've been the oldest family rooted in this city. They know everything about everyone, including our sovereign. Nothing is hidden from their eyes."

TenTen was growing impatient of the history lesson.

"Why do you think the general said that the way he did? About how his family was nobility, while implying that he was not?"

Lee looked dimly uncomfortable.

TenTen perched an eyebrow.

"You know something, don't you?"

Lee exhaled noisily, shooting TenTen a glare for her persistence.

"It's not really anything," Lee testified. "It's just a rumor that everyone clings to in the city, because we don't know the truth. The only reason I can think of why the general stated things in that context is because he's illegitimate."

TenTen's brown eyes widened.

"That's very—shocking," she finished, leaning back heavily against the wall.

Lee gravely nodded.

"It explains the reason of his statement, anyway," Lee said. "The thing is, no one knows if it's true or not. The general's father died when he was very young, and no one knows about his mother."

TenTen nodded dumbly, her thoughts distant as she mulled it over in her head.

How terrible for him.

* * *

(1) A few notes on the geography in this chapter: As far as I'm concerned, the Land of Frost, the Land of Sound, and the Land of Hot Water no longer exist—they were conquered by the Fire country and are now included in its expanse of country. The towns still exist, but they were annexed into the Fire Country in various previous disputes.

_Please review._


	13. Truce

_New chapter! Yay!_

_Thanks again for the continued support. You guys don't know how much it means to me. :)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Like, ever.

* * *

Gaara was growing incessantly tired of the Fire Country. The Wind royal family had been with their allies for some weeks, doing no more than the usual socializing.

Gaara despised socializing. He was not of the same mind as his elder sister and brother. Where they reveled in the interaction of other people, Gaara shied away, preferring to observe from a place of solitude.

With his social skills (or rather, lack of them), Gaara knew many of his peers questioned his position as king. Gaara did not care. He knew he was the only logical choice.

Strangely enough, their escort Jiraiya had left them almost immediately after they arrived. Despite Gaara and his sibling's inquiries, their questions went unanswered as to where Jiraiya had gone.

Gaara sensed that the Fire Queen was withholding information from them on purpose.

Gaara's light eyes skipped over the many people crowding the court lounge until they alighted on Tsunade.

She was reclining in the far corner of the room, far removed from the main chatter. She was speaking reservedly to a spiky-haired gentleman that Gaara had not yet seen around the castle. The man was listening intently.

Gaara watched carefully as Tsunade finished speaking and the gentleman stood and bowed to her before striding out of the hall.

_Curious_, Gaara thought.

"Brother, what are you so focused on?" queried Temari as she settled herself down next to him.

Gaara shifted his gaze to her face.

He deflected his sister's question with one of his own, "Does it satisfy you, Temari, to act like a harlot whilst in the land of our allies? Kankuro told me about your affair with the soldier."

Temari's face deepened crimson in shame. She bowed her head, her fists clenched.

"It's not as if he's behaving himself either, Gaara," Temari's said, voice quaking in anger.

Gaara looked away from her, expression placid.

"Both of you need to conduct yourselves more seriously," Gaara reprimanded softly.

Temari nodded in acquiescence.

"Have you noticed anyone new in the social circles, Temari?" Gaara asked, returning again to the troubling matter of the unknown spiky-haired gentleman.

Temari thought for a moment.

"Not that I can recall," she replied slowly. "Is there someone in particular—?"

"There was a man speaking with Queen Tsunade earlier. I haven't noticed him before. They seemed to have been discussing something serious."

"Would you like me to inquire about—?"

"Discreetly, if you would."

Temari nodded dutifully and rose from her place, disappearing once more in the dense crowd of court people.

Gaara sighed.

His siblings were usually the most levelheaded human beings he'd ever met. It astonished him continuously that the opposite sex was enough to cause them to err.

-o-

Neji pushed away TenTen's latest reports on her students, battling his mood.

Much to Neji's personal embarrassment, TenTen had continued to fulfill all of her requirements as the teacher of her girl charges. She had also complied pleasantly enough to Neji's own additional requests.

It irked him.

Neji felt sour as he stood from his desk, shaking his head.

He had conflicting emotions. He wanted to continue resenting her, but she was doing everything he asked of her without much resistance. She was infuriating!

Neji slipped out of his office and started down the hall, aimless in his trajectory.

When he reached a crossroads, Neji thoughtlessly turned left, where he had heard resounding noise.

In the middle of the hall stood a varying group of boys and girls. Neji noticed some of the boys to be his own soldiers in training, and the girls were most definitely TenTen's charges.

It was clear they were in the midst of a scuffle.

One boy had a small girl in a headlock and was jeering at her defenders. The girls were all grim-faced. A girl who seemed to be the eldest of the group stepped forward and without pause, cuffed the boy smartly on the nose with her fist.

Neji intervened quickly before things got out of hand.

The crowd of boys dispersed rather swiftly, leaving their assaulted comrade behind, clutching his nose with tears in his eyes.

TenTen's charges did not run. They remained, looking angry and hurt. They coddled the youngest girl and shushed her sniffles.

Neji ignored them for the moment, turning to the bully.

"Out with it," Neji demanded softly.

The boy's eyes grew wide when he realized who towered above him. Neji thought he detected a whimper escape the boy's lips in fear.

"I—"

Neji's eyebrows lowered and said, "I know you come from a noble family. Nobility holds honesty in high esteem. Tell me the truth and perhaps I will be lenient with your sentence."

The boy looked down, still clutching his nose. He mulled over his options, but finally confessed nasally, "We were teasing them."

"About what?"

Farther down the hall, Neji noticed a brunette head poke itself out into the hall. Neji ignored it for now.

"We were telling them that the army would never take girls as soldiers. That they were stupid for trying to be like us."

Neji distinctly observed that TenTen had moved within earshot of them. Silently, he cursed her.

"Whatever your feelings may be, they are future soldiers of the country, and as such, your comrades. . . You are to treat them with as much respect as your fellow soldiers." Neji made it a point to avoid TenTen's penetrating gaze. "I caught you fighting, so you will be punished by assisting the stable master for the remainder of the week. For your own good, don't let me catch you harassing anyone again."

The boy nodded sharply and ran off to return to his friends.

Neji exhaled and finally allowed himself to look at TenTen, expecting her to be wearing a victorious smirk.

She wasn't even looking at him, her brown eyes focused on her young charges.

"Run along," she was telling them. "I think I recall that many of you have yet to prepare your tack for tomorrow morning."(1)

The girls scurried away, anxious to complete this task—they had seen TenTen's displeasure at their disorganization before and did not wish to see a repeat performance.

Together, Neji and TenTen watched her charges disappear down the hall. For several seconds, they stood awkwardly across from each other. TenTen was finally the brave one to break the silence.

"Would you join me on a walk, General?"

Neji glanced at her. She was biting her lip. Neji wondered, was it nervousness? Was she planning to spring another ridiculous idea on him? Or worse, did she want to talk about what had just happened?

Neji gave a single nod, and TenTen turned on her heel to take the lead. Neji followed reluctantly, a few steps behind.

TenTen seemed content to wait until they were outdoors before saying anything. She wandered a little on the open expanse of field at the back of the castle, studying the changing colors of the far off trees in the dense forests to the south.

Autumn had arrived a couple of weeks prior. It had ushered in a chill, causing everyone to start wearing warmer clothes. TenTen was grateful for her long-sleeved wool tunic.

She summoned her thoughts before addressing Neji, tentative.

"Thank you for intervening back there. I appreciate it," she began.

Neji felt cross with himself. Why had he taken that path when he had left his office? He sighed, exasperated.

"It was nothing," he replied, hoping she would drop it.

TenTen treated him to one of her rare expressions, the kind that Neji had a hard time reading and understanding. He stared back, trying to decipher her.

"Did you mean what you said to the boy, or were you just trying to stop him and his friends from starting fights?" came TenTen's blunt question.

Neji partially wanted to lie. He couldn't stand that he had been overheard, especially by _her_. The damage was done, however, and Neji could hardly go back on his word.

Neji stared TenTen in the face and mutely cursed her again. How dare she make him a hypocrite with her very presence?

Neji wondered if he could lie. . . One look in TenTen's eyes and Neji knew he could not. She would know. Her eyes saw everything.

"Yes," Neji quietly answered, gazing at her intensely.

He wanted to see her flinch and look away, affronted by his concentration, but she did not. She drank up the emotion and anger in his eyes like she was gathering water from a well.

_Damn her._

When TenTen finally looked away, Neji felt his muscles relax. He hadn't realized he had been so tense.

"Listen," TenTen began, training her eyes on the forests in the distance, "I understand you're angry that I showed up when I did. I'm sure you want your pride to remain intact, and with my witnessing your compassion towards my girls, you must think that your intimidation will no longer have an effect on me." She smiled clumsily all of a sudden, and Neji twitched in confusion and surprise.

"The past is finished, General. For us to continuously bring it up over and over again is not doing either of us any good. It's holding us back from our respective potential. I do not want it to hold us back any longer. I have things I want to accomplish in life, and I will not be able to do so with this forever taking up space in my mind. I hope that you feel the same way. I want to move forward, into the future. Are you willing to do the same?"

Neji studied her for a moment, bewildered.

"What are you asking me?" he finally inquired.

TenTen turned back to him, her brown eyes certain.

"I'm asking you to forget our past history and to move forward with me, so we may work together without anymore prejudice."

Neji considered her proposition.

On the one hand, his hands were already tied. His future with this woman was already determined by his position held in the kingdom. With Tsunade sold on the idea of women soldiers, Neji knew he would never get rid of her.

But Neji was stubborn. The grudges he held were deeply rooted within him. He was not a man who let go of things easily.

Neji gazed at TenTen again, searching the depths of her eyes once more.

_I don't have to like her to make this work. . ._ Neji formed slowly.

"What do you say?" TenTen prompted.

Neji nodded and TenTen smiled, albeit shyly.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

Neji only permitted another short nod and strode away, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

-o-

"We're going camping," TenTen announced several days later.

Her charges stared back at her, bemused.

Moegi finally questioned, "What for?"

"You all need to learn how to set up camp if ever on campaign. You need to know basic survival skills. I'm actually a little behind in showing you all this. The boys go on this trip weeks after they begin training."

The girls processed this information as they loaded their arrows.

"We'll be taking the trip next week. We won't be going far, only to the southern forests, and we won't be gone long. I've already informed your teachers."

True to her word, Tsunade had permitted the girls to begin instruction in basic education. Currently, the arrangement was that the girls were educated separately from the boys in the afternoons. So far, TenTen had only heard excitement and praises from the girls concerning their lessons. She was happy for them, learning what few girls had the privilege to.

Concerning Neji, she had seen him rarely since their conversation of a truce. She wondered if perhaps he was regretting it.

"TenTen!" came Lee's jaunty voice.

TenTen held up a hand to greet him.

Lee wriggled his thick eyebrows as he arrived to stand next to her.

He said lowly, "News from the border."

TenTen silently drew Lee away to converse privately, keeping a sharp eye on her charges.

"What have you heard?" she asked, serious.

"I've heard that Lord Jiraiya has returned, and that he does not bring good tidings."

TenTen frowned.

"That's it?"

Lee shrugged.

"Lady Tsunade doesn't want news of the struggle getting out. She's hardly going to broadcast it to us unless necessary. Be lucky to know what you know."

With that, Lee strode off, claiming he had work to complete.

TenTen considered her options in her quest for knowledge.

Neji would no doubt be a central source, but TenTen was unsure of how much he would be willing to tell her. And there was always Guy, but TenTen did not have the time lately to go visit him.

She cursed mentally, realizing she would have to wait for her curiosity to be appeased.

-o-

Guy was slightly embarrassed to have the queen in his living quarters. He had not known she was planning on gracing him with her presence, and subsequently, his apartment was less than spotless.

Tsunade, for her part, didn't seem to mind. In all actuality, she had many more pressing matters than Guy's housekeeping.

"What news, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya settled into one of Guy's sparse chairs and accepted the draft Guy offered him.

"He doesn't want to negotiate," Jiraiya replied simply.

Tsunade's face swelled in anger.

"What did he say?" Guy interjected.

Jiraiya sighed.

"King A is intent on expanding. He wants our border, and he is not giving it up."

Guy said, "Could we exchange some sort of price with him?"

Jiraiya sipped his drink.

"He does not seem opposed to it. . ."

Guy and Jiraiya looked at Tsunade, who had suddenly grown pale.

"Absolutely not," she replied harshly, lips pressed tightly together. "I will not give into childish endeavors like these. How dare he challenge me like this?"

"Tsunade," Jiraiya began soothingly, "we have no other choice. King A will not back down until he has Shimogakure."

Tsunade sank back into her chair and fumed.

"We have the reparations from the Stone Country," began Jiraiya gently.

Tsunade did not reply, and Guy felt a sinking feeling gathering in his gut.

"Lady Tsunade, you're not honestly considering—?" Guy started.

"King A is greedy," Tsunade interrupted. "If we hand him Shimogakure with no resistance, what will stop him from taking my entire country? He will squash us like we squashed Frost and Sound. I _will not_ allow this."

Jiraiya closed his eyes.

"Don't do this, Tsunade," Jiraiya murmured.

Tsunade shook her head. She was too infuriated to see reason.

Shakily, possessed by her furor, Tsunade stated, "If King A wants a fight, we'll give him one."

* * *

(1) For those unfamiliar, tack refers to equipment or accessories worn by horses. A few items included in horse tack are saddles, bridles, reins, and stirrups.

_Agh! Dramatic ending!_

_Please reviewwwwwww :)_


	14. Family

_This is a very long chapter, just so you know. I'm fairly pleased with its turnout._

_Thanks for the reviews, as always! Also, for those who asked questions, all will be revealed in due time._

_Additionally, there is a lot of TenTen in this chapter. I'm going to try and space it out more; it just happened that way in this chapter._

_Last note: I use the English spellings of character's names. I know this might irritate some of you, but it's my choice, so it is what it is._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Except the plot. Everything else is Kishimoto-san's. Except Karin and Ichigo. They belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

TenTen was preoccupied with the camping preparations when Ino Yamanaka found her.

The younger girl was visibly flustered, and TenTen noted with wariness that her eyes looked puffy.

"What is it?" she asked the younger woman.

Ino heaved a large sigh and said, "The Hyuga clan is pressing my family for a wedding date, and I don't know what to tell them because—" Ino halted, her face visibly upset. "I just—everything is moving so fast. . ."

TenTen listened keenly, recalling her discovery of Ino's secret a few weeks prior. She had chosen not to speak with the girl directly about her infidelity—it was not her place to pass judgment. TenTen had also decided to not speak to Neji about it. He would be offended if she got herself involved, and truthfully, TenTen believed that Ino should take responsibility for her own mess.

Slowly, TenTen responded to the distraught blonde, "How long have you been engaged?"

"Almost five months," Ino replied.

TenTen looked down at her camp preparations and set them aside. She hadn't wanted to have this conversation, but now it seemed inevitable.

"As I recall, at the state dinner you were . . . excited to get married, especially before the winter."

Ino swallowed hard and glanced at TenTen shamefully.

"That was before," she said in a quiet voice.

TenTen raised her eyebrows.

"Before what?" she pressed, even though she already knew.

Ino sighed heavily again, overwhelmed. After gathering herself for a few minutes, she finally met TenTen's gaze; her blue eyes were very close to spilling tears.

"There was this . . . boy. We've been friends since we were children. Our families are very close, even after Father received his title from Lady Tsunade. Long before the war, when we became of age, we struck up a sort of . . . companionship, I suppose. We were very close. But when my father received his title and with the war. . . Well, we were parted for a very long time. I thought he would die, in all honesty. I never thought I'd see him again, but then—then he came back. He came back for me."

Ino shuddered, and placed a hand to her forehead.

"I don't know what to do. I can't tell my parents, because they'll be appalled by my behavior. I—I love him. He is my best friend. But I'm engaged to Neji. I respect him, and I don't want to hurt him. . ."

Tears flowed freely from Ino's eyes now, and the skin around her eyes grew puffier.

TenTen listened to Ino's predicament in silence.

It was only when Ino cried out, desperate for advice, that TenTen answered her.

"You have to tell him, Lady Yamanaka. The General deserves to know these things."

"He'll hate me!" Ino protested, fists clenched.

"Maybe, but you can't afford to lie to him. Dishonesty is the path of the unrighteous."

Ino scowled, her porcelain face blotchy.

"What do I do? Just say, 'Neji, I'll never love you because I fell in love with someone else before I met you'?"

TenTen grimaced.

"Perhaps more delicately than that," she advised.

Ino snorted, half-crying and half-hysterical. She shook her head, forlorn.

TenTen posed, curious, "If you could marry your friend, would you?"

"I believe that my family would approve, because they know him so well, but I know that with my father's status everyone else would look down on it. He's not a noble, like Neji."

"Nobility isn't everything," TenTen stated.

"I know it's not," Ino said, "I've just gotten so used to this lifestyle. I know that Shikamaru would never be able to provide me with what I have now."

TenTen shrugged.

"Whatever you decide, you need to tell Neji. It's unfair of you to keep this from him like you have. Especially with this man coming back into your life."

Ino nodded, subdued.

"I just don't want him to hate me," Ino whispered.

TenTen offered the woman a small, sad smile.

"Unfortunately, things like reactions aren't something we can measure. We just have to be brave and do the right thing."

-o-

Neji rolled his neck as he listened to Jiraiya's report. It had been at least two hours since the start of the meeting.

Gathered around in Tsunade's private office were the seldom few who were being allowed information on the situation at the border. Guy was notably absent, as he was still currently being banned from the palace grounds.

The only new face was the spymaster, Shikaku Nara's son. Tsunade had explained that while Shikaku had gone to the border, he had appointed his son, Shikamaru, to field the spymaster position in his absence.

Neji didn't know what to think of him, currently. His expression had looked consistently bored ever since Jiraiya had begun speaking.

"Anyway, that's the gist of the problem," Jiraiya concluded, taking his seat next to Tsunade.

She nodded her thanks to her companion and her eyes flashed to Neji.

"Obviously, King A is not willing to comply with our requests for peace, and I refuse to pay him for land that I conquered. Force is our only option."

_Force is the option you've __**chosen**_, Neji thought privately.

"What would you have me do, Lady?" Neji inquired.

Jiraiya answered for her, "Neji, we want you to return with Guy to oversee and conduct the getting back of our land. You may need to have several negotiations with King A."

Neji's brow creased.

"I thought you said he wasn't willing to negotiate?"

Jiraiya's lips pursed.

"He isn't," interjected Tsunade. "He might be willing after you and Guy arrive."

Neji deciphered her meaning quickly.

"You want us to display some of our command and persuade him into negotiations."

"Precisely."

Neji mulled this over while Tsunade went on, "I know the timing is undesirable, Neji, but you and Guy would be a great help."

Neji shook his head.

"It's fine. A soldier always replies to the call of his sovereign. When would you like us to leave?"

"By the end of the week, if possible."

Neji nodded and stood.

"Please excuse me; I have to prepare."

Neji slipped out of the chamber and started towards his office.

He ran into TenTen on the way. She looked somewhat harried and was loaded down with saddlebags.

"What are you up to?" he asked, curious.

TenTen sighed under the weight of the bags, sagging a little.

"Here," Neji said, unloading a couple from her.

TenTen exhaled, stirring her bangs.

"Thank you. I'm taking the girls to the forest to go camping for a few days."

They started walking together. Neji let TenTen take the lead.

"What do you plan to teach them?" he inquired.

"Basic survival skills. They're a little behind in that area, and I'm sure their male counterparts are a lot further along than they are. Besides, I want them to experience a more . . . unified setting."

Neji nodded agreeably.

"It's good of you to orient them with living off the land. It's all they'll be doing on campaign."

TenTen shrugged.

"I thought it was important."

They walked in silence for several minutes, moving easily through the castle.

"I heard Jiraiya returned," TenTen stated, hinting.

Neji cast a suspicious glance, which TenTen caught, amused.

"Not that it's any of your business," he murmured back. "Tsunade's planning on sending Guy and I to the border to take care of the issue."

TenTen's eyes widened.

"You're not serious," she said in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, I am."

TenTen shook her head in surprise.

"What is Tsunade expecting of you?"

"She wants King A to back down from his conquest mindset. He wants our land, all the way up to Shimogakure. He doesn't want to negotiate, and the queen is too stubborn to offer any sort of payment."

"Sounds like she wants you to make a miracle happen."

Neji shrugged.

They entered the stables; TenTen and Neji slung the saddlebags over one of the horse stalls.

They stood across from each other, a weird sort of awkwardness taking over their easy conversation.

"When do you think you'll be back?" TenTen inquired.

Neji shook his head, noncommittal.

"There's no way of knowing. It could be months."

TenTen leaned back against the stall, her mouth quirked.

"What about Lady Yamanaka?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Duty comes first," Neji replied with a sigh.

_So, she hasn't said anything to him yet_, TenTen concluded.

"What about love?" she found herself asking. Silently, she scolded herself for saying something so bold and intrusive.

Neji stared at her, visibly surprised.

"It's an arranged marriage," Neji clarified guardedly.

TenTen looked at the ground, feeling sorry.

"I'm sorry," she entreated. "I overstepped. It's none of my business."

Neji watched as TenTen turned and took up one of the saddlebags, carrying it over to one of the kingdom horses.

His eyes coasted over her as she walked around the stables, preparing things for the trip.

"I have no right to ask it of you, but I was wondering. . ."

TenTen's head snapped up, brown eyes wide in curiosity.

"Would you be willing to look after Ino while I'm gone? I would ask someone else, but she admires you and . . . you're one of the few people I know I can trust to take care of something like this."

TenTen recognized the enormous amount of pride this had cost Neji to say, and she nodded to please him. Her cheeks flushed at his flattery.

"Of course," she answered, semi-stunned.

"Thank you," Neji said. He looked her hard in the eyes, and TenTen knew that he had meant it.

They broke their intense gaze in embarrassment.

"Good luck with your camping endeavor," Neji bid quietly.

"And you—you have a safe trip to the border. I'm sure you and Guy will sort it out somehow."

Neji flashed her a rare half-smile at her encouragement and walked out of the stables.

He left TenTen with mixed feelings.

As thrilled as she was that he was now choosing to trust her, TenTen was also heartbroken. He was ensuring measures of Ino's safety, and the girl didn't even know it.

TenTen blew out her bangs.

Life proved itself to be incredibly cruel.

-o-

"I'm saddle-sore!" declared Matsuri loudly.

TenTen smiled.

"Only a few more miles," she called back to her charges.

Tsunade had permitted them to take the kingdom's owned mounts on their endeavor to the forest. They had left at noon, after lunch, and the sun was still high.

"We'll have plenty of light to set up camp when we arrive," TenTen stated.

Karin sidled up to her, riding a dappled roan.

"Are you feeling alright, Karin? Saddle-sore yet?"

Karin made an uncomfortable face.

TenTen laughed.

"It's okay. We'll be there soon."

Karin nodded.

"TenTen-sama?" she asked a few moments later.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering about your family. You don't tell us about them."

TenTen stared ahead, feeling sad and wistful.

"I don't have any family anymore," she answered.

Karin looked at her in pity.

TenTen raised her eyebrows at the younger girl.

"I never told you girls the reason why I joined the army, did I?"

Karin shook her head.

TenTen sighed.

"My father was the one who received the conscription notice, but he was far too old to be going off fighting in a war. I took his place to spare him."

Karin considered this for a moment.

"I'm sure he was happy to see you when you returned home," Karin stated.

"He passed away while I was in prison," TenTen informed softly. "I didn't get to see him before he died."

Karin felt sadness for her teacher.

"I'm sorry."

TenTen shrugged.

"It's alright. Things happen sometimes that you can't control in life."

Karin thought of her brother Ichigo, melancholy.

"What about your mother? Siblings?"

"I never had brothers or sisters. My mother died when I was young, so I never really knew her." TenTen glanced at Karin. "You mentioned once you had a sister and brother. Tell me about them."

Karin sighed and began to lament her crazy family.

-o-

The girls and TenTen had their campsite set up by late afternoon. TenTen was pleased with their hard work, enough so that she sought to have a paired up sparring session.

"Whoever is clever enough to beat me in hand-to-hand combat gets to relax while the rest of us prepare dinner," TenTen proclaimed, hands on her hips.

The girls grinned in eagerness; they had finally gotten more comfortable in their fighting abilities.

"Who's first?" TenTen challenged.

Matsuri stepped forward boldly.

TenTen grinned and crouched a little.

"Whenever you're ready," she invited the girl.

Matsuri charged into battle. TenTen tried to hide her smile. She loved it when challengers were overeager.

TenTen readied herself for the impact.

Matsuri went for her middle and tackled her to the ground. She had TenTen in a vice-like headlock in under a second.

TenTen let her rejoice for a moment before she got serious.

TenTen leveled her hands under Matsuri's legs, and flipped the girl over onto her front.

The girl groaned from the shock and TenTen stood to her feet in victory.

"Next?" she welcomed.

The girls were more wary now after seeing Matsuri's easy defeat.

However, after some deliberation, Futaba presented herself, securing her cap.

"Don't go easy on me, Ito-sensei," the younger girl instructed, as if she had read TenTen's mind.

TenTen nodded dutifully.

Futaba was more cautious than Matsuri, inching forward in a crouch and analyzing TenTen's posture.

"Are you going to keep me waiting forever, Futaba?" TenTen inquired after several moments.

The younger girl grimaced and crept forward, cautious.

This was going too slow for TenTen. She jumped towards the girl and cuffed her on the jaw.

This was all the opening Futaba needed. She stepped sharply on TenTen's instep, and socked her in the gut with all the strength her little fist could carry.

TenTen gasped from the pain and narrowed her eyes. She grabbed Futaba by the scruff of her neck and hoisted her up. The girl struggled, attempting to kick TenTen in the face.

With her other hand, TenTen punched Futaba squarely on the jaw and then set her down.

Futaba scowled at losing, rubbing her chin in annoyance.

TenTen nodded approvingly.

"Nice try," she complimented.

Hibari and Moegi didn't put up much of a fight and were easily beaten.

Karin stood staring at her teacher, casting a glance at her defeated comrades.

"Come on, Karin! You're the only one who can do it!" encouraged Moegi, who was nursing a bruised cheek.

"Get her, Karin! Take her out!" chorused the other girls.

Karin looked at them, wondering if they were crazy.

She glanced back to TenTen who stood waiting. She raised her eyebrows as if to question her willingness.

Karin set her mouth firmly and strode forward.

TenTen was mildly surprised by her directness, but she lowered herself into a crouching stance.

Karin studied her teacher and crouched too, circling her.

This put TenTen on her guard, so much so that she circled her student, wondering what approach she was going for.

Several minutes passed in silence with the two circling each other. TenTen was slowly growing frustrated.

"Shall I start, then?" she asked of Karin.

Karin did not reply, her face expressionless.

"Fine," TenTen answered.

She sprung out of her crouch and went for Karin's legs, intending to topple the girl.

Easily, Karin sidestepped her teacher, and TenTen landed on the ground, her arms aching from the contact.

Karin quickly detained her teacher by pinning her legs together with her knees.

Karin's eyes were wide in uncertainty, but she swung her fist at TenTen's face.

TenTen admired her nerve and quickly struck back, thwacking Karin in the shoulder. The girl faltered and TenTen got her leg free enough to kick Karin in the chest.

The girl scrambled to her feet, but TenTen beat her to it. She knocked Karin to her feet again as she swept her legs out from under her.

TenTen considered Karin as she lay on the ground, thoughtful. Her comrades were cheering her on to not give up, but Karin stayed where she was, looking up at TenTen.

TenTen wondered if she was going to try again.

Karin remained on the clearing floor, however, and TenTen had no choice but to consider it a forfeit.

TenTen sighed in disappointment.

"I'm very pleased with all of your efforts. You all show a lot of ingenuity, which is very important. Your progress is very satisfying to see." TenTen looked each girl in the eyes before continuing, "Being that you were all unable to defeat me, I will relax while you all prepare dinner. So, get to work."

The girls groaned a little but rose to their feet to fulfill the deal.

TenTen sat down at the base of a tree to supervise, stretching her limbs.

-o-

TenTen's charges woke her up almost an hour later. Groggily, she glanced around. The girls had constructed a fire pit, where they had coaxed a fair bit of flame.

They had even managed to find some game too: rabbit meat had been arranged on sticks, ready to roast over the fire.

"Sorry for falling asleep," TenTen said to them, embarrassed.

The girls shook their heads.

"I kind of liked it," Futaba said. "We had to figure out what to do on our own, without your help."

TenTen smiled and took the stick of meat Karin offered her.

For a long while, they ate around the fire, listening to the crackle of the flame and chewing their food.

TenTen stoked the fire with her stick when she was finished, considering the faces of her girls.

"I want you all to know that I'm very pleased with your progress over these past few months. You've shown great adaption and potential."

TenTen paused, watching as the embers drifted up and disappeared in the dark.

"I want to impart to all of you how serious being a soldier is," she said, reminded of the trouble at the border. "It is rarely the high-gloss, victory-driven affair that is told in stories. Being a soldier is homesickness and lonely nights, walking until your feet bleed, and continuously dealing with change. You see people die, right in front of you. Some of them are your friends, and you watch the light die from their eyes. And you also kill people, and witness the same. You see despair, hunger, and families torn apart by war. And there is little you can do to help civilians, other than fight to defend them, and even then they are seldom grateful."

TenTen's eyes had become unfocused during her speech, but now she narrowed in on the faces of her girls. They looked downcast and terrified.

_As they should be_, TenTen thought.

"But there is reward in this life. You do your best to accomplish your personal goals, and in small moments you realize how important your job is.

"It's about honor and respect," TenTen cited, her eyes misting. "It all matters so much to everyone on the battlefield. You never purposefully let a comrade down, and you do your best to be everything your commanding officer asks you to be."

TenTen blinked rapidly, not willing to cry.

"Around you are the girls who are going to be by your side through everything. As you grow into women, participate in war together, you will all learn and experience many things. I challenge you to accept these fellow girls as your friends, foremost, and your comrades second. Encourage each other, test each other. There is no turning back after this. You are each other's family. We are all family."

The girls seemed stunned into silence, so TenTen doused the fire and sent them to bed.

That night, TenTen lay awake for hours, images of war, allies, and enemies flitting before her eyes.

* * *

_Review, if you please._


	15. Honesty

_A shorter chapter, which I'm not exactly pleased with. Nonetheless, I know where I'm headed with this story. The trouble is on how to get there._

_Thanks are always due to the faithful readers and reviewers of this story. Your support means the world._

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue me.

* * *

Gaara was sitting in the open courtyard, considering a pair of thrushes when his sister arrived.

"Yes?" Gaara asked, his eyes not leaving the birds.

"The gentleman you told me to find out about—I know who he is," Temari murmured.

"And?"

"His name is Shikamaru Nara. He is from Queen's City, but he has only just now returned from a long journey with his father, Shikaku Nara."

Gaara mulled over this for a moment, considering the female thrush as she detached a few berries from a branch.

"What is his profession?"

"My sources tell me he is in the trade business, as is his father, but it's curious—"

"What is?" Gaara asked sharply.

"When I spoke with him personally, he did not give me a definitive answer of trade expenses for jewelry in Takumi Village. A good tradesman knows all aspects of trade."

Gaara nodded at this, thinking.

"It's because he's not a tradesman," Gaara murmured, mostly to himself.

Temari perched an eyebrow.

"Then what is he?"

Gaara glanced at his elder sister.

"A spy."

Temari pressed her lips together.

"What would you have me do about it?"

Gaara thought for a moment, then released, "Keep an eye on him. He may be of use to us in the future."

Temari nodded and bowed to her brother, preparing to leave.

Gaara's eyes flitted back to the thrushes.

"It will be winter soon, Temari."

Temari's forehead creased as she glanced around at the trees of the courtyard garden, confused.

"But Gaara, the leaves haven't even fallen yet."

Gaara inclined his head to the birds.

"They migrate to these parts for the winter season." Gaara considered them a second longer before glancing again at his sister. "It's funny how we are less intelligent than beasts, isn't it, Temari?"(1)

-o-

TenTen's camping endeavor succeeded with mixed results.

By the time she and her five charges returned to the castle two days later, they were cranky and short-tempered, but their stamina had improved, as had their abilities.

On the whole, TenTen was pleased.

As the girls led their borrowed horses into the stables, TenTen took note that Neji's horse, Kenta was absent.

_He must have already left for the border_, she concluded, absently trailing her hand against Kenta's stall.

TenTen released her charges after they took care of their horses and cleaned the tack.

TenTen took her time brushing out the kingdom horse she'd borrowed, thinking. She wondered if Ino had spoken to Neji before he left, but she doubted it.

She trudged up to the castle as twilight was setting in, but TenTen skipped going to the dining hall. She wasn't all that hungry.

Upon entering her quarters, she noticed several heavy and dusty tomes on her bed.

Curious, TenTen went over to them and read the note that was resting on top.

_Ito,_

_Since you're intent on giving your charges an education, it stands to reason that you should be further educated as well._

_Read and study. It will help you in the future._

—_Neji Hyuga_

TenTen raised her eyebrows and examined the books. They included grammar and literature, history and geography, among other subjects.

TenTen grimaced.

_Surely he didn't mean to leave me all of these. . ._

Inquisitive, TenTen paged through the books he'd left her, her expression growing increasingly confounded as she progressed.

When she finished looking through the books, TenTen shirked them aside and read Neji's note again.

TenTen noted he had nice penmanship.

-o-

Neji shifted his weight on Kenta, trying to work some feeling back into his legs.

He and Guy had been in the saddle for the good part of two days with minimal stops.

They crested a hill and set their sights on Shimogakure.

It was well fortified from the south—the expanse of the town was surrounded by dark stone walls, nearly twelve feet high. Neji could distantly see that the north was guarded the same.

"It would be easy to siege," Neji commented to Guy.

The bowl-haired man nodded, settling his mare into a leisurely pace.

"The fortifications are left over from when Frost Country still existed. We didn't build them."

Neji let his eyes analyze more of the geography, committing it to memory.

Immediately he saw that Shimogakure was not the ideal place to fight. It was sandwiched between rocky outcrops on the left and a snow-capped mountain on the right, with little field space to work with in-between.(2)

"It's a geographic nightmare," Neji proclaimed with a sigh.

Guy shrugged slightly and said, "Nonetheless, we must defend it, Neji."

But even he sounded weary.

Neji and Guy steadily made their way to Shimogakure's closed gate, calling out their business when asked by soldiers on the wall. They were admitted without further question.

"Who did you leave in charge during your absence?" Neji asked him as they progressed.

"An old friend," was Guy's kind answer.

Inside Shimogakure's walls was a compact, but pleasant township.

"What is their economy like, here?" Neji inquired as they trotted through the streets on horseback.

"Mostly trade, but they hold successful farmer's markets with the surrounding villages and into the Lightning Country."

Neji studied the people in the streets and the small, squat buildings that made up homes and businesses.

"None seem too distraught by the recent trouble with the border, so close to their home."

Guy just shrugged at him.

"Would you feel distraught, Neji? They've dealt with people usurping them of their land all their lives. As long as they are left to their business and may work and live as they please, why should they feel any sense of worry?"

Neji considered this for a while as they traveled through town, drawing nearer to the northern gate.

"The few troops here have been encamped outside the northern gate, between our border and the Lightning Country's. We'll find Kakashi there."

Neji nodded.

Kakashi Hatake was a well-respected man in Queen's City, but he was rarely home. He traveled extensively, living his life in the saddle, requesting the Queen send him wherever she wished. Neji had never met him before.

The pair passed through the northern gate and considered the scene. The troops of the Fire Country were residing in pitched tents. Horses were staked around the tents, appeased with food in barrels.

Guy led Neji through the tents, nodding to the soldiers who were milling around.

A small man approached them on foot.

"General Guy, we're glad to see you back," he said with an easy smile.

"Thank you, Captain Iruka. Is General Kakashi around?"

Iruka nodded and stated he was in the officer's tent, eating his noonday meal. He offered to attend to Guy and Neji's horses, and they obliged, dismounting and handing him the reins.

Neji followed Guy through the indistinguishable tents; Neji made a mental note to memorize the layout as soon as possible.

They reached what Iruka had deemed as the officer's tent—it was a tent larger than the others, spacious inside, with room for several pieces of furniture and a back room which apparently was used as a bedchamber.

Kakashi Hatake was eating as Iruka had claimed, but he quickly shirked it aside to salute Guy and Neji.

"My rival!" Guy greeted robustly. "How have you handled things in my absence?"

Kakashi scratched his head, and nodded to Neji in greeting.

"Guy, I've done just as you've told me," replied the silver-haired man flatly. "Were you expecting something spectacular?"

"Hardly, my rival!" Guy exclaimed.

Kakashi permitted a raise of his eyebrows to express amusement before he offered chairs to Guy and Neji.

"I've informed King A of your expected arrival. He wants a meeting with you both as soon as possible," Kakashi imparted.

Guy inquired, "And in my absence?"

"Things haven't improved and they haven't worsened since your departure. We're at a standstill. King A refuses to withdraw his forces, but he doesn't advance them either. I have a theory that he's been waiting for you to return."

Guy nodded sagely.

"Then we won't keep him waiting." Guy said to Kakashi, "Dispatch a messenger to King A to tell him I've arrived and wish to see him."

-o-

Ino walked in the fading garden by the castle, meditating.

The crabapple trees, she had noticed, were doing well this year.(3) The queen liked them in her garden for dual purposes—they were appeasing to the eye and the fruit they produced happened to be her favorite flavored jam.

Earlier in the week, Ino had observed Neji's departure to the border with General Might Guy. Their parting had been brief.

"You'll travel safely?" Ino had inquired of her betrothed.

Neji had nodded, securing the saddle of his horse, Kenta.

"There should be no difficulty on the road," he assured.

Ino looked down at the straw that littered the stable floor; TenTen's voice was in her head, urging her to confess.

Neji's fingertips tipped her chin up, so he could view her face. After studying her blue eyes for a moment, he said, "What troubles you?"

Ino hesitated, feeling sharp guilt cut through her gut.

Neji waited, wanting an answer.

But Ino found she couldn't be truthful. Not yet.

"I don't know when you'll return," she released in a rush of breath, feeling tears well in her eyes.

As Ino had suspected he would, Neji carefully gripped her hand in an attempt to comfort her. He had believed her tale.

"Soon enough," Neji encouraged.

And then Neji had bid her goodbye and settled into his saddle, riding out with Guy without another backward glance.

Ino looked up at the crabapple trees, considering their fruit. They were a deep, swollen red, far past ripening.

_I'll tell Neji about Shikamaru upon his return from the border_, Ino decided, plucking a single crabapple. _I must._

Ino bit into the small fruit, but was surprised to taste bitterness.

-o-

Since her charges were now educated after lunch, TenTen's afternoons were largely free. For a time, she wondered what she should do, but after a few days of wandering around the castle, TenTen found something to occupy her time.

There was a library on the same floor as Tsunade's office, little used, from what TenTen could see.

Even with her elementary education, TenTen still took pride in reading, though she'd never had the chance to read so many books before. They were expensive, and in all her years with her father, she had all but read only three.

It was here that Shikamaru found her that particular afternoon.

TenTen looked up from her dusty history tome, one Neji had loaned her.

She knew who he was.

Stiffly, TenTen stood to her feet and nodded to Shikamaru, who bowed.

"I don't think we've been formally acquainted," he said with slow words. "I am Shikamaru Nara."

"TenTen Ito," TenTen replied, frowning. "We haven't been introduced, but I know of you."

Shikamaru analyzed her for a second, then clarified, "From Ino."

He didn't phrase it as a question, so TenTen did not offer a response.

Shikamaru nodded to himself, as if his conclusions had been cemented by TenTen's silence.

"What all do you know?" Shikamaru inquired.

TenTen was glad he was forthwith.

"That you and Lady Ino love each other, and that you both are betraying Neji Hyuga."

Shikamaru seemed to roll his eyes for a second.

"You understand the circumstances, don't you?"

TenTen pursed her lips.

"If you're implying that you two knew and loved each other prior to Lady Ino's engagement to the General, then yes, I know the circumstances."

Shikamaru stared at her for a moment.

"You must really disapprove, from your tone," Shikamaru murmured.

TenTen crossed her arms.

"Who is it fair to? It only serves your purposes, from what I can see."

Shikamaru blinked once, then twice.

"You think I'm damaging Ino," he interpreted.

"I think that you are interfering between two people who will be married soon," corrected TenTen. "She's his fiancé. You're only helping her cheat on her future husband."

"I loved her first," Shikamaru said flatly.

TenTen shrugged.

"The least you could do is be honest with the General and tell him that you're flirting with his future wife."

Shikamaru smirked slightly.

"I can see why Ino admires you so much. You stand for justice."

TenTen looked back at him, irritated.

"I've told Lady Ino how I feel about the matter, but it's her life. You both can do as you wish."

Shikamaru stated, "If we tell Hyuga, the best case scenario is we'll both be dead."

"But at least in your eulogy you'll be praised as honest people."

Shikamaru smiled, amused.

"Forgive me if I don't rush to Neji Hyuga's side. I'm quite fond of my head staying intact."

TenTen scoffed.

"You're being ridiculous. He'd hardly go that far."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at her.

"Really? He planned to execute you, and from what I hear, you were his best friend."

With that, Shikamaru slipped out of the library, leaving TenTen to seriously consider truth and why it was so difficult to tell.

* * *

(1) The birds Gaara refers to are Pale Thrushes. They are native to Asia, spending their winters in central/southern Japan, southern China, and South Korea.

(2) I just want to point out that Shimogakure as I visualize it lies in a sort of valley/basin between two severe geographic landmarks—the rocky outcropping and the snow-capped mountains. . . I wish I could draw you all a map.

(3) Crabapples are native to Asia. They resemble apple trees, and they produce both flowers and fruit.

_Happy New Year, all._


	16. King A

_Not much variety this chapter, but it is slightly longer than the last._

_The good thing is I know where I'm headed with this, so hopefully everything will pull together nicely._

_Response to_ A concerned reader: _First off, I want to make a formal apology. I have never meant to cause my readers and reviewers to think that I do not care about them, their criticism, or their reviews. I love all of my readers, whether they review or not, and if I've ever caused anyone to think otherwise, for that I am deeply sorry. I appreciate all of the reviews I have been blessed enough to receive, and I do not want anyone to think that I'm some arrogant writer who could care less, because that's just not true. I get the feeling that you would also like an explanation as to why I don't usually reply to reviews and it is this: Most of the time, when someone reviews (besides the "lol gud job") they state basic thoughts they had on a chapter and sometimes speculate for the next. In the way I view it, I can only comment on so much, so I just choose not to reply. Due to my incredible social awkwardness, I literally don't know how to respond sometimes. I know it is not a very good reason, now that I write it down, but that was my mindset, nonetheless. I guess I figured that no one would really care that much if I responded, so I just didn't. Also (and please don't take this the wrong way-I'm not trying to shift blame on anyone) when I review stories I like, I rarely get replies. So, part of it could be I just learned by example. But that's not an excuse. I want you to know, dear reader, that I appreciate every single chapter you read and review. I take full blame for causing you to think otherwise, and from the depths of my heart I am truly sorry. The only way I know to amend this is to offer you my sincere apologies and a promise that I will make more effort to connect with my reviewers. Every point you spoke on was right, and all of you deserve to know that your responses are cherished and appreciated by me. Since I privately reply to everyone now, I suppose you'll have to take this on faith (or evidence, if you ever choose to review again). I'm not promising a long paragraph of plot development, but I will at the very least say thank you to everyone. It's like you said-it's the least I can do. Thank you for expressing your concerns; they are taken to heart. -KNO_

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns all of the characters and the places. Everything else I made up, so hands off.

* * *

A day passed before Guy and Neji heard word from King A.

A messenger barged into a strategy meeting they were holding in Kakashi's tent, offering a sealed envelope.

Guy opened it and read it quickly before rolling his eyes.

"King A cannot be found with his soldiers," the bowl-haired man informed. "He is sitting comfortably at home, in Kumogakure."

Kakashi just raised his eyebrows at the two and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, even I could have told you that. I haven't seen him at all since I've been here."

"What—is he too pompous to do his own conquering?" Guy asked, furry eyebrows turned down in displeasure.

Kakashi shrugged, replying, "It seems to me that the man merely sees us as a pesky fly buzzing around his head. He hasn't given us much notice, other than telling us he won't back down."

Guy frowned and stuffed the letter into his pocket, looking to Neji.

"Shall we go pay him a visit?" asked Neji to his superior.

Guy nodded, amusement in his dark eyes.

-o-

On Saturday, TenTen rose before dawn as usual and headed down to prepare for her self-defense classes.

To her surprise, the royal princess from the Wind Country stood waiting.

TenTen bowed to her respectfully, and Temari nodded in acknowledgment.

"I picked up on some gossip that said you teach women self-defense," Temari explained.

"Yes," TenTen responded, stretching a little. "It's not a secret that some men like to slap around women. I want to change that."

Temari considered the bun-wearing woman, head cocked in amusement.

"You really are strange," Temari commented. "Do you have many pupils for your classes?"

TenTen frowned.

"Not as many as I would like," TenTen answered. "It would seem that I'm too radical for most people."

Temari laughed—a harsh bark that reminded TenTen of a dog.

"Do you want to join us for this morning's lesson?" TenTen posed to the foreign princess.

Temari nodded.

"The Wind Country in some ways is worse than the Fire," Temari divulged as TenTen continued to stretch.

"How so?" TenTen asked. "I would think that social structure would be less strict."

Temari shook her head, her mouth deepening into a scowl.

"You remember when we first arrived—I asked your preference. At home, when you love someone from a different race or someone who is the same gender as you, you're targeted."

TenTen raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean by 'targeted'?"

Temari sighed, "If you're found out, people begin to avoid you. That's how you know you're in trouble. And then they come in the night—rape, beatings, sometimes killings. Depends on the bullies, I suppose."

TenTen stared at Temari, stunned by the far-away look in the princess' eyes.

"The Wind King doesn't intervene?" she queried.

Temari shrugged, snapping her gaze back to the brunette.

"Why would he? It is considered an abomination in our country. Gaara allows it because in his eyes—in everyone's eyes—it is right. It's one less thing he has to take care of, anyway."

Temari looked down at the ground, forehead creased.

TenTen blinked a couple of times, at a loss to explain how such injustice could be carried out without anyone interceding.

_Politics_, she cursed.

As the sun rose, TenTen's charges and Ino arrived for lessons. They all seemed shocked to see the Wind princess standing next to their instructor.

"I'm sure you all know who this is," TenTen said. Politely, the newcomers bowed, which Temari returned regally. "She's joining us for our lesson today. Take your positions, please."

The girls and Ino scrambled to form a line. Temari joined them, copying their relaxed stance.

"You've all progressed really well in such a short amount of time. Today, I want to teach you how to get out of a compromising situation."

TenTen withdrew from her pocket a length of rope.

"I will bind your hands and feet with this rope. Your mission is to detain your attacker, despite being tied up. You get extra points if you free yourself as well. Now, who wants to go first?"

The girls made faces and Ino shied away. Temari steadily stepped forward.

"Are you sure you want to go first, Lady Temari?" TenTen asked. "You can watch first, if you would like."

"No," Temari refused. "I want to."

TenTen had Temari lie on the ground as she bound her wrists and ankles.

"Who is my attacker?"

"I am," TenTen replied, flipping Temari onto her stomach, her face in the grass.

Temari gritted her teeth, and then TenTen began her assault.

At first, it was just a series of annoying jabs, but after several minutes, the hits came more frequently and with more pain.

Temari let out a cry when a sharp pain exploded along her spinal cord.

"Are you going to let your foe attack you so, Lady Temari?" TenTen called.

Temari grunted, trying to form a plan amidst the blows. Her single job was to detain TenTen.

_But how can I accomplish that when I can't even use my hands?_ she asked herself.

Temari struggled a little with her bonds, but it was useless. The rope was too thick and too tightly wound. TenTen had ensured her defeat from the start.

_Since I can't get free, the first thing that would help is to see my opponent_, Temari deduced.

Ignoring the prods and pokes from TenTen, Temari gained momentum to rock her weight. It took a few tries, but then her shoulder blades were slamming into the hard earth, and the brunette was staring down at her, smiling slightly.

"Well done," TenTen complimented. "Now try and stop me."

From the sidelines, TenTen's five charges and Ino were cheering for the Wind princess, egging her to finish off their teacher.

TenTen swatted Temari's ears, an imitation of boxing.(1)

Temari growled and attempted to raise her bound hands, but TenTen easily pushed them aside.

"Be creative, Lady Temari," encouraged TenTen, driving her elbow lightly into Temari's gut.

Some of the breath in Temari's lungs escaped her and she gasped.

TenTen stood over Temari, staring down at her as she struck.

Temari had an idea.

She tested the bindings on her ankles. They were tight, but she could lift her legs. Narrowing her eyes, Temari swung her legs up and kicked TenTen in the back. The brunette lunged over the princess and rolled to her feet.

"Good," TenTen declared, unsheathing a small knife to cut the bindings. "You pass."

An authoritative voice called from the top of the hill, "What is going on here?"

Temari sat up, her eyebrows drawn in. TenTen looked over her shoulder to consider the new arrival.

"It's my brother," Temari notified. "Kankuro."

The middle royal sibling traipsed down the hill, a mocking smile on his lips.

TenTen rose and set her footing, guarded.

Kankuro arrived before them, bowing to Ino when he noticed her.

"What is this?" he demanded, his eyes flitting from the small girls to Ino and his sister to where they finally rested on TenTen. "Were you assaulting my sister, woman?"

Temari rolled her eyes.

"Kankuro, show more respect. This is TenTen Ito, the Fire Country's woman warrior," she reprimanded. "She holds self-defense classes for women and she invited me to participate in the lesson."

Kankuro's mocking smile grew bigger.

"Is that so?" he replied loftily. "Tell me, Miss Ito, what all do you teach these women?"

"Basic defense," TenTen responded. "I try to acquaint them with basic use of weaponry like daggers, as well."

Kankuro sniffed, looking TenTen over.

"And do you think these women benefit from your . . . instruction?"

TenTen set her jaw.

"Yes, sir. I only teach them what they need to know to defend themselves."

Kankuro raised his eyebrows.

"Who, pray tell, are they defending themselves from?"

"Men," TenTen said simply.

Kankuro laughed darkly.

"Men?" he questioned. "Men protect women. That is the role given to them by the world."

TenTen shrugged, indifferent.

"Not all men feel the same way."

Kankuro studied her for a second before turning to his sister.

"Well, do you feel more empowered now, Sister? Can you defeat any male you come up against?"

Kankuro squared his shoulders and raised his fists, as if preparing to spar. TenTen stepped between the brother and sister, anger in her brown eyes.

"Excuse me, sir, but I cannot allow you to do that. I know you have not been here long and are not familiar with our rules, but no man is allowed to stay and view my sessions. Much less spar with my pupils."

Kankuro smiled toothily.

"Do I detect prejudice?"

"Sir—"

Kankuro interrupted, "Ah, I know. You think I am too strong to fight against your pupils. You do not want to give them over to embarrassment."

TenTen almost snorted, but she refrained.

"Sir, I guarantee you that any of my students could defeat you in a match. However, I will not allow it, for their protection."

Kankuro's eyes sparked.

"I demand you fight me, then. The woman warrior of the Fire Country should be able to meet my expectations."

"I will not," TenTen turned down. "I have nothing to prove to you."

"Brother, stop this nonsense and leave us in peace. Gaara would be appalled by your present behavior."

With this, Kankuro's eager expression dried up and he bowed his departure.

Temari looked to TenTen.

"I'm sorry for my brother's poor manners," she apologized.

TenTen just shrugged it off.

"I've dealt with worse," was her quiet reply.

-o-

Kumogakure was a day and a half's ride from Shimogakure, so Guy and Neji decided to depart in the morning and camp overnight. They planned to arrive in the legendary Lightning Country capital the following day in the early afternoon.

Kakashi offered to go with them, but Guy shook him off, saying someone had to stay in command of the troops.

"Guy," Neji asked a few minutes after they set out that morning. "Why did you want Kakashi to stay at camp? I'm the younger officer, it would have made sense to leave me behind instead of General Hatake."

Guy smiled wryly.

"Unfortunately, my rival Kakashi is not the most well-liked person in the Lightning Country. He has a few outstanding warrants for some deeds he performed during the Fire Country's last encounter with the Lightning." Guy paused for a moment, thoughtful. "In fact, I think King A has commanded Kakashi's immediate execution if he ever crosses the border."

Neji raised his eyebrows.

"What did he do to get such an outstanding sentence?" inquired the Hyuga.

Guy shrugged.

"He eliminated a few of King A's prized advisors and generals for war crimes. They deserved to die, but King A isn't the type of person who forgives and forgets. Nonetheless, Kakashi is forbidden to enter the Lightning Country."

-o-

The remainder of the day was largely spent in companionable silence, with Guy and Neji only passing on comments of the scenery.

Guy got significantly more chatty as they set up their camp for the night.

"Have you and Lady Yamanaka set a date yet?"

Neji winced. He hated talking about wedding preparations; his uncle pestered him enough with that talk.

"Not officially. Ino's been discussing several dates with her family and my uncle."

Guy mulled this over as he leaned back on his hands, staring into the fire they had built. The temperature in Lightning Country was drastically colder than in their homeland.

"Do you think you're ready to be married, Neji?"

Neji sighed.

"Does it matter, Guy?"

Guy chuckled.

"It should," he answered. "It used to."

Neji shook his head.

"You know my family," he muttered to the older man. "I can't refuse them."

Guy nodded sagely, saying, "I understand that you cannot disappoint them, but I wish you would recognize that sometimes your greater duty is to yourself."

"I cannot do what I wish and please my family both, Guy."

Guy did not respond, frowning.

Neji moved to lay down, considering the cold stars far above.

Almost an hour passed before Guy spoke up again, this time focusing on a different subject.

"I've been meaning to say, Neji, that you and TenTen share a great deal of likenesses."

Neji kept his face passive, his thoughts shifting to the brunette.

"I'm aware of our similarities," Neji responded flatly.

Guy went on, "I haven't had the privilege to speak with her at length, but she seems like an intelligent woman."

Neji wondered how TenTen had reacted to the books he'd left her.

"She admires you a great deal," Guy continued.

Neji flushed and shifted his body into a more comfortable position.

"Why do you say that?" Neji asked.

"How could she not? Despite everything, she has shown you respect. She wouldn't do that if she disliked you."

"I've done enough to merit her dislike," Neji said.

Guy was quiet for a moment.

"If you made the effort, I'm sure she would be willing to be friends with you."

Neji remembered TenTen's speech about moving forward, and the trust he had placed in her to watch out for Ino.

"Perhaps we've already embarked on that path, Guy," Neji murmured.

In the corner of Neji's eye, he saw a smile light up Guy's face.

"I'm glad to hear it."

-o-

Neji and Guy arrived in Kumogakure in the midst of a thunder storm. From what Guy said, the storms were frequent in this part of the world.

Kumogakure was a well-guarded city settled among countless mountain ranges. It was blessed with the natural cover of low-lying clouds, making it difficult to judge distance.

Guy and Neji were forced to leave their mounts at Kumogakure's entrance. According to the soldiers at the gate, it was only for the protection of Kumogakure's citizens. Neji and Guy exchanged a private glance that said they believed otherwise.

They were ushered through Kumogakure quickly by a group of soldiers. Neji had an inkling that King A did not want them inside his city's gates for longer than was necessary.

King A's castle was a rough, bleak looking structure nestled on top of a mountain, level with the peaks that surrounded it.

King A himself was an impressive figure to behold.

Upon entering his office, Neji was astonished by the sheer size of the man. He was built like an ox, with a thick neck and head and muscles to spare.

Guy and Neji stepped into the room and bowed, showing courtesy. King A nodded to them, his expression remaining unchanged.

"Greetings to you, King of the Lightning Country, from Tsunade, Queen of the Fire Country."

King A quickly waved away this introduction.

"Might Guy, disregard the pleasantries and get to the point. Will Tsunade defend Shimogakure or will she fight me for it?" rumbled the Lightning King, dark eyes flashing.

Neji heard Guy sigh.

"My presence should be enough answer, King A," was Guy's diplomatic reply.

The king grumbled.

"If that's her choice, then so be it," snapped King A. He suddenly raised his eyebrows at Guy. "I assume she's come with enough troops then? I plan to win."

Guy smiled tightly at King A.

"We will not disappoint, if that is what you are implying, King A."

The Lightning king sneered and ordered them out, bidding them a gruff goodbye.

-o-

On the way back to camp, Neji said, "Our visit was a lot quicker than I expected."

Guy shrugged.

"That's King A for you. He only wanted to make sure we were planning on fighting him for the land, and to intimidate me."

Neji looked to the general.

Guy said slowly, "We will need more force than I first anticipated. King A is serious and he is a decisive sort of person. Once he says he will fight, he will make good on that promise. He will come at us with everything he has."

"What are you saying?" Neji questioned.

"I need you to return to Queen's City, inform Tsunade of what King A said, and get her to approve more troops."

"But Guy—what other troops are there? We have only the trainees and a smattering of soldiers that reside in Queen's City year-round. Everyone else is at home for the winter—"

"You must do what you can, Neji. Saving Shimogakure—and the Fire Country's pride—depends on it."

* * *

(1) The boxing I'm referring to is not the sport. 'To box one's ears' simply means to deliver sharp blows to the ears.

_I bet a bunch of you know what's going to happen now, but I hope you'll stick around to see how it plays out._

_Also, I dropped several hints in this chapter about various things, but I won't tell you what they are. You have to figure them out yourself. I'm open to hearing what you think they might be (though I promise no enlightenment)._

_Additionally, I know that the stuff with A was terrible. I know. Hopefully I'll figure him out before I have to write for him again._

_I'm done with notes. Review if you please._


	17. Deficiency

_If it reads disjointedly, it's because I had very little time to write, and when I did, it was only tiny bits and pieces. So, be kind._

_Also, I'd like to request your patience with updates. I'm at a new university, and in all of my spare time I am usually committed to homework._

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns all characters, except Karin, who belongs to Tite Kubo. All places are M.K.'s as well. The idea and words are my own.

* * *

"You're exhausting your resources."

Tsunade placed a hand to her forehead and sighed.

She was aware that the kingdom's finances weren't in the most stable of positions. The war had drained almost every penny the treasury held, and with the unrest in the northern border it was all Tsunade could do to keep from panicking every member of her staff.

"We can't afford to keep Shimogakure. There's no money for it," continued Shizune, the queen's top advisor. "You know that King A will not back down; Jiraiya said as much when he returned."

"I cannot release Shimogakure so easily, Shizune," Tsunade barked back. "We won it in conquest. I will not simply give it over to some pompous king who has nothing better to do."

"But, my Lady—!"

"Enough, Shizune," Tsunade silenced tiredly.

Tsunade stood from her desk chair and walked over to the row of windows that adorned the back of her office. Below them, she could see that TenTen was holding her morning training session with her charges. Today they were working on horseback. From what Tsunade could discern, TenTen was teaching them how to wield weapons from atop a horse.

Tsunade smiled, amused.

"Shizune, when you look at the youth of our country what do you see?"

Shizune moved to the queen's side and peered down.

"I see strong individuals who will shape the future."

Tsunade considered this, watching as Futaba struck TenTen smartly on the head with a wooden blade.

"What do you see, my Lady?"

Tsunade smiled slightly.

"I see hope."

-o-

There was lightning in the distance.(1)

Neji looked at the sky, and had a conscious thought about how he wished he were indoors.

Another flash appeared, illuminating the sky and startling Neji.

He glanced to his left, his gaze drawn to TenTen's placid face.

"What's happening?" he heard himself ask.

TenTen shook her head, providing no answer, and purposefully strode forward.

"Wait!" Neji called out. TenTen was heading straight for the field of lightning, which was exploding all the more frequently with the deadly light.

Somehow TenTen was quicker than he was, and by the time Neji had started after her, TenTen was halfway to the field.

Neji felt his pace pick up, and then he was running full out.

There was an energy building up in his veins that Neji couldn't describe. His heart was threatening to bust out of his chest, and he felt panicky.

"TenTen!" he called again.

He saw the lightning gather in the dark clouds and their cold, determined purpose was revealed to him like a premonition.

Neji took a desperate leap towards TenTen, his arms outstretched.

The lightning racked his body, and then he woke.

-o-

TenTen blew her bangs out of her face. It had been nearly two weeks since she'd started teaching her charges to fight from horseback, and their progress had been minimal.

"Hibari, stop swinging your pole-arm like that. You'll scare your horse," TenTen said with a sigh, walking between the mounts with ease.

For the most part, the girls had mastered basic horse-riding, along with a few advanced tricks TenTen had been inclined to show them. However, their skills with weapons had yet to appear on horseback.

"Moegi and Futaba, take a turn at each other," she instructed, waving for them to face each other.

Obediently, Futaba and Moegi turned their steeds and raised their pole-arms. At a canter, they proceeded forward, holding their pole-arms at a level height with their shoulders.

The horses maintained their speed as they approached each other. Moegi and Futaba lightly tapped each other on the shoulder with their pole-arms.

TenTen nodded approvingly.

"I guess we'll have to build up to the speed," she commented mainly to herself.

Atop her horse, Matsuri was shielding her eyes against the sun.

"Who's that?" she inquired.

She gestured to a single figure on horseback, riding at a steady speed to the stables.

TenTen strained her eyes to make out the horseman, but they were too far away.

"Let's stay on task," TenTen said, calling back the attention of her charges. "Now, let's focus on when your opponent is on the ground."

-o-

It was by chance that Neji met Hiashi first upon his return.

"Neji," greeted Hiashi in surprise, stopping at his nephew's open bedroom door. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"It seems that we'll require more troops for Shimogakure than first expected," Neji explained, bowing to his uncle in respect. "Guy sent me to figure things out with the queen."

Hiashi nodded.

"Things with King A are growing hostile, then?" Hiashi questioned.

Neji shrugged noncommittally, recalling Tsunade's instruction to keep the information undisclosed.

"Well, since I have you here for a moment," started Hiashi, "I might as well tell you that the Yamanakas have finally settled on a date. March 11th."

Neji did some quick mental math. It was soon to be winter. He would cease to be an unmarried man in only a few short months.

"The Yamanakas are being very cooperative," Hiashi continued approvingly. "Do you find Lady Ino agreeable, Neji?"

Neji glanced at his uncle. He had never asked Neji's personal opinion of Ino before. Neji suspected it was because the marriage contract was finally moving along after almost four months.

"She will make a lovely wife, don't you think?" Hiashi prompted when Neji remained silent.

Neji pressed his lips together.

"Yes, Uncle. I believe she will."

-o-

Neji did not delay to speak with Tsunade; he went to her office the moment he bid goodbye to his uncle.

Tsunade was understandably livid the entirety of Neji's speech.

When he finished, Tsunade shook her head slightly and looked down at her desk.

Jiraiya, who had been called to be present at the impromptu meeting, spoke first.

"What troops are available to us in Queen's City?"

"Not nearly as many as we need," responded Shizune, consulting papers.

"Then send out a call to the rest of the infantry," Jiraiya exclaimed. "They must answer when there is a threat!"

"It's almost winter," Neji explained. "Even if we managed to contact every soldier in the country before winter comes, the likelihood of every soldier arriving before the snows is very slim. Not to mention that we're fighting in the north, so it will take them even longer to travel."

"I cannot ask these men to forsake their families in the middle of winter," Tsunade murmured. "I have used their time far too much these past two years. They have only just returned home, and I am expected to send for them again? I do not need a revolt on my hands as well."

"A good soldier will answer the call of his sovereign, no matter the conditions," Jiraiya replied.

"Jiraiya, I cannot do this to them," Tsunade said firmly.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows.

"Then what will you do, back down? Cede control of Shimogakure to King A?"

Tsunade paused, her amber eyes narrowed and cool.

"No, we will use the resources immediately available to us."

Shizune checked her figures.

"Lady, the only troops we have readily available number to around one-hundred."

Tsunade schooled her expression to remain calm.

"Then Neji may take them."

"It won't be enough," Neji warned her.

Thoughtful, Tsunade sank back into her chair.

"I will send out notices to the other troops, asking for volunteers. If they wish to help, they will meet you at the northern border. Other than that, that is all I can give you, Neji."

-o-

TenTen wasn't aware of Neji's return until she walked into the dining room for dinner.

He was sitting at the queen's table, at Ino's side.

Neji met her eyes from across the room, and TenTen shot him an incredulous look.

"After," he mouthed to her.

TenTen nodded, unable to keep her curiosity from her face.

She joined her charges at their designated table. Her girls were engrossed in conversation about their history lesson of the day. From what TenTen could gather, their teacher had covered a person of interest: a woman who had single-handedly made herself a primary merchant.

"There's text that supports this evidence?" TenTen asked them.

Moegi made a face.

"Not really. There's a poem we read that says she existed, but it's anonymous. The boys in our class said the information was probably unreliable."

TenTen shrugged.

"That doesn't mean it's not true," TenTen said.

"No, it just means it probably is," Karin interjected, raising her dark eyebrows.

TenTen questioned them through the rest of dinner on what they were learning, and was pleased to hear the knowledge they repeated back to her. It was clear they loved their classes.

Moegi sidled next to her teacher after dinner was over, waiting until the other girls had dispersed to speak.

"Our teacher said that there are big schools called universities," Moegi began quietly.

TenTen nodded.

"Yes. I've never seen or been in one personally," TenTen replied. "Why do you mention it?"

Moegi bit her lip.

"Do you think they would let girls study there?" the eleven-year old asked hopefully.

TenTen didn't want to get Moegi's hopes up.

"Perhaps," TenTen said delicately.

Moegi mulled this over, her blue eyes widening when a tall figure approached their table. She quickly darted away, sending TenTen an intrigued glance before she fled.

Neji sat down across from her and placed a tome on the table.

TenTen raised her eyebrows in confusion.

She glanced at the title, uncertain of the long words.

"What is this?" she asked, flipping the cover open to examine the pages.

"An advanced assessment of arithmetic."

TenTen paused, bemused.

"And why have you given this to me?"

Neji looked at her, slight impatience written on his face.

"A good military leader is more educated than his soldiers. Since your charges are being taught arithmetic, it would serve you well to learn more too."

TenTen raised her brown eyes to his, slightly surprised.

"I know sums, isn't that enough?"

"No," Neji simply replied.

"Why not?" TenTen inquired, her eyes growing bigger at the long sentences of numbers.

"A good general knows more than people lower ranked than him. It gives him authority over those under him. Soldiers are less likely to revolt if their general knows more than they do."(2)

TenTen thought his assessment was well-thought through, but needless.

"I don't think my charges would plan some type of mutiny if they know more than I do. . ." TenTen began.

Neji shook his head, sitting across from her.

"Listen, knowing more than the people under you is good tact. Besides, seeing as you weren't formally educated, it would do you well to become more knowledgeable. Especially since you're now in Queen's City and around the court."

TenTen saw that Neji's argument was reasonable, and something told her that he wouldn't tolerate her elementary education.

"What's in here, then?" she muttered, pointing to the book.

"Equations."

The very word made TenTen somewhat uneasy.

She thought she saw a flicker of amusement in Neji's eyes, but it disappeared before she could deem it to be true.

"I'll help you," he claimed. "If you commit yourself to it, that is."

TenTen mulled it over.

A love for knowledge and learning had been set into her during the years she'd lived with her father, who was by nature a curious man. He would have wanted her to take such an opportunity to further her education.

"Thank you," she said, grateful.

TenTen moved the tome aside and focused her gaze on Neji.

"You're back a lot sooner than I expected. Did something go wrong?" TenTen queried in a soft tone.

Neji pursed his lips in thought, staring at her.

"We need more troops," he eventually divulged.

TenTen looked puzzled.

"Negotiations couldn't be made?"

"No. King A is too headstrong and Queen Tsunade too prideful. We will fight for Shimogakure. The problem is that we have only a handful of soldiers at the border and only a handful here. It's not logical or desirable to put out a conscription. We want to avoid another war as much as possible, and the queen wants to give the soldiers as much of a break as possible."

"So that leaves us with a practically undefended border," deciphered TenTen.

Neji nodded.

"It's not a good situation," he muttered.

"How many troops is the queen giving you?"

"No more than a hundred," was Neji's answer.

TenTen raised her eyebrows.

"That's not enough," she said firmly. "How can the queen expect to provide a strong defense with only an additional hundred people?"

Neji shook his head.

"Guy and I will have to make it work," Neji shrugged.

A thought was swimming through TenTen's brain, seizing every thought and holding it captive.

"I want to go," TenTen demanded, looking at Neji fiercely.

He barely spared her a glance.

"You're not active military. You have no reason to go," he replied simply.

TenTen crossed her arms.

"Being promoted to Captain in the war isn't enough?"

Neji stared at her.

"You haven't been formally trained. Besides, don't you have teaching to do?"

TenTen scoffed.

"Because serving in a war for practically two years doesn't give you all the training that you need? Can you hear yourself?"

"Everyone has their duties to fulfill," Neji responded smoothly. "This isn't your responsibility."

TenTen eyes flashed dangerously, and she stood before him, leaning across the table.

"I'm making it my responsibility," she spat.

Neji raised his eyebrows and stared at her. He assessed her silently, seeming thoughtful.

TenTen replaced her desperation with a steely visage.

"Listen," she said, calming down a little, "you and Guy need the help, and I'm capable. Besides—my girls need the experience in the field."

"You would seriously want them to come with you?" Neji posed.

"Who else will watch them?" TenTen asked back, serious.

"Why not send them back home?" Neji retorted.

TenTen shook her head.

"No. They entrusted their success as soldiers to me, and I plan to uphold my commitment to them. I will make them warriors."

Neji gazed at her with such an intensity that TenTen sat back down in her chair.

"A battlefield is no place for children, Ito," said Neji.

"These girls need combat experience," TenTen responded. "Who knows the next time an opportunity like this will come along for them?"

Neji adopted his thoughtful expression.

"This country won't accept them as defenders," Neji imparted quietly.

TenTen sighed.

"They will when the country can see what they can do," TenTen said persuasively.

Neji looked away from her, letting his eyes wander along the empty hall.

"I'll consider it," he finally released.

TenTen nodded, realizing this was probably the best she could have hoped for.

They sat in companionable silence for a moment before Neji asked, "Did Ino get along all right in my absence?"

TenTen tried to keep her expression flat as she nodded. She and Shikamaru Nara's last conversation flitted across her memory.

Neji looked down at his folded hands as he continued, "Our wedding date has been set."

TenTen blinked at the young general, surprised.

"So soon?" she inquired.

"It's been delayed a few months," Neji explained. "The Yamanakas could not decide on a date."

"When is the happy day?" TenTen said tonelessly.

"March 11th."

TenTen released a faint smile.

"That's only a couple of days following my birthday," she murmured. "It's funny. So many things are happening in the world, and yet we still manage to find joy in the small things."

Neji's lips turned upward a little.

"Our joy is so fleeting, we have to find something to hold onto," Neji commented.

TenTen inclined her head, making her mind up.

"It's stuffy in here," she claimed, standing.

Neji caught her meaning in her expression and joined her, following TenTen as she walked outside.

The temperature had continuously been dropping every day. From what TenTen could recall, December was only a handful of days away.

TenTen meandered into the garden, with Neji lagging a little behind.

She glanced at his profile, serious.

"May I ask you a question that's been bothering me?"

Neji nodded once.

TenTen breathed in the night air, wary.

"When we were on campaign, you said something to me that never added up in my mind. We were talking about marriage and I asked if you were noble. You replied that your family was noble. I was just curious—you made it seem like you were barred from that."

Neji did not reply for a very long time.

When he did, his voice was calm and sure and quiet. A man well aware of what his words were going to be.

"I am," he revealed, glancing at her. "I am excluded from my family's nobility."

TenTen bit her lip.

"Why?"

Neji clasped his hands behind his back.

"I'm sure someone has been kind enough to let you hear the city's gossip of my situation," Neji murmured.

TenTen blushed.

"They have," TenTen responded honestly, "but I don't put much stock in rumors. I'm sure they say awful things about me that aren't true. I wanted to know the truth, so that's why I came to the source."

Neji didn't tell her this, but he found her actions admirable. No one had ever had the courage to ask him outright before.

He pursed his lips, feeling the weight of the Hyuga name on his shoulders.

"My grandfather had two children in his lifetime, two boys, identical twins. My father and my uncle. They grew up inseparable, but when they came of age, things started to change.

"My uncle, since he was the firstborn by seconds, was chosen to inherit the Hyuga dynasty. It's a great responsibility, to take charge of the clan, and it's one that isn't taken lightly. My uncle was forced to be stricter, to embrace our ancient structure and laws and adopt them personally.

"My father, however, was a rebel. Since he was the second born, people paid less attention to him. He had as much freedom as a Hyuga could. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to last. My father was in the military. He was in the Lightning Country when he fell in love with my mother.

"From what I've been told, she wasn't anything special. She was young, the daughter of a merchant and a tutor. My father fell for her hard. Before he returned to the Fire Country, he took a piece of her, and in turn left a piece of himself behind. A few months later, she sent word that she was pregnant.

"My father wanted to rush back over to the Lightning Country, marry her right then, and bring her back here, but the clan had other ideas. My uncle convinced my father to let the clan handle it. And they did. They bribed my mother to give me up to them as soon as she had me, promising that she would never have to live with the shame she'd brought upon herself. I don't know what sum they paid her, but she did as they said, and when I was barely a week old, I was brought back here to live."

There was something gnawing inside of TenTen, and she recognized it for what it was—pity and compassion for this man who once hated her.

"Did you ever try to find her?" TenTen inquired softly.

"A few times, but the clan disapproved."

TenTen stopped walking and turned to him, her forehead creased in sadness.

Neji turned to her suddenly, eyes luminescent in the dark.

"I've never told this to anyone before. The only people who know are my family."

TenTen wasn't going to make him ask. She nodded in silent agreement to his request.

They stood there for several minutes in stillness before TenTen ventured, "You have a whole other family in the Lightning Country. Your mother—she could still be alive. You could have all of these people you've never even met—"

"Stop," Neji calmly interrupted.

TenTen swallowed.

He shook his head, exhaling.

"I can't dwell on the past," Neji muttered. "My fate has been decided without my consent, and that I must accept."

"So, you're just going to ignore this other part of you?" TenTen posed.

"I am part of one of the most powerful families in the Fire Country. Do you really think I need someone else?"

TenTen responded softly, "Everyone needs a mother."

"I wasn't given the option of having one," Neji replied, just as quiet.

TenTen met his eyes again.

"I did not have the privilege of knowing my mother for very long," she whispered. "She died when I was young. Even though I never really knew her, I still miss her terribly from time to time."

"How can you miss something you never really had?" Neji responded, not requiring an answer.

"The same way you can marry someone you don't really love," TenTen rejoined calmly.

Neji's eyes flashed but the emotion passed swiftly.

"You wouldn't understand, the things required of me by my family," he sighed a moment later.

He started to walk further into the garden, but TenTen remained still.

"Your path in life should not be chosen for you. You should decide for yourself," TenTen called after him.

Neji smiled bitterly as he disappeared through the drooping trees.

"If only it were that simple," answered Neji, vanishing from TenTen's sight.

* * *

(1) There are underlying themes to Neji's lightning dream besides the obvious ones I'm sure you picked up on. They relate to some things I've been learning in Medieval Lit. It has to do with the Medieval Personality Theory, which separated personalities into four categories: Blood, Choler, Melancholy, and Phlegm. A description of Choler is that they experience dreams of lightning. If you're interested in more information, feel free to PM me.

(2) This is a philosophy of Sun Tzu, the author of _The Art of War_.

_Review, please._


	18. Test

_Budging things along. . . Thanks for your continued patience!_

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto owns all characters/places. The words are my own.

* * *

"You called for us?"

Gaara glanced up to see his brother and sister before him. He coughed slightly, shielding his mouth with his hand.

"Gaara, are you alright?" asked Temari.

Gaara dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand.

"We're leaving the Fire Country. I do not want to be away from Sunagakure when winter sets in."

Kankuro nodded, saying, "I'll make the preparations, then."

Gaara inclined his head in thanks.

"That isn't the only reason we're going home, is it?" Temari posed a moment later.

"No," returned Gaara flatly. "It seems that the Fire Country has involved itself in a territorial dispute with the Lightning Country. I will not subject myself to being present in this country as long as war could come to fruition."

"Things are that serious?" inquired Temari.

"From what Kankuro has found out, Tsunade is being very particular about who has access to this information. Naturally, she doesn't want to scare the populace."

"They haven't made much progress," Kankuro interjected. "Neji Hyuga returned yesterday for whatever reason. They are probably lacking soldiers."

Gaara sighed.

"It hardly matters. We're leaving before Tsunade can corner me into helping her with her affairs. I'll leave some of our people here so we can stay informed on the matter."

Kankuro nodded again and took that as his dismissal.

Temari remained a moment longer, looking upon her youngest brother with slight concern.

"Are you feeling well, Gaara?"

Gaara frowned.

"I'll be better once we return home," was his short answer.

Temari bowed, respecting Gaara's privacy by not prying.

-o-

"She wants to go into combat?"

Neji nodded.

Tsunade made a slight face.

"Do you want her to go?"

Neji frowned and delicately answered, "I think she can be of use to us."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm surprised your feelings for her have so quickly changed," she commented.

"They haven't—" Neji began to protest.

Tsunade waved his words away before he could voice anything else.

"What will she do with her charges?"

"She wants them to go with her, to gain experience."

The Fire queen pressed her lips together in thought.

"I tried to dissuade her, but she won't be moved on that point. They could be of use to us, and Ito was right when she said that they needed the field experience. It is a good opportunity for them." Neji paused for a slight second before continuing, "Milady, I think Ito is using this as a chance to not only further the girls' education and experience, but to be useful to the military as well."

"You think she's trying to redeem herself for her deception?"

Neji glanced away from the queen, picturing the brunette. The intense determination in her brown eyes seared Neji's soul.

"Possibly," he murmured.

Tsunade pursed her lips.

"You have no real use for her here, Milady. You're wasting her talent, and you know we need more troops."

Tsunade nodded.

"Fine. Take her with you, and I suppose I'll let her take her charges as well."

Neji bowed and thanked her.

"When will you take your leave?" Tsunade posed.

"Tomorrow morning. We need to return as soon as possible."

"Very well then," she released with a sigh. "I want this ended, so do it."

"Yes, Lady."

-o-

Ino bit her lip, trying to hide the shaking of her hands.

"I can't do it," she whispered to herself.

She was currently hiding in an alcove, waiting for Neji to emerge from his meeting with the queen.

"Lady Ino?"

Ino jumped and stared at TenTen, eyes wide with shock.

The brunette raised an eyebrow in bemusement.

"Are you alright?" TenTen asked.

Ino wrung her hands together.

"I can't tell Neji," Ino said in a hurried breath.

TenTen's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, you 'can't'?"

Tsunade's office door creaked open and Neji exited.

Ino shook her head fast at TenTen, trying to hide back inside of the alcove, but TenTen was having none of it. She grasped the girl's wrist and pulled her back out.

"You have to," hissed TenTen.

"No!" replied Ino desperately.

"What are you two doing?" called Neji from a few feet away.

TenTen did not answer, staring meaningfully at Ino.

Ino's blue eyes were panicky, darting between TenTen and Neji.

"Going on a walk!" she lied lightheartedly. She patted TenTen's hand on her wrist and moved toward Neji. "Care to join us?"

Neji shook his head, glancing at TenTen curiously.

"The queen decided to let you come with me," he said to her. "We're leaving in the morning."

TenTen's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" she said, incredulous.

Neji nodded shortly.

"Your charges have been permitted to come as well. They'll need to be ready to go too; I won't wait for stragglers."

TenTen could not stifle the grin that graced her mouth.

"Thank you!" she chirped to Neji.

TenTen glanced reluctantly at Ino and withdrew her hand.

"I think Lady Ino wanted to speak with you, General," TenTen imparted as she left, tossing Ino a pointed look over her shoulder.

Silently, Ino cursed the brunette for interfering.

"Yes?" Neji prompted.

Ino blushed under Neji's gaze; her hands resumed their shaking.

"The wedding—" Ino began, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, yes. My uncle told me your parents chose a date," Neji interrupted, nodding. He attempted a forced smile. "I assume a springtime wedding was your idea?"

"What?" responded Ino faintly.

"The flowers. You wanted them for the wedding, right?"

Ino nodded absently.

Neji's mouth lifted a little, and this time it was real.

"I'm sorry I have to rush off, but I have to prepare for the morning. I'll see you later tonight, alright?"

"Okay," Ino whispered, her eyes glued to Neji's back as he retreated.

It struck her how she could do so much worse. Neji, despite his flaws, really was trying to make an effort. Ino knew he cared about her. It was just in a different way than she wanted.

In a stroke of honesty to herself, Ino admitted that Neji Hyuga deserved a lot more than she could give.

-o-

Karin looked at her assembled belongings thoughtfully, and then cast a glance at her roommates. The other girls were in various stages of packing.

"I don't know what else to take," Karin said to them.

"I know," sighed Moegi, peering pensively into her rucksack. "What else could we possibly need?"

Matsuri shrugged, "Ito-sensei said just take what we need. So . . . clothes. Our weapons will be on the kingdom horses. . ."

"And we don't need food because we'll catch it as we go," Futaba added in her tiny voice.

Hibari nodded.

"I guess that is all we need. Besides our bedrolls and toiletries."

The girls hummed and nodded their agreement, and began to place their things into their bags.

Futaba finished first and sat on top of her sack.

"Is anyone else scared?" she asked in a small, embarrassed voice.

The four others sent her darting glances, but Futaba knew she wasn't the only who felt fearful. She could see it in their eyes.

"We'll be fine," Karin said firmly, tying her pack with finality. She placed her hands on her hips and turned to address everyone else. "This is what we wanted, isn't it? It's just coming sooner than we expected. Ito-sensei wouldn't be taking us at all if she didn't believe we could do it. She has faith in us, and so does the queen and General Hyuga, because they must have had to approve it. We're strong and smart. This is our chance to show everyone that doubts us just how skilled we are!"

Moegi smiled and squeezed Matsuri's hand, who slung her arm around Futaba's neck in a casual hug. Futaba laughed and reached out for Hibari. Karin looked at the girls all linked together, feeling pride and love swell in her chest at the sight.

"Let's go show them what we're made of," declared Futaba.

-o-

TenTen drank in the peaceful morning outside the armory.

She was tired, for she had gotten little rest the night before. Her sleep had been wrought with consistent nightmares, either revolving around war or death. It was not comforting considering she was leaving for another fight today.

TenTen was also somewhat conflicted. She knew she had to take her charges with her, but she was going to be subjecting them to the brutality of real fighting. They would see death too early, and she would be the one unveiling the ghastly show.

TenTen sighed and started towards the stables. Nothing could be done about it now.

Inside the barnlike structure, her charges were already saddling the kingdom horses Tsunade had permitted them to take.

"Good morning," TenTen said with a slight smile.

The girls murmured back low, half-hearted greetings. TenTen attributed it to nervousness.

"On the road, don't let those big men boss you around," TenTen instructed. "Some of them might do it to test you, but others are just mean. Don't back down and you'll earn their respect."

The girls nodded and started attaching their saddlebags; TenTen went over to her own loaned horse and began putting the tack on her mount.

"Good morning," Neji said briskly, arriving close to a half hour later.

TenTen greeted him pleasantly, taking care to notice the sickly pale color of his skin.

"Did you sleep well last night, General?"

Neji scoffed in answer, hurriedly tacking his horse, Kenta.

TenTen frowned but decided not to question him further.

Over the next thirty minutes, the remainder of the troops who would be traveling to Shimogakure trickled in, looking to be in various stages of waking.

TenTen chirruped to her girls to mount up and wait outside the stables, privately wanting to give the other soldiers a wide berth.

She passed Neji as she led her horse to follow her charges, and glanced at him, surprised to see his eyes already on her.

"This will be the true test then, won't it?" he asked her quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Of them and of you," clarified Neji with a shrug. "If this works out at Shimogakure, then you'll prove you're serious and capable. They'll prove that all women can take on this profession, should they wish. All of your hopes will come true."

TenTen smiled bitterly.

"You don't have to be sarcastic," she rejoined.

Neji stared at her blankly.

"I'm being serious," he retorted flatly. "We'll finally know if all of this can really work by the end of this affair."

"Are you expecting me to fail?" TenTen asked indignantly.

Neji shook his head.

"No, I'm expecting you'll succeed."

Struck by his honesty, TenTen flushed in gratitude.

"Are you disappointed?" she whispered.

Neji's forehead creased, and said loudly, "Everyone, move out!"

TenTen rolled her eyes at his avoidance and swung herself into her saddle, unable to contain her slight frustration.

-o-

They made camp at dusk, still within the safety of the Fire Country's familiar borders.

Neji watched as TenTen staked her claim in the midst of camp, well aware of what she was doing. Her charges milled around her nervously, sending darting glances to each other and the surrounding men.

"Ito," Neji called, beckoning her to his side.

TenTen dropped her things and obediently went to him, her eyebrows raised in question.

"Maybe you and your charges should camp on the outskirts," he suggested.

"No," TenTen said calmly.

Neji gazed at her.

"Are you refusing an order?" he eventually inquired.

"You didn't phrase that as an order, Sir."

Neji sighed.

"What point are you trying to make in setting up in the middle of camp?"

TenTen crossed her arms.

"I just want everyone to know that we're to be respected and not overlooked."

Neji privately thought that there was no way anyone could ever overlook TenTen Ito, but he refrained from voicing this.

"You're putting an unnecessary focus on your charges," he told her.

TenTen considered in silence for a moment.

"Better than not being noticed at all, or worse, shoved aside."

"Is this how you're planning on presenting them to everyone? Shoving them under everyone's nose whether they want to see them or not?"

TenTen did not gift him with a reply; her brown eyes were speaking all that needed to be said.

Neji nodded absently.

TenTen studied him for a few seconds, then said, "Do you not think I have their best interests at heart?"

"I think that sometimes you're more concerned with making people accept them that you forget that most of them want to prove themselves individually."

TenTen grimaced, sneaking a glance at the girls over her shoulder.

She caught Neji's eye.

"Promise me something?"

Neji inclined his head reluctantly.

"If I get too obsessed, correct me," TenTen bid, nodding to solidify the words to herself.

"Alright," Neji agreed, scrutinizing her features.

TenTen turned away and returned to her charges to assist them in setting up, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

-o-

Dinner was comprised of what could be found in the nearby woods. Meat was not found, so the soldiers had to resort to berries, roots, and nuts.

TenTen had been thoughtful enough to pack some jerky and bread for her charges, and she doled it out to them judiciously.

The company ate largely in silence, watching the big flames of the fire they had constructed at the center of camp.

After the majority had finished eating, soldiers split off to do what they wished.

An amiable middle-aged man brought out his fiddle and started playing lighthearted tunes that made TenTen's charges smile.

From across them, Neji watched. They were slowly relaxing the tenseness of their shoulders and removing the guardedness from their gazes. TenTen engaged them with jokes and stories. Around them, the other soldiers watched the group carefully, raising their eyebrows when they laughed.

Neji stood to his feet, only half-aware of what he was doing before the words were exiting his mouth.

"Ito," summoned Neji, "shall we?"

TenTen looked up at him, slight confusion in her brown irises.

"Combat," Neji reminded. "Do you accept?"

Wide-eyed with surprise, TenTen nodded, joining him.

"No weapons," Neji conditioned, meeting several soldiers' eyes. "Could some of you make space?"

Dutifully, a group of soldiers moved from their spots, allowing more room.

TenTen slowly removed her jacket, shivering in the process.

Neji took off his dagger and tossed it to Matsuri, who caught it deftly.

"What does the winner get?" TenTen questioned cheekily.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Why are you always so concerned with a reward?" he retorted, falling into a circling stance, keeping his eyes on TenTen only.

TenTen smirked.

Neji waited for TenTen to approach him, knowing her way of fighting was less suited towards patience.

True to Neji's assumption, TenTen darted forward a moment later, intending to hook her foot behind Neji's ankle to make him fall.

Neji stepped out and sent a swift swipe to TenTen's head, which she easily ducked. Her fist went flying into his stomach and Neji staggered a second, glaring.

TenTen danced back, out of range, grinning.

"Are you sure you want to spar without weapons, General?" TenTen taunted.

Neji did not take the bait, and waited for her to come close again.

TenTen did not disappoint; she moved into range again, trying to go for his ankle again. This time, Neji moved forward instead of back, seizing her outstretched leg before she could retract it.

TenTen twisted, and they both fell to the ground, wrestling for control.

Neji ended up on top, pinning TenTen's legs under him so she couldn't kick him anymore. Her fist connected with his jaw and Neji grimaced, absently rubbing his chin.

Abruptly, Neji felt a sharp, unexpected prick at his neck.

Slowly, he released TenTen and rolled onto his back, staring up at her.

"You're a cheater," he proclaimed, annoyed at her smug expression.

"That's not anything new," TenTen replied, sheathing her dagger and sticking out her hand to help him up.

Neji stood to his feet and made to part from her, but TenTen squeezed his hand, her eyes dancing.

"Thank you," she whispered, serious.

Neji shook his head and detached his hand, going over to a group of soldiers.

TenTen returned to her charges, enduring their hushed questions with a sense of peace in her heart and a smile playing on her mouth.

* * *

_Review please :)_


	19. Winter

_Two things: This chapter is shorter than usual and there is little action. I'm sorry. I'm not purposely trying to write fillers; I'm just trying to lay the ground work for the rest of the story, which is taking longer than I expected._

_So, again, I ask your patience._

**Disclaimer:** All characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto, except Karin, who belongs to Tite Kubo. The plot is mine.

* * *

It was snowing when they crested the hill to Shimogakure.

TenTen's charges gasped aloud in pleasure; it was a beautiful white sight to behold before them.

They rode through the quiet landscape largely in silence, their horses' hooves making deep indentations in the ground.

TenTen flexed her fingers as they approached the gate to Shimogakure.

"You should wear gloves," Neji stated, falling back to ride in stride with her.

TenTen smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I figured that it would be the same temperature as it is in Queen's City. Things were in such a rush with preparing before we left, that I neglected to remember we were going north."

Neji shook his head and reached into one of his saddlebags.

"Here," he said unceremoniously, tossing a small bundle to her.

TenTen uncovered the bundle and pulled out a pair of leather gloves.

She glanced at Neji.

"I don't need you getting frostbite," was his short response. "I'll need them back though, so don't keep them forever."

He neatly moved forward on his horse, taking the lead again.

TenTen tugged on the loaned gloves and smiled.

-o-

Guy and Kakashi nodded to Neji when he swept into Guy's tent, both of the men looking pleased to see him.

"Neji!" exclaimed Guy jovially. "I hope you have good news for us."

Neji grimaced.

"Not quite," Neji responded. "The queen was only able to give me soldiers immediately in the city. The ones I brought with me number to around a hundred."

Guy and Kakashi both frowned.

"Also," Neji murmured, "the queen approved Ito to come along. She's here with her charges."

Guy's bushy eyebrows rose in surprise, though he smiled wryly.

"I'm assuming TenTen brought forth her proposition personally?"

"To me, yes. I relayed her wish to the queen."

Guy looked knowingly at Neji, a twinkle in his dark eyes.

"Well, a hundred more is better than a hundred less," Kakashi sighed. "Is there any chance we'll be getting more assistance, Neji?"

"Not likely," Neji answered. "The queen doesn't want to call back all of the soldiers who only just returned home. She did say that she would send out notices to all of them for volunteers, should they wish to come and help us, but it's doubtful anyone will come. It's going to be winter by the time they receive notice, and we're still farther north."

Kakashi leaned back in his chair and considered Guy.

"It will have to do," he commented.

Guy nodded wisely.

"Yes. Let's hope that things don't turn to worse."

"Has anything important happened since I've been gone?" Neji inquired.

"No. King A's troops remain stationary on their side of the border. Waiting."

"Are we going to advance any time soon?" Neji asked.

Guy shook his head.

"We can't make a move until they do. If we go on the offensive, King A will interpret it as a sign of war, and we can't afford that. We can defend only."

Neji sighed, nodding.

"The troops are outside?" Guy questioned.

Neji nodded.

"I suppose we'll have to get them all acquainted today," Guy murmured. "Neji, I want TenTen on the far west side of camp. She can share a tent with her charges."

Kakashi stood and Neji made to go with him to make the arrangements.

"Neji?" Guy said, halting the young general's steps. "TenTen will no doubt ask for a reason why I'm placing her and her charges so out of the way."

"I'm assuming you're doing it for their protection," Neji guessed.

Guy smiled sadly.

"Most of these soldiers are upstanding gentlemen. Nonetheless, there are many who still view women detrimentally. TenTen is a source of loathing throughout the army. There are many in this camp who would take an opportunity to harm her."

"I'm sure she's aware of the threat, Guy."

"I don't doubt it, but I thought you should be made more attentive."

Neji stared at him.

"You're implying I should protect her?"

Guy sighed heavily.

"I'm only saying, Neji, that she is your friend and a very important person in the eyes of the queen. If she is attacked in my camp by people who are supposed to be her comrades, the queen will not only be shamed, but we will all receive backlash. Not to mention, it will damage this woman who has already been through much."

"Ito can take care of herself," Neji said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she has to," Guy retorted sharply. "It's an order, Neji. Look after TenTen and her girls and make sure no harm befalls them."

Neji inclined his head and followed after Kakashi, leaving Guy alone.

Guy closed his eyes briefly, thinking that the testing of young people was too much of a burden to watch.

-o-

TenTen kicked at the frozen ground, absently patting her loaned horse.

A few feet away, her charges were running around, spending their energy.

"Don't get too tired!" TenTen called after them. "We're running drills this afternoon!"

The girls paid her no mind, taking up a game of tag that caused a good deal of squealing.

TenTen smiled as she watched them.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves," Neji commented, coming to stand next to her.

TenTen nodded.

"They're getting out the energy from riding so long. They'll be exhausted by the end of today."

Neji paused to watch the girls for a moment, eventually saying, "Did you bring the books I lent you?"

"Yes."

"When we have time, I'll tutor you in the subjects. I'm assuming your charges brought along something to further their education?"

TenTen nodded again.

"Good. Make sure they do their work. They can't afford to slack after all the trouble you've gone through to acquire an education for them."

"They won't slack," TenTen responded passively. "They're good students. Have we been assigned a tent yet? I want to get settled."

Neji nodded, a little hesitant.

"Guy said that you and your girls will share a tent, on the far west side of camp."

TenTen raised an eyebrow, her expression slightly sour.

"It's for their protection," Neji clarified at her imploring glance. "And yours."

TenTen frowned deeper.

"No one would honestly try something," she scoffed.

"Not with them," Neji said, letting the implication linger.

TenTen shook her head.

"I hate this. Less than a year ago I was friends with these men! How can they look at me with such disgust when they know me so well?"

"They're confused," Neji murmured.

TenTen's eyes flashed to his. "Like you are, General?"

Neji stared back, face placid.

TenTen sighed and the fight in her eyes seemed to leave her.

"I know that I should be more understanding, but I can't believe that any of those men wish to harm me, despite what I've done in the past."

"Just be careful," Neji shortly advised. "You don't know what some of them are capable of."

TenTen did not reply, thinking back to when her best friend committed her to prison and sought her death. This same man was speaking to her now, warning her of men who would do the same and worse.

"Are you saying all this because General Guy told you to, or because you're actually concerned for my welfare?" TenTen posed, curious of his answer.

Neji gazed at her, his mouth a thin line.

"Both," he admitted, walking away from her to continue his duties.

TenTen scuffed the ground with her boot again, tightly crossing her arms across her chest.

-o-

There was little Shikamaru Nara had had felt inclined to fight for in his life. He was brought up traveling across the world, constantly steeped in the secrets of kingdoms. It's easy to construct an existence based on lies when your life is based on learning other's secrets.

Ino was the first and only secret Shikamaru claimed for himself, besides the fact he was a spy.

His travel with his father had proved to be grueling, as a spy's work usually was. Nonetheless, Ino always remained in the recesses of his thoughts.

One of the first lessons Shikaku taught his son was to never send personal letters. Even if they were coded, the information could be found out, and their identities could be revealed, at the expense of their own embarrassment and the queen's.

It was this first rule that Shikamaru resented the most while he was abroad.

The Nara and the Yamanaka had been close family friends for generations. Ino and Shikamaru had known each other since infancy, their births only being separated by a day.

As children, Ino had been a bossy, headstrong little girl, possessed by her whims and varying passions. Personally, Shikamaru had been lazy and unenthusiastic, willing to let his friends determine what games they played.

From the start, Ino had been dynamic. This fact had only intensified when Inoichi received his title.

Ino changed, as she was prone to do, and Shikamaru remained steadfastly the same. He knew he was her rock. He assumed that was the starting point of their relationship.

Only a few months after their relationship began, Shikaku was called upon by the queen to go abroad as spymaster—she required information from the Earth Country. Seeing as Shikamaru was Shikaku's son and also his apprentice, he was expected to accompany his father. They did not know when they would return to the Fire Country again.

"Don't go," Ino had whispered the night before Shikamaru left.

Shikamaru sighed, troubled.

He ran a hand through her blonde hair, recently released from the restrictive court style she had adopted.

"You can't leave me here alone," Ino continued, on the verge of tears.

"I'll come back," Shikamaru promised. "I'll come back for you."

And so he had, three years later, only to find that the woman he was intending to marry was already promised to someone else.

Shikamaru was a realistic man. He knew things would change in his absence. However, he still hadn't expected this.

"Are you going to break it off with him?" Shikamaru had asked Ino the previous night.

They had taken a walk outside in the garden, one of Ino's favorite places. Unfortunately, she was visibly dismayed—it had begun to snow a few days prior, and the plants were quickly dying.

"Yes," Ino said in a small voice.

Shikamaru noted her obvious hesitation and frowned.

"Be honest, Ino. You've never lied to me before."

Ino turned to him.

"I don't know, alright? I don't know. My family is depending upon this match, Shikamaru. I can't just let them down."

"Why does it even matter?" Shikamaru retorted. "Your father already has a title."

Ino shook her head.

"They want a better life for me than before."

"I'm not exactly poor, Ino."

"I know that!" Ino snapped, frustrated. She sighed heavily, placing a hand to her forehead. "I know you must hate me. I'm not the person you thought I was."

Shikamaru blinked slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"Ino, I'm not stupid. I know you better than anyone. You're doing what your parents think is best."

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Don't play off like you're okay with this."

Shikamaru scoffed, "I'm not. But you have to make your own decisions. I may be lazy, but I won't beg for you to change your mind."

Ino crossed her arms against a sudden burst of cold wind, her face eerily pale in the dark.

"Do you still love me?"

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and considered her, expression flat.

"Troublesome woman, I'll always love you."

Instead of bringing a smile to Ino's mouth, her frown deepened.

"I don't deserve it. I don't deserve attention from any man, with all the trouble I've caused."

Shikamaru scratched his head, exhaling.

"You're probably right," he murmured.

Ino closed her eyes at his agreement, bidding her tears to flee.

"You know what, though?" Shikamaru posed a second later.

"What?"

"If love was something people deserved, it wouldn't be nearly as fantastic as it is."

Shikamaru kissed her lightly and walked the path back up to the castle, leaving Ino behind with her unmade decisions.

-o-

"B, what's the situation with Shimogakure?"

B shrugged, seemingly unconcerned.

"They're waiting across the border, you know? Haven't made a move at all."

A slammed his fist on the arm of his chair, frustrated.

"Tsunade doesn't want to risk declaring war," he said to himself, rubbing his knuckles against his defined jaw. "Well, so be it, then. We'll go to them. B?"

B raised his eyebrows at his sovereign in response.

"Tell Darui to move the soldiers out."

B grinned.

"No problem, brother."

* * *

_Tell me your thoughts! Any predictions? :)_


	20. Assignments

_I legitimately love this chapter. Really. I personally believe this is my best chapter to date. Hope you guys think so as well!_

**Important:** Starting this chapter, some dark subject material will be discussed, specifically rape. If this subject makes you uncomfortable, please refrain from reading. I expect my readers to exercise personal judgment on what they should or should not read.

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto owns the characters and places (minus Karin, she's Tite Kubo's). So, don't sue me or anything.

* * *

TenTen squinted at the book, trying to make sense of the jumble of numbers and letters.

"This is impossible," she offhandedly commented a few moments later to Neji.

Neji rolled his eyes from across her.

"What is it now?" he asked.

TenTen pushed the book under his nose, pointing at a specific problem.

Neji analyzed it for a moment, then said simply, "You divide it over the theory."

TenTen stared at him, shaking her head.

"I don't know how you remember all of this stuff," she muttered, pulling the tome close again.

Neji shrugged.

"Practice. I had to know everything so I could answer any question my instructor might pose."

Curious, TenTen turned away from her work, questioning, "You were taught at home?"

Neji nodded, looking over a battle strategy Kakashi had drawn up earlier in the day.

"Most boys are, until they get old enough to go to a monastery or a university. When I turned twelve, I went to the palace to be educated."

"What did they teach you?"

Neji paused, thinking back.

"The basic subjects, but more advanced, obviously. History, strategy, politics, ethics. The older you get the more intense and focused the subject material is."

"What was your favorite subject?"

"I didn't have one."

TenTen raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Liar. Really, what was it?"

Neji met her eyes, flat in expression.

"They were all necessary for the position I wanted to hold. Why does what I personally like matter?"

To his bemusement, TenTen smiled a little.

"Because it's personal preference," she explained. "If we're going to be friends, I should know these things about you."

"You know enough about me," was Neji's quick response.

He wished he could take it back as soon as he'd said it—the words had come out too fast, too sharp. Already, he could see the shock on TenTen's face, the unexpected hurt written in her brown eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that," Neji muttered softly, glancing back to Kakashi's stratagem.

TenTen watched him for a good measured moment before looking back to the problems in her book.

She finished the rest of Neji's assignment in silence and quietly shut the book, sliding her paper to his edge of the table. Without a word, she left, her boots crunching in the snow outside his tent.

Neji sighed and rubbed his eyes.

He wished he weren't so hostile. That things could go back to the way they had been, and that he didn't have to look at TenTen like a woman. Things would be easier if she weren't a woman.

Neji absently picked up her paper and studied her work.

He was contented to see she had gotten the majority of the problems correct.

-o-

Their hands were all over her, grips tight and restraining.

From what Neji could see, there were four or five men, all with the same desperate, hungry look in their dark eyes.

"Neji!"

Neji looked at TenTen, his pulse quickening.

They were going to harm her.

TenTen was scared. He could see it in the wideness of her eyes, the set of her mouth. She was terrified.

In an instant, they were forcing her down, easily overpowering her struggling limbs.

She called his name again, truly frightened this time, and Neji felt his heart break inside of him. Still, he did not move from where he stood.

One of the men was laughing as he climbed on top of her, staring cruelly down at her.

"Let's see what you're hiding under your shirt, missy," he whispered to her.

The other men chuckled, growling with pleasure.

"Neji!" TenTen screamed. "Help me!"

Her screech tore through him, ripped him apart. He was sure she was crying now, and it agonized him. But he didn't move. He didn't save her.

TenTen was whimpering now, frustrated as she struggled against the men who were determined to hold her down.

The man on top of her chuckled as he trailed a hand down TenTen's front, lingering at her breasts.

TenTen snarled at him, furious.

"Neji, please," she said imploringly.

The men guffawed as the one pinning her stripped TenTen slowly of her clothes, to TenTen's mortification.

"Help me," TenTen said again, already a note of bitterness in her voice. She knew he wasn't coming. She knew he wouldn't save her, and that was probably what hurt Neji the most.

The rest of TenTen became exposed and the chorus of the men's laughter overwhelmed TenTen's wretched screams.

-o-

Neji awoke gasping, sitting straight up to cradle his head in his hands.

Her cries were still echoing inside his head.

Neji's heart calmed when he remembered to gain control over his breathing. His mind, however, was still spinning with the remnants of his dream.

It had been too real. Every piece of it held weight with him, and that's what scared Neji.

"General?"

Neji started, his head snapping to view the opening of his tent.

A second later, TenTen stuck her head in, formality in her countenance. When she took in Neji's dishevelment, however, her look faltered into slight worry.

"Are you alright?"

Neji nodded hurriedly, looking away as soon as she met his gaze.

"I don't mean to interrupt your sleep, but General Guy is holding an important meeting in his tent in a few minutes."

Neji stood from his pallet and went to his clothes.

TenTen averted her eyes from Neji's shirtless torso, embarrassed.

Neji picked up on her feelings, and added them to his own shame, quickly pulling on a shirt to hide his skin.

He cleared his throat, tense, and turned back, careful to not look TenTen in the eyes.

"What's going on?"

TenTen regained her serious visage.

"King A has moved his forces forward. Guy is holding an impromptu meeting to discuss what we're going to do."

Neji nodded in quick understanding and tugged on his boots and coat, meeting her at the tent flap.

"You've been invited?" he queried as they walked fast through camp.

"Yes. He still hasn't assigned me a position with the army yet."

Neji did not bother to tell her that Guy probably wouldn't be doing any such thing at all.

Guy, Kakashi, and a few other captains were waiting for them when Neji and TenTen arrived.

Without sparing any time, Guy delved in, "King A has moved his forces three kilometers towards us. The soldiers are armed, and they are making no preparations to stop. I must issue them with a warning to desist, but since I'm sure they'll pay no mind to it, the troops need to be ready.

"Kakashi, you'll take a first draft of soldiers and go on the defensive. The captains will fall in behind you and be the offensive, coming through your ranks as you defend. Neji will take the last draft of soldiers, the younger ones preferably, and be the last line of defense. Neji, your job will be to hold the line and not let a single Lightning soldier pass."

The men in the room nodded, and with Guy's nod of dismissal parted to assemble their soldiers.

TenTen made to follow, but Guy called her back, his features stern.

"You won't be going with them, TenTen," Guy murmured.

TenTen placed her hands on her hips.

"And why not? I'm still a captain, aren't I?"

Guy nodded slowly, his dark eyes troubled.

"Yes, but I'm not granting you access to the field."

TenTen stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

Guy sighed, "I can't let you go out with the other soldiers just yet. You've been here less than two days, and your presence hasn't exactly gone over well among the other soldiers. Besides that, you've been out of commission ever since you were arrested. You haven't trained with most of these soldiers in a long time, and you aren't oriented to the way they do things. I can't just throw you into some draft and hope for the best. The dynamics would be off, and the lines would suffer."

"I don't agree," TenTen replied fervently. "I've trained ever since I was released from prison. My body is just as much up to par as any of those male soldiers. And why should my incorporation into a legion matter? I'm a captain, I rank above most of those _boys_ anyway!"

Guy gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I know. But recognize that this is more sensitive a subject among them than it is with you. I can't dash the general consensus of the soldiers to only please you. Besides, you hold special rank in the kingdom, now. I can't afford to lose you in an inconsequential battle. The queen would be furious. And what about your charges? There's no way in all the kingdoms I'm sending them into battle at their ages. If you left, who would look after them? If you were killed even, who would teach them to be women soldiers? Remember, your life is not your own anymore. Your actions affect many people all over our country, present and future."

TenTen heard him and understood his reasoning. But that did not mean it lessened her frustration or disagreement.

"Well, what would you have me do then?" she rejoined, impatient.

Guy smiled a little, still genial.

"Man the area behind Neji's defensive line with your bow. Your charges—are they skilled at all in archery?"

"They're getting there," TenTen said with a short nod.

"Then let them join you. I highly doubt much progress will be made by the Lightning troops against Kakashi and his defensive front. You probably won't see any action. If you do, however, I want your charges away from the fighting. That's an order, TenTen."

Slowly, TenTen inclined her head with a subdued, "Yes, sir."

He clapped her on the shoulder and started to leave.

"It's just temporary for now, dearest. Things like this won't last forever."

TenTen watched him exit the tent, thinking hard as she glared at the ground.

_In my case, temporary never resulted in short-lived experiences_, TenTen thought bitterly, attempting to keep her emotions under control.

She strode out of Guy's tent and progressed to the mess tent, where her charges were supposed to be eating their breakfast.

They looked up when she entered, all five of them taking in TenTen's red cheeks and determined gaze with uncertainty.

"Go get your archery equipment," TenTen commanded.

-o-

Karin listened to the younger girls grumble, displeased with their "role" in the battle. It was plain to see they had no role at all.

They stood at the back, within walking range of the encampment, behind a bunch of foot soldiers and horses.

The men in front of them paid little attention to the little girls standing guard behind them, but Karin attributed this to General Hyuga's strictness rather than outright dislike.

Perhaps most disappointing was that they couldn't even see the battle, let alone make sense of the battlefield. The entire affair was a great mystery to them.

Karin glanced over at TenTen. Their teacher was by far the most antsy and frustrated of all of them. Her fighting energy was still in her, causing her to bounce on her feet and stride several feet up and down the line. Karin felt bad for her. It must have been agonizing to be ranked a captain and be refused any command or combat.

TenTen returned to the group, her jaw set, her lips thinly pressed together.

"Ito," called the general.

He appeared a moment later, breaking from the ranks of his defensive soldiers atop his horse.

"Yes?" TenTen responded eagerly, obviously thinking that Guy had changed his mind.

Neji ran his eyes over her and the small girls, seeming to be solving a mental problem.

"If you need something to do, why don't you go and assist Sakura in the infirmary?"

TenTen's reaction was immediate and furious.

"My charges and I are _soldiers_, not nurses!" she shouted up to him.

Karin half-expected her teacher to stamp her foot, or perhaps shoot her nocked arrow at the general's head.

Neji raised his eyebrows at her tantrum, unamused.

"Soldiers are called upon to perform menial tasks, not just combat. You know this, Ito. Besides, the girls at least will benefit from Sakura's tutelage. What if they need to staunch wounds in their future? It's helpful to know other information besides combat, especially medicine."

TenTen knew in the back of her mind that his argument was reasonable. Still, her anger had not exhausted itself just yet.

"Go," she barked at her charges, sending them scurrying apprehensively to the infirmary tent run by Sakura Haruno.

TenTen snapped her gaze back to Neji, more of a challenge than an attempt to seek approval. Neji stared back, displeased with her attitude.

"You should better control your temper around them," he advised shortly.

TenTen retorted, "Stop gloating on your horse! I don't need you coming and telling me what I need to do with my charges! You're intervening where you're not wanted!"

Neji nodded curtly and did not spare her a response as he turned his horse back to his troops, wading through the tightly packed bodies.

TenTen breathed heavily through her nose in an attempt to calm down, running a sticky hand through her sweaty bangs, pushing them back.

Her irritation wasn't focused on a single person; it was the situation that was the cause of her outburst.

TenTen sighed and crouched on the ground, un-notching her arrow.

If there was anything TenTen hated, it was apologizing for something she said or did out of anger.

-o-

Neji tiredly trudged into the mess tent for a late supper, taking careful effort to not let his feet drag.

The day's fighting had concluded just after dusk—neither side had wanted to fight in the dark. It was bad enough to have to fight in the ever-increasing snowfall.

The mess tent was almost empty. The majority of the soldiers had trudged in for sustenance almost immediately after the fighting had ended. The three generals, however, had not had that privilege. The battle plans for the next day had to be drawn up immediately after the truce was called, while the ideas were still fresh. Not to mention, a long discussion between Guy and Kakashi had occurred concerning the placement of certain troops and the utilization of resources in the frozen terrain.

It was now past nine o'clock. Neji had gone a full day without scarcely anything to eat, and his exhaustion went bone deep.

With the events of the day, Neji had been able to push aside the dream he had that morning about TenTen. But now, as he spotted her in the mess tent, the images returned and Neji looked away from her, guilt-ridden.

"General?"

_Damn._

Neji stopped and turned to her, avoiding her gaze. Those eyes still haunted him.

TenTen was holding out a full plate of food to him.

"I figured you hadn't eaten," she muttered.

Neji accepted the plate with a quiet word of thanks.

An awkward silence passed between them, with TenTen looking down and Neji's gaze darting around the mess tent.

He was about to make an excuse to part from her when she spoke softly, "Listen, today I acted out of line, and I'm sorry."

Neji's brow furrowed, but then he recalled her anger from the morning.

He sighed, shaking his head a little.

"I understand why you were upset, but Guy is acting in your best interests."

"I know," TenTen admitted sheepishly. "It's hard for me. A year ago I was leading soldiers into battle in a position of command, and now I'm not even given a chance to go into battle whatsoever." She blushed a little. "I honestly considered dressing like a man again today, just to go into combat."

Neji's avoidance of looking at her faltered slightly, and he glimpsed her humbled stature. He knew in that moment that his assumption was right—she was seeking the approval of many by being here in Shimogakure. She wanted recognition, not for her personal gain, but to set a precedent. If she could fight in a war and hold a military position, who was to say that other women couldn't do the same?

Neji heard himself say, "Why do you take the burdens of females everywhere upon yourself? You're only one woman, one person."

TenTen glanced up at him, and as much as Neji wanted to look away, he couldn't. She held his gaze and captured his attention completely.

"If I don't do it, who else will?" she inquired rhetorically. "This isn't what I expected for my life to be, but the more I think about it, I see that it's been my path from the beginning. This cause has been thrust upon me, and I have to honor it, because if I don't the women of this country will continue to suffer, continue to be mistreated, and they will never learn to make something of themselves or better their situation."

In that moment, Neji truly saw how young she was—how young they both were—and it made him sad.

TenTen flashed him a small smile and gestured to his food.

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from your meal. All I wanted was to ask your forgiveness of my behavior earlier. It wasn't directed towards you, and I hope you can forget it happened."

Neji nodded, almost dumbfounded, and watched the small flicker of pleasure in TenTen's eyes spark before she turned away to leave the tent.

Neji wavered for a moment, shaking his head to dislodge the small spell that spark had left on him.

* * *

_:)_

_Tell me what you thought! Predictions, anyone?_


	21. Politics

_I really don't like this chapter. It reads so disjointed to me, and I had trouble with the sequencing. . . Just ugh. Sorry in advance if it is crap._

_Your lovely reviews keep me sane. Thank you always, lovelies._

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns all characters (except Karin-she's Tite Kubo's) and places. I make no profit from writing this Fic and am in no way affiliated M.K. or Viz Media.

* * *

Skirmishes continued on into the week; Guy conducted varying strategies, trying to get a feel for what was most effective against King A's forces.

He still refused to allow TenTen onto the battlefield, so she and her charges went to assist Sakura in the medical tent, per Neji's suggestion.

"To staunch a wound, you need to first control the bleeding," Sakura began.

TenTen's girls were crowded around Sakura as she worked on a soldier with a deep laceration in his thigh. TenTen sat further back, observing the instruction passively.

"You'll need to place firm pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. Here, try," Sakura gave a cloth to Moegi, who was at her side, and gestured for the girl to apply force.

"Don't be afraid to press too hard," Sakura said, walking over to her supplies. "I'd rather he feel more pain than keep losing blood."

Sakura returned with fresh dressings and removed Moegi's hands to examine the wound.

"Alright, the wound is starting to clot. That's a good sign. Since his body is working to repair itself, we'll just wrap it up to ensure it doesn't get infected."

With deft hands, Sakura replaced the bloody dressing with a new strip, reinforcing it with several other dressings, creating a nice padding on the soldier's thigh.

"Come and see me later tonight so I can check your wound," Sakura said to the man.

He nodded curtly and limped out of the medical tent.

"Sometimes," Sakura continued, taking a wet cloth from a basin to wipe down where the man had been sitting, "a dressing won't be enough for a wound. When a wound refuses to clot, you'll have to try a tourniquet, but only use one in the most serious of situations."

Sakura went on describing tourniquets, but TenTen tuned her out, sighing.

She was still frustrated that she could not be a part of the battle.

Her dissatisfaction was seemingly apparent, because several moments later Sakura sat next to her, her visage kind.

"I'm sorry I'm boring you," Sakura apologized.

"Oh, no," TenTen said, shaking her head quickly. "I just—"

"It's alright," Sakura interrupted, benign. "You're a soldier—you want to be out there in battle, not in here, hearing about wounds and different techniques of surgery."

TenTen cast a glance at her charges, who were currently occupied with various jars of ointment and balm.

"I know that they're young, but they need to be exposed to the life they've chosen. General Guy is just trying to be careful, what with my reputation among the other soldiers, but I can't overlook the fact that keeping them stationary isn't helping their skills. Besides—I was a Captain in the last war. I should be putting myself to use, not sitting around or observing things from the back of the line."

Sakura considered TenTen's words and patted her hand.  
"I know I don't know you very well, but you're an inspiration to many people, especially among women. You have a peculiar influence on people. Perhaps you should use it more often."

TenTen gazed at Sakura, wondering what she was implying.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "Girls, come on. It's time for your studies."

The girls amiably bid goodbye to Sakura and exited with their teacher, chattering.

-o-

"What's King A's position?"

One of the captains shuffled his sheets of information.

"He remains in the Lightning Country capitol, sir. His underling Darui is leading the assault."

Guy frowned, disappointed. But really—he hadn't expected King A to actually come to battle. He was a king after all, and a prideful one at that.

"There have been numerous advances on their part," Kakashi muttered. "The landscape here is both an advantage and disadvantage. They can only get to Shimogakure through us."

"Is that their ultimate goal? To secure Shimogakure, or carve out a new border?" inquired one of the captains present.

"They want Shimogakure because of its trade business. It's less politics and more economic security," Neji explained.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Everything is politics," the elder man corrected.

Neji remained silent as he waited for Guy to speak, wondering what the man was planning.

Finally, he said, "Maybe we should be looking at this from a more . . . political approach. The Lightning Country boasts one of the world's best economies; they rank higher than our own Fire Country."

"Sir, are you saying that we should cripple Shimogakure's trading to deter King A's interest?" questioned another captain.

Guy grimaced.

"Not exactly. We still want Shimogakure's trade because it boosts our own economy. What are some goods they send to the Lightning Country?"

The captains rifled through their stacks of paper to locate an answer while the three generals waited.

Results eventually produced, one said, "Shimogakure is active in sending minerals mined from their quarry to Kumogakure, though a variety of mercantile goods are shipped throughout the Lightning Country as well."(1)

"Cut all trade from Shimogakure to the Lightning Country," Guy mandated. "If the people in the village object, instruct them to focus their efforts on trade within the border of the Fire Country."

Neji sighed, knowing it probably wouldn't be that easy. Nonetheless, he did not question Guy's position, and left at his dismissal.

-o-

The girls stared at their teacher like she was crazy. It was slowly dawning on them that she probably was—sitting for so long in that cell probably scrambled her brains.

"Come on, let's go," TenTen said, ushering them into place.

The night before, TenTen had had a wonderful idea.

Back when she was learning how to shoot a bow under her father's tutelage, he had played a game to help her work on her aim.

TenTen was intending to employ this same instruction with her charges.

Hesitantly, three of her charges walked away to create distance.

"The trick is to be sure of yourself," TenTen called out, nocking her arrow.

Matsuri was lucky enough to be equidistant from her teacher. TenTen swung her bow, aiming at her charge.

"Don't panic," TenTen yelled to her.

Matsuri blanched, planning to do the exact opposite of what her sensei had said.

The girl's knees grew shaky, so Matsuri locked them, shutting her eyes tightly. Her lips moved in a silent prayer as her comrades watched.

With not as much hesitation as most would have hoped, TenTen loosed her arrow.

The space of the moment in which the arrow was airborne was less than a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime to the onlookers.

Matsuri's eyes were still shut tight, but when she heard the whistle of the arrow slicing the air, she felt pressured to peek.

The arrow was sailing straight for her head, and it was not stopping.

TenTen was yelling at her, saying something about if she moved she would die, but Matsuri couldn't even comprehend moving. She was struck still in her fear.

The arrow flew cleanly into the compact snowball resting on Matsuri's head. Water descended down her dreaded locks, trickling down her forehead and into her eyes.

Matsuri inhaled deeply, so completely surprised by the preservation of her life that she could not form words.

"See? And all of you were worried," TenTen stated, watching as her charges rushed Matsuri to rejoice.

"What on earth are you doing?" deadpanned a voice from behind her.

TenTen leaned on her bow and waited for Neji to enter her peripheral vision.

"Training," TenTen simply explained.

"I don't think terrorizing your charges can be acceptably called training."

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"It teaches them to face their fears, and it helps them with their aim," TenTen replied.

Neji scoffed slightly. His exhale became visible and then disappeared into the air.

"What happens if they miss?"

TenTen scrunched up her nose.

"I haven't thought that part through yet," she answered, looking to him for his reaction.

Neji briefly closed his eyes, as if summoning his patience, and turned, probably planning to rebuke her.

"Kidding," TenTen interrupted before he could begin, smiling mischievously. "I've got everything under control."

Neji treated her to an annoyed look, but TenTen could see some amusement hidden behind those pale irises.

Feeling reminiscent, TenTen evoked, "Do you remember that time we were fishing in the river, and you got angry because you weren't catching anything?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Neji's mouth.

"I wasn't angry," he corrected.

TenTen chuckled and shook her head.

"Yes, you were. If I remember correctly, you said that you could never be an effective general if you couldn't catch your own food."

Neji smirked, recalling that day clearly.

It had been excessively hot, and they had been camped by the river for the good part of the week. TenTen had been the one to make the suggestion on the fishing, and Neji had willingly obliged, more for an excuse to get away from the camp than to fish.

However, upon arriving, Neji had come to realize he was not a born fisherman. He had been teased the majority of that day for his apparent inability to forage.

Neji looked at TenTen and saw the recollection on her brow and in her brown eyes, seemingly warmed by the memory.

She stared back, the smile still on her lips.

Neji blinked, his thoughts shifting to the increasing nightmares he continued to have about her. He broke their gaze abruptly, looking out at her charges.

"Don't let them freeze to death," he muttered, walking away.

TenTen's smile fell as she watched him leave, picking up on the sense of unease in the tenseness of his shoulders and the terseness of his departure.

"TenTen-sensei, can we try?" chorused Moegi and the other girls.

TenTen nodded, absentminded, and turned back to them.

-o-

"Shikamaru? You have a report?"

Shikamaru nodded and approached the queen's desk.

"We have a spy."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows as she retrieved Shikamaru's report on paper.

"He was left here by King Gaara after he and his siblings departed for Sunagakure. I haven't spoken with him personally, yet, but I expect he's here to monitor the events taking place up near Shimogakure."

Tsunade rubbed her brow, irritated.

"Is he harmless? Are you having him tailed?"

Shikamaru nodded, "I'm keeping a close eye on him. I haven't seen him trying to snoop into anything; I think he's relying on rumors that come from court."

Tsunade's jaw clenched.

"This dispute was supposed to be a secret," she snapped.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"No offense, milady, but you can hardly keep something like three hundred troops at a small border town a secret."

"What does Shikaku have to say about all of this?"

"My father says that King A remains in his palace in Kumogakure. His general Darui is manning the soldiers at the border. His last report said that the troops had finally advanced from their stationary positions. They are probably carrying out battle as we speak, Lady."

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I guess we'll have to wait for Guy's report for details on the struggle, then. In the meantime, Shikamaru, send a response to Shikaku to see if he can find reasons for why King A wants Shimogakure specifically."

"Yes, milady."

-o-

Ino looked at her reflection, stunned by the soft lilac of her wedding dress.

"Ino—you're beautiful," murmured her mother from behind.

Ino let her eyes float over the elegant fabric and the way it hugged her curves in the right places. It draped sophisticatedly and made her look taller, which would contrast nicely against Neji's imposing stature.

But as lovely as Ino looked, all she wanted to do when she glimpsed her reflection was cry.

"Ino?"

Her mother noticing only made Ino weep harder as she stumbled away from the mirror, placing her hand over her mouth to stifle her cries.

"Ino, what's wrong?" said her mother, embracing her.

"Mother—I can't marry him."

"What?"

Ino shook her head as she sobbed.

"I just can't. I don't want to marry him."

Her mother's face turned stony in an instant, her blue eyes chilling.

"Did he do something to you?"

Ino let out a strangled whimper in surprise and vigorously shook her head.

"No! I just—I'm not worthy of him. He deserves so much better than I!"

Her mother's eyes narrowed, confused.

"Ino, you're one of the most prized maidens in the Fire Country court. Why on earth would you say that?"

"Mother—I want to be with Shikamaru! I—I've already betrayed Neji!"

Ino's mother changed her expression again. Wide-eyed shock swept across her features as she surveyed her daughter.

"In heart or in body?"

"Both," Ino admitted shamefully.

Her mother pulled away from her sighing.

"Ino, what have you done?" she muttered.

"I'm sorry!" Ino exclaimed. "But Mother, I love Shikamaru! I always have!"

"Is General Hyuga aware of these feelings?"

Ino shook her head.

"No. I had planned on telling him, but—I got too flustered each time I attempted to speak with him about it."

"Ino, I forbid you to speak of this to anyone. Your reputation would be ruined if people found out."

Ino gazed at her mother, unsure of what she was commanding.

"But, Mother—are you going to break the contract with the Hyuga?"

Her mother sagged before her, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

"It's not our place, Ino, to break off a contract with them. They're of extremely high rank in the city and the court. Your father is only a baron. You're marrying up, therefore, they are marrying down. If anyone is going to break the contract, it must be the Hyuga. You wouldn't want to shame yourself and damage your status by refusing General Hyuga."

"I wouldn't be refusing—"

"Yes, Ino. Yes, you would. By breaking the engagement, you would be saying to the entire Hyuga household that Neji Hyuga is not worthy enough to be your husband. You would shame him and yourself."

Her mother shook her head at her daughter, reaching out to tuck a single lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"As a woman, sometimes you're called upon to do things you do not want to. It is our lot in life. I suggest you grow to accept it. Besides, you could do a lot worse than a Hyuga."

Ino picked up on the small snipe her mother made about Shikamaru, though she had delicately left it unsaid.

With a somewhat haughty backward glance, her mother exited the room, leaving Ino to weep alone in her wedding dress.

-o-

TenTen had little free time, but when she did, it was often at night as her charges slept. In this spare time to herself, TenTen concentrated on the books Neji had leant her to further her education.

TenTen turned a page in the History of the Five Countries and Elsewhere, mulling over the material. She was studying the establishment of the clans of Konohagakure when the city had first been founded.

Not surprisingly, the Hyuga were amongst the founding clans of Queen's City.

TenTen read: _It is said that the curious color of the Hyuga eyes were gifts of the sun god, to which their clan name originates ("towards the sun", "place in the sun"). The Hyuga clan helped to establish and prosper the newly founded Konohagakure, along with the Uchiha, Aburame, and Akimichi clans._

TenTen paused in her reading, thinking back to what Neji had informed her of his family history and the mother he did not know.

_"__My father was in the military. He was in the Lightning Country when he fell in love with my mother."_

TenTen closed the book suddenly, her mind whirring.

She was literally just a half day's ride from Kumogakure. What if Neji's mother lived nearby—?

TenTen bit her lip, consumed with excitement, but also doubt.

It wasn't her place to go on such a chase. Besides, Neji was touchy about the subject, and if TenTen brought it up again, he would most likely be very displeased. Not to mention, he would probably be less likely to share his thoughts with her.

And TenTen didn't want that whatsoever. She was so close to gaining his trust back—she couldn't risk anything to damage that.

She laid down on her back, surrounded by her girls, and thought. If Neji never knew, well, it wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides—there was little chance she would actually find his mother, and then the matter would be settled, and she would forget all about it. Really.

TenTen smiled a little to herself, content with her reasoning.

-o-

"Damn," TenTen cursed the next day. She had been restoring her blade when half of the metal had broken clean off. And now TenTen was left with a very useless dagger.

She didn't have the tools nor the resources to fix it herself, so TenTen decided to go around the camp in search of parts.

An hour and a half later, she arrived at Neji's tent, annoyed.

"I need your permission to go to Shimogakure," was her opening statement, as she held out her broken weapon.

Neji stood from his desk and came to observe it, turning it over in his hands.

"Ask the other soldiers for scrap."

"I did," TenTen replied flatly. "They don't want to share with me."

Neji sighed, analyzing the dagger. It had been a fair blade in its prime, but it was now a lusterless knife damaged beyond ordinary repair.

"Do you have any parts to spare? I can forge my own fire, but—"

Neji shook his head and handed the dagger back to her.

"You can go," he released.

TenTen nodded and Neji watched as she stowed away her dagger in her coat.

"Those are my gloves," he stated.

TenTen looked down at her hands, and made a face.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about returning them to you. Here—"

Neji waved it away.

"Forget it. Your hands have probably stretched them out."

TenTen's forehead creased indignantly.

"What! My hands are smaller than yours, if not the same size!" she retorted, removing the gloves from her hands.

Neji smiled lightly, opening his mouth to tell her he was joking, but TenTen grabbed his wrist and placed their palms together.

She was right. Her hands were smaller than Neji's by a considerable space. His hands could easily encompass hers.

"See?" TenTen responded, triumphant.

Their eyes snapped to each other; TenTen's victorious at first, then faltering under Neji's searching gaze.

TenTen pulled her hand away and reached for Neji's gloves.

"Here, I'm sorry I kept them from you for so long."

Neji shook his head and pushed away her hands when she attempted to supply his property.

"Keep them."

"No, I can buy some in town—"

"TenTen. Keep them," Neji repeated, firmer this time, fixing her with a steady eye.

TenTen stared back for a second before nodding once.

"Thank you," she said sincerely as she left his tent.

Outside, she tugged on Neji's—now her—gloves, relishing the leather that felt so familiar against her fingers.

* * *

(1) Remember the rocky outcropping that is to the left of Shimogakure? That is where the quarry lies. Also, for those who don't know what a quarry is: Quarries are open-pit mines where rocks/minerals are extracted. Quarries usually are used to remove building materials (dimension stone, gravel, sand). The quarry in Shimogakure is abundant in granite, which they trade to the Lightning Country.

_I don't know if you noticed, but that's the first time Neji has called TenTen by her name to her face. :)_

_Any thoughts?_


	22. Perception

_This is a super long chapter, compared to what's normal for this Fic. Consider it an apology for my absence as I was finishing up school._

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns all characters and places. Tite Kubo owns Karin. The only thing that is mine are the ideas and words expressed.

* * *

Shimogakure had once been a budding market town, but now it was a full-fledged economic paradise. Following the annexation of the Snow Country into the Fire Country, Shimogakure was graced with significant opportunities to prosper their once mundane businesses into booming enterprises.

TenTen walked past the high gates, thankful for her coat and Neji's gloves to keep her from the chill.

It was just after nightfall; TenTen had been unable to leave camp until the soldiers had retired from battle. Sakura had agreed to watch her girls why she ran her errand, promising with a smile to put them to work in TenTen's absence.

Not familiar with the layout of the town, TenTen approached two men holding a conversation outside of a tavern.

"Excuse me, where can I find the forge?"

The men appraised her, clear annoyance in their eyes at her interruption.

Apparently, they didn't deem her worthy enough to complain, since one chuffed, "It's by the western wall, towards the back. Just follow the smoke."

TenTen thanked them and quickly moved on, picking up on their scorn.

True to the man's directions, the blacksmith's forge was easily found by the smoke and smell that swirled in the air, close to the western wall.

The blacksmith was a brute of a man who possessed a short temper, but upon TenTen's firm stance in the price she was willing to pay for repair, he backed down, his haggling dying on his lips.

"Come back in a few days," he grunted, shooing her out of his forge.

TenTen bid him good night and stepped back out into the cold winter air. It nipped her cheeks, which had grown warm being near the enclosed forge of the smithy.

TenTen wrinkled her nose and began to meander back towards the gate.

The streets of Shimogakure were built narrow; shops and homes shared the same alleys. It all felt conjoined to TenTen and she didn't like it; she preferred the open spaces of outdoors to inner city crowdedness.

"Damn," came a voice ahead.

TenTen glanced in front of her to see a woman with dark hair struggling to hold onto a heavy-looking pot. It held what looked like putrid water. TenTen rushed forth to help the woman, grasping the other side of the pot.

"Where is this going?" TenTen asked.

"The alleyway, there," the woman gasped.

The two women inched to the alley.

"It needs to go in that grate," the older woman instructed.

Nodding, TenTen helped her lift the pot and pour the contents into a small, dirty grate. TenTen wrinkled her nose from the smell.

"Thank you so much," the woman graciously said, bowing slightly.

"It's no trouble," TenTen assured.

The woman stared at her for a moment, assessing her clothes and face with a perceptive eye.

"I don't mean to impose—but are you the woman soldier? TenTen?"

"Yes," TenTen hesitatingly replied. "Do I know you?"

The older woman shook her head, a small smile forming on her mouth.

"Oh, no. It's just—well, I've heard so much about you. Everyone has, to be sure."

TenTen's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I admit—I'm somewhat afraid to ask what you've heard," TenTen replied.

The woman smiled genuinely.

"Good things, for the most part. Word came a few months ago that you've taken girls to train them to be soldiers."

TenTen nodded, relieved her bad reputation hadn't reached this pleasant woman.

"Yes, I am. They're actually here with me. We're encamped with the soldiers outside of Shimogakure."

The woman nodded and started moving out of the alleyway, beckoning for TenTen to accompany her.

"Yes, I was aware the soldiers are here, due to the border dispute, but I didn't know you were here with them. Are you fighting in the skirmishes, or—?"

TenTen grimaced.

"No—it's complicated. General Guy won't permit me to partake in battle just yet," TenTen answered, cheeks flushing in irritation and shame.

The woman smiled at her kindly.

"I'm sure he will eventually," the woman encouraged.

TenTen shared a half-smile with her.

She stopped walking when the woman beside her stepped into the doorway of an inn.

"This is my stop," the woman said. "I know this is forward of me, but should you ever need a place to stay or someone to talk to, I'd be happy to offer either service."

TenTen smiled, grateful.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," TenTen answered, bowing her head slightly in respect. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name, though?"

The woman nodded, her dark eyes glinting.

"Kaede," she introduced. "It is a true pleasure to have made your acquaintance, TenTen."

"And yours," TenTen replied, nodding to her before heading off down the narrow street to return to camp.

-o-

This time TenTen was lying face down in a pool of her own blood. Her face was bruised up, causing her temple to swell unattractively. Her legs were exposed and it was evident that she was close to death; blood loss like that could only foretell dire circumstances.

"Neji . . . please. . ." she croaked, voice heavy.

Neji crouched down beside her and examined her purplish forehead.

"Help me," she whispered, eyes dull and bloodshot.

Neji traced her head injury and then stood, walking away.

"Please," TenTen called after him, her voice failing.

Neji did not look back as he left her there to die.

-o-

Neji opened his eyes to the sloping ceiling of his tent. Sweat was slick on every inch of his body.

He slowly sat up, sighing heavily.

The dreams were getting worse.

Neji could not begin to understand why he consistently dreamed such awful things, but nonetheless, the nightmares arrived every night to haunt him.

He always walked away from her, or refused to save her, or allowed her assault to continue under his watchful eye.

And it scared him.

_It's not real; they're just dreams_, Neji recited to himself. For as long as the dreams had been occurring, Neji had been trying to convince himself that he wouldn't really do that. He wouldn't really allow harm to come to her like that. He wouldn't abandon her in a great time of obvious need.

But the dreams—_They're not real. I wouldn't do that to her. I wouldn't._

Neji clenched his jaw, confused and exhausted. His head was fuzzy from lack of sleep, and it was clear that the shadows under his eyes were growing darker with each passing day.

He couldn't go on like this, but Neji was at a loss to know what to do about it.

Her mutilated form appeared in his mind's eye again, and Neji bowed his head, covering his face with his hands.

A whisper passed through his head: _Isn't this exactly what you were planning, though? You wanted her dead, a handful of months ago. You were willing to build the pyre yourself._

Neji shook his head.

This was not the curse he wanted to bear.

-o-

"Sir, we lost twenty-five men."

A slammed his fist on the arm of his chair; the impact shuddered underneath him.

His dark eyes glinted threateningly, his rage barely contained.

"WHY?" A thundered in his deep voice. "What is Darui doing down there?"

B sighed, examining the effects of his brother's anger written on the faces of the assistants in his office.

"Calm down, Brother," B said. "You're scaring the children."

A threw himself back into his chair, fuming.

"B, what are we going to do? I can't lose."

B shook his head and turned to his brother.

"You know, you can still get out of this mess pretty easily. Without force."

A glared at his younger brother.

"How is that even an option?" he snapped.

B explained, "Negotiate with Tsunade. If you can work some type of deal with her, you could still get the resources but without force."

"You want me to be diplomatic?" A asked.

B shrugged.

A considered his options for a moment and then barked at his assistants, "Do it!"

-o-

Neji patted Kenta's neck, attempting to calm the horse's anxiety. His horse was still getting acclimated to the battlefield, and being close to so many soldiers made him skittish.

"It's alright," Neji soothed, reassuringly rubbing Kenta's neck.

The horse neighed in response, relaxing some.

Kakashi rode up and Neji turned to him, raising his eyebrows.

"Darui seems to enjoy keeping us waiting," Kakashi commented.

The two generals looked out over the expanse of field that led into the Lightning Country. Darui's camp had yet to emerge to do battle.

"What do you think he's planning?" Neji asked.

"I don't—"

Suddenly, two horses came into view, coming from the Lightning soldiers' camp. One was heading directly towards the Fire Country company. The other was moving steadfastly to the outskirts of the army.

"He's a messenger," Kakashi murmured, his grip tightening on his horse's reins.

Neji mulled this over, turning his attention to the soldier heading for he and Kakashi.

"Yes?" Kakashi brusquely greeted when the Lightning soldier arrived.

The soldier nodded his head shortly in a brief sign of respect, then said, "Commander Darui wishes me to inform you that his company will not be engaging in battle today. The other messenger you saw is on his way to deliver a message to your queen from King A."

"A cease-fire, then?" Kakashi clarified. "For how long?"(1)

The messenger shrugged, already pulling his horse back to leave.

"That will depend upon your queen's answer. Regardless, Commander Darui will notify you when we wish to resume."

With that, the soldier crisply nodded his head again and galloped back to his camp in the snow.

Kakashi sighed and turned his horse around to inform the waiting company of the change. The gathered soldiers collectively groaned and began their trudge back to camp.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at Neji.

"What do you think King A wants from Tsunade?"

Neji answered, "Maybe he wants to negotiate."

Kakashi snorted.

"And he wants to do so after he's put everyone through so much trouble? Hardly."

"Then what do you think? That he's planning something?"

Kakashi pulled a bemused face, annoyance and worry battling for reign across his forehead.

"It's too early to tell," he ceded. "Regardless, we need to talk it over with Guy."

Kakashi nudged his horse into a faster pace and Neji followed with a small sigh, wishing for once things could just go the way they were supposed to.

-o-

Guy had little to say about Darui's cease-fire, merely indicating that everyone would have to remain on alert until they heard word, either from Tsunade or from Darui.

Neji was returning from his meeting when he heard shouts past the line of tents where soldiers encamped. Curious, he followed the sound.

The line of tents ended and gave way to an embankment of snow and descended into a powder white field. Shimogakure's quarry could be seen several hundred yards out.

Dueling in the field was TenTen and her oldest pupil, Karin.

TenTen was obviously acting as the aggressor. She slammed her sword heavily on Karin's shield.

"Come on, Karin! Utilize your resources!" TenTen encouraged, attempting to force Karin into complete submission.

Neji could see Karin straining under the weight, and it was clear that TenTen would not be relenting.

A beat passed, and then Karin's shield was pushing up, forcing off TenTen's sword. Karin swung her shield at her teacher's face with a frustrated grunt, and TenTen backed up, barely avoiding the shield.

Karin advanced, driving her sword towards TenTen's abdomen, keeping her shield high to stop TenTen's heavy-handed swings.

Karin continued to force TenTen back, and eventually she got in a good hit. The girl thwacked her teacher sharply on the knees with her blade, while simultaneously shoving her shield into TenTen's chest. In an instant, TenTen lost her footing and was sent sprawling into the snow.

Still on her guard, Karin kept her sword level under TenTen's chin, aware of the threat she presented.

Neji couldn't be sure from his position, but he wouldn't be surprised if TenTen was smiling in pride.

Karin removed her sword a second later, and Neji assumed that TenTen had ceded defeat. A moment later, Karin began crossing the field, with TenTen calling after her, "Go on. Those books aren't going to read themselves!"

Grumpily, Karin waved behind her.

TenTen apparently saw Neji, since she called up to him, "Care to spar?"

Karin shook her head at Neji desperately, warning him to say no.

"Yes," Neji called back, feeling familiar excitement in his veins.

Karin sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that. She's ruthless today."

Neji gazed down at TenTen's form, a half-smile on his lips.

"I think I can handle her."

He started down through the snow and Karin watched him, shaking her head slightly.

"Your funeral," she said to his back before running up the rest of the embankment to begin her studies.

Neji traipsed down to the field where TenTen stood waiting, holding her sword aloft. She was grinning.

"No weapons this time, you cheat," Neji said, squaring his shoulders and crouching slightly.

TenTen smiled wider and sheathed her sword, untying the weapon from her belt.

While Neji did the same, she commented, "I'm not a cheater. You were already beaten that last time."

Neji rolled his eyes, tossing his sheathed sword in the snow next to hers.

"I guess you can add 'Liar' to your list of faults as well," Neji replied curtly.

With a raspy laugh, TenTen launched towards him, swinging her fist to cuff Neji on the cheek. Neji blocked her hit, bringing his booted foot to kick her in the stomach.

TenTen grunted and stumbled back to gain her breath. She hesitated only a second before surging forward again, moving lithely.

Neji crouched, attempting to catch her by the stomach to grapple, but TenTen was quicker than he was. She dodged to the right of Neji's outstretched hands and circled behind him, sending sharp blows to his spine.

Neji grimaced and turned to face her, but TenTen was already out of his reach again, waiting with an amused smirk.

"What's wrong, Neji?"

Neji did not indulge her bait, and began circling. TenTen fell into the pattern, watching him with an intrigued expression.

Neji waited her out; she was too impatient to wait for long in a fight.

His patience was rewarded a moment later when TenTen charged forward again. She went for his legs, attempting to find purchase enough to topple him. Neji stepped back easily, leaving TenTen resting on her knees on the ground, exposed. However, she was not done; she focused a single punch at Neji's kneecap.

Pain shot up Neji's leg and he fell to his good knee, swearing.

TenTen was on him in a matter of seconds.

Neji clenched his jaw in an attempt to ignore the shooting twinge in his knee, focusing on TenTen and her attempts to make him submissive.

They wrestled in the snow, emptily boxing each other's ears and faces.

TenTen had made a gross miscalculation—she may have been agile, but Neji was bigger and heavier. He could easily win in a wrestling match with his brute strength and stature.

Confident in this knowledge, Neji managed TenTen onto her back, her body sinking a little in the snow.

He placed his hands on either side of her head, keeping his bent legs close to her side to discourage movement.

His eyes flickered to meet hers—brown irises were already trained on him.

Neji shifted his weight as he maintained their gaze, attempting to discern her expression and the recesses of her thoughts.

The more he studied her, the increasingly more wary Neji became of her.

Slowly, flashes of his dreams flitted across his thoughts and Neji blinked, nervous. Could she see the doubt, the regret, the guilt written on his face?

"Concede," Neji softly advised.

TenTen shook her head.

She raised her head slightly to his face, moisture from the snow clinging to her hair. Neji's heartbeat quickened in panic. What was she—

_SMACK!_

Neji let out a small grunt as his sight blurred and he collapsed on his side. His hand went to his forehead, where TenTen had head-butted him. He closed his eyes to the pain and the spinning of the world.

TenTen flipped him over onto his back, pinning his hands to the ground close to his head. Her legs pressed close to his thighs, securing his inability to escape.

When Neji opened his eyes again, the world had settled and TenTen was gazing down at him, smug.

"Give up?" she asked sweetly.

"You never fight fair," Neji accused flatly.

TenTen adopted innocence, but her eyes were lively with mischief.

"What are you talking about? That was completely fair."

"The only reason I'm in this position is because you used deception," Neji clarified.

TenTen smirked, shrugging one shoulder.

"Well, whatever works," she replied smoothly.

They analyzed each other for a moment longer before TenTen released Neji, holding out a hand to help him up.

"How's your knee?"

Neji rubbed the leg she'd punched, wincing.

"I'll live," he responded.

TenTen gathered their swords and handed Neji his, beginning to tie her own back to her belt.

"What are you even doing? Aren't you supposed to be commanding soldiers at this time of day?" TenTen questioned.

"Darui called for a temporary cease-fire. Apparently King A has sent a message to the queen, and her decision depends upon the continuance of the dispute."

TenTen frowned.

"That sounds very suspicious. So, everyone is merely going to wait around for the queen's answer?"

Neji shrugged.

"That's all we can do, at this point. We don't know the contents of the message King A sent."

They began walking up the embankment, both mulling over the news.

When they reached the rows of tents at the top, Neji said, "How are your pupils coming along?"

TenTen nodded enthusiastically.

"Well enough. They're getting in the fighting experience they need to, and I make them do their studies in the afternoon so they can have some sense of schedule." She hesitated, then added, "You should come test them, so I can know what else to familiarize them with."

Neji inclined his head.

"Your own education needs monitoring," he murmured. "Come by tonight, after dinner, and we'll go over some new things."

TenTen treated him to a flushed smile, nodding before continuing down the row of tents.

-o-

Later that afternoon, close to dinnertime, Neji found his way to Guy's tent, possessed by a thought.

Guy was alone for once—he was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair with eyes closed.

Neji regretted entering and made to leave, but the older man called, "Come on in, Neji."

Neji sighed and turned back to his commander.

Guy was still reclining, but his dark eyes were alert.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have a proposition for you," Neji started.

Guy arched a bushy eyebrow, intrigued.

"Go on."

Exhaling, Neji began, "I observed TenTen sparring with one of her students today, and . . . it's obvious her pupils are growing more adept at fighting. Even TenTen has grown more . . . resourceful in her own abilities. I propose you remove the ban you've placed on her to participate in battle."

Guy stared at the man in front of him, a peculiar slant to his mouth as he thought.

"And you've observed these newly formed . . . skills?"

Neji glared a little, annoyed.

"We sparred this morning, if that's what you're fishing for."

Guy grinned.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"That's not important, Guy. What's important is that she's useful, and you and I both know it."

"I won't argue her usefulness, Neji; it's well known that she's capable. However, her ensured security from the other soldiers has always been my priority. If I allow her to fight, her safety will no longer be a guarantee."

Neji squared his shoulders.

"You wouldn't send her out there alone. Put her under my command again, as my captain."

Guy's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You would want responsibility of her?"

Neji said nothing, letting Guy figure it out for himself.

"You know that she would demand her charges have a place in all of this," Guy murmured.

Neji scowled.

"Let them stay with Sakura, to assist in medical procedures."

"Neji, you know that would not be enough for her. If you want TenTen to be involved, her charges will have to have some taste of combat as well."

"If you put those children into battle—"

"I'm not suggesting we saddle them on horses and place them on the front line," Guy interrupted, holding up his hand. "Maybe TenTen would permit them to hold the back line as archers."

"She as good as described that as grunt work," Neji informed.

Guy shrugged.

"It's work, nonetheless. And it's a simple enough task that they could handle it without difficulty."

Neji watched as Guy tapped his fingers on the top of his desk, thoughtful.

"I will allow TenTen to re-enter battle, but she will not be on the battlefield. I will install her as an archer, above combat, to pick off soldiers on the ground."

Neji felt his shoulders sag in disappointment.

"Why not let her be in my infantry?"

"The soldiers are still restless, Neji. They don't trust her, and they would hardly trust you any more if you graciously reinstated TenTen as your captain. They would not take orders from either of you, and that is something I cannot have."

Neji understood Guy's reasoning, but he still didn't agree completely.

"I assume you want to tell her the news?" Guy inquired.

"Yes, sir."

Guy smiled, and Neji did his best to ignore the complacency written all over Guy's face.

-o-

"How would you use that in strategy?"

Neji watched as TenTen pressed her lips together. It was a telling habit she had—she always did it when she was seeking to solve problems.

He studied TenTen as she looked at the map in front of her, brown irises flitting over the page to consider each angle.

"The western flank would have to take the lead and then split, with one group joining the eastern flank and the other joining the south."

"And the north?" Neji posed.

TenTen shifted the map, analytical.

"Their forces would have to take the full brunt of the opposition until the eastern flank joined them. . ."

"What if the opposition broke through the northern flank before the eastern flank could get there? Then what?"

TenTen grimaced, sighing.

"Well, if the northern flank has no nearby reinforcements, they could always take the opposition from the back, once they charged through. Then there would at least be a chance to surround them from all sides. But if they're cut to pieces—the opposition would advance a good amount of yards before the southern flank would be able to reach them with their archers."

Neji nodded approvingly.

"I'm sorry," TenTen said. "You know my strategy has never been thorough."

"It's decent enough," Neji amended.

TenTen grinned, taking his correction as a compliment.

"How would you have handled the situation, then?" she inquired, curious.

"I would have formed a bigger force and confronted the opposition with the northern flank. That way, even if the opposition got through, the combined flanks would still be enough to hold them."

TenTen raised her eyebrows.

"I hadn't considered that."

Neji shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Your idea wasn't bad."

"But it wasn't the best option," TenTen inputted.

Neji fixed her with a stern gaze.

"The important thing to gain from studying strategy is that nothing ever goes according to plan. You just have to be flexible and adapt."

TenTen glanced over the map again, and Neji's gaze lingered on her bent head, her focused brow.

"Guy's letting you back into combat, as an archer."

TenTen's eyes snapped up to meet Neji's, surprised.

"Seriously?"

Neji nodded, choosing not to inform her of he and Guy's entire exchange.

"So, what, I'll be on the front line, or in the middle, or—?"

"Guy said that he would install you above the company, probably on a ledge somewhere on the mountain so you can pick off soldiers on the ground."

TenTen's excitement immediately died, fading into obvious disappointment.

Still, she did not complain, even though Neji could see the frustration in her expression.

"Would my girls accompany me, or—?"

"Guy said he would probably have them hold the back line with their bows."

TenTen sighed, rubbing her temple absently.

"Disappointed?" Neji prompted.

TenTen shrugged, almost listless.

"Wouldn't you be?" she retorted. "It's hard, knowing you're good at something and then not being allowed to do it."

"It's for your safety and theirs—"

TenTen exasperatedly waved his words away.

"I get that I'm supposed to be 'protected' and that the other soldiers need time to adjust, but the more it's brought up, the more ridiculous it seems. I'm a soldier. That means I should be fighting."

She treated Neji to a familiar hard, determined gaze.

"This time last year, none of you doubted my ability to handle my own problems. I just don't think it's fair that all of that changed after you discovered my gender. The only thing that has changed is your perception of me," she finished softly.

"And has your perception of me changed?" Neji inquired.

TenTen blinked, raking her gaze over his features.

"No," she answered simply.

A question pushed at Neji's lips, and he was dumbfounded when it emerged—he hadn't known that he had been wondering.

"What do you see in me?"

Neji was arrested by her gaze, still. He was certain she was gazing into his soul.

"I see someone like me," was TenTen's quiet response.

TenTen, apparently sensing the danger of such an intimate response, stood from her chair not a second after she spoke, backing away to the tent opening.

"Thank you," she said before ducking out.

Neji didn't know what she was thanking him for—the tutoring or the conversation. Nonetheless, her quick departure was like a slap to the face, a warning of reality.

Neji silently scolded himself. He would have to be more aware of himself in the future.

* * *

(1) An unofficial cease-fire is a period where two opposing forces agree to stop fighting for a certain space of time. They can be enforced either by treaty or just by consensus of parties involved. These are common throughout war—in WWI there was a cease-fire between French, British, and German forces called the Christmas truce.

_Well, I guess this chapter wasn't completely awful. Lots of loaded looks, for sure._

_Any thoughts?_


	23. Strategy

_There is a lot going on in this chapter. Also! I think I've finally worked out the organization of events, which is very exciting! It means I'm in the ballpark of figuring out a projected time of arrival, which is always a relief._

_I hope all of you are doing fantastic. If you haven't finished school yet, hang in there, you're almost done! If you're out for summer already, go and enjoy that sunshine (but stay away from Florida, because, you know, cannibals). ;)_

**Disclaimer:** All characters/places belong to Masashi Kishimoto. However, Karin is property of Tite Kubo. Kaede is my personal creation. I make no profit from writing.

* * *

Winter in the desert was less severe than in the rest of the world. Whereas the Fire Country endured biting winters and mild summers, the Wind Country was virtually opposite. The desert was practically unbearable in the summer months, but it adopted a meek pleasantness throughout the winter.

Temari considered the stretching desert as she stood in her brother's office in Sunagakure, the capital city.

Behind her, Kankuro entered. He stopped in the doorway, analyzing the tension in his older sister's shoulders.

"The healer says that Gaara should stay in bed until further notice," he informed her, moving inside the office to shut the door.

"Did the healer say what was wrong?" Temari asked, her voice strained.

Kankuro sighed, "Not exactly. She's running through a couple of possibilities. Whatever it is, it's serious."

Temari blinked and turned to her brother, keeping her expression schooled.

"What does that mean? 'Serious'?"

Kankuro glanced at the ground, summoning the right words.

"She's not particularly confident that he's going to get better."

Temari stared at him, processing.

"What did Gaara say?"

Kankuro shook his head.

"You know Gaara."

Temari bit her lower lip to stop it from quivering.

"What are we going to do, Kankuro?"

"What do you mean?"

Temari's eyes flashed.

"If Gaara—what will happen to the country if Gaara—" Temari shook her head; she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Kankuro shrugged, his eyes betraying his own confusion and dejection.

"Gaara wants to see you," Kankuro informed after a pause.

Temari frowned, the burden still heavy on her heart. She nodded and swept past her brother.

Gaara's quarters were located on the third level of the fortress. When Temari arrived, she knocked. A moment later, a servant permitted her entrance, showing her into Gaara's bedroom.

Temari hesitated at the door, feeling anxious as she took in her youngest brother's poor appearance.

He was lying in bed, covers pulled up almost to his chin. He was paler than usual. A servant dabbed his forehead with a cloth.

"Come here," Gaara commanded lowly.

Temari bit her lip and obeyed, stopping at Gaara's bedside.

He dismissed the servant with a look, and she disappeared from the room, drawing the door closed behind her.

Temari looked into her brother's pale green eyes, remembering that only a few years prior, he had been very much a child.

Their relationship as children—as brother and sister—had not been a pleasant one. Gaara was the favored child of their now deceased parents, and when their father had named him as the heir. . . Well, Temari and Kankuro had been unable to contain their feelings of bitterness and disdain. They ignored him for the majority of his childhood and adolescence, dismissing his presence whenever he drew near.

Temari regretted the way she'd acted now. It had never been Gaara's fault he was pronounced the heir over she or Kankuro. He had just been a pawn in their father's game—as they all had been.

"Temari, the spy in Konohagakure has delivered a recent report, stating that fighting has begun at the border in Shimogakure. Tsunade doesn't have near as many soldiers as she needs for this endeavor, and she probably won't be receiving any assistance from her countrymen since the winter has set in."

"What do you plan on doing about it, Gaara?"

Gaara briefly closed his eyes, as if summoning strength. It made Temari worry more.

"I'm contemplating two different courses of action. Shimogakure is a gem of economic progress. That's why A wants it. Either army could occupy it, but it seems like A wants it more. Tsunade has neglected her people along the border, overlooking them and the influences they're surrounded by. If they have more contact with the Lightning Country, they will be more likely to side with their cause, and that would be troublesome for Tsunade. Shimogakure has no real ties to the Fire Country. They are a conquered city; they have no nationalism. But the Fire Country is powerful too. They can provide things for Shimogakure that the Lightning Country cannot."

"So, you're thinking of involving yourself in the dispute?"

"Not yet," Gaara answered lowly. "I need to see how events will turn out. Then, I plan to form a treaty with the country that wins."

"To boost our economy," Temari said, realizing his objective.

Gaara nodded, catching her eye.

"My country has suffered in its isolation and lack of beneficial resources. I need this treaty to make the Wind Country great again," Gaara sighed.

Temari understood his concern all too well. Their father had nearly destroyed their country with his carelessness.

"The reason I called you here is to make you aware of the plan. I plan for you and Kankuro to mobilize it, since I am unwell."

Temari felt like Gaara was thrusting too many things at her at once.

"Gaara—what do you mean?"

Gaara looked at her balefully, as if he couldn't bear to repeat himself.

"I plan to make you and Kankuro my heirs. You will share the throne."

"Gaara," Temari said sharply. "Stop. You're fine; the healer will find out what's wrong."

Gaara closed his eyes again, this time summoning patience.

"You and Kankuro have always been peculiarly fearful of sickness and death. It irks me. It is part of the path of life. The healer has looked me over and can find no particular reason as to why I am dying, only that I am declining fast in my health. There is nothing to be done about it."

Temari was stunned by his frankness. She felt desperation begin to claw at her insides.

"Gaara, I—" she stopped as she sucked in a sob.

"Get out. I won't have this fawning over me. You may come back when you have your emotions under control."

At the crisp dismissal, Temari left the room, feeling helpless and stupid.

Gaara watched her go, sighing. He had expected his sister to be stronger.

-o-

The longer Tsunade perused the letter, the more defined the crease in her brow became. When she finished, she passed it on to Jiraiya without a word.

"What do you think?" Jiraiya asked when he had looked it over.

"I think that A is trying to get on my good side, which obviously means he's up to something."

Jiraiya glanced at the letter again.

"You got that impression? All I see is an attempt for diplomacy."

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk.

"It's not diplomacy! It's a ploy!"

Jiraiya's mouth tightened.

"You have to accept the invitation, Tsunade."

Tsunade glared at him.

"Listen," Jiraiya began, "whatever you think A might be planning, this is a chance to meet with him. It's an opportunity to figure out a different way to deal with Shimogakure than fighting."

Tsunade scowled.

"He didn't want to negotiate before," she reminded.

"Maybe he changed his mind," Jiraiya said, raising his eyebrows.

"Doubt it," snapped Tsunade.

Jiraiya carefully folded the letter back and placed it on Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade sighed.

"I don't want to be at the mercy of his hospitality, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya paused before answering.

"I know, Tsunade, but you have the budget to consider. This could be a benefit."

Tsunade's shoulders sagged.

"Fine," she ceded. "Make the travel arrangements, please, Jiraiya."

-o-

"Alright! Today, we're going to be doing training a little differently."

TenTen surveyed her charges, hands on her hips. They stared back at her sleepily.

"We've been talking about strategy, and I want you to be in a situation where you actively have to figure up a plan of attack. You're going to be on the offensive." TenTen paused, meeting each of her girls' eyes. "You will be ambushing General Hyuga. Karin will be the team leader, so she will have the executive decision in all matters. However, to accomplish this mission successfully, you will have to work together. I will observe you as you carry out your mission."

Matsuri considered her teacher.

"Do we have a time frame for this mission?"

TenTen nodded.

"You will have until nightfall. If you do not succeed in ambushing and detaining General Hyuga, you fail the exercise."

Her charges shared heavy glances with each other. They would not allow failure in this test.

TenTen glanced at the sun, noting that it was still morning.

"Come up with a plan of attack and let me know when you're ready to carry it out," TenTen instructed, walking away without another word.

Karin sighed and turned to her friends, her dark eyes narrowing in focus.

She raised her eyebrows at her counterparts.

"Any suggestions?"

"Surveillance," Futaba piped in her sweet voice. "We need to track General Hyuga and have an understanding of his schedule."

Karin nodded.

"Yes, that's important. I want two people on surveillance. Volunteers?"

Futaba and Matsuri raised their hands in acknowledgment.

"Alright. You two can go ahead and start following him. I think it would best to formulate a plan based on his current behavior and schedule."

They both nodded to Karin and their friends and set off together, their footprints deep in the snow.

-o-

TenTen examined the reformed blade, running a finger down the place where the fault line had been.

"Is it to your satisfaction?" inquired the smith flatly, glaring at her.

"Yes. Thank you," TenTen said, proffering his payment.

He took it in ill temper, counting the coins to ensure the right amount had been given.

"Good day," TenTen said, returning to the street.

The blacksmith sniffed, watching her leave.

"Good riddance," he muttered.

TenTen sheathed the knife as she tread onto the street, the accumulated snow crunching under her boots.

She wandered down the path, looking around attentively.

After a few moments, TenTen located what she was searching for and entered the establishment.

The inn was small. The bottom floor was sectioned off by an oak bar surrounded by stools. A smoky glass case enclosed dark bottles behind the bar. On the other side of the room, a dining room was formed, containing two large tables with a smattering of chairs. A staircase next to the dining room led up to the top floor. From what TenTen could gather, all that was upstairs were rooms for boarders.

From a back room behind the bar, a person emerged.

Kaede moved into the inn and stared at TenTen in surprise.

"I heard someone enter, but I certainly wasn't expecting you, TenTen-san!" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

TenTen smiled sheepishly.

"I was just in town retrieving one of my weapons that was being repaired, and I figured I would stop by," TenTen explained.

The older woman nodded and gestured TenTen to one of the dining tables.

"Do you have many patrons that stay here, Kaede-sama?"

Kaede brought over a pewter kettle of tea, pouring TenTen a cup as she answered.

"During the winter season business tends to run slow. However, business is so profitable in the spring and summer that it usually covers the expenses for the winter months."

TenTen sipped her tea, enjoying the warmth that trickled down her throat and into her chest.

"What kind of people stay here?" TenTen inquired as Kaede sat across from her.

Kaede waved her hand airily.

"Oh, all kinds. Many people who travel through Shimogakure are from the Lightning Country, since our town is the most direct way into their border. In the summer, the town holds a huge market, and we receive many visitors from all over."

"You run this inn by yourself?"

Kaede's weathered hands cupped her mug.

"I am the manager, yes, but the inn is owned by a wealthy guild member."(1)

TenTen considered this, taking another draw of her tea.

"Are you a member of the guild?"

Kaede flushed a little at the insinuation and shook her head.

"No. The guild members forbid women to be a part of their organization."(2)

TenTen's forehead creased.

"Why? You run a business; you should be able to reap the benefits of it."

Kaede frowned.

"The subject of women and their freedom is touchy here. The men are set in their ways, and seeing as they control the majority of everything in this town, I do not foresee it changing any time soon."

TenTen's mouth had become a scowl and she bitterly sipped her tea.

"Are the girls here educated?" she probed.

Again, Kaede shook her head.

"If their parents have the tools and time to teach them, they do, but it's not a high priority among most."

TenTen sighed, glaring into her cup.

"I've sought to remedy that fact in Queen's City, starting with my own charges' education. I guess I never realized that the problem could stretch so far," she murmured.

Mulling over these new facts, TenTen bit her lip.

"How much interest is there among women and girls in education?" she asked Kaede.

The older woman hummed for a moment.

"I believe that everyone seeks to be educated at least in reading and writing," Kaede informed.

"Is there—what do they think about defense?"

Kaede frowned.

"Unfortunately, that isn't something that is encouraged."

TenTen's jaw tightened.

"I think I'll teach them, while I'm here."

Kaede's eyebrows rose.

TenTen downed the rest of her tea and nodded, sure of herself now.

"I will. My charges and I will teach reading and writing and defense to anyone who wishes to learn." TenTen's eyes flashed to Kaede. "I wonder, could you spread the word to everyone in Shimogakure? I'll have to get permission to come to town, but it shouldn't be any trouble since we're under a cease-fire. . ."

Kaede was shaking her head in slight disbelief.

"Yes?" TenTen said, feeling anxious under her scrutiny.

"It's just—all the stories I've heard about you. . . I never thought that you would be even more fantastic than the tales told about you."

TenTen flushed and shook her head quickly.

"Believe me, Kaede-sama, I'm not anyone special."

Kaede smiled at her kindly.

"I think perhaps your perception of yourself diminishes your greatness, TenTen-san. You are extremely remarkable."

TenTen's cheeks flooded in embarrassment.

She stood and bowed to Kaede, thanking her for the tea.

"I will let everyone in town know of your intention to hold classes," Kaede said, walking TenTen to the door.

"Thank you. I greatly appreciate it."

"Anything to serve such a great lady," Kaede assured.

TenTen bowed again and walked out into the cold.

-o-

Karin watched their teacher as she examined their drawn out plan of attack. Upon TenTen's return from town, the group had run up to her and pulled her along to their headquarters.

TenTen studied the plan without expression, and looked up when she was done.

"Alright. Commence assault," TenTen stated.

Karin nodded and turned to her friends.

"Matsuri will provide the distraction. Hibari, you will situate yourself in front of General Hyuga, so he doesn't get completely out of our range. Moegi, Futaba, and I will stalk General Hyuga from behind. Wait for my signal before attacking."

The girls nodded and headed for their assigned places, TenTen smiling in amusement behind them.

-o-

The quarry was lively, even in the winter. Trade did not cease merely for the whims of the season.

Neji observed the activity below as several men prepared to cut a giant slab of granite. There were several yells as they sliced through, all attempting to hold the rock in place for a clean cut.

There was a rough, scraping sound, and then the newly cut slab was lifted up and loaded onto a cart. From there, the cart was wheeled to the far end of the quarry and slid onto a system of pulleys where it was transported up and out of the mine.

It was efficiently thought out, and from what Neji could gather, an operation that maximized their resources for complete benefit.

"No wonder King A wants it," Neji murmured to himself.

Neji stepped back from the rim of the quarry, preparing to head back to camp. When he turned around, however, he found his pathway blocked.

Matsuri bowed deeply to him, showing her respect.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked, wondering if she had been sent as a messenger from TenTen or one of the other soldiers.

Matsuri shook her head quickly, her dreadlocks swaying heavily around her face.

"No, sir, I just . . . I had a few questions."

Neji considered her, slightly confused.

"Alright," he said hesitantly, beginning to walk towards her.

Matsuri fell into step beside him, treading with him down the path in the middle of the outcropping. Rocks protruded alongside them, jutting up severely into the sky.

"What is it that you wished to ask me?" Neji asked the young girl, glancing down at her.

"Well, I was wondering, on average, how long it takes one to become a soldier?"

Neji replied, "From your age?"

Matsuri nodded.

Neji considered her question.

"I began my formal training as a soldier at fifteen. Prior to that everyone is generally educated. After that, along with weapons orientation, studies are more intensively geared to a soldier's life."

"What does that include?" Matsuri probed.

"Most of what you're being taught now by Ito. Strategy, geography, things like that."

Matsuri mused for a moment, then said, "Are you taught things after you enter the military?"

Neji shook his head.

"Not usually. The queen doesn't have the time or the money to arrange that for every soldier within her—Oof!"

Neji clutched his side as pain rushed through his gut, flaring in his ribs. The next thing he knew, he was lying flat on his front, his arms tied behind his back.

"Help him to his knees," instructed a young voice.

Confused, Neji looked around as he was lifted to a kneel. TenTen's charges stood around him, regarding him with wariness.

An amused laugh sounded from above them, and they looked up to see TenTen sitting on top of a broad rock, her feet dangling off the edge.

"Well done, girls," she called down, grinning.

"Would you care to explain just what the hell you think you're doing?" Neji snapped, raising an eyebrow.

TenTen nodded and lithely jumped from her perch, landing with knees bent.

"This was their training for today," TenTen explained, waving for the girls to untie Neji's bonds. "They were to ambush you."

Neji, his hands now free, stood to his feet, looking over the assembled women. He crossed his arms, frowning. When his eyes rested on Matsuri, she blushed under his focused gaze.

"They were led by Karin, and she was given the ability to make decisions as team captain," TenTen continued. "They had to successfully detain you to pass the exercise."

"I see," Neji stated, his eyes flitting up to meet TenTen's. "They passed, then?"

TenTen smirked.

"With flying colors," she said.

The girls let out a chorus of relief and excitement, pleased to have succeeded. They turned to Karin and clapped her on the shoulders and back, singing her praises.

TenTen smiled, satisfied.

"Head on back to camp," TenTen said to them. "You'll be able to catch lunch in the mess tent if you hurry."

TenTen watched as they trudged back to camp through the snow, a feeling of pride in her heart.

"You could have warned me, at least," Neji muttered.

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"It would have hardly been realistic for them if you had known," she retorted, unfazed.

Neji let a frustrated sigh escape his mouth, absently rubbing his side.

"They sure pack a punch for being so small," he commented.

TenTen laughed, "Well, I would hope so, considering the amount of training they put in. Speaking of which, I need your permission for something."

Neji turned to look at her, skeptical.

"What is it now?" Neji questioned.

TenTen inhaled deeply, staring at Neji with careful brown eyes.

"I want to teach girls in the city."

Neji waited for a more lengthier explanation.

"I met this woman in the city when I went to take care of my blade. When I visited her today she told me that most of the girls never learn to read or write, and they're not taught self-defense. They need to know how to defend themselves, General, and they need to at least be able to read and write."

Neji analyzed the brunette, avoiding her eyes. Her eyes were too searching, too intuitive, to be trusted.

"Why do you take these things upon yourself?" he asked softly.

TenTen shook her head.

"We've already had this discussion," TenTen said.

"Yes, but," Neji paused, letting his eyes rest on hers, "you go out of your way to secure the futures of people you have never even met before. That is unusual behavior, TenTen."

TenTen raised her eyebrows, smirking.

"Are you worried for my well-being, Neji? Do you think I have some sort of Samaritan disease?"

"I don't know what to think," Neji admitted, shaking his head. "You always seem to be trying to remedy something."

"It's in my nature, I suppose," she airily responded.

Neji pursed his lips.

"Guy and I think you're trying to make up for your past discretions," he revealed.

Unsurprisingly, TenTen seemed to take his diagnosis in stride. She shrugged, glancing up at him.

"Would it be so bad, to try and fix my wrongs?"

"They weren't wrongs, TenTen. I thought they were, at the time, but they weren't. You were only doing what was best for your family."

Shock registered across TenTen's face.

"What are you saying?" she said, her voice wobbling a little.

"I'm sorry," Neji said in a rush of breath, "for everything. I was . . . confused and hurt. I was so obsessed with my own pride and the law that I never considered what you did was for a good reason. I wish I could take back all of it. I wish you hadn't had to sit in that cell. I'm sorry I took away your last chance to see your father alive. Please, TenTen, forgive me for my transgressions."

TenTen's eyes filled, but she blinked at the ground, repressing them. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Why—? Why are you doing this?"

Neji exhaled again.

"It's constantly been plaguing me ever since that night we spoke in the queen's garden. I regret that it has taken me so long to voice my thoughts." Neji paused, hesitating. "I've been having dreams about you."

TenTen's eyes snapped to his in attention, her brow furrowed.

"What sort of dreams?"

Neji shook his head, troubled by the images that flooded into his mind.

"Disturbing dreams. Dreams of you being assaulted, and me, refusing to help you." Neji treated TenTen to a hard gaze. "I don't want to be the person in my dreams."

TenTen stepped forward and clutched Neji's forearm.

"Is that why you've been acting so edgy for the last couple of weeks? Neji, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was ashamed," he muttered.

TenTen thought this over, peering up at his face.

"Neji, how could you ever think that you would become the person in your dreams? You're—you're one of the most compassionate people I know."

Neji personally thought that was ridiculous, but upon glimpsing TenTen's face, he saw that she was completely serious.

"I know," TenTen whispered, her breath fogging, "without a doubt, that you would never allow that to befall me if you were present."

"How do you know that?"

That familiar gleam resurfaced in her eyes.

"Neji, when are you going to realize? We went through a war together. Bonds like that—they aren't easily broken. I know you would protect my back, because I would protect yours. It's what comrades do. . . It's what friends would do."

Neji soaked in her words, feeling the burden within himself lighten.

"Does this mean I am forgiven?" he inquired.

TenTen smiled.

"Neji, you've had my forgiveness for a while now."

He nodded curtly and smiled back.

TenTen let go of his arm and started walking back to camp, chattering about her plans for her charges and the girls in Shimogakure.

Neji listened passively, memorizing the sound of her voice.

When they eventually reached camp and parted ways, an epiphany struck him. The spark—Neji finally placed the spark she so often held in her eyes. It was trust; trust he didn't deserve, but nonetheless wanted.

Neji stood still as clarity washed over him.

_I will make myself deserving of that trust_, he promised himself. _No matter what._

* * *

(1) Guilds were organizations that thrived during the English Middle Ages. Guilds were comprised of individuals of various professions that came together for mutual protection and benefit. If you want a comparison, it's a little bit like the labor union. Guilds were organized into three governing positions: the master, the journeyman, and the apprentice. The higher position you attained, the more power you had. Guilds were basically divided into two categories: the craftsmen guild and the merchant guild. Craftsmen included professions like textile makers, bakers, carpenters, etc. People within the crafts guild usually owned and operated small businesses. Merchant guilds on the other hand worked on a wider scale, dealing with wholesale trade and international commerce. Merchant guilds were the wealthier of the two.

(2) I took liberties with this. Women could actually be members of guilds and often were, since they made up a huge percentage of the working-class. However, I did read in a book that women were often declined the position of master in a guild.

(3) The mining stuff I kind of just . . . made up, because obviously they don't have the machinery to cut rock. I assume, though, that they would use some sort of blade to cut it. And I couldn't find adequate enough information on the Internet. In case you were wondering, Shimogakure's quarry is typified as a dimension stone quarry.

_I'm slightly disappointed with the ending, because it was going swimmingly and then it stopped. Also, I'm concerned that Neji might have seemed a little OOC? And I would appreciate if you guys could comment on if you thought the interaction between TenTen and Neji was too rushed?_

_Please, I would love to hear your thoughts!_


	24. What's Meant To Be

*_comes back from the dead* _**Hey guys. A/N at bottom to explain this Lazarus-esque return.**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the story part. Most names and places belong to M. Kishimoto, minus Karin, who is Tite Kubo's.

* * *

Konohagakure was still. The queen had left on the day of the first snowfall to meet with King A in Kumogakure. The word dispelled from the queen's administration painted it as a friendly invitation. However, the citizens of Queen's City weren't thoroughly convinced.

Ino looked out from one of the large glass windows in the castle, discouraged by the white bleakness of the grounds.

She yearned for spring. Winter always seemed to accompany the most hopeless of times in Ino's life, and this winter was no exception.

Ino turned over what her mother had said about marriage in her head.

Court life had taught Ino that the world was unforgiving and unfair, but it was one's responsibility to turn it to one's advantage. Life was ruthless, and you had to be ruthless in return.

But now, Ino felt like ruthlessness couldn't solve her problems. Ruthlessness was a child's game. And she was not a child anymore.

"Lady Ino," a voice greeted.

Ino turned from the window to see Hiashi Hyuga coming towards her. It was probably impossible, but Ino thought he appeared fiercer every time she met him.

"Hiashi-sama," Ino said, bowing a little. "What brings you here?"

"I was speaking with your father about wedding matters," Hiashi answered. He glanced out the window briefly. "I hope your excitement isn't doused by this dreary weather."

Ino shook her head quickly.

"Oh, no, of course not. It—I was just thinking."

"About what, if I may ask?"

Ino scrambled for a pleasing response.

"Ah," Hiashi interrupted. "My nephew, am I right?"

Ino was thankful for the suggestion.

"Yes," she supplied. "It's . . . difficult with him being away."

Hiashi nodded, looking out the glass again.

Ino studied the older man's face, wondering if she could somehow mention to Hiashi her situation.

_Of course not. Don't be stupid_, she told herself.

"I am pleased that our two families could make this arrangement, Lady Ino. It will undoubtedly be beneficial."

Ino tried to smile, but it was nowhere near genuine.

"I am thankful for the opportunity to join such an illustrious family," Ino replied.

Hiashi glanced at her with his cold, unreadable eyes.

"Undoubtedly."

From down the hall, a voice called, "Ino!"

Hiashi and Ino turned to locate the speaker. A man with pineapple-shaped hair.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed.

"Who is that?" he asked.

Ino silently cursed Shikamaru for his timing.

"No one, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi pressed his mouth into a firm line and excused himself, walking away from his future niece-in-law.

However, instead of continuing forward to his destination, Hiashi hooked a right and waited.

He was rewarded for his patience several moments later, when footsteps and voices neared.

"I can't believe you just did that," whispered Ino.

"I didn't know," defended the man.

"You're going to get me in trouble," Ino snapped.

"You've done that yourself, Ino."

There was silence for a moment, and Hiashi's curiosity grew.

"We could still do it, you know. Run away," mentioned the man.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ino answered, but her reply was wilted and frail. "Your father would kill you."

"That's nothing new," Shikamaru promised.

Ino scoffed.

"This is your problem," she told him. "You have no regard for the consequences."

Shikamaru laughed a little.

"_I_ have no regard for the consequences? I'm not the one who has still not made a decision concerning her future. I'm not the one stringing lovers along."

There was a tense pause, and the man moved on, saying, "Listen, Ino, you know your options. You can't keep going on like you are. Someone will find out. Just decide what you want."

"It's not that easy!" Ino hissed, seemingly on the verge of tears. "What I want isn't what everyone else wants!"

"Why are you trying to please everyone?" Shikamaru inquired, sounding tired. "Since when have you ever done anything to please other people? Do you—do you really care for Hyuga?"

Ino's answer was strained, "I don't know. I'm so confused. . . I just don't want to hurt him."

"He's a grown man. He can look after himself," Shikamaru stated distantly. "But by all means, if all you want out of life is riches and parties and court life and a happy little perfect family, then marry Hyuga. I won't give you those things."

Hiashi watched the young man stride past his hiding place without looking back. Several moments later, Ino passed by, silent.

Hiashi stepped out into the hall, looking in the direction the two had departed. He narrowed his eyes and turned to walk back the way he had come, determined.

Inquiries had to be made.

-o-

Tsunade's arrival at Shimogakure was met with overwhelming alarm. As she stepped from her carriage into the main square of the walled city, Jiraiya quoted some strand of history about how the last time a king or queen had ever set foot there was at least three hundred years ago. Tsunade just rolled her eyes at his nonsense.

Guy, Kakashi, and Neji were all present to meet her and escort her to her quarters for the night. She would continue on to meet King A in the morning.

Tsunade sat down heavily in a chair when they reached her room. She cradled her forehead, waiting for someone to speak.

"Well?" she prompted when no one did.

"Nothing has changed, milady. We have been at a cease-fire for almost a week."

"A has sent nothing?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Nothing," Kakashi replied.

Tsunade pursed her mouth.

"I almost wish I had some news, either way," she muttered tiredly.

No one answered her.

"Tomorrow, Jiraiya and I will travel to Kumogakure to attempt to sort this out. Though I doubt all of this is just A making the appearance of decorum."

Jiraiya half-smiled.

"It will be all right, Tsunade. I'm the smoothest talker in all of the countries combined!"

Tsunade snorted, but ignored his comment. She turned her eyes to Neji.

"How is TenTen?"

Neji thought, wondering how to answer such a question.

"She's made it her responsibility to not only weaponize all of the females in this town, but to educate them as well," Neji divulged.

Tsunade laughed heartily.

"Well, I suppose that I can never say she doesn't use her time wisely. Are you assisting her, Neji?"

Neji tried not to make a face.

"I have more pressing matters than to be TenTen's lapdog."

Tsunade grinned, as if she weren't sure if that were true or not.

"Of course you do," she murmured.

Tsunade directed her attention to Guy, who briefed her on the army's current standings and how their lines functioned during assault. She was pleased with TenTen's position out of the fray, but still being put to use as an archer.

"Thank you all, for your diligent service these past few months. I am very grateful," Tsunade said as they were dismissed. "I hope that I can repay you with rest soon."

"Not that we would know what to do with it," commented Guy to his comrades as they headed out.

Kakashi and Neji smiled in agreement.

Complacency was like a foreign concept now.

-o-

TenTen was waiting for him when he returned to his tent, her head bent over the equations she so vehemently despised.

"How did it go?" she asked eagerly when he came in.

"Fine," Neji replied. "Tsunade asked about you."

TenTen raised her eyebrows, watching as he sat down across from her.

"Really," she said uncertainly.

Neji smiled a little.

"I told her about your plans for Shimogakure."

TenTen made a face.

"What did she say?"

"She found it very amusing."

TenTen moved her mouth into a slant.

"First lesson is on Friday," TenTen informed. "Can I go?"

"I don't see why you should ask my permission anymore, seeing as you'll do what you like regardless of what I say," Neji responded, raising his eyebrows.

"Thank you."

She looked back at her equations, and Neji glanced at a few loose pieces of strategy plans before letting his eyes wander back to her.

Things had been smooth between them ever since TenTen's charges' ambush of Neji. They had spent the majority of the week during the cease-fire sparring and poring over the numerous subjects Neji had procured for TenTen to study. From what Neji could gather, TenTen was making fast progress, as were her charges.

As TenTen scrawled out her work, she murmured, "Do you remember that day we were just outside of Frost territory, and our whole regiment had that massive snowball fight?"

Neji smiled slightly, recalling the memory.

"It was more of a snowball war, from what I remember."

TenTen smirked.

"I hit you so many times in the face that day," she said wistfully.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"You've never had an inclination towards mercy."

TenTen finished her problem and slid the paper over to Neji to check.

As he perused her work, TenTen tapped her fingers on his desk, thinking.

"Do you think. . ." she paused, wondering. "Do you think if things had been different, if we had met each other under different circumstances, we would have been friends?"

Neji glanced at her, thoughtful.

If he had met her without all of their shared and tumultuous history, Neji wasn't sure what they would be to each other. There were so many possibilities.

"I think there would have been a great chance of us hating each other," Neji said.

TenTen smiled.

"Yes, you're probably right."

Neji turned back to her paper, privately holding back the rest of his conclusion. If they had met under less strained circumstances, with TenTen being herself and with no war, Neji knew they would have liked each other, instantly. There was no doubt in his mind.

"I think you have surpassed me," Neji stated, giving the paper back to her.

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Stop joking," she retorted.

A second later she stood and tidied up the books she had laid across his worktable.

"Neji?" TenTen said as she headed for the tent opening.

Neji looked at her over his shoulder, expectant.

TenTen seemed to hesitate, taking a deep breath. She crossed her arms.

"This is how it's meant to be, right?"

She didn't clarify her question, but Neji didn't need her to.

He read the doubt written across her face, and wondered if she saw the same expression on his own.

"Yes," he said softly.

TenTen nodded once and departed, muttering a goodnight as the tent flap fell closed.

-o-

"Does anyone have the answer to . . ." Futaba trailed off, squinting at her paper.

"Number four?" Hibari finished.

"Yes!" Futaba responded.

Hibari smiled shyly and showed Futaba her work, quietly giving an explanation.

Karin miserably held her head in her hands.

TenTen had designated Thursdays as study days for as long as the cease-fire was in effect. Which meant all Thursday, every Thursday until some headway was made, the girls would sit and study their educational material. Which meant review. Endless review.

Karin was sick of it.

She glanced at Matsuri in her peripheral vision, and was happy to see the other girl looked as bored as she. Moegi, on the other hand, was completely enraptured by her science text.

The youngest, Hibari and Futaba, thoroughly enjoyed Thursdays. But to Karin, they didn't count. They obviously couldn't grasp the depth and importance of things like food . . . and sleep.

"Let's take a break," Karin suggested, standing up and stretching.

Moegi glanced up, a skeptical eyebrow raised.

Karin rolled her eyes and assured, "It'll only be for a few minutes. Promise."

"Where are we going to go?" Futaba chirped, tugging on her cap.

Karin thought for a moment, running through possibilities. Staying within the confines of the encampment was definitely undesirable. . . The quarry wasn't all that impressive, and besides they would have to walk through a few feet of snow to even get there.

And then Karin had a truly innovative idea.

"Let's go to town," she proposed casually, raising a dark eyebrow.

The younger girls immediately squealed and began pulling on heavier clothing. Matsuri just shrugged and joined them. Moegi, however, crossed her arms and sent Karin a skeptical look.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Moegi informed.

Karin stared at her.

The orange-haired girl was only a few months behind Karin in age, but she might as well have been several years older from the way she acted sometimes. Not that Karin minded . . . most of the time. It was just there always seemed to be this tangible tension between them, like they were both wrestling for an unnamed and invisible position.

"If you're worried about Ito-sensei finding out, she won't," Karin claimed. "We'll be back long before she comes to check on us."

"And how do you know that?" Moegi posed.

"Because it's Thursday and that means she's restoring her weapons. And that always takes her hours."

Moegi's mouth shifted in criticism.

"It's just not a good idea," she eventually released.

Karin responded listlessly, "Well, then don't come."

She turned away and began tugging on her boots. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Moegi look miffed. But a moment later, the orange-haired girl started putting on her coat like the rest of them.

Karin smirked.

The walk to Shimogakure only took the five girls half an hour. The snow had thickened enough to cause some necessary exertion to move smoothly, and Futaba's short stature gave her some trouble.

When they arrived, the small town was still conducting business. The girls entered the market and took in the numerous shops encased in the main square, and the amount of people milling around.

"Now what?" Moegi inquired, automatically looking to Karin for direction.

Karin looked away, trying to be quick. She'd dragged them all out here; now they needed something to do.

"Let's look in the shops," Karin murmured.

Giddy, Futaba took Hibari's hand and raced off to a small bakery. Its door was open, and the smell of fresh bread wafted out into the frigid air.

Without a look to Moegi, Karin started forward to follow the smaller girls inside.

Moegi crossed her arms.

"Who made Karin Queen of Konohagakure?" she rhetorically asked Matsuri.

Matsuri tugged on one of her heavy locks.

"No one," she tentatively answered. "But this was Karin's idea, this trip."

Moegi pressed her lips together disapprovingly.

"We're just going to get in trouble."

Matsuri scuffed her foot against the stone of the square.

"Not necessarily," she replied neutrally.

Moegi sighed and nodded, unconvinced.

"Come on," Matsuri encouraged. And together, she and Moegi crossed the square to enter the bakery.

Inside, it was oppressively warm. Futaba, Hibari, and Karin were gathered close to the oven, which was located behind a worn wooden counter. The oven door was open, revealing blistered red insides.

A girl possibly a little older than Karin was removing bread with a long flat paddle.

"How do you keep it from burning you?" Futaba asked, amazed.

The girl glanced at her, and then at the rest of them.

"Practice," she answered shyly.

The girl finished removing the bread and carefully closed the oven door.

"You work here?" Futaba continued, truly interested.

The girl shot a glance at a man who was assisting a customer a few feet away. She nodded to Futaba curtly.

"What's it like? Do you get to eat bread all the time? What kind of things do you make? Which is your favorite to make?" questioned the youngest girl breathlessly.

The bakery girl seemed a little taken aback, and Karin stepped in.

"Sorry," she said, apologizing for Futaba. "We just haven't had a chance to be in this town until now."

The girl nodded slowly, her eyes comprehending.

"You're the five that everyone keeps talking about. The girl soldiers."

"Yes, we are," Moegi answered.

The bakery girl snuck another glance at the man helping customers.

"I heard that you're having lessons this weekend," she whispered.

Matsuri nodded, "Yes, our sensei is leading it."

The girl bit her lip, a troubled expression gathering on her face.

"I really want to come, but . . ." she looked at the man again.

"He won't let you?" prompted Karin.

The girl shook her head.

"Sneak out!" Futaba hissed.

"Futaba," Moegi cautioned.

"What? TenTen-sensei says that every girl deserves a chance to learn and be strong."

They stared down at the youngest member of their group, thoughtful.

Karin looked up at the baker's daughter.

"Do it. We start tomorrow at noon," Karin said in a hushed, but urgent tone.

The man's customers were thinning. He noticed the small huddle of girls by the oven. His eyes narrowed.

"Are you buying or dawdling, girls?" he asked in a rough voice.

The bakery girl's eyes widened slightly in fear, and Moegi took the cue.

"Leaving," she said to the man, beginning to usher the others out. They went without protest.

Back out in the square, the five stood together, wincing at the nip of the sudden cold.

"We should go. TenTen-sensei will come and check on us soon," Matsuri suggested.

In agreement, they all started shuffling to the southern exit.

"We almost got that girl in trouble," Moegi said to Karin.

"It was fine. We all made it in one piece," Karin shrugged.

Moegi sighed heavily.

"You're just like sensei," Moegi muttered under her breath, certain Karin had not heard.

But she had. And to Karin, that wasn't such a bad thing to be accused of.

-o-

The last time Tsunade had been this far north, it had been her first year as queen. She had been on a diplomatic campaign to all of the main countries surrounding Konohagakure, attempting to put forth a good face.

It had all but ended in disaster in the past. Hopefully her fortune would be better this time around.

An escort from A was waiting for them across the border, and so Tsunade and Jiraiya were briskly accompanied to Kumogakure.

Upon arrival, it was storming. As expected.

Tsunade grumpily let Jiraiya lead her into A's palace, holding her tongue from spilling curses on the stormy capital.

They were brought into A's private chambers, where the Lightning king was already present, along with his brother B.

"Tsunade," greeted A in his gruff voice. "Jiraiya, welcome."

Tsunade smiled thinly.

"Thank you for having us, A. It is always a pleasure to be in the hospitality of the Lightning king," Jiraiya flattered smoothly.

A smirked, and ran a hand over his white mustache.

"I wish it weren't under such circumstances, Jiraiya."

"Neither do I, A," Tsunade replied, eyes sharp.

A's face hardened once more.

"Enough with the niceties, Tsunade. You have been disrespectful."

Tsunade's eyebrows arched in indignation.

"_I_ have been disrespectful?! _You_ are the one trying to steal _my_ land."

A clenched his jaw.

"I'm hardly stealing anything you consider worthy. You have all but neglected this area of your country since you became queen. At least in my care the town will flourish the way it is meant to."

Tsunade gripped the arms of her chair. Jiraiya squeezed her shoulder.

"What I do in my country is none of your concern, A," Tsunade responded waspishly.

A shook his head.

"You are ignorant, even in your old age. Everything one country does affects the other. Your endless war with the Stone and Frost countries caused everyone suffering, not just your people. You are too narrow-minded to handle your affairs properly."

Tsunade stood, glaring.

"How dare you say that to me," she hissed. "I have lost hundreds of my people to a war that was never what I intended. You have no idea the costs I have had to pay as queen."

A sent her an unforgiving stare.

"Your reign has all but been a disgrace. I have waited patiently to exact this land, this town from you. And now is the time to do it."

Jiraiya interrupted, "No, King A, we are here to negotiate terms to avoid war."

A looked at Tsunade as he spoke, "There will be no negotiations. This was merely decorum. I will take Shimogakure from you, and I will be pleased to receive your letter of surrender on the day you give up your hope of ever prevailing against me."

-o-

Thursdays were TenTen's weapon cleaning days. True to habit, she was sitting outside of the armory tent when Neji found her, sharpening her arrows by the fire.

TenTen was obsessive about taking care of her tools. It was something she had developed over the course of her service in the war.

At first, Neji had found it admirable that she took such great care. But now in retrospect, Neji found her behavior more compulsive than anything else.

She smiled lightly when he walked up to her, pressing her finger to the arrowhead.

"How did everything go with King A?" she asked when he sat next to her.

"We haven't heard anything yet. I'm sure we'll hear something by morning though."

TenTen nodded absently and slid the arrow in her quiver.

"Do you think it will be good news?"

Neji frowned.

"I'm not sure," he released. "King A is not so easily swayed. And both he and the queen are impossibly stubborn. I'm not sure a compromise will be reached."

TenTen thoughtfully handled her bow, and produced a rag to polish the wood.

"I don't think fighting would be such a bad idea," she commented softly.

Neji glanced at her.

"And why would you say a thing like that?"

TenTen shrugged, working her rag across the grooves of her bow.

"There's nothing wrong with fighting for something you feel strongly about. And I can understand why Tsunade would choose not to back down from this," she offered.

"There's a difference in fighting for something you feel strongly about and fighting because you feel like your pride has been threatened."

TenTen pursed her lips.

"I don't think she's doing this completely out of pride."

"Then what?" Neji inquired.

TenTen took her time to answer, turning the bow in her hands.

"How would you feel if countless people were trying to steal what was yours? What you were entitled to? What you were entrusted to protect? Wouldn't you want to preserve it as much as possible? This isn't about pride totally—Tsunade is just trying to defend what is hers. She's trying to defend her people and the country. I wouldn't mind fighting for a reason like that."

Neji sighed, at a loss.

"Don't you ever get tired of being so virtuous? You put everyone to shame."

TenTen smirked, but said, "I don't know what you're talking about. If you're feeling inadequate in comparison to me, then that's your problem."

Neji smiled slightly, looking at the bow she was cleaning.

"Why are you so fixated?"

"What?" TenTen asked, looking up at him.

"You're neurotic about cleaning your weapons."

TenTen made an unpleasant face.

"I'm not neurotic."

Neji snorted.

"You clean all of them once a week, and it takes you hours. You do it even if you haven't used them that week."

TenTen frowned.

"I don't know," she murmured quietly.

A few moments passed in silence, and Neji wondered if he had unknowingly upset her.

When she finished cleaning her bow, she wrapped it back in its cloth and faced Neji.

"My father had several trades, but he worked with leather mostly. Whenever he would make a new piece, he would clean it five, six times before he gave it to the customer. I used to watch him while he did it. He had such careful, precise hands. I remember thinking when I was young that he must have traded hands with someone whenever he cleaned the leather, because he was so much more gentle with it as opposed to when he was crafting it."

TenTen sighed, "Anyway, when I asked him why, he said that the leather needs it. The material can start out so hard, and it needs a lot of attention to be formed into the shape it needs to acquire. It endures hammering and pulling and all sorts of torture, just to fulfill its purpose. And he taught me that it's the same way with people. Once you put something under pressure, it can either thrive or fail. But no matter the result, it still needs to be taken care of. All tools need care to fulfill their purpose. So, I guess my father taught me to take care of the things I use, because they matter, even if it's small."

After a moment of silence, Neji finally said, "I wish I could have met your father. He sounds like he was a very interesting man."

TenTen half-smiled.

"He was. I'm sure he would have liked you."

"Don't say things that aren't true," Neji responded quickly.

"That is the truth," TenTen answered. "I think he would have looked at you like a son."

Neji glanced at her, pensive.

"Maybe," was his reply.

* * *

**A/N:** When I decided to discontinue this story two years ago, I had the intention of letting it die. However, that's easier said than done. I'm not sure if other people have this feeling or not, but do you ever have a story that you create (or read, I suppose) that just won't ever leave you alone? It resurfaces, over and over again, and you get ideas from time to time, and you wonder if perhaps you should begin writing it again. This is that story, for me. I'm so invested in it, and it's followed me around these years, always in the back of my mind. Honestly, I tried to suppress it. But, I've decided that I want to finish it. Really finish it.

I've been writing this again for a little over a month, and things are going well so far. My goal is to work ahead, but I really don't know how that will work out because I'm so busy this semester.

That's another thing: I have no idea when I'm going to be updating. I'm extremely busy this semester, and it has shown no sign of slowing down. That being said, there may be severe gaps of time that go between chapters. But, I'm determined not to let this story die again. So, as a reader, know that I'm committed to finishing.

I'm really pleased to be able to share a little bit more of this journey with you, readers.


	25. Workshop

_Thanks for the response. Good to know there's some of you still out there. :)_

**Disclaimer:** M.K. owns all familiar characters/places besides Karin, who belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

All Tsunade felt on her shoulders was failure.

Since childhood, she had been pruned and groomed for the position of queen. It was her birthright. And for many years, it had been her dream.

But not anymore.

Throughout the course of her reign as queen, Tsunade had endured far too much. Her family had all but died out, due to the Year of Illness that had taken so many lives decades ago. Her one truest companion had been murdered unjustly. Growing up in the times that she had, her position as queen forbade her to marry. She had no family. Her only constant assurance was Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked out the window of her carriage, reflecting.

Many people said it was not easy being in a position of power, and that assessment was true. But even with that label of difficulty, it was still unfathomable to comprehend by those that were not in that position.

In the first year of her reign as queen, Tsunade singlehandedly managed to alienate most, if not all, other countries surrounding her own. Trade suffered and the isolation of the Fire Country was palpable.

In her second year, Tsunade signed a lengthy trade agreement with the Wind and Stone countries, hoping to gain some revenue. Two years followed of general prosperity, and other countries made trade treaties with the Fire.

In her seventh year, tensions became strained with the Stone and Frost countries, both who were united in trade. Then a war followed that drained Tsunade's funds, energy, and resources.

And now she was standing at the cusp of another altercation.

Tsunade knew her choices, and she knew what would be considered a bad choice in the eyes of others.

But it did not matter what they thought was a bad choice. She was queen. She was trying to keep trade going, trying to rebuild. If Shimogakure was taken, what would stop anyone—not just A—from overrunning her entire trade system? Prices would be heightened until Tsunade had no more money to pay for the cost of keeping trade running. People would suffer. Tribute would eventually have to be paid. And then her country would fall to the dogs that so eagerly waited at the foot of the table.

"People love to just look at your failures, don't they, Jiraiya?" Tsunade commented with a bitter smile.

Jiraiya frowned, concerned.

Tsunade glanced back out the window.

She would not let A have Shimogakure without a fight.

She could not.

-o-

It was his wedding day.

Neji saw himself standing at the altar of the great hall of the biggest church in Queen's City. Dozens of people were gathered in the audience, all watching, all waiting.

The doors at the end of the hall opened, and Ino stepped forward, bathed in white, more perfect than any man's vision of a wife.

She arrived at the altar, shielded by her veil, but even it was not enough to mask her small, demure smile.

Neji guessed at the emotion he was feeling. It wasn't happiness, but something akin to . . . acceptance?

Neji turned back to the priest, trying to focus on the words he was saying about marriage and the like. But he couldn't stop his mind from wandering.

Distractedly, he looked over his shoulder to scan the crowd at his back. Whatever he was looking for was not there.

The vows and ring exchange was unmemorable in Neji's mind, and before he could fully grasp what was happening, Ino stood next to him as his wife.

As they grasped hands and began their first procession as husband and wife, it occurred to Neji what was missing.

TenTen wasn't there. She was not there at all.

Neji opened his eyes from sleep, instantly awake. He stared at the opening of his tent, trying to digest the feeling of loss he'd awoken to.

A second later, a messenger appeared in the tent opening.

"Sorry to wake you, sir, but the queen has returned."

Neji sat up, shifting into focus.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"She has requested General Kakashi and yourself in General Guy's tent as soon as possible," answered the messenger.

"I'll be there in a moment," Neji replied, standing from his bed.

The messenger nodded and retreated, leaving Neji alone to get ready.

He quickly pulled on warmer clothes and his boots, leaving his tent only a moment behind the messenger.

Neji was the last to arrive in Guy's tent. Tsunade was sitting comfortably behind Guy's desk when he entered. Jiraiya was speaking to Kakashi and Guy in a low murmur.

Tsunade noted Neji's entrance and beckoned him forward. Once he stood before her, Tsunade said, "Tell me what you think will come of this, Neji."

Neji gazed at her, noting the lackluster color of her usually vibrant brown eyes. Now they seemed just frozen over. Without hope.

"Of the altercation with King A?"

Tsunade nodded.

Neji thought, wondering if he needed to be an encourager or a realist in this conversation. From what he could determine, encouragement would probably be best. . . But he couldn't bring himself to lie.

"I think it will be disastrous if we move forward. We don't have the numbers we need to carry out an assault like this, in this kind of terrain, at this time of the year."

Tsunade stared up at him.

"Where is TenTen?" she inquired after a long pause.

Neji blinked.

"She was starting her lessons in Shimogakure today. She's probably already in town."

"What would she say, if I had asked her the same question?"

Neji sighed, again faced with the choice to lie or not. TenTen, always getting in the way of things.

"She would tell you to do what you thought was right."

Tsunade considered this, her face serious.

When she glanced over at Jiraiya, all three men were staring at she and Neji, eavesdropping.

"Forgive me for not asking your opinions, Guy, Kakashi," Tsunade apologized tiredly. "But Neji is the only one in this room who would not lie to me, no matter the consequences."

She glanced at him, gratefulness in the small nod she gave him.

"I am going to proceed with the defense of our border and the town of Shimogakure." She looked each of them in the eye for a long second. "As your queen, I apologize for everything this means and for all of the consequences that will result from this choice."

With that final word, she stood from her chair and swept out of Guy's tent, never to return to the battlefield she had ordained.

-o-

TenTen surveyed Shimogakure's square with a critical eye.

She had been up since before dawn, rousing her grumpy charges in the process, to prepare for the day's activities.

Since her first inception of the idea to have a self-defense and education workshop in Shimogakure, TenTen had been in close communication with Kaede, the inn manager, on the best way to approach it. TenTen hadn't had to gain permission from anyone necessarily, since she was exploiting no establishment. However, Kaede had been quick to point out that TenTen would likely come across trouble.

TenTen was not really fazed by this news. She had dealt with far more difficult circumstances.

Her plan for the day was to do self-defense in the early part of the afternoon, and cover basic reading and an hour or so before dark. Permitting the cease-fire continued, TenTen would be having regular classes.

Kaede had honored her promise to inform the women residents. Ten minutes before midday, TenTen counted fifteen gathered, of various ages.

Currently, her charges were chatting with the small group, answering questions as they came, and eagerly asking their own.

TenTen smiled slightly.

A hand gripped her shoulder, and TenTen turned to see Kaede.

"Thank you so much for what you've done for me," TenTen said, hugging the older woman.

Kaede laughed a little.

"It was a pleasure to serve the country's first woman soldier. I'm sorry more did not show up. It's still a weekday, and business is still going."

TenTen nodded understandably.

"It's no matter. The few that did show up is more than enough," TenTen assured. "Will you be staying to join us?"

Kaede laughed again.

"I wish I could, but I should get back to the inn. Please stop by afterwards though, and let me know how things went."

With a final squeeze of TenTen's arm, Kaede started back towards her business.

TenTen inhaled deeply, feeling the sharpness of the winter air bite her throat on the way down to her lungs.

She almost laughed at herself. Six months ago, she would have been struck dumb at this spectacle she had organized.

Amused, she strode forward and introduced herself to her temporary pupils.

In the first hour, it was evident that the group of women that had assembled had no idea how to defend themselves in the slightest. Their joints were unused to the angles TenTen pushed them into, their muscles weak in defensive positions.

But their progress was encouraging—they were all quick learners.

Moegi, Matsuri, and Karin walked around correcting and helping by themselves, while Hibari and Futaba stayed with TenTen, learning themselves.

Near the end of the second hour, an audience began gathering.

It was Futaba who alerted TenTen.

"Ito-sensei, why are all those men watching?"

TenTen followed Futaba's line of sight to a group of around five or six men standing next to the door of a pub, watching.

"Futaba, go with Moegi," TenTen said, turning her attention to the men.

She stared them down, her arms crossed. Finally, the group seemed to get the message, and went into the pub, sending her darting glances.

Sighing, TenTen turned back to the assemblage of women.

Her troubles were not yet over.

A half hour before they moved on to teaching the alphabet, a girl came running out of a bakery across the square. Her eyes were wild, but she easily disappeared in the throng of women.

Moments later, a man with burly arms and a red face walked out.

He strode purposefully across the square and into the group of women, upsetting the lines and exercises.

TenTen stepped into his path, furious.

"Sir, I cannot have you disrupting this practice."

He glared down at her, his gaze blistering.

"Soldier whore, get out of my way. I'm retrieving my daughter."

TenTen's face colored instantly, and she set her stance.

"She's free to participate in these practices if she wants. I won't allow you to take her away if she wants to be here."

The man pushed TenTen out of the way and resumed his search for his daughter.

"Sir, you just assaulted a soldier of the queen's army," TenTen spat, following after him. "I could have you arrested."

The baker swung around to face her.

"Arrest? Me?" he said.

"Your daughter has the freedom to learn self-defense."

The baker turned and located his daughter.

TenTen laid a hand on his arm to redirect his attention, but when the man turned, he punched her directly in the eye.

TenTen sprawled on the ground, taken completely off guard. Her charges hurried to help her up.

The man retrieved his daughter and seized her by the arm. He spat at TenTen's feet as he dragged the girl back across the square.

TenTen was having trouble focusing. Pain was all she could feel, sprouting from her eye socket and throbbing in her head.

She felt dizzy and managed to put her head between her knees.

"Ito-sensei, are you alright?" Moegi questioned, anxiety creeping into her voice.

TenTen did not feel well enough to answer until after a few moments.

"Go get me some snow, Moegi."

Moegi rushed off to do just that, and Matsuri took her place crouched by her teacher's side.

"That was so unfair," the girl said. "He didn't fight fair."

TenTen made no reply. She felt her eye already beginning to swell shut.

Moegi reappeared with the snow, and TenTen gingerly placed it on the eye. She clamped her mouth shut, determined not to cry out from the pain.

"Should we take you back to camp, Ito-sensei?"

"No," TenTen said. "Are the other girls still here?"

There was a small pause, before Karin eventually answered, "They all ran away after that man hit you."

TenTen sighed roughly.

"Great," she muttered.

After another minute of collecting herself, TenTen permitted her charges to help her to her feet. Her head spun nastily.

"Can you take me to the inn towards the western gate? I have a friend there," TenTen said.

Her charges assented and slowly led their teacher to Kaede's inn.

Once inside the inn, Kaede descended upon them, shocked and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, TenTen-san. I never thought this would happen."

TenTen waved off her girls as she sat down, still holding the snow to her eye.

"It's nothing," TenTen sighed.

She fixed her one good eye on her charges.

"Right, I have a task for you all. I want you to go and check in on the girls that ran away. But don't go to the baker. When you're finished, come back here and we'll head back to camp."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Karin asked, glancing at Kaede.

"I'll be fine."

With this assurance, Karin led the other girls out of the inn to begin their small quest.

TenTen watched them go, sinking back into her chair as the door shut behind them.

"This was a disaster," TenTen said, disappointed.

Kaede pressed a glass into her hand. When TenTen sipped it, her body warmed up a little.

"What happened?" the woman asked, sitting across from her.

"This baker came out looking for his daughter and I tried to get him to leave her be."

Kaede hummed.

"Yes, he is notorious in this town for his preference to solve matters with his fist."

"He hits that little girl. I know it."

Kaede did not respond.

TenTen fixed a single eye on her.

"No one does anything about it?'

"What happens in the baker's house is his affair, not everyone else's."

TenTen sat up straighter.

"But that's wrong. If he's harming that little girl—" She shook her head. "I would take her as my own child if I had to, to get her away from him."

Kaede tilted her head in consideration.

"You have an interesting spirit, TenTen-san."

TenTen shifted the snow on her injured eye.

"What does that mean?"

"Not many people would willingly take on a child they did not know, that was not their own, just to spare them some pain."

TenTen shrugged.

"That girl's life is more precious than my reputation," she replied simply.

TenTen sipped more of the drink Kaede had provided her, relishing the warmth spreading through her limbs.

"I feel like I only know a little about you, TenTen-san."

TenTen chuckled.

"My life isn't all that interesting, honestly."

Kaede scoffed.

"I don't believe that for a second," she answered.

TenTen leaned back again in her chair, compliant.

She imparted her childhood as a leather-maker's only child, and how she had grown up. Kaede listened intently as TenTen related all of the details of her life, including her service in the army as a male, her acquaintance and friendship with Neji, and her time in prison. TenTen ended her story with the events of the border and Shimogakure.

"I'm certain you don't need me to relate the rest," TenTen said.

"No," Kaede said, smiling. "Thank you, for telling me."

"You're not getting off that easy," TenTen informed. "I know even less about you than you did me."

Kaede shifted in her chair, looking down at the table.

"My story is not as interesting as yours, I'm afraid."

TenTen shook her head in dismissal.

"Everyone's story is important," she affirmed, finally beginning to feel some relief from the pain.

Kaede mulled this over for a few moments, taking her time to begin.

"I grew up in the Lightning Country. My parents were merchants. Glassblowers, by trade. My life was spent helping them in their business and helping to raise my brothers and sisters.

"When I was eighteen, I met the man who changed my life. He was a foreigner, from a prestigious family. But he was so unlike anyone I had ever met. He rode the wind, rather than let it push him around. He wandered into the market one morning. I was manning the booth, because my mother was at home sick. He walked right up to me, and did nothing but try and get my name. But I wouldn't let him have it. . . I don't remember why—if it was because he frightened me by his persistence or if I liked him. At any rate, he vowed that he would come back every day until I gave him my name. And he did."

Kaede stopped and sighed heavily.

"Am I boring you yet?" she asked TenTen.

The brunette shook her head no, her face serious.

"Well, after about a week, I finally gave in and told him my name. He wanted to spend time with me, but my parents were very strict, and wary of outsiders. But . . . he intrigued me, so I met him in secret every day for three weeks. He was only there for that long, and at the end of the time, well . . . it broke my heart.

"Several weeks later, I discovered that I was pregnant, with his child. I told my parents. They were furious. I sent him a letter, telling him. Everything kind of fell to pieces after that."

"What happened?" TenTen asked, voice quiet.

"His family threatened me. They forbid us from getting married, or even seeing each other. I had two choices: raise the baby by myself and never tell anyone who his father was, or give him up to his family."

TenTen felt her heart thrumming in her chest. Was this—?

"And what did you choose?" she asked breathlessly.

Kaede stared at TenTen, tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"Neither. I miscarried the baby."

TenTen's chest deflated with disappointment.

"Oh," she murmured, feeling distant. "I'm so sorry."

Kaede sniffed, and brushed away the moisture from her eyes.

"It's alright. We both went back to our normal lives. I never saw him again. It was for the best. It was fate."

TenTen digested Kaede's story, lost in thought. A moment later, the door to the inn opened and the girls returned to retrieve their teacher.

TenTen stood, thanking Kaede for her hospitality and confidence, and allowed herself to be led out.

TenTen only half-listened to the chatter of the girls on the way back to camp, her hand tightly clasped by Futaba.

Her thoughts tickled with the new information she had gained. Kaede's story was so close to Neji's mother's. . . Well, except for the biggest detail of all. Neji was very much alive, whereas Kaede's child was not.

TenTen sighed, dissatisfied.

At the crossroads of the camp, TenTen left her girls at their tent, assuring them that she was perfectly fine.

She walked slowly to Neji's tent, picking her way across the ground as best she could with just one eye in the dark.

When she entered, his back was to her as he leaned over his desk, looking at something.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Neji turned around, his face serious and alert.

"Where have you been?" he said, tone sharp and disapproving.

TenTen stared at him.

"It's Friday. . . I told you that I was going to hold those classes in Shimogakure. . . You approved it," TenTen reminded, confused.

Neji looked at the ground, shaking his head.

"I remember. I should have remembered that earlier. I could have sent a messenger for you."

"What's wrong? What's happened?"

Neji sighed.

"Tsunade came back this morning. We're going through with the border dispute, starting tomorrow morning."

TenTen nodded, her face drawn in acceptance.

"You're working on battle plans?"

"Yes."

Neji stared at her.

"What's on your eye? Is that snow?"

TenTen sheepishly removed the tightly packed ball of ice.

From Neji's tightened mouth and look of concern, TenTen wondered how bad her eye looked.

"Did someone hit you?" he inquired, guiding her to a seat.

"How can you tell?"

Neji treated her to an unamused glare.

"What happened?"

TenTen sighed and gave him the quick details.

Neji's face grew darker by each word.

"We could have him arrested, you know."

"It wouldn't make any difference," TenTen replied tiredly.

Neji sat down across from her, staring at her injury.

"So many girls came too," TenTen said wistfully. "I just wish they would have stayed the rest of the time."

"Did you really expect them to?" Neji asked. "After what that man did? They probably all know him. Don't you realize the vulnerable position you've put them in?"

TenTen raised an eyebrow.

"They came voluntarily, Neji."

"Of course they did," Neji said. "Did you seriously expect them not to come? You're famous, throughout the country for what you did. Even if they didn't want the lessons, they would have come regardless, just to see you and meet you. But your agenda put them in danger."

"Agenda?" TenTen questioned.

Neji released a sigh.

"You can't force change, TenTen. It's not going to happen overnight."

"I know that," she said indignantly. "I'm not forcing anything on anyone."

Neji looked at her, before carefully responding, "No, not on purpose."

TenTen glared.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just think you had unrealistic expectations about these lessons. Shimogakure isn't Queen's City. They have a different culture here, with different needs and a different lifestyle. You can't expect to come in here and change everything with just a few visits. There's too much history and preconceptions to be dealt with."

TenTen was silent, fuming.

Neji stood and disappeared outside for a moment. He returned with a small pack of snow, which he wrapped in a cloth. He presented it to TenTen, who reluctantly placed it back on her eye.

"Will you go see Sakura about your injury?"

TenTen scoffed.

"It hardly needs attention."

"Your eye is swollen shut, TenTen."

TenTen looked annoyed.

"It doesn't even hurt anymore," she claimed.

Neji raised his eyebrows and pressed a finger to the ball of snow. TenTen took a sharp intake of breath, wincing. She swatted Neji away.

"Fine. I'll go in the morning."

She stood, glancing at the battle plans on her way towards the tent opening.

"Do I still retain my position as an archer?" she asked.

"Can you shoot straight with only one eye functional?" Neji retorted.

TenTen smiled in answer and slipped out.

-o-

Hiashi looked down at his folded hands, pensive.

The information that had been gathered was thorough, if not disappointing in content.

From what the patriarch understood, few were privy to the information he had gathered in the past couple of days. But now he knew, and soon everyone else would as well.

Hiashi rose from his chair and crossed to the door. One of his assistants was milling around outside; Hiashi called him over.

"Please notify the Yamanakas that I wish to speak to them and their daughter, please."

* * *

_Please let me know what you thought._


	26. First Day

TenTen slowly found her way back to her tent in the dark, managing to make it in one piece despite the loss of one eye's functionality.

When she ducked into her tent, the air inside was heavy with sleep. All of her charges were deep in unconsciousness, stuffed in the warmth of their blankets.

TenTen smiled and sat down near the entrance and carefully removed her shoes, fastening the tent flap closed.

She wasn't completely tired yet, so she reached for one of the books Neji had lent her, intending to get some reading done.

The passage she had left off with dealt with economics, which was fairly boring. TenTen sighed, turning her attention to the bookmark she'd chosen to hold her place.

It was the note Neji had left with his books, all that time ago.

She re-read it, tracing the slanted ink of Neji's handwriting.

Her eyes lingered on his name, and TenTen's fingertips touched the paper, feeling the indention of his name, penned onto parchment.

She smiled a little to herself.

-o-

The morning was hectic and busy, with soldiers running about, finishing last minute tasks before assembling into lines for the battlefield.

TenTen had Sakura approve her condition, though the physician seemed slightly unwilling.

The girls were all bundles of energy as they walked to breakfast with TenTen.

"Where are our horses? We were required on the lines ten minutes ago!" exclaimed Futaba cheerfully.

The other girls laughed at her imagination. They would be doing little more than standing today.

In the mess tent, the girls and TenTen were shunted to the tent's cramped corner as usual. The girls chattered quieter around the other soldiers, avoiding the men's disapproving glances and low-spoken remarks.

TenTen bristled when they unnecessarily brushed past her, but she tried to keep her focus on her charges.

After yet another man pressed himself against TenTen's back and muttered some excuse about how he hadn't seen her there, Karin took notice.

"Why do you let them treat you like that?"

The other girls at the table stilled. There was some egg still lingering at the corner of Hibari's mouth.

"It's just better this way sometimes, Karin," TenTen answered softly.

Karin narrowed her eyes, indignant.

"Why? They shouldn't treat you like that, after all you've done—"

"Karin," TenTen said, stopping her. TenTen raised an eyebrow at Karin until the younger girl averted her gaze. "You don't understand. There is too much history here, things you can't even begin to comprehend. And besides . . . it's the first day of fighting. I'd rather just let everyone get through it how they can, no matter the means."

Karin nodded, looking at her plate.

"Hurry up and finish eating. I still have to walk you over," TenTen muttered.

The girls obeyed, quelled.

-o-

Neji's regiment was mostly accounted for when TenTen and her charges arrived.

As the girls were stringing their bows, Neji walked up, leading his horse. He held up a hand in greeting to the girls before turning to TenTen.

"Your eye looks even worse now than it did last night," was his first comment.

TenTen smiled.

"Fortunately, how it looks was not enough to deter Sakura from keeping me off that mountain today."

Neji frowned a little, somewhat unconvinced.

"Just don't shoot yourself or do something else equally stupid," Neji replied.

TenTen glanced up at the mountain.

"What, expecting me to cause an avalanche?"

Neji caught her eye, a secretive smile forming on his mouth.

"Not this time." He turned his attention to the girls and surveyed them, saying, "Since Ito will be out of range, all of you will report directly to me. If there's trouble, wait for my command."

The girls nodded, their excitement considerably faded into nervousness.

"Don't worry," Neji encouraged in his level voice. "No harm will come to you as long as I'm around."

The girls brightened a little at this, and Neji turned Kenta to mount him.

"Thank you," TenTen said softly.

Neji spared her a glance.

"To the mountain you go, Ito."

-o-

The path up the mountain wasn't unmanageable—the villagers of Shimogakure had made a well-worn road over the years. However, few trekked it in the winter months.

It took TenTen nearly an hour to reach a suitable height and locate a place to settle into. She eventually found a snowy ledge that overlooked the battlefield a few feet off the course of the mountain path.

She crouched in the snow, arranging her bow across her knees. She was around two hundred feet from the ground, so she could see fairly clearly. Her arrows would find their target.

TenTen could pick out most of the soldiers she knew—Kakashi and Guy were close together in front of the lines. Neji was on Kenta, his dark horse, wading through the middle and back lines. Her charges were small, diminished things from this view, but they were there at the very back in the same fashion she had left them.

TenTen pursed her mouth and rearranged her coat to better keep out the chill.

-o-

Some of this was all too familiar.

Neji glanced at the stretch of snowy land between the Fire's soldiers and the Lightning's. The only difference now was who was fighting whom.

A's forces seemed to have increased since the last time they had met in battle. It worried him.

Neji looked up at the mountain, and was able to make out a dark spot against the whiteness that must have been TenTen. She would be safe up there, out of the throes of conflict.

It almost pained him not to use her in a more direct way, but her safety was certainly more important to him.

Ages ago, they had been in the Frost country doing much of what they were now. Except then, TenTen had been at his side, under a different guise and a different name.

_"Looks promising, hm?"_

_Neji almost rolled his eyes._

_"There's no need to joke, Tenzou."_

_The young captain grinned._

_"Just speaking the truth, General."_

_They were behind a hill of snow. They could see nothing. Noises of conflict came to their ears—up ahead General Guy was starting the main assault. Neji's squad would enter later if needed, to sack the enemy completely._

_But for now, they were just waiting. To Neji, it felt like a hundred years had already passed._

_To his left, Tenzou began scooping snow into his hands. For a while, Neji ignored it. He checked on his troops, surveying them from his position at the front. But finally, Neji could not keep his attention from his captain averted any longer._

_"What on earth are you doing, Tenzou?"_

_"Watch," said the brunette soldier._

_He scooped up one of the balls of snow he had packed and shifted his body weight. Before Neji could stop him, he flung one of the snowballs at a nearby soldier._

_The soldier sputtered and gaped at his captain, incredulous._

_And then Tenzou was launching his pre-prepared snowballs with both hands at the gathered regiment, completely enraptured._

_As Neji opened his mouth to protest, Tenzou planted one in his face. Snickering uncontrollably, the captain moved further away from the general, expecting a retaliation._

_Neji did not disappoint._

Neji smiled, shaking his head a little at himself. If Guy or Kakashi ever caught wind of what had taken place that day, Neji had no doubts that they would have him stripped of command. He cleared his throat, and told himself to focus.

Ahead, Guy turned his horse to Neji and signaled that they were moving forward with the assault. Neji signaled back, moving freely through the lines of his soldiers.

His soldiers were at attention, straining to see the action. Neji had thoughtfully placed archers on the first line of his unit; they would do much of the same thing TenTen was doing, only on the ground. The rest of his soldiers were on foot, and essentially on reserve, at least for this initial fight. Guy and Kakashi's tactics were liable to change after today's altercation.

Neji resettled himself in his saddle, frowning. He just hoped this would be over soon.

-o-

Ino felt small.

There had been many times in her life when she had felt this insignificant. When she was just a girl and her father had been titled a baron, Ino had been pushed into a life so much larger than the one she had known. And when her father had left for the war, again she had felt terrifyingly miniscule. When Shikamaru appeared again, when Ino trained with TenTen, the list went on. A fact that could not be disputed was that Ino Yamanaka was very familiar with feeling inadequate.

And on this day, before Hiashi (always before Hiashi), Ino felt it again—small, diminutive, inconsequential.

From the way Hiashi looked upon her, it was as if Ino were a feather blowing in the wind, lost to the sky.

_And who knows?_ Ino thought. _It's probably true._

Ino's father, Inoichi, was sitting uncomfortably in his chair. He kept readjusting his weight, sending glances between Ino and Hiashi, uncertain. Ino's mother did the opposite—she sat impeccably straight, lips pursed. There was no question in her face as to why they were facing Hiashi now.

"I am glad you were so compliant to meet with me on such short notice," Hiashi began crisply.

Ino's mother quickly said, "Thank you for inviting us, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi moved his gaze back to Ino, hardness in his entire expression.

"The reason as to why you are here is to re-negotiate the marriage contract between your daughter and my nephew."

Inoichi's brow furrowed.

"Re-negotiate? We settled this matter months ago, Hiashi-sama. What has occurred to cause a re-settlement?"

Hiashi sat back in his chair.

"I think that that question would be better posed to your daughter, Inoichi."

A look of apprehensiveness crossed Inoichi's face as he glanced at Ino.

"What is he talking about?"

Ino bit her lip and covered her face with her hands. Ino's mother plaintively looked at her husband.

"Ino has broken the terms of the engagement."

Inoichi stared, his eyes narrowing. He paused before turning back to Hiashi, "Hiashi-sama, I swear to you that I knew nothing of this. If I had, I can assure you I would have taken the necessary actions."

Hiashi set his jaw.

"Regardless of what you would have done, the fact remains that the terms of the engagement were trespassed. How do you expect my nephew to move forward into marriage when your daughter has not been faithful to the contract?"

Anger rolled off of Inoichi in waves. Every breath he took made Ino flinch.

"I assure you, Hiashi-sama, that nothing would honor my family greater than having our two families united. Ino . . . has made a serious misjudgment, but I promise you that hereafter she will be fully committed to your nephew and the terms of the engagement contract."

Hiashi shook his head.

"This is a serious matter, Inoichi. Legally, my family is entitled to the agreed upon dowry. If I took you to the courts, I would receive a hefty sum. Ino would be shamed forever, as would Neji. But at least my nephew would be able to enter into another marriage contract. As you well know, women who do this kind of thing are the dregs of society. How would you be able to help your daughter if your own title and livelihood would be at risk, merely from associating with her? So you see, that in this situation, there is no possible way for you to come out on top."

Inoichi swallowed and looked at his hands.

"The only way for us to move forward in the marriage is to double the dowry you offered, and to ensure that your daughter behaves herself."

Ino started. _Double the dowry? The one we originally offered was already straining our finances!_

Ino's mother seemed to have the same thoughts crossing her mind. She said, "Hiashi-sama, please. I promise you it will never happen again."

Hiashi seemed unmoved by her plea.

"My family was not the one that erred. Women by nature are weak-minded creatures. You cannot assure me that Ino will transgress again, any more than you can assure me what the weather will be a week from now."

"I understand, Hiashi-sama. We have an agreement," Inoichi murmured.

Ino and her mother looked at Inoichi, concerned.

"Excellent," Hiashi replied. "The new price will be given at the time we formerly agreed on."

Inoichi nodded distantly and stood, with Ino and his wife accompanying him.

As they walked out of the Hyuga estate, Ino worked up her courage.

"Dad, I—"

"Do not speak to me, Ino," Inoichi interrupted, tired. He turned to his wife. "You knew, didn't you?"

His wife looked down at the ground in guilt.

Inoichi shook his head in disgust.

"I can't stand to speak to either of you," he said.

As they walked back to their home in silence, Ino ignored the tears slipping from her eyes.

-o-

Gaara dully dabbed the blood away from his mouth.

"News?" he croaked to Temari and Kankuro, who were sitting at a table that had been set up in his room.

"The fighting between the Fire and Lightning countries should have begun today. We intercepted a messenger that reported Queen Tsunade had an unsuccessful meeting with King A," Kankuro answered.

Temari watched her younger brother's pale face, keeping worry from her own.

Gaara had gotten devastatingly worse. The physicians were saying that three weeks would be hopeful.

Gaara thoughtfully turned his handkerchief over in his hand, analyzing the blood stains.

"How does it look?"

"King A's forces are strong and numerous. Queen Tsunade's army is at least half its size," Temari supplied.

"We've received no word from Tsunade?" Gaara said.

Kankuro shook his head. "All quiet on the eastern front."

Gaara closed his eyes briefly. He had been so, so tired recently.

"Send a messenger to Tsunade."

Kankuro and Temari glanced at their brother before looking at each other.

"What for, Gaara?" Temari asked.

Gaara managed to look annoyed by her question.

"Because I want to, Temari, if that's alright with you," Gaara snapped.

Temari pursed her lips and left the room, presumably to carry out her brother's request.

Kankuro sent Gaara an expectant look.

"What?"

Kankuro sighed, "We're just trying to help you, Gaara."

Gaara coughed a little.

"No," he said hoarsely, "you're treating me like I'm dying. Which I am, but it's as if the two of you think I have suddenly lost all reason and all ability to govern. And I haven't. You and Temari would do well to remember that."

Kankuro nodded and departed, leaving Gaara to himself.

Gaara looked back at his handkerchief. The red was spreading over the snow.

-o-

Darui thought war was a very dull enterprise.

All it entailed was sitting and hitting and eating and dying. That was it. So dull.

Nonetheless, Darui was a good leader, which was why King A had selected him to be commander over his vast army.

Currently, Darui was pondering the tracks in the snow that horses' hooves had made. A few yards off, the assault was carrying on.

"Commander," called a soldier, approaching on foot from the line.

Darui turned to him, bored.

"Our soldiers are being shot down."

Darui slightly raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"And this is abnormal why?"

"The shots are coming from above."

Darui cocked his head to the side, bemused. He directed his horse through his soldiers, putting some distance between himself and the mountain side.

His eyes narrowed as he scanned the white expanse. And there—a dark blip on the mountain—no doubt the shooter.

Darui smiled a little.

He trotted back over to the soldier.

"There's a shooter on the mountain," Darui blandly informed.

"So, what should we do about it?"

Darui shrugged.

"Send them some company?" Darui proffered.

"Yes, sir," said the soldier.

-o-

When TenTen made it down from the mountain at the end of the day's fighting, it was well after dark.

She was freezing to the bone and doused in sweat.

In the camp, soldiers milled around eating their dinner and socializing. Out near the quarry, she could see the fires for the dead.

She ducked into Neji's tent, but he wasn't there. TenTen decided to go to the mess tent and eat before trying to locate anyone else.

The mess tent had only a few clumps of soldiers, most finished with their dinner and either playing cards or talking.

At the back, in a corner, were her charges, headed at a table by Neji. He appeared to have their rapt attention.

TenTen received her dinner and quietly slipped over to join them.

Neji was saying, "And Ito, for whatever reason, jumped up and almost knocked the table over. And she said, 'Damn, I forgot my linens', and fled the room."

TenTen's charges broke out in a fit of snickers.

"That is an embarrassing story, and if I'm not mistaken, I'm sure I've told you before that I never wanted it repeated," TenTen said to Neji, raising an eyebrow.

Neji shrugged, smiling.

"I couldn't refuse. They were badgering me."

The girls let out a mix of greetings and laughs. TenTen grinned. Their happiness was infectious.

"How was standing around today?" she inquired, chewing on a morsel of soup-soaked bread.

Her charges groaned.

"It was so boring," complained Moegi, propping her head up in her hands.

"We stood there for _hours_," chimed in Futaba.

"They were particularly cranky when I went to retrieve them," Neji said, glancing over the five of them.

"And you thought the best way to cure crankiness was to tell embarrassing stories about me?"

She and Neji exchanged knowing smiles.

"They asked for them," Neji replied, breaking their gaze.

"Yeah," Futaba said. "We were curious. And we'd been so bored all day!"

TenTen sighed and stretched a little, wincing at her sore muscles.

"Well, I hope you all enjoyed them while you could, because that's it for the stories."

There was an outcry of dissent, but TenTen just shook her head.

"Tell me, girls, why aren't you getting ready for bed? It's the same story tomorrow. And I'm sure you're tired, especially from standing around all day."

They sent her sour looks, but obeyed her implication, rising from the table and tripping off to their tent.

Futaba hugged TenTen's neck as she passed, whispering in her ear, "G'night, sensei."

TenTen shook her head.

"They're something," she murmured.

Neji nodded in agreement.

"They really did do well today," he said, sobering. "In the afternoon they helped take soldiers to the infirmary."

"I hate that they're bored, but I don't want to put them at risk."

"We can work out something different for them, if you want. I've noticed that Moegi has an interest in medicine."

"Yes, she does. She could help Sakura, right? But the others-I know they want to fight."

"You know that's not possible."

TenTen sipped some of her soup.

"Would you be willing to have them in the field with you?"

Neji wiped a hand over his face. "Doing what?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Carrying messages, anything. Let them follow you, let them see what real leadership looks like."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?" TenTen retorted.

"It could get dangerous, TenTen. You know how quickly things change in battle."

"They're ready for it, I promise. I've trained them well."

Neji shook his head, tired.

"Let's talk about it later. I don't know how Guy or Kakashi would feel about that."

TenTen nodded, finishing her last piece of bread.

"How are you?" Neji asked. "How was it today?"

TenTen shrugged.

"It was fine. I found a good place. From what I saw, I managed to take out quite a few of Darui's soldiers. . . I'm cold."

Neji smiled and stood, gesturing for her to follow him.

"What other stories did you manage to tell them while I was gone?" TenTen said as they walked towards his tent.

"Only the worthwhile ones," Neji answered vaguely.

TenTen punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"That's not funny," she said.

"Of course it is."

In his tent, Neji went to his sectioned off bedroom and returned with a blanket. He tossed it to TenTen.

"Your eye looks awful," he said.

"Thanks," she said, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders as she sat down. "So, how did things go today?"

"As well as they could. We kept a good defense all day."

TenTen nodded, tracing her fingers over the logistical maps on his desk.

"Guy and Kakashi were pleased?"

"For the most part," Neji answered, raking his eyes over her features.

"Tell me something," TenTen said after a lengthy pause. "When you and Ino get married . . . are you planning on having children?"

Neji raised his eyebrows at her, balking a little at the question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity," TenTen said, refusing to meet his eyes. "I saw how you were with my charges."

"Your charges are easy to like." Slowly, Neji continued, "My family will require that we have offspring, yes."

TenTen tried to keep her nose from wrinkling at how he replied.

"How many?"

"TenTen."

"It's a simple question," she defended.

"I don't know. However many they request."

TenTen shook her head. "Alright. Better question: if your family had no say in any of that, would you want children?"

Neji thought for a long time, focusing on his hands, interlocked together.

"Yes, I would."

"How many?" TenTen asked again.

"One or two. I would be content with that number."

TenTen smiled.

"And you?"

TenTen glanced at him for a moment before divulging, "I've decided to remain celibate."

Neji stared at her.

"What for?"

TenTen's mouth deepened into a frown.

"I don't see the point for someone like me. Even if anyone were interested, I couldn't be moved to accept it. I feel that my personal feelings should remain that way—personal."

Neji shook his head.

"You're a very hard person to try to understand."

TenTen grinned. "I know. I like it that way."

She yawned and stood, beginning to unwrap the blanket, but Neji told her to return it later.

She smiled and crossed to the tent opening, calling over her shoulder as she left, "If it makes you feel any better, you've done the best job out of everyone."

And strangely enough, it did boost his spirits.

* * *

_I know this chapter is considerably shorter than normal-apologies._

_Thanks are due, as always, for the readers/reviewers of this Fic. I'm glad you continue to enjoy it._

_Just a heads up-I'm really busy, and will stay busy until mid-summer. I wouldn't expect an update until then. Sorry for the wait, but life, as they say, must be lived._


	27. Loss

_This is a fairly long chapter, because I owed you guys, and there was a lot to cover in this portion of the story. I hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** All characters/places are the creation of M. Kishimoto. Except for Karin, who belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Ino stared blankly at the frosted glass of the greenhouse, dipping her hands into the chilled soil.

She felt a lot like the glass greenhouse she was standing in. So much hope planted in this big room, and yet—every plant was wilting its way to death, suffocated by the freeze outside. A perfect picture of what remained of Ino's future.

Her life was over. Her aspirations, hopes, dreams, wants, desires—all extinguished with one word from Hiashi Hyuga.

Ino clenched her fist, feeling the cold, clumped up dirt seep into her finely shaped fingernails. Tears slipped out and rolled down her cheeks.

"Ino?"

Ino swallowed and muttered, "Go away, Shikamaru."

She heard the door to the greenhouse close, his slow footsteps as he approached her.

He reached into the soil and removed her hands, holding them in his.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No, you're not," Ino retorted, failing to sound as bitter as she wanted to. "This is what you wanted."

"No, it's not. This isn't what I wanted at all."

Ino looked at their hands—hers covered in black soil, Shikamaru's holding her fingers tight.

"I don't want you to be unhappy," Shikamaru said.

"I think that's my only option now," Ino said distantly.

"Don't say that."

Ino looked up at him, still crying.

"I can't do this. I can't—it's going to destroy my family. My father won't even look at me."

Shikamaru ran a hand across the back of her neck.

"My offer still stands."

Ino scoffed. "Run away? Shikamaru, doing that would be even worse than marrying Hyuga."

Shikamaru shrugged, ignoring her unintentional offense.

"My parents would be devastated," Ino continued.

"Well, they would be devastated either way, wouldn't they?"

Ino glared at him a little.

"It's not the same, you know that."

Shikamaru shrugged again.

"You know that I'll respect whatever decision you choose to make. I only wish you would choose something for yourself once in your life."

The tone of defeat in his voice hurt more than his actual words. Ino followed his departure, watching as he shut the glass door softly behind him.

Ino sat alone in her room, picking at a pillow. There was still soil underneath her fingernails.

She had silently watched the moon rise over Queen's City. She had not gone down to eat dinner with her parents, but either they hadn't noticed or hadn't cared.

Suddenly it all felt so suffocating—her room, her house, her parents, the marriage contract to the Hyugas.

_". . . choose something for yourself once in your life."_

So she did.

-o-

Darui was smiling.

His commanders looked at him with raised eyebrows. Darui—smiling? The facial expression was uncharacteristic of the leader. . . Unless he had something up his sleeve.

"Tomorrow is going to be a good day," Darui greeted blandly, his usually uninterested eyes sparking with life.

He gestured his commanders over to the table in front of him. They pooled around and peered at the markings on the map.

Darui watched as they raised their eyebrows, pointed, and whispered to each other.

"Sir, is this the assault for tomorrow?" questioned a new brigadier.

"The very one," said Darui.

His commanders grew quiet, looking at each other.

"Do you think it's doable?" Darui asked.

The new officer answered, "Yes, sir. . . I think so."

Darui smiled again.

"Good. Let's get to work."

-o-

One of the most vivid memories TenTen had of her childhood wasn't real—it was only a daydream she developed while sitting before the fire in her home.

The daydream was this: She was running as fast as her eleven-year-old legs could carry her, straight to the edge of a cliff. Someone was running with her, but TenTen didn't know who they were—they existed only in her peripheral vision, an elusive and unknown face. TenTen only knew that they were important—they were going to help her catch the sun, for that was why they were running. There was a small indecisiveness about what to do over the cliff edge. But after a moment's deliberation, TenTen merely shrugged and flung herself off, determined to reach that quickly sinking ball of fire.

She fell and awoke, the rays of the sun still so far from her grasping fingertips.

TenTen opened her eyes and felt a wave of confusion. The last time she had that dream was years past. . .

"Sensei!" chided Futaba. "We're going to be late for breakfast!"

TenTen silently rolled to her feet and stuffed herself into her clothes. She encouraged her charges to go on ahead of her to eat; she would catch up momentarily.

"What was that about?" she muttered to herself as she tugged on her boots and stumbled out of her tent.

"What was what about?"

TenTen raised her eyebrows at Neji, waiting for her.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I went and spoke with Guy and Kakashi this morning. They've allowed your charges to come to the field."

TenTen stood still, staring at him in disbelief.

"Seriously? What brought this on so quickly?"

Neji shrugged, starting to move towards the main camp.

"We need the soldiers that we're using for other menial tasks. None of the girls will be allowed at the front—they'll be with me, or maybe Guy. Moegi will go to help Sakura, with your permission."

TenTen stopped walking next to him.

"What's wrong?" Neji said.

TenTen shook her head slowly. Her brown eyes were bemused.

"Why did you do this? And so quickly after we spoke about it?"

Neji pursed his mouth.

"I couldn't sleep," he said, looking out at the snowy field to the left. "I was thinking about tactics the whole night. . . And you were right. They would be of use to us in the field. It will be better to bring them in early on in the fighting rather than later."

TenTen shook her head once more, but said quietly, "Thank you."

Neji paused, studying her.

"Are you alright? You seem . . . perturbed about something."

"I'm fine," TenTen brushed off, treating him to a wilting smile.

She charged past him towards the mess tent, excited to tell her charges the good news.

-o-

Tsunade turned the letter over in her hand, considering its contents that she had just read.

She absently traced the seal on the back—a brown lump shaped like an hourglass.

Jiraiya entered the room noisily, coming over to her.

"Tsunade, what ails you?" he asked, looking at the expression on her face.

"The Wind king has requested my presence in Sunagakure."

Jiraiya's eyebrows knitted together.

"What for?"

Tsunade shrugged, "He didn't say."

Jiraiya examined the hourglass seal.

"Are you going to go?"

Tsunade pursed her lips, thoughtful.

"Yes. Yes, I am. Send word to get the carriage ready. We're leaving by sundown."

-o-

Breakfast was a rush—the girls were all in a fit after TenTen told them the news; they couldn't even sit still. So, TenTen sent them back to their tent to get a few extra things they would need, and told them to meet her near Neji's regiment.

TenTen ate her breakfast in silence, mulling over her dream. When she finished eating, she left the mess tent in a daze.

She crossed her arms and looked at all of the soldiers gathering into their companies, unable to shake her feeling of foreboding.

A few moments later, her charges came running, darting around soldiers, big grins plastered to their faces.

"Moegi already went to join Sakura-san at the infirmary," Karin informed breathlessly as they reached their teacher.

"Thank you," TenTen murmured. She assessed her students, a slight smile on her face. "Now, today is your first day in the field. How do you feel?"

"Excited!" Futaba said with an energized certainty.

The rest of her charges chirruped the same.

"Nervous?" TenTen prompted, raising an eyebrow.

They were less adamant to admit this, but TenTen saw it in their eyes.

"It's okay," she assured. "I think I was nervous the entire time in the last war."

"For good reason," chimed in Neji, leading two horses as he walked towards them.

The girls let out a few squeals at the horses, but waited until Neji stopped next to them to cautiously approach them. The horses seemed to balefully look at Neji as he handed over the reins, as if to say, "Really?"

"You'll ride two to a horse; I couldn't spare any more from the stables," Neji informed. "You'll be responsible for looking after yourselves while we're in the field. I won't be far from you, most of the time you'll be right next to me, but if I send you to deliver a message, then you'll need to take care of your own. Are you willing to do this?"

The four girls nodded seriously.

"This isn't practice anymore, girls. From here on out, as long as you're in the field, the General is your commander. Whatever he says, goes, understood?"

"Yes, sensei," the girls chorused.

TenTen smiled, "Good luck today. I know that you'll exceed everyone's expectations."

Her charges grinned. Futaba, Hibari, and Matsuri ran over to hug her. Karin stood back, not joining in the affection, but making eye contact with TenTen. A level of understanding passed between them, and they exchanged a smile.

"You all should probably get acquainted with your horses," TenTen encouraged.

The girls did as she said, Futaba and Hibari taking the sleepy-looking mare, while Matsuri and Karin carefully approached the black-coated male.

"It's still bothering you, isn't it?"

TenTen sighed and looked at Neji standing next to her.

He was observing her girls as they combed their fingers through their horses' hair.

"Tell me what's going on."

Reluctantly, TenTen said, "It was just a dream I've had since I was little. I try to catch the sun as it's sinking. But I never succeed."

Neji focused on her, his expression thoughtful.

"Why is it disturbing you?"

TenTen sent him a semi-embarrassed look.

"You're going to think I'm superstitious."

"I've thought worse things about you," Neji said, good-natured.

TenTen smiled, "That's true. . . I only get that dream when something bad is about to happen."

Neji's expression sobered a little, but he shook his head.

"It was just a dream," he assured her, meeting her gaze. "Everything will be fine."

TenTen nodded, her smile a little sad.

"I hope you're right." She looked at her charges. "You know that I trust you with them, right?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."

TenTen raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not making a joke. I'm being serious."

"How unlike you," Neji commented, clearing his throat. "Thank you for your trust. I look at them almost like my own charges now."

TenTen glanced at them, unable to keep the happiness from her mouth.

"They sort of rub off on you, don't they?"

"In some ways. And then others rub off on you in different ways."

TenTen reddened slightly, unsure of his meaning and uncertain of the path that the conversation was taking.

She asked, "Have you heard from Ino or your uncle?"

Neji looked at the bleak winter sky.

"No." He paused, before facing her again. "I don't want to marry her, TenTen."

TenTen blinked and turned her attention to the frozen ground.

"I know," she told him quietly. "I wish you had a choice."

Neji stayed silent, sighing.

TenTen cleared her throat and glanced at her charges again—they were all seated on their horses, ready to go.

"You should get going. And I should have already begun climbing by now."

Neji nodded, assessing her one more time.

"Be safe," he called out as TenTen started walking away.

TenTen shot him a smile over her shoulder and waved, re-shifting her gear as she headed up to the mountain path.

-o-

The wind was harsh on the side of the mountain. It mercilessly pulled at TenTen's clothes, biting through her exposed face.

The shapeless and muddled white-gray clouds of winter hung low. As TenTen climbed, she suspected that it wouldn't be surprising if snow started falling soon.

TenTen reached the level portion of the mountain that stretched out to her outcropping. She unloaded her gear and sat down for a moment to catch her breath.

A few seconds later, it started sleeting—icy water sliced down from the sky, obscuring TenTen's vision and sinking into her skin.

TenTen bit back a complaint, though her mouth was set in firm annoyance. Her arrows would prove ineffective in this type of weather. Grumpily, TenTen moved into a more comfortable place against the rock, sinking down in efforts to shield herself from the onslaught of rain.

The icy sheets were relentless.

Which was why, when it happened, TenTen had very little time to prepare herself. The pounding of the rain against the hard rock of the mountain dulled all sounds of footsteps completely.

TenTen wiped water from her eyes, heard the crunching of the rock, looked up, and then took the blow to the head, her vision spotting.

-o-

Not long after TenTen departed, nervousness set in.

Neji knew that, logically, he had nothing to be nervous about. He had spent time with TenTen's charges before; he generally knew how to interact with them. But . . . sitting atop Kenta in the battlefield watching them, apprehension overtook him.

Maybe it was the enormous amount of responsibility—but even that wasn't right. Neji commanded hundreds of soldiers. Four girls should hardly matter.

But they did.

The smaller two—Hibari and Futaba—were running their hands through their mare's mane, cooing praises in her ears. Matsuri and Karin were sitting still on their own horse, alert and focused.

Across the field, King A's army was advancing. A moment passed, and then Karin was shooting Neji a confused look over her shoulder.

"Why do they look like that?"

Neji gazed at the army. They were approaching in a very peculiar manner, scattered out in length rather than depth. And the way the foot soldiers were walking—as if they were following a predetermined, winding path.

Neji trotted to Futaba and Hibari, startling them from their grooming.

"Girls, run a message to Guy down there and ask if he sees what I see."

Hibari nodded, and the two maneuvered through the crowd of soldiers to make their way to Guy, several hundred feet away.

"What's happening?" Matsuri asked.

"I'm not sure," Neji said.

It began raining, hard, and Neji squinted through the cold water, trying to make out the figures in the distance.

Then came the explosions.

There was a split-second silence, and then there was shouting and screaming, horses neighing in distress, rock and earth and snow falling along with the sleet.

It was chaos within seconds.

"What's happening?!" Karin shouted, eyes wide.

"Stay here!" Neji ordered.

He raced with speed to where Guy had been—but the general was nowhere to be seen. The visibility was all but gone as the rain poured down and smoke drifted across the field.

Soldiers were confused—not knowing whether to stay where they were, forge ahead, or retreat. Their commander was gone.

"Stay where you are!" Neji ordered as he passed, searching desperately for Guy or Kakashi.

Neji started towards where the line of battle was, only to be stopped by more explosions. Kenta reared on his hind legs, startled. Neji winced, holding on to his horse.

"Neji!" called a voice distantly, off to his left.

Kenta regained his footing on four legs, and Neji turned him towards the voice.

"Guy! Kakashi!"

Through the smoke and rain, Guy appeared on his horse, a look of shock on his face.

"We must retreat!" he shouted over the noise.

Neji looked out to view Darui's army—they were still moving forward.

"But they're still advancing!" Neji shouted back.

Guy looked out, shaking his head in disgust.

"Where's Kakashi?!" Neji asked.

Guy shook his head, solemn. He didn't know.

"We have to retreat—we have no idea what's—" Another explosion, this time, much closer. "_Where_ these things are!"

"So we just let them push us back?!" Neji demanded.

"It's either that or more lives! Do it!" Guy snapped.

Neji turned Kenta and rode through the lines, calling out for a temporary retreat. The soldiers moved slowly, confused and afraid.

When he reached his regiment, Karin and Matsuri were exactly where Neji had left them, stark fear in their eyes.

"Tell the soldiers to retreat! Go through the lines and hurry them along!" Neji ordered.

Karin nodded quickly and took control of the reins, Matsuri wild-eyed in front of her.

A second later Neji could hear them both shouting as their horse waded through the soldiers.

He turned his attention back to the front of the line. He watched the ground splinter with a detonation, the sound roaring, soldiers still fleeing getting hit by debris. He rushed Kenta forward, into the commotion.

Kakashi was still lost to them. Guy was hurrying the soldiers along, as much as possible, with bombs at their heels.

Neji edged along the fleeing soldiers, trying to analyze Darui's army. They were still proceeding forward in their staggered and peculiar formation. They obviously knew where the bombs were, but this wasn't a puzzle Neji could solve at the moment—it was time sensitive, and they were in the crossfire. This would have to be cracked at a distance.

He rode towards Guy, dodging debris as it sailed through the air.

"We have to have a ceasefire; we won't be able to salvage anything without one!" Neji told him.

The rain was running down his back, plastering his hair to his face. Guy looked pale and gray.

He gave a single nod and sent Neji on, intending to negotiate by himself.

"Find Kakashi," was his only command.

Neji nodded, ushering the soldiers to retreat with him, asking them if they had seen their silver-haired commander.

He got conflicting stories—Kakashi had charged into the fight without a single command, attempting to fix the detonations himself; or Kakashi had gone to assist his soldiers in escaping; or worse, Kakashi was already dead, dislodged from his horse and lying in pieces on the snowy battlefield.

No one had a concrete answer.

As the soldiers cleared the line of safety, leading into their camp territory, Neji looked out at the field.

Smoke was still blowing, along with the sleet. Darui's army stood like a misty shadow, talking with Guy.

And then, some of the smoke began to clear—swept away by a sudden pick up of the wind. Then the bodies could be seen.

Neji dismounted, letting go of Kenta's reins. The horse backed up, trotting uphill to the campsite. Neji walked to the first fallen soldier, crouching down, checking vitals. Dead.

He did this for every soldier he saw, careful to check on horses that had been downed as well. There were a few still alive—but their injuries were gruesome.

He saw Karin and Matsuri come forward on their horse, and instructed them to take the injured to Sakura for immediate medical treatment. They obeyed in silence, faces pale.

He watched them go, supporting the injured, when a realization dawned on him. Futaba and Hibari—where were they?

Neji's search among the soldiers became desperate, hurriedly searching the faces. But they were all wrong.

He came to a horse, its left front leg obliterated at the knee. Neji traced the lines of the horse, feeling his heartbeat quicken. And then he saw it—a tiny, pale hand, still clutching the horse's mane.

Neji ran a hand over his face, sinking to his knees. Distinctly, he heard Guy's horse arrive, the crunch of Guy's boots as he walked over and took it in.

"Forgive us," the older general murmured, a desperate sadness in his voice.

Mechanically, the two men unwound the girls from the horse and laid them out straight on the snow. Their bodies were so small.

Guy persuaded Neji to walk back up to camp, to make arrangements for the dead, while Guy continued to search for Kakashi on the field.

Neji's footsteps were leaden. He couldn't feel anything anymore—his entire body was numb. He was unsure if it was from the violence, or from the ceaseless sleet that fell from the cold, unforgiving sky.

Absently, his eyes found the mountain and settled on an interesting sight: several small avalanches. Neji felt his breath hitch in his throat. Through the rain, he could just make out a small dark figure hanging from a ledge, teetering, and then falling to the ground below.

-o-

Darkness fell heavily that night. The sleet had yet to cease, making the ground muddy.

It was well after dark when TenTen plodded into camp. The silence was so deep that her footsteps were the only sound she could detect.

Her first priority was the infirmary. The trek took her much longer than it should have—her injuries weren't making it easier.

Sakura had her back turned when TenTen slipped in, unceremoniously dropping down onto a stool. TenTen exhaled, closing her eyes against the pain.

"Sakura," TenTen whispered, barely able to speak.

Sakura turned, and her eyes widened. She hurriedly finished tending to her other patient before whipping around to deal with TenTen. She immediately set to work.

TenTen bit her lip as Sakura pulled off TenTen's clothes—they stuck to her like a second skin.

Sakura began saying, "We've been looking everywhere for you. We thought you were dead! General Hyuga sent soldiers to look for you, but no one could find you! What happened?!"

TenTen just managed to shake her head twice.

"Not now," she muttered.

Sakura nodded and silently worked, taking note of the blue tinge of TenTen's skin, the open wounds on her head, neck, arms, and legs. She removed TenTen's shoes, wincing as she had to get scissors to cut her socks and leggings from her skin. TenTen made no sound. Sakura was fairly certain she couldn't even feel it.

TenTen endured the prodding and poking and sutures and bandages. Sakura mentioned something about hypothermia, but TenTen's head was distant. She hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Her clothes were basically all cut, destroyed on the floor. What remained were TenTen's thermal undergarments, cut away at the knees and elbows by Sakura.

"I have to get you warm," Sakura murmured, stoking the fire in the grate by the door. She pulled blankets down and wrapped TenTen in them.

"Sleep," the pink-haired doctor encouraged.

TenTen's eyes were already closed. Sakura stared at her, wishing she could save her from the terrors that awaited her upon waking up.

After checking on her other patient, Sakura stepped out of the tent to find Neji.

-o-

Coming to was like emerging from the depths of the ocean—a rush, but not exactly a welcome one.

TenTen's eyes cracked open. The grate in front of her held dying coals. And she was warm—for the first time in what seemed like days, she felt warm.

TenTen tried to swallow, but was unable to—her throat was bone dry.

"Here."

A canteen of water was held to her lips, cool water rolled down her throat. A hand supported the back of her head as she drank, steady.

TenTen coughed a little, but the relief she felt alleviated the oppressing heat of the blankets heaped on her.

"Thank you," she croaked.

Neji nodded, recapping the canteen.

He moved to sit in front of her. She noticed that he looked paler than usual; the shadows under his eyes were a dark purple.

"I thought you were dead," he said.

TenTen sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't think the same about myself a few times," she answered. TenTen slipped a hand out from underneath the blankets. The blue tinge had faded. She cracked a small smile that she shared with Neji, waving a few of her fingers at him. "Good as new, see?"

Neji's mouth tightened.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

TenTen exhaled heavily.

"They came out of nowhere, and ambushed me."

_With the force of the blow, TenTen's body twisted to the side. Her face scraped against the rock of the mountain. She tasted blood in her mouth._

_Hands reached down and pulled her up, throwing her on her back, away from the ledge of the mountain._

_There were three of them, clearly Lightning soldiers by their garb. Through the sleet, TenTen could see their determination and exhaustion._

_"What a waste," one soldier said, "to be shot down by a bitch such as this."_

_The other two growled in agreement._

_"Finish it," said another, clearly the one in charge of this little operation._

_The other two began to reach down, but TenTen had stored up her energy for this—a kick for each of them, in their nether regions._

_The two Lightning soldiers shouted, falling to their knees. Like a flash, TenTen was up, her dagger in her hand, slashing at the one soldier on his feet._

_He swung his fist for her head, but TenTen ducked, too quick, diving her knife hilt-deep into his side. She angled the cut up, twisting until he yelled in pain._

_But then she was being thrown back, a strong arm locked around her neck, cutting off her breathing. TenTen's mouth was open as she tried to breathe, but no air entered her lungs._

_She punched blindly at her assailant. Her dagger sank deep into the soldier's thigh. His grip loosened and TenTen rolled out of his reach. She gasped for air on her hands and knees._

_Frantic, TenTen looked around her, assessing the situation._

_The two she had stabbed were still on the ground, moaning in pain. The last soldier was . . . gone._

_TenTen shakily got to her feet, clenching her knife in her hand, her eyes straining against the rain._

_Slowly, she began edging around the outcropping, searching for the remaining soldier. Her bow and arrows were where she had left them, lying next to the edge. She stooped to pick them up._

_A heavy weight slammed into her from above, knocking her sideways and sending her rolling. TenTen tried to grip something, anything, to keep her from dropping off. Her joints felt like they were pulling and snapping in all different directions. The pain was excruciating; it was like she was being grated along the side of the mountain._

_The soldier held on, weighing her down. TenTen screamed from the strain, her voice lost among the roar of the rain and the wind and the sounds of the mountain creaking._

_They came to a stop with TenTen lying half-on, half-off the mountain. The soldier was holding onto her waist, his legs dangling in the air._

_TenTen bit her lip so hard it split; blood gushed from her mouth. She tried to pull herself up fully onto the mountain, but the soldier was too heavy for her._

I'm going to fall,_ she told herself._

_TenTen looked up, desperate for anything. It was then that she saw the wall of white falling like a mask from the mountain's face. An avalanche, most likely caused by the intense pounding of the rain._

_TenTen began rocking her weight, cursing herself for her craziness as she watched the current of snow crash down. She held her breath, prayed that it was enough, and clung for dear life._

_The wet snow hit her hard, knocking the breath from her body. It pulled at her hands, at her body, at her stamina as she tried to stay on the mountain. There was no distinction of where she was—she was enclosed by a dark, moving mass._

_And then it was over. TenTen managed to pull herself up onto the mountain, laying flat on her belly. She tried to breathe normally, but had difficulty. Luckily, the rocking of her weight in combination with the avalanche had been enough to dislodge the last soldier._

TenTen sucked in a deep breath, flicking her eyes up to Neji's.

"It took forever to get down from the mountain. There was more than just one avalanche. The path I used to take up was completely gone. I had to figure out a safe way to get down, without straining myself."

Neji's face was withdrawn, eyes crinkled with worry.

"I sent soldiers to look for you, but they didn't find anything. The snow from the avalanche settled at the base of the mountain. We figured you had been trapped underneath it."

TenTen shook her head.

"No. Just a Lightning soldier."

Neji released a breath, one he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"I was scared, TenTen."

TenTen blushed, but not from the heat of the blankets.

"You shouldn't worry about me," she said. "I'm fine."

Neji held her gaze, reached out and touched her bruised neck. There was pain and mourning in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura slipped into her infirmary, immediately setting to work in tending to TenTen.

TenTen tried to wave her off, embarrassed, avoiding Neji's face.

"I feel fine, Sakura, really."

Sakura rolled her eyes, unwinding TenTen's bandages to check the wounds.

"Last time I checked, I was the only one in this room with advanced medical training. So, thank you for your diagnosis, TenTen, but please stick to what you know."

Cowed, TenTen waited, wincing a little as Sakura prodded her.

Neji stood from his stool.

"Let me know when she's free to leave. I'll come get her," Neji instructed Sakura.

She nodded, and TenTen raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

Once he left, TenTen said, "What's going on?"

Sakura merely shook her head, beginning to clean TenTen's head wound.

"Best if Neji tells you."

TenTen frowned. She didn't like that answer.

-o-

TenTen spent the day in the infirmary tent with Sakura, either sleeping or being tended to. Ever since Neji had left, Sakura had been tight-lipped. Much to TenTen's annoyance.

At dusk, Sakura finally deemed TenTen well enough to be released from her sight, though she was charged with returning every day so Sakura could check her progress.

Sakura helped TenTen into her clothes, stiff from being cleaned in cold water.

After a word of thanks, TenTen stepped outside, only to find Neji already waiting for her.

"Come with me," he said.

TenTen wordlessly followed him to his tent, inhaling the chill air. It burned her lungs.

She sat down at his desk table, leaning back against the table.

"Neji, what's going on?"

Neji stared at her, a peculiar mix of expression on his face. TenTen absently noted that he had slipped back into allowing her to see past his usual stony façade. His walls, naturally so high and impenetrable, had all but disappeared before her.

"You weren't the only one ambushed yesterday."

TenTen's forehead wrinkled, trying to squash the rising anxiety in her gut.

Neji sighed, ran a hand over his face. He sat down beside her.

"Darui and his army mined the field."

TenTen's eyes widened, turning to view his face.

"What?"

"The Lightning country is unique from other countries in that they have learned how to harness some of the power of the lightning infamous to their country. Explosives. They mined the field with them.

"We didn't even realize what was happening. They were advancing in a line that was staggered, spread out. We had no idea. They started detonating the bombs and we had to retreat. We had no way of figuring out where the explosives were or how far they reached."

TenTen shook her head in shock.

"How bad was it?"

Neji was silent.

"TenTen . . . I have something to tell you."

Panic swirled in TenTen's stomach, her hair standing on end.

"Neji, what—?"

"I didn't realize—I had no idea. Karin and Matsuri noticed the lines, how they were offset. I sent Futaba and Hibari to run a message to Guy. . ." He shook his head.

TenTen felt like she was going to be sick.

"Where are they?"

"TenTen—"

"_Where are they?_" she repeated.

"I left them in your tent when I came to get you."

TenTen was outside before Neji even finished speaking. She broke into a run, wincing at the strain it put on her still-healing injuries.

It took her less than a minute to reach the tent she shared with her girls and fling open the flap. Karin, Matsuri, and Moegi sat on their respective pallets, silent.

"Sensei," Matsuri said as TenTen came in.

TenTen tore off her boots and crouched down, pulling the three to her.

They huddled together, Matsuri and Moegi noticeably crying. TenTen held them all in her arms.

"I'm sorry," she said over and over.

-o-

TenTen opened her eyes, her body stiff from her cramped sleeping position. Her girls were still sleeping around her, snuggled in blankets, surrounding their teacher.

The wave of pain that hit her was crippling. TenTen slowly sat up, feeling her head ache with the effort.

Mechanically, she pulled on her boots and coat. It was still dark outside; her breath was a foggy mist.

When she moved into Neji's tent, she saw that he was still awake, sitting at his desk, staring down at papers but not really seeing them.

TenTen cleared her throat, and Neji glanced up. He still looked so pale, the shadows under his eyes deeper and darker.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a soft voice.

TenTen swallowed hard past the lump in her throat, clenching her fists.

"I want to resign from my position," she answered tightly.

Neji stared at her.

"No."

"Neji, please," TenTen said, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't do this. I—I never should have brought them here. They weren't r—ready. It's c—completely my f—fault!" She covered her face with her hands.

Neji stood from his spot and came over to her, gripping her arms.

"It's my fault," he whispered to her. "I was responsible for them on the field. I sent them into danger. I am the one who did this."

TenTen was slowly shaking her head.

"I never should have accepted this position. I never should have come back. I should have left, disappeared."

"You know that that wasn't possible. The queen would have never allowed you to do anything other than this."

"I shouldn't have brought them here," TenTen said, meeting Neji's eyes. Her brown eyes were swimming with grief. "I stole children away from their parents. There is no justification for a crime like that. Please, Neji. Let me resign. Send those girls home before more of them get killed."

"No," he answered. "They need you."

TenTen's shoulders sagged a little. She took a few deep breaths then said, "At least let me take their bodies home to their families. I need to be able to do that."

Neji released her arms, guided her to sit down.

"We already took care of the bodies," Neji informed quietly, sitting next to her.

TenTen closed her eyes, her hands sitting loosely in her lap.

"I should have been there," she murmured.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't wait."

"I know," she responded.

Neji let himself lean closer to her, wishing he could relieve the pain and the grief and sense of responsibility they both felt for this tragedy.

Tentatively, he slipped his hand around hers. TenTen smiled a little, sadly. His warmth was reassuring.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


End file.
